Better in Time
by frankybadass
Summary: Sometimes a stranger, or two, is all it takes to repair the hearts of many.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...also, I do not own the characters of One Tree Hill or Supernatural. However, I do own whatever Original Characters I come up with. There be none or there may be many, all depending on where I decide to take the story.

**CHAPTER 1: GRIEF.**

It was a sad day in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Residents of Tree Hill were gathered outside the church, their expressions filled with grief over the loss of a loved one. No one is quite sure how the death of this particular person came along. No one had been expecting it. Not a single person saw it coming, especially not this person's significant other. He had been fine the day before their wedding. Peyton couldn't for the life of her figure out what Lucas had been thinking that day. Yes, Lucas Scott is the one who died. He is the one whose life was taken just as quickly as it had been given so many years earlier. Everyone in Tree Hill was affected by this unfortunate death, but she, especially, would never be the same...and neither would Karen Roe, Lucas' mother, who had already lost another important person to her---Keith Scott...now she had to deal with Lucas' death, too.

Peyton was the last to show up at the church. By her side, was her loyal friend Brooke Davis, Brooke's fiance, Julian, and Brooke's adoptive daughter, Sam. They were all wearing black, of course, but Peyton had her face covered with a viel--like they wore back in the 1800s and early 1900s. She didn't want anyone to see her face, because her face was still puffy from all the crying. Lucas' death had only happened a week ago...March 30, 2009--their wedding date. Peyton hadn't just lost Lucas that month--she had just recently miscarried. The two were devastated, but they decided to go along with the wedding as planned. They wanted to be happy and live happy. They didn't want the loss of their child to tear them apart, they had wanted it to keep them together and it had, that is until Lucas drove his car off a bridge. Peyton's mind couldn't help but go back to Haley and Nathan's wedding in high school, when Rachel Gatina had driven the limo off a bridge. It seemed nearly ironic--only this time, instead of jumping in to save someone, Lucas had been the person driving the car off the bridge and into the water... and this time, there was no one there to save him.

Once all the guests proceeded inside, Brooke turned to face Sam and Julian. Brooke kissed Julian and then hugged Sam. Once she had backed away, she whispered, "Go inside. I'll be there in a moment."

Julian nodded and Sam followed him inside. Brooke turned to face Peyton... she was also grieving, but Brooke decided to stay strong for Peyton. Brooke, too, had loved Lucas--not the same way Peyton loved him, but she was still brokenhearted by his death. Still, she knew Peyton was hurting more, because Peyton had never loved someone as much as she loved Lucas Eugene Scott. It would be heartbreaking to bury him and even more heartbreaking to attempt to live a life without him.

"Peyton...you don't have to do this. We can go somewhere else." Brooke didn't want to be anywhere else, but she wasn't sure Peyton could handle this.

Peyton let out a sigh--although, it didn't exactly sound like one. Her voice was hoarse from crying and when she spoke, Brooke barely understood a word. "I-I'll be fine," she stuttered.

"That couldn't be further from the truth, Peyton, but I'm here for you and I'll do whatever you say you want to do. I won't leave you alone, okay?"

Peyton nodded. "Thanks, Brooke," she whimpered, forcing back tears.

Brooke locked arms with Peyton and they walked through the double door's together. Once Peyton entered the church, Brooke dropped her arm and took a set up front beside Julian, Sam, Haley, Nathan, Karen, Andy, and Lily, Karen and Keith's daughter and Lucas' little sister. All eyes were now on Peyton and normally Peyton would feel self-conscious, but as this particular moment, she could care less. Peyton didn't care that everyone was staring at her. Peyton didn't have a care in the world right now, mostly because all her energy was focused on Lucas' death and the pain of not just her, but everyone around her. Tree Hill had lost someone so close to them and Peyton felt like it was her fault. Lucas had died on _their _wedding day because he was on the way to the wedding. She closed her eyes momentarily, picturing herself in a beautiful, long, white strapless wedding dress with sequins above the waist. She saw herself standing in front of the mirror and then she saw Brooke running into the room, tears streaming down her face. Peyton remembered how her heart raced at that moment and how a horrible feeling took over her body. She barely heard Brooke's words as she dropped to her knees and broke out into a fit of tears. Peyton quickly opened her eyes, erasing the image from her mind. She didn't like to think about it--the pain was too much. It hurt too much and she realized that she couldn't handle it. She couldn't take the people staring at her, pitying her. _People always leave. _That thought ran through her mind..and then she remembered something from a long time ago, back when she was in high school--- _no, you always make them leave. _She couldn't hold it in any longer. Peyton dropped to her knees in the back of the church. Everyone gasped and everyone in the front row came running towards her, minus Karen, who just stood there, staring at Peyton, tears streaming down her face as well. Brooke lifted Peyton's viel and everyone saw Peyton's eyes. They were puffy and filled with the emotion they had been lacking since Lucas' death. She had finally broken down--she had finally gotten rid of the barrier. _She could finally move on._

***************************************************************************

Everyone had calmed down by the time they arrived at the graveyard, where Lucas would be buried next to Keith. Dan agreed to have his tombstone taken down(he had finally gotten his heart transplant) so that Lucas could be buried beside Keith, who had raised him. All Karen remembered thinking when Dan said that was _at least he is good for something. _While everyone was gathered around Lucas' grave following the burial, Karen had walked to Keith's grave, staring at it. Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were kneeling in front of Lucas' grave, while Julian and Sam were looking after Lily with Mouth and Millie(who had finally showed up.)

Karen knelt down in front of Keith's grave, running her hand over it.

"God, if only you were here, Keith. I miss Lucas already," she whimpered. "I missed him the second I got the call. I dropped the phone and remembered wishing that you were here and I remembered thinking just how familiar the feeling of lost felt. I felt it when I lost you and I felt that again when I lost Lucas. I am not sure I can go on without him, but I know that I have to...for Lily and for Andy. I love Andy, I really do. He is a great guy Keith and I know that if you ever met him you would have loved him. He helped me move on with my life, but I don't know if I can move on with my life a second time around. Lucas was my blood...my everything...living without him doesn't seem plausible, let alone possible..." Her voice broke off then as she felt a presence near her. Karen looked up, only to see Andy hovering over her. Andy knelt down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Karen nodded. "I miss both of them." Tears were welling in her eyes, but she did her best to hide them.

"You can cry, Karen. I won't mind..honest. Holding your feelings in isn't going to help, as Peyton demonstrated at church."

Karen's heart broke at the mention of Peyton. She hadn't spoken to her since the day of the Lucas' death. "Poor Peyton. I don't know what to say to her. I feel so horrible...like I should know what to say, but there are no words. She was going to be my daughter-in-law. She was going to marry Lucas and they were going to be happy. I don't want her to think that I don't still love her or that I think this is her fault. I don't want her to hate herself."

Andy and Karen heard a noise. When they looked up, they both saw Peyton standing there. Andy kissed Karen's cheek, hugged Peyton, and then walked away. Karen stood up, facing Peyton for the first time since they both had lost Lucas.

"Hey," Peyton said, giving off a small smile.

"Hey," Karen replied, smiling a little as well.

"For the record, I don't hate myself and I don't think that you don't love me."

Karen smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, because I would never, ever want you to think that I would just 'disown' you because Lucas in no longer in our lives. You are still like a daughter to me, Peyton. You always have been and you always will be. It was even like that when you weren't with Lucas and I don't want you thinking that will ever change."

Peyton pulled Karen into a hug and then backed away after what seemed like hours rather than a few measly minutes.

"I'm glad you say that, because you know, Lucas would really want that."

"I know," Karen whispered. "I feel like someone should go say something to Haley---you haven't spoken to her since the day of your supposed-to-be wedding. Haley and Lucas were really close--_really _close. They were practically brother and sister, and then they became brother and sister through Nathan. Nathan has tried everything, but Haley won't even speak to him. That is why Jamie is staying with Deb right now...because Haley won't talk to anyone and Jamie is taking it really hard. I just think someone should talk to Haley and I feel as though you are the only person she'll listen to you."

Peyton sighed. "What about you? Why can't you talk to her?"

Karen tried to smile, but failed miserably. "I tried, but she won't talk to me. Haley can't even look me in the eye and I think it is because she sees so much of Lucas that it hurts. I know that if you can be strong, she can be, too. I just think that her best friend needs to tell her that rather than Lucas' mother."

Peyton hugged Karen once more and then nodded once she backed away. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Peyton," Karen said, walking over to Lucas' tombstone as Peyton searched the graveyard for Haley. Peyton spotted Haley sitting on the opposite side of the graveyard, on one of the benches that they had set up for people who spent hours there. Peyton took a deep breath as she headed over there. She had no idea what she was going to say to Haley, mostly because they had been the closest to Lucas--they had known his deepest, darkest secrets. But perhaps that is why they needed each other. Peyton sighed as she finally made her way to where Haley was sitting. Haley looked miserable. It was heartbreaking, but she sat down beside her friend anyway and rested her hand on Haley's shoulder.

Haley glanced up, actually meeting Peyton's eyes. Peyton smiled, though she was sure it didn't reach her eyes. Haley managed to smile as well and it most certainly didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were just as lifeless as the rest of her pale skinned body.

"Haley, you look horrible. You should get some rest...or at least eat something. This can't be healthy."

"Look who is talking," Haley spat.

Peyton sighed, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. You are hurting just as much as me."

"You just don't understand, do you, Peyton? Lucas wasn't just my brother-in-law, he was my _best _friend. He always had been and then he just dies. I just don't understand it."

Peyton bit down on her now trembling lip. "I-I don't know what to say, Haley...other than he died on _my _wedding day...our wedding day. Lucas and I were supposed to be married that day and I recieve news of my fiance's death when I'm getting dressed. I was in a _**beautiful**_white gown--one I loved so much. I adored that dress. Now, I'll never get the chance to wear it again--I'll never want to wear it again because it is just a reminder of a wedding day gone to hell..._literally. _March 30th, what was supposed to be _the _happiest day of my life..ending up being the least happiest day of my life. I'll never get that back. You have a family, Haley..and I lost mine. I lost my child before he was even born and I lost my fiance before we even became husband and wife. So, I _do _understand, Haley, and it hurts like hell."

Haley sat there looking stunned. She didn't know what to say, so she just started crying. Peyton was relieved. She had finally gotten Haley to break down her barriers as well. Peyton pulled Haley into a hug and the two just sat there, bawling their eyes out until there were no tears left. They left that night and said goodbye to Lucas forever...but Peyton had a feeling she'd be back, just not soon. It took her a while to get the guts to visit her mother's grave, so she wasn't too sure how she would be able to handle always visiting Lucas' grave. As she got back into her car, which she called Comet, Peyton just sat there, staring straight ahead. This day had been a day of grief for her and everyone around her, but now that she knew she could move on--she'd have to actually start doing something about it. Peyton wasn't sure she could ever love again, but she could _live _again and she would start over tomorrow...along with her long time friends and practically family, Karen Roe, Andy Hargrove, Lily Roe Scott, James Lucas Scott, Nathan Royal Scott, Marvin McFadden, Millicent Huxtable, Brooke Penelope Davis, Julian Baker, Samantha Davis(who finally adopted Brooke's last name), and so many others.

Everyone else had already left by the time Peyton began to pull out, but then she saw someone she never expected to see...

**NOTE: **Supernatural characters will not enter until later. This was just an introduction..that is why it is so short. This was just to show you who died and there will also, most likely, be another tragedy or another heartbreaking scene. Also, there will be a few surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: FAMILIAR FRIENDS AND NEW FACES.**

Peyton slammed her foot down on the brake. The car came to a halt just about an inch from a tall figure standing in front of her. Peyton took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, moving a little closer to the person standing in front of her. Once she was about an inch away from him, he laughed.

"Trying to kill me, eh?" he asked, letting a small laugh escape his lips. Then he got serious. "I'm so, so sorry, Peyton."

Peyton felt lightheaded and she felt as if she could fall over at any second. A huge smile danced on her lips as she stared into those very familiar eyes...ones she had not seen since high school.

"Jake?" Peyton asked, her whole heart filling with joy at the sight of him. She had almost forgotten how much she missed him.

Jake smiled. "The one and only. You don't know of any other Jake Jagielski's, do you?"

Peyton giggled. She hadn't giggled since Lucas' death. At the thought of Lucas, Peyton's smile faded and her heart felt as if it had been stepped on. She tried not to look too pained, but failed miserably.

Jake's smile also disappeared. He looked serious now...and sad. "I'm sorry, Peyton."

"Don't be. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it."

"That is because I wasn't here," he said, not sounding too happy with himself. "I could have been here for you when it happened, Peyt...I could have been here for everyone."

"There was nothing you could have done, Jake. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. There is no one to blame other than bad luck and bad bridges."

"I just wish I could have been here earlier, Peyton... that's all."

Peyton pulled Jake into a hug, not allowing him to say anything else. Jake hugged Peyton. He had missed her touch. He had forgotten how gentle it was and she made him feel warm. Gosh, what was he doing here? Jake sighed as he pulled away and avoided looking into Peyton's eyes.

"How did you find out?"

"Through the grapevine," he joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

That got Peyton to laugh, but only for a second. This wasn't the least bit funny, but she knew Jake was only trying to help. She appreciated that and she knew she didn't deserve it. The last time Peyton had seen Jake had been when she was in high school. Before leaving, Peyton had proposed to Jake..and that night, she had told Brooke she had feelings for Lucas. Peyton had broken Jake's heart. She had lied about being in love with him, but that didn't mean she didn't love him, because she _does. _Seeing Jake now proved that. Jake had been her confidant, her best friend, her first real relationship, and _so much more. _He would always have a special place in her heart and even if he didn't know it, that spot had always been his...and it would always be.

"That's funny, but _seriously, _where did you hear it? Emphasis on seriously."

"Uh--Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"You put the emphasis on seriously."

"Oh, _shut up. _Now, how did you hear about it?"

"From none other than the lovely Brooke Penelope Davis, soon to be Baker."

Peyton was shocked momentarily by his answer. Brooke? How had Brooke told Jake about Lucas when no one had been in contact with Jake since high school?

"H-how did Brooke tell you?" she asked. "I mean--- no one has been able to get a hold of you since high school."

Jake's face fell. He felt horrible for lying to Peyton. He could have lied to her again, but truth be told, he didn't want to. It was time she knew the truth.

"Well..." he started, "that isn't exactly true," he finished.

Peyton raised a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that I've been in contact with Brooke for quite a while now."

"How long?" Peyton snapped.

Jake shrugged. He could have lied and said that he wasn't sure how long and that it didn't matter, because he was here now.... but he didn't want to. For some reason, Jake felt it nearly impossible to lie to Peyton.

"We've been talking ever since Tree Hill's graduation. I used to talk to Brooke when _Victoria_ would drive her insane. Every now and then she came to visit me and when we weren't face to face, we would talk on the phone. She updated me on everything in her life, but never told me anything about you until I finally asked. I think it was because she didn't want to hurt me, but I promised her that I was over it. Anyway, I asked her about you and she told me that you were in LA. I found out about your engagement to Lucas through Brooke--I found out about the miscarriage through Brooke, which I am so terribly sorry about, by the way---and..."

Peyton interrupted him. "And you found out about Lucas through Brooke," she said, finishing the sentence for him.

"Exactly."

Peyton sighed. "I don't know whether I should be angry, happy, upset, or all three. I can't be angry with you--that much is obvious, but I can be angry with Brooke. She should have told me."

"Don't blame Brooke, Peyt. I told her to not tell you about our conversations, even though she really wanted to because she swore up and down that there were no secrets between the two of you anymore."

Peyton let out a frustrated sigh. She wasn't frustrated with Brooke or even Jake. She was frustrated because Jake was right. She couldn't waste what energy she had left on being angry with Brooke.

"I know, I know....but just how much did she tell you about me?"

"If you are asking if I know about Derek, then _yes..._however, if you are asking if Brooke told me...then _no."_

"If Brooke didn't tell you about Derek, then who did?"

He sighed. "That I actually did find out through the grapevine." Peyton giggled. He lived for that sound...or at least he used to live for that sound. "I heard about Psycho Derek from one of my friends. I wanted to come and see if you were okay, but by that time, Brooke had already told me about Lucas. That was when I stopped asking about you, but that is because the wounds were still fresh. I found it hard to live without you back then, Peyton, but I made do with what I had..obviously."

Peyton smiled softly. She didn't know what to say to Jake. She wanted to apologize, but she knew it wouldn't matter now. Sorry didn't fix all the hurt that she caused him.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, even though she knew she probably shouldn't have.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Jake asked, a little taken aback by her sudden outburst.

Peyton sighed. "_I mean,_ I'm sorry that I hurt you so much that you couldn't even talk to me or be friends with me again. I'm sorry that I proposed to you and then went back home to tell my _best friend _that I had feelings for her **boyfriend. **I'm sorry that I lead you on and that I was selfish enough to hold onto you for my own sake rather than letting you go so you could actually be with somebody who was in love with you and didn't just love you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart the way I did. You deserved better than me back then Jake and I just couldn't let you go because I needed you. You were sort of like a crutch that held me up because back then, I wasn't able to stand on my own two feet. And now that I know how, I know I should have never used you as a crutch. But don't think that that doesn't mean I didn't love you, because I did…I just didn't love you like I loved Lucas and I should have never led you to believe that. I am just really, truly sorry, Jake…"

Jake interrupted Peyton before she could go on. "Stop apologizing, Peyt. You did nothing wrong."

Peyton shook her head. "I broke your heart, Jake…and that is wrong."

"Peyton---that was high school. We're adults now and it doesn't matter anymore. I don't mean that it didn't hurt, because it did, but it doesn't anymore. I knew then that you loved Lucas more than you could ever love me, but did you ever think that maybe the reason I stayed with you is because I didn't know how to let _you _go? It wasn't just your fault, Peyton…it was mine, too."

Peyton laughed. She wasn't sure why, but it just sort of happened.

"Why is that funny?"

"It isn't," she promised. "I just missed you is all and I'm glad that you're here. But uh—where is Jenny?"

Jake grinned. "Jenny is with Nikki…now, before you say anything, she has actually grown up since the last time we saw her around here."

Peyton smiled. "Well, good, so does that mean you two are together?"

Jake shook his head. "Not in a million years. I am a single dad, and she is a married mom."

Peyton laughed. "I miss Jenny."

"She misses you, too, Peyton. Brooke tells her about you all the time. Maybe I'll bring her around here or something."

"How long will you be here?"

Jake grinned. "However long you need me to be here."

"What if I stop needing you here and just end up wanting you here?"

Jake laughed. "We'll talk about that when we get there. Now, instead of running me over with your car, how about we just go somewhere in it?"

Peyton smiled. "Sure, like where?"

"I would really love to see this Jamie that I have been hearing so much about."

Peyton grinned. "Then to Haley and Nathan's it is. They'll be happy to see you."

Peyton and Jake climbed into Peyton's car and Peyton drove off. She was happy to have Jake back in her life. She needed friends like him and Brooke in her life right now. And you know what they say, the more, the merrier.

***************************************************************************

Dean rolled his eyes as he and Sam waited outside the stupid newspaper office in Tree Hill. Dean couldn't believe their line of 'work' had brought them to this rinkydink town, but at least it wasn't half as bad as the other towns they had been to lately. It just stunk that the second they got to Tree Hill, their 'work' had been put on hold because of a funeral. Dean didn't know the person that passed away, but he was very well aware that Lucas Scott had been pretty 'famous' in Tree Hill. Sam had once read Lucas' book...he tried to get Dean to read it, but Dean refused. He didn't like to read.. that was Sam's thing.

Dean turned to look at Sam. "Are we going to do this or what?" Dean asked, getting impatient.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why in such a hurry?"

"I just want to catch this stupid demon and get on with it already. One person has already died in this town... nothing bad needs to happen to anyone else."

"We can't be sure that the stupid thing is even in this building," Sam snapped.

"That hasn't kept us from going in before."

"Yeah, well...that was before."

"You suck, Sam."

"Back at you, bro."

"Sammy, I really don't feel like standing here for hours on end. We really should just...."

Sam gives Dean a blank look.

"Uh... dude? We really should just what?"

Dean snaps out of it and turns Sam's head to the side. They both watch as a gorgeous red head struts down the street in all black.

"She is _hot._"

"I saw her first, Sam."

"Whatever, Dean. You always see them first."

Dean laughed. "That is just my charm. She must be going to that funeral we heard about."

"That funeral is over now, Dean."

"Well, then, she must be late... either that or she is trying to turn on two single brothers."

Sam grimaces. "Ew... that is disgusting."

"I was just saying..."

"Yeah, you are always just saying. Let's get the hell out of here. I don't think our buddy is showing up anytime soon. Maybe we can follow that girl and check out the funeral... pay our regards, and all that good stuff."

"You just sounded very cold-hearted."

Sam laughed. "I was just pulling a Dean on you."

"I am Dean."

"Wow, you are so dumb. Let's just go."

Sam and Dean moved away from the building and walked back to Dean's beloved car. Dean climbed into the driver's side and Sam took his usual seat in the passenger's side. Once their seatbelts were securely fastened, Dean put the keys in the ignition and took off, following the pretty girl he and Sam had seen only moments ago. She was heading somewhere and by the looks of it, she was on her way to Lucas Scott's funeral. Dean came to a stop in front of someone's house. It was a really nice place. There was a pool outside and a ton of cars were parked outside as well. Sam wondered what the hell could possibly be going on in there and then they both figured out that it was probably the funeral dinner or whatever they called it. Sam and Dean knew they probably weren't welcome there, but they were just going to pay their respects. Plus, Sam had always wanted to meet the characters in Lucas' book. They both got out of the car and walked to the door after red head girl had gone inside. Sam and Dean knocked on the door and a pretty brunette with a little boy at her side answered the door.

***************************************************************************

"Mommy, who is that?" Jamie asked.

Haley laughed. "I don't know. That is a good question. Go play with Nanny Deb, Jimmy Jam. I'll be there in a second." Jamie ran off and Haley looked the two guys standing in front of her with growing curiosity. "May I help you?"

"Haley James Scott. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Haley grinned. "It is a pleasure to meet you, too. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Sam," the one who said her name replied.

"I'm Dean," the other one answered.

"We just came to pay our respects and I kind of wanted to meet the characters in Lucas' book. I've been dying to meet the famous Peyton Sawyer. I know that this is probably a really bad time..."

Haley interjected. "No, Sam, it would probably be good if someone were to talk to Peyton. We're trying to get her to communicate with people. I just started talking and now we want Peyton to feel better. She's taking it hard... all of us are, but we're trying to stay strong for the family, you know."

Dean and Sam nodded. "We understand," they said in unison, as their faces fell. They had dealed with many deaths in their lifetime, so they knew exactly how the residents of Tree Hill felt at the moment.

"Come on in," Haley said, stepping aside to make room for Dean and Sam to walk in. They came inside and Sam stopped dead in his tracks, taking notice of the beautiful red head he had spotted before. Though Dean had claimed her, Sam didn't really care... he wanted to get to know her just a little better and not for the same reasons that Dean did.

"Who is that?" Sam asked, as he followed Haley to the couch.

Haley smiled. "That is Rachel Gatina. I'm surprised she is here, actually, but she has changed since high school... well, she has also changed since the last time we saw her. Why? Is that why you came here?"

"No, that is why my brother came here, but uh-- I'm interested in something just a little more than that."

Haley smiled. "Well, as I'm sure you already know.. I am Haley James Scott."

"I know, I know. Lucas Scott's best friend and sister-in-law and Nathan Scott's wife and ex-tutor."

"Wow, you know your stuff."

"I was really impressed by your character, Haley. I mean, you overcame so much in high school and it was _just _high school. I read Lucas' book all the time and I'm really sorry for your loss. It doesn't seem fair, does it?"

Haley shook her head and her expression fell. She looked sad now and it made Sam feel stupid for talking about it. "I miss him. I miss him a lot. We all do and it really does hurt, but sometimes you just have to move on from tragedies like that. And it is going to be hard--- _very _hard, but the good thing is that we have each other."

"That is the inciteful Haley James Scott that I've heard so much about," a voice interrupted. Sam turned to see Dean.

"Dude, back off... she's married."

"So..." Dean laughed.

Haley giggled. "I'm flattered, but I really should get back to the guests. I can't leave them unattended."

"How very housewife of you."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam snapped.

"It's okay, Sam. I'll go tell Rachel that you're looking for her Dean."

Haley walked away.

"Who the hell is Rachel?" Dean asked.

"That would be the sexy red head we saw," Sam answered.

"Oh, yeah... her."

Sam and Dean got quiet about the time that everyone else did. They turned their heads, only to see Peyton Sawyer walk in with someone else at her side. All the others seemed shock by the appearance of this person, but they, of course, didn't have a clue who the guy was. They just grinned and told Haley they were leaving and Haley invited them back so they could meet everyone the following day. Once Sam and Dean had left, Haley and the others ran to hug their friend.

***************************************************************************

"Jake?" Brooke asked, hugging him tightly. She turned to see the expression on Peyton's face and felt extremely guilty for not telling her about Jake earlier. "I'm sorry, P. Sawyer... I should have mentioned it before."

Peyton grinned. "No, I'm kind of glad that you didn't, mostly because I would have never been as surprised to see him here."

"Jake, man, glad to have you back," Nathan exclaimed.

"I'm happy to be back," Jake said, smiling. Jake smiled as he noticed a little boy standing beside Nathan. "I guess you must be James."

"Jamie," Jamie said. "And yes, yes I am. You must be Jake. I've heard a lot about you from Uncle Skills and from Uncle Lucas..." Jamie's face fell at the mention of Lucas. Jake felt bad for the little guy.

"I'm sure you are following in your daddy's footsteps. You'll probably be a better basketball player than he ever was."

"You can bet on it," Jamie said, perking up. He looked at Peyton. "Aunt Peyton.. I like this guy." Peyton cracked a smile and everyone noticed that it actually reached her eyes. That was the first time since Lucas' death that Peyton had given off a real smile and they weren't surprised that Jamie liking Jake was the reason why she was smiling. They had been really close.

"Haley, take Jamie away."

Haley laughed and hugged Jake. When she backed away, she smiled at him. "Don't be a stranger," she said, taking Jamie by the hand. "Come on, Jimmie Jam, it's time for bad."

Jamie pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, now come on. It has been a long day for everyone."

"Okay, mama," Jamie whined, following Haley upstairs.

"Mouth, man!" Jake yelled, spotting mouth kissing Millie.

"Who is this gorgeous girl you have here?" Jake asked, referring to Millie.

Mouth grinned. "Jake, this is my girlfriend, Millie. Millie, this is one of our old friends, Jake Jagielski. What brings you back here?"

"I know it sucks... but Lucas' death brought me back here. I just wanted to check up on everyone and see how everyone was taking it. I figured I should be here."

"We've missed you man," Skills interjected.

"Still with Bevin?" Jake asked.

Everyone laughed as Skills covered his ears. He then uncovered them. "Don't ever mention that name... _ever."_

"Jake, man, we should catch up on the court. Nathan and I were thinking about going to the river court and shooting some hoops. Warning though, Peyton wrote a love note to Lucas on it... so, it might be a little strange being back there and really depressing, but we figure we could use the good memories."

Jake smiled. "Sounds good to me, man."

Peyton smiled. "I'll join you guys. It can be a girls verses boys game."

"I like that idea," Millie exclaimed.

"Me too," Brooke and Sam said in unison.

"I'm Samantha, Brooke's adopted daughter," Sam said, introducing herself to Jake. "And this handsome guy behind me," she said, referring to Julian, "is Julian Baker, Brooke's _fiance._"

"You have a fiance?" Jake asked, laughing.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny. Are we going to go play ball or what?"

Haley sighed as she heard Brooke say this. "I'll go wake Jamie," she complained.

They all laughed and headed outside. This was definitely what they needed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so, this wasn't how I planned it, but I **_**promise**_**, Dean and Sam will come in contact with Peyton in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: POKERFACE.**

Dean stretched out on the uncomfortable and lumpy motel bed. He turned his head only to see that Sam was no longer lying in his bed. That's when he saw a light and squinted.

"Sammy, turn off those damn lights. It is too early for those stupid things," Dean complained.

Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to reading whatever the hell he had been reading before Dean rudely interrupted him. Dean didn't actually care that he was being rude, but whatever. He really wanted to go see that one red head chick again today. Only problem was that he had actually forgotten her name, but for some reason, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. That didn't happen often and he knew he had to at least meet her or else he was going to drive himself insane. Not that he wasn't already insane. Dean forced himself to get out of bed, remembering the invitation that the brunette chick had given them the day before. The brunette chick, of course, is Haley, but he doesn't exactly remember names very well, not unless he knows the girls well enough. Dean let out a groan as he walked sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Sam tried to block out Dean's horrible rendition of 'Eye of the Tiger' as he continued to read his book. He was once again reading Lucas Scott's first book, _"An Unkindness of Ravens." _ It made the second time he was reading the book, but now he was even more intrigued with the characters. He payed close attention to the characters of Peyton, Haley, and Brooke. He wanted to meet them and see just how much they had changed since high school. He was positive that high school Haley was much more mature, though she had been mature in high school as well. Sam really wanted to meet Peyton, the girl behind the broken girl described in the book... the girl behind Lucas' girlfriend and the cheerleading uniform. He wanted to meet _Peyton. _Not the girl she was in high school, but the girl she is now. The girl he saw yesterday seemed so broken and it ached him when an image of Peyton's puffy red eyes flashed into his mind. He barely knew her and her pain already bothered him. Perhaps it was the book, he wasn't sure. Still, she had been with a guy and Sam hadn't recognized him, but everyone had called him Jake. So, he figured that it was Jake Jagielski, Peyton's famous ex-boyfriend, who Lucas had talked about at a signing that Sam had gone to. He had met Lucas and Lucas was a really great guy and he had promised Sam that if he ever came to Tree Hill, he would be the one to introduce Sam to Peyton, but it wouldn't be happening that way. Sam snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps and he finally slammed the book shut and slid it back into the drawer. He and Dean weren't planning on going anywhere just yet. They still had to find that damned demon.

"So, are we going to take that brunette chick up on her invitation or what?" Dean asked after he returned to the room with wet hair, but at least he was dressed.

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look at Dean. "If you mean _Haley, _then yes, we are going to take her up on that offer, but not if you are planning on being rude and calling every girl by their hair color."

"I just really want to see red head chick," Dean interjected.

"Her name is Rachel!" Sam exclaimed, allowing his anger to get the best of him.

Dean backed off a little and put his hands. "Chill, no need to go all balistic on me. I promise to call red head chick and brunette chick by their names, but only because there is another brunette chick and I don't want to get them confused."

"Let's just go," Sam said, interrupting Dean. He didn't have time to listen to his brother's ignorant banter right now.

Dean obliged and sauntered out the door with Sam, shutting the door once outside. He walked to his Impala and opened the driver's side, climbing in. Every so often, he would allow Sam to drive his baby, but that was very rare. Dean was attached to his car. It was basically his life line and he wouldn't be able to go on without it. Sam found Dean's strange attachment to an inanimate object quite strange, but he didn't question it often, mainly because he didn't like to hear Dean ramble about how amazing the car was and how even inanimate objects have feelings and all that other rubbish. He was happy that things were quiet in the Impala while Dean made his way to Haley and Nathan's home. Sam couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Nathan, mainly because he had everything that Sam wanted. Sam yearned for a normal life. He wanted to have a wife, a son... or even a daughter. He wanted to be a family with someone, but he didn't mind his job. It felt good to know that he was saving lives and that thought is what kept him going on hunts. Millions would be dead if it weren't for him and Dean. That thought comforted him as Dean pulled into the driveway. He removed the keys from the ignition and Sam and Dean climbed out, shutting their doors behind him. Dean shoved his keys into the pockets of his faded and messed up jeans. They were a little dirty from the hunt they had had the previous night. They had been a last minute pair of jeans. As they made their way to the door, Dean glanced at Sam.

"Remind me to make a mental note to buy new jeans," Dean whispered.

Sam grinned and said, "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked, aftering knocking on the door.

"Make a mental note to buy new jeans."

Dean was about to retaliate when he heard the door opening. They both shut up and smiled as Haley stepped out onto the porch. Her was pulled back and she was wearing a red shirt and faded jeans. If she weren't married, Dean probably would have hit on her right then and there. But he didn't want to have to deal with Haley's husband... so he backed off.

Haley smiled and both of the boys noticed that she had a very illuminating and gorgeous smile.

"Hey," she said happily. "I'm glad you two could make it. Come on in." Haley stepped aside, making room for Dean and Sam to make their ways inside. Once Sam and Dean were in the house, Haley shut the door and they followed her into the living room, which was decorated nicely and had a very homey feeling to it. Sam really liked that feeling. He smiled when he noticed all the people sitting in the living room. Haley introduced them one by one.

"Guys, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They were at the funeral yesterday... and they really wanted to meet everyone from the book." She glanced at Sam and Dean, flashed them a smile, and then started to introduce them to everyone.

"Sam and Dean, this is Brooke Davis," she said, gesturing towards Brooke whose hair was curled and she was wearing jeans with a fancy shirt and a nice jacket. She had her head against Julian's chest. She seemed so comfortable. "And before you ask, the handsome man she is laying beside is Julian Baker, her _fiance,_" she said, grinning at Dean. Sam laughed, but Dean ignored it. Haley continued.

"The three on the couch are Samantha, Brooke's adopted daughter. She goes by Sam. The one in the middle is Rachel Gatina, the 'sexy red head' as Dean referred to her yesterday." Dean grinned at her, his emerald eyes looking her over. Rachel felt herself blush as she flashed him a radiant smile. Haley cleared her throat and the two snapped out of it. "Sitting beside her is Marvin McFadden, but we just call him Mouth." She paused and then they all three faced the other way. Peyton and Jake were sitting side by side on the loveseat, but they weren't sitting extremely close to one another. "And the two on the loveseat are Jake Jagielski, an old friend, and the one you've been waiting to meet forever, Peyton Sawyer." Peyton flashed both of them a grin and blushed a little when she noticed Sam staring at her. It felt a little awkward, but his staring made her nervous for some reason.

"That is everybody, minus my son, of course, but you've already met him," she said, turning to face the two of them. "Anyway, Nathan and I are going to head over to Deb's place so we can spend some time with her and Jamie. They always make us eat breakfast over there. You two are welcome to stay here and chat with everyone if you want, just make sure to shut the door when you leave."

Sam and Dean nodded.

"We don't want to intru..."

"Yes, we do," Dean interrupted before Sam could ruin this. He wanted more than anything to talk to Rachel, if not do some other things as well.

Everyone laughed as Haley made her way out the door with Nathan at her side. Once they were gone, everyone except Peyton and Rachel exited the room.

"So, what brings you two to Tree Hill?" Rachel asked, staring seductively at Dean as she glanced at Sam out the corner of her eye.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you two alone." Peyton giggled as she looked at Sam. Sam gave off a nervous smile. "Peyton, I would really like to talk to you.. if you don't mind, that is..." he started.

Peyton gave off a small smile, but Sam noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

"I know this is a bad time-- I can come back later... when you're feeling at least a little better."

Peyton shook her head. "No, I could certainly use the company. I'm not so sure I enjoy the idea of being alone at a time like this," she admitted.

Sam smiled. "Okay, well, then let's go talk, but perhaps we should go somewhere more quiet. I really don't think Rachel and Dean are planning on talking."

Peyton grimaced. "Thanks for the image," she added sarcastically, as she escorted him outside and out by the pool. She sat on the back porch and Sam took a seat beside her. Peyton smiled at him.

"I really am sorry for your loss, Peyton. I know that it must be hard. Trust me, I know what it feels like to lose the one you love."

"You do?" Peyton asked. "I mean.. I'm sorry to hear that," she added, feeling like a jerk for not saying that first.

Sam's smile faded and there was no longer a gleam of light in his eyes. His eyes were saddened now and Peyton felt horrible for continuing the painful conversation, but maybe it would help if they talked about it.

Sam nodded. "Jess and I, her name was Jessica," he added, before continuing, "well, I guess you could say we were in love. She was killed," he said, not bothering to add how for fear that Peyton might have him locked up.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Peyton said, now feeling even worse for keeping the conversation going.

"Don't apologize. Every now and then I blame myself for her death, but I know there is nothing I could have done. Still, I stray from relationships for fear that something like that may happen to the next person I fall in love with. So, I know what you're going through Peyton and I know that it hurts like hell, but it gets better. I wish I could say it gets easier, but I won't lie to you. It doesn't get easier, Peyton, but eventually, the hurt subsides until you're able to bury it and move on with your life. Just know that when you're ready--whether it be months or years from now, you should love again. You're too young to think that just because something like this happens once... it'll happen again."

Peyton sighed. "_So are you,_" is all she managed to muster. For a few moments, the two sat there in utter silence. Sam wasn't sure what else to say and Peyton didn't want to keep talking about death. It was depressing, plus, right now, thinking about Lucas hurt like hell. She knew that it would always feel like that, though, but still, she knows that Sam is right. And she found herself wanting to get to know him just a little better and maybe even form a friendship with him. In the few moments they had talked, she already felt as though they had a strong connection and she was sure they could keep that.

"Thank you, Sam. I really needed a talk like that. Everyone else has been too frightened to talk to me about Lucas' death or tell me that it is okay to move on for fear that I may go insane." She laughed at the thought of herself going insane, but the laugh was off a little.

"You're welcome, Peyton. If you ever need anyone to talk..." His voice trailed off. He couldn't make that promise to Peyton. He hated himself at the moment. Sam couldn't allow himself to form a close bond with Peyton because he would have to leave soon.

"If I ever need to talk... what?" Peyton asked, startled by his silence.

Sam sighed. "I want to say that if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk me, but that isn't necessarily true."

Peyton raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my work involves a lot of traveling and I move around a lot. I don't have many friends due to that."

"There are phones," Peyton said, smiling. Always the optimist.

Sam laughed. "Well, I'll be certain to give you my phone number before I leave."

Peyton giggled. She could talk to Sam for hours, which felt nice. But it also left her confused, because Sam was making her feel all fluttery the way Lucas used to make her feel at the beginning of their relationship. Those flutters led to love and Lucas had only been gone a week. She couldn't make herself vulnerable. She couldn't allow herself to love anyone else.

"So... would you like to take a walk? I mean, I think everyone has left by now, except for Rachel and Dean..." They both shuddered at the thought of Dean and Rachel.

Sam laughed. "I would love to take a walk. Maybe we could get some coffee or something."

"Sounds good to me," Peyton agreed, standing up. Sam followed and they walked side by side.

******************************************************************************

Dean watched Rachel walk as he followed her into the living room. Rachel was purposely swaying her hips back and forth, very well aware of Dean's emerald green eyes boring into her. The thought made her blush and she couldn't figure out why. Rachel's attire was simple, but not particulary casual, either. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and she was wearing a red tank-top that showed off her navel, but wasn't too sluttish. When she stopped walking and turned around, Dean lost his breath... literally. She was simply breathtaking. It amazed him. He had never felt so attracted to someone before in his life. He was drawn to Rachel and found himself wanting to touch her and never stop. Those thoughts surprised him. Dean had never thought something like that before.. well, at least the never stopping part anyway. Rachel's brown eyes were filled with flirtation glares and Dean found her lips definitely kissable. But Rachel was once to tease and she planned on doing that for a few minutes before allowing Dean to have his way with her.

Dean's eyes lingered on Rachel's lips before she cleared her throat. He snapped out of it, but continued to check her out through the corner of his eye.

"So... Dean, is it?" Rachel asked in a seductive tone. Those one simple question lured Dean closer to her, but she kept her distance. She enjoyed teasing.

"Dean Winchester. Rachel, right?" he asked, surprised now that he actually remembered her name. He didn't do that too often.

Rachel was shocked momentarily that he knew her name, but the shock vanished before Dean was able to read her expression. Rachel didn't like to show her emotions and she could tell that Dean didn't like to either.

"Rachel Gatina, if you want to get technical."

Dean actually felt his heart flutter at her words. It was the strangest feeling. Rachel was the first girl to ever make his heart flutter or to ever make him feel horny at such simple words. It amazed him. Granted, she was a little younger than him, but he didn't mind. That hadn't stopped him before, why should he let that stop him now?

Rachel could see the wheels turning in Dean's mind, but she couldn't quite make out what he was thinking by looking at his face. He was just wearing a cocky grin that kind of urked her, but then again, she was wearing a seductive grin. She couldn't explain why Dean was making her feel all hot and bothered. She took in his appearence. He was very built and muscular. She could see that through his abercrombie and fitch attire and his faded jeans that were covered in dirt. She found the sexy, dirty look to be very attractive. His hair still looked damp, meaning he must have taken a shower that morning. Rachel found herself feeling extremely hot and bothered just by the idea of his wet body and now she wanted to take a shower with him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Dean asked casually.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Her breathing accelerated. Her heart started to race. She had to have him... _now. _"Who said we have to talk?" she asked, allowing a seductive grin to dance on her luscious, red lips. Dean pulled her close to him, pressing her petite body to his muscular body. Rachel felt her stomach go sick with butterflies and at that moment, they both gave in to their desires. Dean pushed Rachel up against the wall beside the guest bedroom. His lips traveled to her neck and he started to kiss her neck, while he teased her by running his hands up her shirt and unfastening her bra. Rachel somehow managed to move his lips to hers and he walked while her long legs were wrapped around his waist and he pushed open the bedroom door, slamming the door shut behind him before pushing Rachel roughly onto the bed. She grinned up at him and he grinned back before removing her shirt from her body.

Rachel pulled Dean's shirt from over his head and studied his muscles momentarily before kissing his abs. He was sexier than she could have ever imagined. She pulled his closer to her and they finished pulling each other's clothes off and throwing them to the floor beside the bed. It was a heated kind of sex, something Rachel hadn't experienced before... not even with Cooper. And she enjoyed it.. _very much. _In fact, they both enjoyed it so much that it happened three times before Rachel had finally reached her limit(for now, anyway) and they both lay on their backs.

Rachel rested her head on Dean's bare chest, as he pulled the covers over him. It was later in the day and both were extremely tired and out of breath. Rachel found it surprisingly comfortable to be lying in Dean's muscular arms. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around Rachel and it just felt right to her and that scared her. Flings never felt right and that was when she realized she didn't want this to be a one night thing. And that thought scared the living hell out of her.

******************************************************************************

Sam and Peyton arrived back at Peyton's around eight that night. Peyton opened the door, allowing Sam to follow her inside. They were both laughing. She turned to face Sam.

"We should probably go find your brother," she managed to muster through laughs.

Sam nodded, attempting to gain control of his laughter, but failing miserably. "I don't even want to get a mental picture of what he and Rachel did all days."

"I'm guessy it was hot and bothersome... you know like, sexy sex." Peyton laughed at what she had just said and Sam scoffed and grimaced.

"Thank you for the mental picture I didn't want," he spat, laughing softly.

Peyton giggled. "You're welcome," she added, sounding just a tad chipper than before. She smiled and Sam noticed that it actually reached her eyes. This made him smile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, feeling for something on her face. Sam touched her hand and put her arm to her side before letting go.

"No, your face is perfect, actually." Peyton felt herself blush and Sam cleared his throat, attempting to rid the awkwardness. "I just noticed something about your smile now, though. It is really beautiful, especially when it reaches your eyes."

"Uh-- thanks," Peyton said a little awkwardly. She decided to change the subject and asked, "So, how about we yell for that brother of yours and my slutty friend?"

Sam laughed. "Why, of course. You know, Dean is a huge manwhore."

"I figured," she joked.

"Dean! Rachel!" they both yelled. They stood beside the guest room door as they heard laughter and then a few musters of 'where's my bra?' and 'where's my boxers?', before the door finally opened about six minutes later. Rachel walked out of the room first. Her hair was mussy and it was obviously sex hair. Dean's hair didn't look that bad, but he seemed to be sweating just a little bit and his shirt was on backwards.

"You guys didn't have to get dressed that fast," Peyton assured them.

"Uh--- we weren't undressed," Rachel lied, though she was sure she was blushing from the talk she and Dean had had before they were interrupted.

Rachel turned to look at Dean and bit down on her bottom lip. She slipped him a piece of paper. He looked at it and grinned, then slipped it into his pocket.

"You're welcome to drop by any time you very well please," Rachel said. Dean nodded and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Ew, get a room," Sam said.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean muttered as he pulled away from Rachel, though he didn't necessarily find himself wanting to. That felt weird, but he wanted to feel close to her again. Not to mention, that was probably the best sex he had ever had.

"We should probably go now," Sam said.

Peyton stopped Sam before he could follow Dean out the door. "Come back when Dean does. I've really enjoyed talking to you."

"I've enjoyed talking to you, too, Peyton Elizabeth Saywer," he whispered, as he made his way out the door and his presence was replaced by Brooke. Brooke noticed Rachel's appearance and laughed, then she saw the look on Peyton's face and gave Peyton a look that said 'tell me everything.' Peyton rolled her eyes as Rachel excused herself from the room and Peyton and Brooke plopped down on the couch.

"Okay, tell me everything," Brooke urged.

"There is nothing to tell," Peyton promised as she glared at her best friend.

Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed some loose strands of her short, brown locks behind her ear.

"I know you were with Sam... so what did you two talk about? I saw the way that you looked at him."

"He understands me, that is all. Lucas just died, Brooke. You don't think that I could move on that quickly, do you?"

Brooke's smile faded at the mention of Lucas. The thought of him still made her heart ache with sadness.

"I just hope that you aren't trying to replace him with this Sam guy."

Peyton could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "Lucas is irreplaceable," she whispered through tears.

Brooke pulled Peyton closer to her and brushed her friend's hair with her hand. The two sat there for a little while, crying their eyes out over Lucas. They both needed it. They had been holding in their tears for so long and it felt good to just let it all out. They needed that. They had been the closest to Lucas. They had both loved him very much. Brooke pictured Lucas in her mind. She remembered his gorgeous smile, the thing that had drawn her to him in high school. Though the two had been really screwed up, she had still loved him in a brotherly way and she wouldn't change the relationship they had for the world. She wouldn't give up her memories of him for anything or anyone. Peyton pictured Lucas in her mind as well. She could see Lucas in her mind. She could picture his perfect eyes, his perfect smile, and she could almost feel the perfect way he used to touch her. His touch had been so gentle and her heart ached when she thought about how she wouldn't get to feel that anymore. Lucas was gone and there was nothing she could do to change that. Brooke and Peyton came to this realization about the same time and finally broke apart from their hugs and wiped their eyes.

"I may have no more tears left by next week," Peyton joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Brooke sniffed and grinned. "Good, because we shouldn't be crying anymore. I know Luke wouldn't want us to mourn his death... he'd want us to celebrate his life."

That gave Peyton an idea. "Then how about we do that."

"How do you mean?" Brooke asked, suddenly intrigued.

"I mean that we should throw a party at Tric in memory of Lucas. It'll get all our friends and family together and we'll be able to show Lucas just how much we appreciate and miss him. And maybe it'll help Karen, too. I really want to talk to her and to make sure that she's okay. The party will be my chance."

Brooke nodded. "I love that idea. You know... you can invite this Sam figure if you want to."

"His name is Sam Winchester... I wish you would stop calling him 'figure'.. and I love that idea. I'll invite Dean, too. I'm sure that Rachel will just simply be ecstatic to see him there."

"Oh my gosh, did you see the look in her eyes when she looked at him? I've never seen Rachel look at anyone like that. _Not even Cooper._"

Peyton laughed. "I know. I'm thinking that their may be something between those two, even though Dean doesn't really seem like the relationship kind of guy."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, he really doesn't, but who knows.. maybe Rachel can change that."

Peyton seemed skeptical. "You do know this is _our _Rachel we're talking about here, right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Hey, give her a break. She's changed."

"I know, I know. I was just joking. No need to get all bitchy on me."

Brooke laughed. "Okay, I get it. Sorry for being a bitch. What do you say we watch some scary movies and get our minds off love?"

Peyton nodded. "I just absolutely love that idea."

"Okay, what will it be... _SAW 3 or Wrong Turn?_"

"_Wrong Turn_. I hate the 'Saw' movies. I'm sad, but not _that _desperate to relieve myself of this sadness."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," Brooke agreed as she put the disc into the DVD player.

They popped some popcorn and relaxed while watching a scary movie. It felt good to be relaxing with Brooke. Peyton loved her best friend to death, more than Brooke could possibly even realize. It was nice to know she could have a friend like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: MOVE ALONG.**

Brooke had gone home about ten that night, leaving Peyton alone in her and Lucas' house for the first time since his death. It felt strange to not have anyone in there with her. Peyton cleared off the coffee table and carried the popcorn bowl into the kitchen, sitting it in the sink. Normally the sink was empty because Lucas would do the dishes. He had been sweet like that. Now, the sink was full of dishes that Peyton decided to go ahead and wash because she felt it would keep her mind off Lucas. Boy was she wrong. Peyton started to wash the dishes, but then she started to cry. She would start crying, wash a dish, and then stop crying. It happened like that until all the dishes were finally finished and she had sat them in the dish rack. Peyton felt extremely lightheaded by this time and her heart was aching. It was the worst feeling in the world. _A broken heart. _And it sucked that her heart wasn't broken because Lucas had broken things off with her. She would much rather hurt over that than hurt because he was gone and this time, she would never get him back. That thought dawned on her as she hesitantly made her way into what used to be their bedroom, but now it was simply hers. This hurt. And it hurt like hell. She couldn't stand being alone like this. She had never felt more alone in her entire life; not since her mother passed away. Peyton threw her previous clothes in the hamper after changing into her Tinkerbell pajamas. She brushed her curls out with her favorite brush and then she walked into the living room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the picture of her and Lucas sitting on the stand beside the couch.

Her eyes filled with tears at the look on Lucas' face. They had been so happy. Why did everything have to go so wrong? _Couldn't I just be happy? _she thought as she walked to the couch and sat down, taking the picture in her hand and staring at it. Tears fell from her eyes as memories of Lucas came flooding through her mind. She could see his perfect smile, hear his perfect voice.. it felt as if he were there. And perhaps he was. Peyton sat the picture down roughly. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Peyton screamed and the scream echoed through the house.

Jake had just arrived and he heard a scream coming from Peyton's house. He didn't even bother knocking as he slammed open the door and saw Peyton sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands.

"Peyton...?" Jake started. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Peyton looked up when she heard Jake's voice. She didn't even bother smiling and she didn't even attempt to hide her tears. It was impossible. They were uncontrollable and she couldn't hold her pain in any longer. It would just kill her in the long run and she knew that now.

"Jake.. I just don't understand," she managed to blurt out through tears. "Lucas, he was just coming to the wedding and then the stupid bridge... and it--- well, it just isn't fair. Why do these things happen to me Jake? Why do they happen to Karen? She lost Keith... did God have to take Lucas, too? Why does he keep taking everyone that we love? It just isn't fair. I can't do this, Jake. I can't live without him. It hurts too much... I--I..." She buried her face in her hands once again and Jake just stood their flabbergasted. Without saying anything, he walked to the couch and put his hand on Peyton's shoulder. She managed to control a few of her tears as she glanced at Jake. "You shouldn't be here, Jake. You shouldn't be around me. I don't want you to die, too. Everyone I love.. every person I get close to or allow to get close to me--- they all end up either leaving or dying. My mom, Ellie, my dad, Keith, and now _Lucas. _Remember how I used to say people always leave?" she asked before Jake could say anything. He just nodded. "That's not true, Jake. _I make them leave._"

Jake interrupted. "All right, this is where I interrupt, Peyton. It is not your fault that Lucas is dead. It isn't your fault that any of those things happened. You didn't force Dan to kill Keith. You didn't make Lucas drive off that bridge. You didn't force your father to leave. You didn't make Ellie die.. _she had cancer. _And Peyt, you did not kill your mom. I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like this ever again, do you understand me?"

Peyton nodded. "It's just so hard, Jake. I don't know how to live without Lucas. It hurts too much. Do you think it will ever get easier?"

Jake shrugged. He didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't want to hurt Peyton, but he couldn't lie to her, either. "Truth?" Peyton nodded. "I don't think it ever gets _easy, _Peyton, but I think it gets **better. **You see how happy Karen is with Andy... that doesn't mean that she didn't love Keith, because I know she did. But she learned how to _move on. _You've heard the song 'Move Along' before, right?" Jake asked.

Peyton shook her head. "Not really. Sing it for me."

Jake frowned. "Do I have to?"

"Jake.. you have an amazing voice and I'd really love it if you sang this song to me. Why do you even want me to hear it?"

"I just think it may help is all."

"Then sing it," Peyton said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Jake grinned. "As you wish, Peyton." He wiped the tears from Peyton's eyes and she scooted closer to him. It felt nice to have Jake hold her close. He made her feel warm. She really had missed him.

"All right, you asked for it," Jake joked. Peyton giggled and then Jake began to sing his favorite part of the song.

"_So a day when you've lost yourself completely.. could be a night when your life ends. Such a heart that will lead you to decieving all the pain held in your.. hands are shaking cold. Your hands are mine to hold. Speak to me! When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through. Move along. Go on, go on, go on. Right back what is wrong, just move along. Right back what is wrong. We move along._"

Peyton smiled as Jake stopped singing and she sat back up. She was no longer crying, but it still hurt. She knew it was going to hurt for a long time... not even a song could change that, but just having Jake there made things a little better.

She smiled at him. "That was beautiful, Jake. Thanks. I needed that."

"I kind of moved around the lyrics and all, but that is the basic idea of the song. It is going to hurt for a while, Peyton, but you cannot let that hurt control your life. I've seen ones that I love go downhill before because they lose someone close to them. I don't want to see something like that happen to you, Peyton. You deserve so much more than that in life and you are going places.. you already have. You can't give up on life because you hit a bump along the way. I know it hurts and I wish there was more I could do, but unfortunately, all I can do is be here."

Peyton looked into his eyes and whispered, "That is the best thing you can do, Jake. _Just be here._"

"Are you going to be okay?"

Peyton shrugged. "I don't think that I'll be okay for a while, but I know it will get better. I believe it when you say that it will get better. Thanks, Jake. I really appreciate it. Do you think you could stay here for a little while? I'm not sure I want to be alone right now. I can't take it."

Jake nodded. "Of course I can stay here. Just go to sleep, Peyton. I'll be in the chair."

Peyton nodded as Jake stood up and she quickly drifted to sleep on the couch. Jake sat down in the chair and rested his head against the back of it. He wanted to be there for Peyton, but he knew he couldn't stay forever.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooke sighed as she sauntered into her house. It seemed so lonely and empty there without Julian, Peyton, or Sam. But Peyton decided that it was time she finally spend the night at her house--which Brooke completely understood, but it still sucked. Sam was staying with Jack, which Brooke normally wouldn't allow, but she didn't feel like being mean right now. She didn't have the energy. Julian had some movie thing he was working on. He had to deal with some business with his father or something, so Brooke was left all alone for the night. Or so she thought. Just as she changed into her comfortable silk nightgown and poured herself a cup of coffee, she heard a knock at the door. She groaned. She didn't really feel like dealing with anyone right now. She missed Lucas too much. Part of her was happy to be alone and having someone there would just keep her from moving on. Ever since Lucas had passed away, Brooke hadn't really been herself. Lucas had been a big part of her life and now he was just... gone. It didn't seem fair. Brooke sat down and decided to ignore the knock. Whoever it was could wait until tomorrow. She wasn't in any condition to be seeing anybody. It had been hard enough for her hanging out at Haley's the other day. So many people had been around that she barely had time to just cry it out.

Brooke cocked her head to the side and glanced at the picture of her, Lucas, and Peyton from high school. They had been such great friends back then and happy... even if that had been when Lucas was cheating on her. At least he had been alive. At least he had been there. Now, she would never get to see his smile again. She would never get to hug him. He would never be there to help her when she needed him. He had been her shoulder to cry on and now he was dead. Lucas had been like a guide to her. He always helped her when she needed it. He had been there for her when Angie had to go back to her parents. _He had always been there. _Now, he never would be again. Tears welled in Brooke's eyes. She couldn't hold it in anymore. It was breaking her up inside. She buried her face in her hands before hearing the door squeak open. She looked up, tears falling from her eyes, only to see Rachel Gatina standing in her living room. Rachel was wearing all black--- it signified her depression, or at least that is what Rachel had said... and her fire red hair was straightened. Brooke tried to smile, but failed.

Rachel frowned when she noticed Brooke's expression. She shut the door behind her and quickly made her way to Brooke's side, pulling her friend closer to her.

"What's wrong, Brooke?"

"It doesn't seem fair," Brooke whispered through tears. Everyone seemed to be saying that.

"Of course it doesn't, Brooke... that is because it isn't fair, but you can't change what happened."

Brooke sat up, pulling herself away from Rachel.

"You just don't get it, do you? God took Lucas away from us... from all of us. He had so much more of his life to live. He could have done so much more. He was meant for more than what God gave him."

Rachel sighed. "Did you ever think that maybe he did everything he was meant to do while he was here?"

Brooke seemed confused and a little taken aback by Rachel's question. Rachel certainly wasn't the same anymore. She was still a little slut-like at times, but she was very conserative now. She even had a job at some fashion store in New York. She had gone to rehab and come back clean... and this time, Rachel had actually stayed clean. Victoria had done one good thing by being rude to Rachel. She had given Rachel the courage to change. She had also given Rachel the drive to change and Brooke believed that Rachel could do anything she set her mind to. She had the drive and now that she knew how to use it, Rachel was pretty much unstoppable. Which was kind of a scary thought if you knew her. Brooke pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she thought about what Rachel had just asked. She couldn't quite comprehend it, but mostly because she wasn't trying to.

"You don't understand, Rachel. He won't be here to give me advice anymore. He won't be here to give me hugs when I need them. He won't be here when I need a good laugh. He won't be here when Karen needs him or wants him here. He won't be here for Peyton anymore. _He's dead. _He never had time to accomplish anything."

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel asked. "Lucas accomplished many things. For the love of Pete, Brooke, he wrote two books! Brooke, if it weren't for Lucas, you wouldn't be the Brooke that you are now. I mean, sure, you could have done it all on your own, but 'high school Brooke' would have never become the Brooke you are today. Lucas' book inspired you--- it influenced you. Peyton would have never known love if it weren't for Lucas. Answer me this, would you have been friends with Haley if it hadn't been for Lucas and you dating in high school?"

Brooke thought about that momentarily and then just shook her head, staying quiet.

"Exactly," Rachel said. "Brooke, if it weren't for Lucas, we may not even be friends. After all, we only became friends after I basically tried to have sex with your boyfriend." Brooke and Rachel laughed and then Rachel got all serious again. "Lucas did a lot of good things when he was here. He helped you care for Angie. He helped his mom find love. He helped Nathan find himself again after he had lost himself-- don't think I didn't hear about that, because I mean, how could I not? Anyway, back to Lucas. He was a really good guy, Brooke, and he'll live on in our memories forever. Do you remember something that he once said?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, what?"

"He said, _Because it´s only when you're tested that you truly discover who you are. And it's only when you're tested that you discover who you can be. The person that you want to be does exist, somewhere in the other side of hard work and faith, and belief and beyond the heartache and fear of what life has._" Rachel paused and then continued. "Lucas found himself while he was here. He knew what he was meant to do in life and he did it."

"What was it?" Brooke asked, dumbfounded by Rachel's words.

"He helped people," Rachel said, allowing a small smile to form on her glossy lips. "You know, Lucas told me something once. He said that he once read something from some smart guy named Robert Louis Stevenson. He said, _"You cannot run away from a weakness. You must sometimes fight it out or perish. And if that be so, then why not now and where you stand?" _

Brooke sighed. "So, what you're saying is that even though it is going to hurt like hell and it is going to be really hard--- we should move on because that is what Lucas would want us to do?"

Rachel nodded. "Congratulations. You have now solved the puzzle."

Brooke laughed. "Bitch," she muttered.

"Whore," Rachel fired back.

"Thanks, Rachel. You know, I don't care what anyone says--- you really have changed and I'm really glad that you're back."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Brooke. You have no idea how much that means to me. And by the way..." she paused momentarily and then said, "I'm glad to be back."

Brooke pulled Rachel into a hug and then backed away.

"You're welcome to stay here tonight if you want. I could use the company of my old roommate and best friend."

Rachel smiled. "Awesome! We can watch movies and pig out."

"I think that is exactly what we need."

"I'll get the movies," Rachel said, standing up and walking to the movie stand.

"I'll get the goodies," Brooke said with a little laugh as she ran into the kitchen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haley and Nathan had just put Jamie to bed and they walked down the stairs, side by side. Nathan pulled Haley closer to him and kissed her forehead. He hated seeing her like this. She still wasn't speaking. She hadn't spoken since earlier that day. Everyone had been extremely quiet lately, including him. Skills, especially, refused to speak to anyone. He had been the one to break the news to the entire basketball team about Lucas' death. It hadn't exactly been the easiest thing he had ever done. He couldn't even look at the boys once he had told them. They had such a look of heartache on their faces.. it had reminded him so much of the time when he and Lucas had to break the news about Q. Everyone seemed to be dying lately and it didn't seem fair to Nathan. He was sure that everyone felt that way, though.

Once he and Haley had finally proceeded down the stairs and into the living room, he let go of Haley and she sat down on the couch. She looked as if her whole body had gone numb and it ached Nathan to see her like that. He was trying to be strong for her, but he wasn't so sure he could hold it in any longer. He poured Haley a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She took it without looking up at him and muttered a "thank you." Nathan just kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'm going to go see if Jamie's all right."

Haley nodded. She couldn't even look Nathan in the eye. That hurt him, but he didn't say anything. He understood just exactly how Haley felt. Nathan sauntered up the stairs and into Jamie's bedroom. Just as expected, Jamie was sitting up, staring at a picture of him and Lucas. Nathan walked to Jamie's bed and sat on the side of it.

"Hey, Jimmie Jam, what's the matter?" Nathan asked, even though he very well knew the answer.

"I miss Uncle Lucas, daddy," Jamie whined.

Nathan's heart broke when he heard the pain in Jamie's voice. "Uncle Lucas is in a better place now Jamie," Nathan managed to whisper, though his voice was barely audible.

"Is he where Uncle Keith and Q are?" Jamie asked in his adorable voice.

Nathan felt himself smile as he nodded. "Yes, Jamie. He is where Q and Uncle Keith are."

"Do you think Grandpa Dan will be there soon?"

Nathan sighed. "I don't know, Jamie. I don't know." He really wasn't too sure of the answer to that. He knew his father was trying, but Dan had never been exactly the kind of guy that would get into Heaven or however that worked.

"I'm sure that Lucas and Q are playing basketball right now, right?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes, they are. And I'm sure they're talking about how you'll be a great basketball player someday, too."

"They aren't hurting anymore, right daddy?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, Jimmie Jam. They aren't hurting anymore."

Jamie smiled. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep now."

Nathan kissed his son's forehead and said, "Goodnight, Jamie.. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too," Jamie whispered while yawning as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Nathan smiled as he looked at his precious son. He had never felt so lucky. Now he had to go help his wife. He couldn't stand to see her so hurt. He knew they had to move on from this. It would take time, but he knew they could do it if they tried to move on together. Nathan turned off Jamie's light and shut the door just a little bit as he made his way back into the living room. Haley was still sitting in the same position she had been sitting in before, only now she was crying. Nathan's heart broke at the sight and he sat down beside her, pulling her closer to him. She buried her face in his chest.

"Shh, it is going to be okay," he cooed.

Haley pulled away from him and she looked at him with tears in her gorgeous brown eyes. The image broke his heart.

"How can you say that Nathan? Lucas is dead!" she exclaimed. "_My best friend is dead,_" she whispered hysterically through tears.

"He wouldn't want you to make yourself sick with grief. You know that Luke always wanted the best for you, Hales. He knows that you're strong and we'll get through this together, I promise."

"How do you know that?" Haley asked, calming herself a bit. "How is it going to be okay without Lucas here? He's been there for me my whole life. I don't know how to live without him."

"Haley, just think, what would Lucas say if he were here right now?"

Haley didn't even have to think about that one. "He would tell me not to cry and he would tell me that life goes on... because it does and even though it is going to hurt like hell for everyone to go on without him, we can all do it as long as we stick together. Then he would read something from William Shakespeare like what he told us on our wedding day."

"_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken. Love alters not with time's brief hours, but bears it out even to the edge of doom._"

"From the brilliant William Shakespeare," Haley said. Nathan wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We're going to be okay," Nathan whispered. "I promise."

"Always," Haley whispered.

"And forever," Nathan whispered back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mouth, Skills, and Millie made their way to their place. Skills had been quiet at the movies. It wasn't normal for Skills to be quiet. Even Mouth hadn't been his usual chipper self. Everyone seemed to be so depressed lately and it hurt Millie to see everyone she cared about being so hurt. She was hurting too, though. She had known Lucas... maybe not as well as the others, but he still had been there for her. It hurt her, but she couldn't imagine how those who had been so close to him since forever felt right now. She wanted to be there for everyone, but one person could only do so much. And it didn't help that Skills and Mouth weren't speaking. It didn't help one bit.

Millie sighed as she shut the door behind her and Mouth and Skills plopped down on the couch.

"Guys, please say something. This kind of silence is completely uncomfortable," Millie said, attempting to break the silence, but neither of the boys said anything. Millie plopped down in between the two of them and glanced back and forth between the both of them before speaking. "Are you two going to be okay or is it going to be like this forever?"

Skills shrugged and Mouth was the first to speak.

"Our best friend is dead, Millie. I don't think we're going to be okay for a while."

"That does not sound like the Mouth I know and love. I know that you miss Lucas and I know that it hurts, but we have to move on with our lives sometime. Lucas wouldn't want us mourning him like this and you know that."

Skills sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Millie was right.

"Your chick is right, man. Luke wouldn't want us acting like a bunch of chicks."

Millie giggled at Skills words. The way he talked always seemed to amuse her. Mouth didn't say anything.

"If Skills can believe that Mouth, then you can believe that, too. You've seen the way Skills has been this past week. He's looked like hell, no offense." Skills shrugged it off. "We have each other, Mouth. I love you and in his own weird brotherly way, Skills loves you, too. Not to mention, we have Brooke, Peyton, Julian, Sam, Jack, Karen, Andy, and even little Jamie and Lilly. And you have Rachel, Mouth. I don't know what went on between you two in high school, but she doesn't seem that bad now and I know that you two were really close back then. We have each other, Mouth, and I know that if we work together, we can get through this."

Mouth sighed. "I guess you're right, Millie."

Millie grinned. "I know I'm right," she joked.

"Way to be conceited, ma," Skills scoffed.

Mouth rolled his eyes. "I really wish you wouldn't call Millie 'ma.' It is disrespectful."

"'Ma' is a sign of respect... at least when I say the word it is. So, don't get all offended by it. So, do you know what Lucas would say in a situation like this?"

"Let's read?" Millie joked.

Skills laughed. "Lucas would never tell me such a thing. I actually think we should go to sleep. Because even though I hate to admit it, we all look like hell, including me. I need to get my beauty sleep."

Millie and Mouth laughed. "All right, then off to bed it is," Mille whispered.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karen came down the stairs after putting her daughter to sleep. She and Andy had rented a place to stay in Tree Hill until they were ready to leave. Karen didn't want to leave anyone behind. She knew that Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Skills, and Mouth needed her now and she couldn't very well leave. Andy respected her decision. He wasn't going to keep her from Tree Hill. It was her home, whether she acknowledged it or not. Karen came up behind Andy and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head enough to where he could place a gentle kiss on her lips and then she walked to the other side of the couch and sat down beside of him, resting her head on his chest.

"It has been a really long day," Karen whispered.

"More like a really long week," Andy agreed. "I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"Just being here for everyone, I think, makes it better. Nothing is going to take that pain away. I've felt this pain before and trust me, _it never goes away._" Karen felt tears welling in her eyes and Andy shooshed her. He wished he could make all of Karen's pain go away. He hated seeing her so upset like this.

"I miss him so much, Andy. He was my son, you know. My everything. My blood. I am so afraid to go visit his grave again for fear that I may break down into a million little pieces. I don't want him to look down from Heaven and see me so broken, but I'm not so sure I can hold it in any longer."

"Lucas wouldn't ask you, too... _he wouldn't want you to._"

Karen sighed. "I know. That is..._was _the type of person Lucas had grown into. He never had a care in the world for his own well-being as long as the others around him were happy. He lived to please others and make everyone else happy. He almost killed himself because he wanted Whitey to win his last championship before retiring. He risked his own life when he ran into the school to find Peyton. He saved Peyton from Psycho Derek. He helped me move on with my life after Keith's death. Lucas helped Brooke become a better person. Lucas never gave up on anyone and he still managed to fix himself in the process. He really did accomplish a lot during his extremely short life. It still doesn't seem fair. He could have done so much more, but he was taken away from us before he even got the chance."

Andy gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, but think of it this way--- Lucas accomplished more in his lifetime than some seventy year old that is still alive can probably say for his or herself. He wrote a book... two books.. and the first one was a bestseller. Lucas left behind a legacy and no one is ever going to forget him."

"I know I won't," Karen whispered. "It just sucks that Lil will never get to know her older brother."

"He will always be here in spirit," Andy assured her.

Karen smiled softly. "I know. Thank you, Andy."

"For what?"

"For never giving up on me and for taking me in and giving me love when I thought I'd never find it again."

"I never stopped loving you, Karen," Andy whispered.

"I guess a part of me never stopped loving you, either," Karen promised.

"I'll always be here for you, Karen. You know that, right?"

Karen nodded. "I know. I think we should probably get some sleep, though. I think tomorrow is the start of a new day."

"A new day for us all to move on with our lives."

Andy kissed Karen's forehead and pulled her closer to him as the two drifted to sleep on the couch. Karen had never felt so comfortable on an uncomfortable couch before in her whole life.

_Right back what is wrong, we move along._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The song is 'Move Along' by the All American Rejects. I thought it fit with what they all need to accomplish. Thanks to Izzychase for giving me the idea for this chapter and the proceeding chapters. I just wanted to show everyone how the ones who have been closest to Lucas throughout the show have been affected by his death. I plan on making the next chapter either a Rachel/Dean chapter or a Peyton/Sam chapter. Jake will be incooperated for a while, but I don't want anyone to get confused. Obviously, Rachel and Dean are a major part of this story and Peyton and Sam will soon become a huge part of this story. Anyway, Read and review. I hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: CRUSH.**

Rachel Gatina awoke in her new and not to mention _huge _rental house at about nine the following morning. She had spent a few hours at Brooke's before finally making her way home around two in the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep, seeing as how everything in Tree Hill was just hectic right now. Everyone was grieving. Not even a girl like Rachel had time for beauty sleep anymore. She didn't mind, though. She would be there for Brooke even if it meant looking hideous, because Brooke had been the only person to ever give Rachel a fair chance. Then again, Rachel hadn't exactly given anyone else a reason to be nice to her. She had to admit, back in high school, she had been a huge bitch. Hell, she lied to Nathan about seeing Keith just so she could sleep with him and that was the worst thing she could have ever done. She would never forgive herself for acting the way she had in high school, but Rachel had made some changes. She had one of _the _best jobs in Manhattan, New York and she was making loads of money. However, her job had nothing to do with money, it more or less had to do with her love of fashion and modeling. Rachel had quit modeling after rehab, because she didn't want to resort to drugs again. She had almost died because of it and she wasn't going to make that mistake again. She owed Brooke for that. Hell, she owed Brooke a lot of things.

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh as she sauntered into her _huge _bathroom. The walls were painted a 'tickle me pink' color and the walls just had a _"je ne sai quoi" _about them. Rachel ran her fingers through her tangled hair... not to mention oily hair. She definitely needed a shower. She smelled horrible and hadn't taken a shower since about two nights ago, mostly due to her lack of sleep and her lack of being able to relax. Things had just been so hectic lately. Relaxing and being happy were out of the question. Rachel let her clothes fall to the floor as she opened the shower curtain. She bent down and turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to turn on semi-scorching hot. Once the water was adjusted to her liking, Rachel climbed in and shut the shower curtain, turning on the shower. She let the hot water trickle down her back and the feeling most definitely relaxed her muscles, which had been stiff from stress. Rachel lived by _lather, rinse, repeat,_ so that is exactly what she did with her strawberry scented shampoo. It was her favorite. The smell reminded her of strawberry shortcake, which she absolutely adored. Once Rachel was finished washing her hair, she washed her body with her favorite vanilla scented OLAY body wash. She rinsed off and then carefully turned off the water. She grabbed the towel that she had strewn over the top of the shower and wrapped it around her petite body. Rachel then climbed out and sauntered across the hallway and into her bedroom. She was feeling a little chipper and decided that today she wouldn't wear black. She felt colorful for some reason. And she couldn't help but think that that feeling had to do with Dean.

Rachel rummaged through her closet, which was filled with all types of clothing. Skirts, shirts, skorts, shorts, jeans, sweatpants, hoodies, halter tops, skimpy dresses, and even shoes. She had a huge closet, but everything was organized, so none of it was hard to find. Her eyes landed on a gorgeous red halter top and super cute LEI faded jeans. She grabbed those and then picked up her _Tommy Hilfiger _flip-flops. They were designer and went with just about every piece of clothing she owned. Not to mention, they were perfect for her outfit choice. Rachel got dressed and threw her flip-flops on her bed, then she walked to the big mirror hanging on her wall. Rachel blow dried her hair, which took about thirty minutes and then she picked up her favorite golden brush and ran it through her bright red locks. Rachel smiled once she was satisfied with how smooth and shiny her hair looked. Now, it was time for make-up. She didn't know why, but she felt like getting dressed up today. Part of her was hoping that she'd get to see Dean again today, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up. Rachel didn't like to get attached. Plus, Dean seemed like the heart breaker type and she didn't have time for a relationship with a guy like him, anyway. But still, part of her yearned to be with him.

Rachel first applied powder to her face and then did her usual make-up thing. First eyeshadow, then eyeliner, then mascara, then a slight dab of blush(she never liked to overdo it with that stuff), and she finished off with a touch of red lipstick, which illuminated her thin, pale lips and turned them into full, luscious lips. Once finished, Rachel flashed a smile in the mirror. Her teeth were sparkling white and she was satisfied with her appearance. Rachel may have changed, but she was still as conceited as ever. Her personal appearance always made her feel just a tad better about herself. Plus, she still kept hoping that maybe.. _just maybe, _she'd be able to see Dean again. However, she doubted it.

Rachel walked out of her bedroom and practically skipped down the stairs and into the living room. She checked for messages on her answering machine and it said that she had one new message. Rachel sighed. Normally, she didn't check messages, but it could be Brooke or someone else who really needed her there right now. And she would be there to help if that were the case. Rachel pressed the play button and was shocked at whose voice she heard.

_"Well, well, Rachel Gatina isn't home. Do you even answer your cell? I tried reaching you maybe five times last night, wanted to see if you wanted to dance at the bar. I figured you would definitely look sexy in some tight jeans and of course, all the girls would be jealous if you were dancing with moi. Anyway, I'm sure you can guess who this is by now. I mean, how could you not, you know with my sexy voice and all..." Dean joked. "I guess you aren't home, either, but when you get this, hit me up and I'll be sure to drop by. Later, sugar." _

Rachel didn't even bother to delete the message. She listened to it over and over again. Gosh, Dean had such a sexy voice. She just loved listening to him talk. The way he talked about her made her feel extremely special, not that she needed a guy to make her feel good, but it definitely helped put her in a better mood. He said that she could call him, but she wasn't so sure that she could. She felt herself falling for him already, which certainly wasn't like her. Sam, his brother, had said something about them traveling a lot with their job and whatnot. Rachel wasn't sure she wanted to allow herself to get in too deep. Then again, their relationship could be strictly sexual. Still, she found herself wanting more than that with Dean. There was something about him that intrigued her. She wanted him more than anything right now and she wasn't so sure why.

A few minutes after listening to the message, Rachel's cell rang. Rachel groaned. Couldn't she go one second without her phone ringing off the hook? That had been the reason she turned it off the previous night. That had been why she hadn't gotten Dean's call. She wanted to hit herself for that, but at the same time, she knew that Brooke needed her and she would have never left Brooke for a guy. Not even a guy as sexy as Dean Winchester. Rachel skipped into the kitchen and picked up her phone off the kitchen counter. She opened it and pressed the phone to her ear. It was an unknown caller.

"Hello?" Rachel asked. No one answered. "Look, whatever you're selling, I ain't buying."

"Oh well, miss," the voice said in what sounded like a horrible attempt at a country accent, "I am selling a sexy, tall, brunette, Caucasion male. The fellow says he is greatly interested in you and he would love to get to know _all parts of you _better than the last time. So, what do you say miss, are you buying?"

Rachel laughed. She could only guess that it was the person she had been thinking about all night and all morning. "Dean?" she asked, forcing back her laughter until she got off the phone.

Dean sighed. Why did women have to be so damn smart? He dropped the country accent. "Congratulations, Johnny tell her what she's won," he joked.

"Oh, _shut up, _Dean. I finally got your message, Dean. So, you really think I'm that hot?"

"Well, why don't you open your door and let me see?"

Rachel was taken aback by that statement and not to mention, a little flabbergasted. Was he really at her door? "Don't tell me that you're at my door. You know, that is kind of cheesy. Reminds me of those stupid lovey dovey mushy movies that make me sick to the stomach."

Dean laughed. "I know exactly what you mean, sugar."

Rachel felt herself blush when he called her "sugar." Then again, he had probably called just about every other girl in the world by that nickname. Still, he sounded so sexy when he said it. Rachel didn't say anything as she hesitantly made her way towards the door and slowly opened up, only to be surprised to see that Dean actually was standing there. His hair was messy... in the sexy kind of way, and he had on those sexy jeans and he had that Abercrombie and Fitch thing going for him again. Gosh, she just loved it. She once again felt herself getting all hot and bothered by his presence, but she wasn't about to have sex at ten in the morning.

She hung up her phone and he did the same. A grin spread across her lips as she noticed Dean checking her out.

Dean's eyes scanned every part of Rachel's body, from her head to her toes. He took in her appearance-- the sexy red halter top, the sexy faded jeans, and the designer flip-flops. Her hair was shiny and he just wanted to push all those loose strands behind her ears. He wanted to feel her body against his again, but at the same time, he found himself wanting to get to know the real her. But he couldn't. He knew that. He didn't want to fall for her, because he didn't want to break her heart. She seemed like too good of a girl to leave her behind with a broken heart. He didn't want to be the one to ruin love for her. Living life with a hunter was no life for a girl like Rachel. And by that, he means the kind of girl that lives in the rich fantasy world where everything is credit cards and cash, which he doesn't have very much of. He couldn't bring Rachel into that and he was still a little surprised that he actually wanted to be with Rachel like that. But Rachel was kind of like the female version of him, which he had never found before in a girl.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Rachel decided to talk. She wasn't the type of girl who enjoyed silence.

"So, instead of standing out there and ruining your perfectly sexy face... how about you come inside for some coffee?" Rachel asked. "I can see the circles under your eyes, Winchester."

Dean scoffed. "Oh, so you're calling me Winchester now? You don't even know me, Gatina."

"And you don't know me, Winchester. Now get inside, dammit," she demanded, letting a small grin play on her lips.

Dean laughed and then came in, shutting the door behind him.

"I wouldn't dare protest, Gatina," he joked, as he followed her into the kitchen, watching as she purposely swung her hips from side to side. Once she turned to look at him, Rachel caught Dean staring at her ass.

"Staring at my ass, Winchester?" she asked, giving him "the eye", which was basically her attempt at raising her eyebrows.

Dean stopped staring at her ass and cleared his throat. "Why, of course not, Gatina. I would never do such a thing," he added, his voice hinting at sarcasm. It was kind of obvious that he was staring at her ass, so he had no reason to lie to her.

"You are aware that it is rude to stare?" she asked, walking towards him with two cups of coffee in her hand. She handed him one of the cups and he took it. "I put in two spoons of sugar. I didn't want to give you too huge of a sugar high."

Dean fake pouted. "Oh, does that mean I won't be getting any sugar?" he hinted.

Rachel felt herself blush as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her heart fluttered. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she loved it and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"I don't know. It is just a little too early to tell."

"Fine, then why don't we sit and you tell me about yourself, Gatina?" Dean asked, intrigued to hear about Rachel's life.

Rachel led him into the living room and before sitting on the couch, she gave him one more glimpse of her ass. He chuckled lightly to himself and then sat down in the chair across from her, staring into her gorgeous brown eyes. Rachel stared back into his beautiful emerald green eyes, which she could stare into all day. Rachel shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. She couldn't let herself think that way.

"So, what is your career exactly?" Rachel asked. "I mean.. Sam said something about your work involving a lot of traveling. So does that mean you are like a journalist or something?"

Dean chuckled at the thought of him ever being a journalist or a writer of any kind. He just shook his gorgeous head. "No, not a chance." He didn't want to lie to her, but what could he say? 'Hey, I'm Dean and I hunt supernatural things like demons and vampires.' Yeah, like that would go over well. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he thought up a quick lie. One that would be believable. He hated himself for lying to Rachel.

"We go from job to job. Sometimes I'm even a FBI agent," he joked, even though that was partly true. He could probably be one if he weren't moving around all the time and hunting stupid bastards. He and Sam had pretended to be FBI agents enough times to know what it would be like to actually be one.

Rachel grinned. "I love a man in uniform. I bet you look totally hot."

Dean grinned. "I can't disagree."

"Conceited, much?" Rachel asked.

"Not so different from yourself, am I right, Gatina?" Dean retaliated.

"Point," Rachel stated bluntly.

"Okay, and other than sex," Dean joked, then continued with asking, "what do you like to do for fun? Well, wait, before you answer that... what is your career?"

"I work in Manhattan, New York at a fashion agency. I take care of the models and get them ready for shows."

"Let me guess.. you were once a model yourself. You certainly have the body," he said, allowing his eyes to give her a once over before staring into her soft brown eyes once more.

Rachel felt herself blush. She felt all bubbly inside when Dean looked her up and down. It made her feel good.. really, really good.

"Yes, I was once a model, but then... well, I---," her voice trailed off before she could finish. She didn't want to make herself vulnerable in front of Dean. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was weak.

"What is it, Rachel?" Dean asked, feeling all sentimental all of the sudden.

"I'm going to sound really stupid, but uh-- I'm going to say it anyway because if I don't, I'll make an even bigger fool out of myself. Anyway, yes, I used to be a model, but it didn't do me any good. I felt alone for a long time, mostly during high school. My parents were never around to take care of me, so I moved around a lot. I spent most of my time staying with roommates. I didn't make friends easily-- not ever, actually. Brooke and Mouth were the first real friends I ever made throughout my entire life. I used to be a big girl and I used to get picked on all the time. I moved to Tree Hill after dropping the weight and I redefined myself as the slut, the girl who has sex and gets all the guys to notice her. Obviously, that image didn't work out too well for me. I took a modeling job and got into drugs... it got so bad that I almost died and if it weren't for Brooke and her ex-boyfriend, Owen, I wouldn't even be alive right now. After Victoria, Brooke's evil mother, told me that I would never be anything, I suddenly felt the drive to better myself. I knew I had to get help. I knew I had to prove them wrong.. I also had to prove myself wrong. I couldn't be the druggie anymore and I certainly couldn't be the model anymore. I didn't want to be, so I checked into rehab and got clean. I'm really proud of myself, actually. I've changed. Sure, I still don't open up to anyone. In fact, I'm kind of surprised at myself for telling you this. I have a lot of trust issues and it is mostly because all my life, I've pushed people away. Meaning, you must be pretty damn special, because I've never even told Brooke that and she's my best friend-- the only true friend I've ever known besides Mouth."

Dean grinned. He didn't know what to say to that. He felt horrible. That story made him look at Rachel differently. Hell, she is probably the sexiest girl he's ever come across, but there was something more to her. She wasn't just sexy on the outside, but she was sexy on the inside, too... _beautiful actually. _He didn't know what to say, so the two just sat there in awkward silence for the next few minutes, until finally Dean thought of something to say.

"Surprisingly enough, I know exactly how you feel. Not to the extent of hating myself, which someone as amazing as yourself should never have to go through that, but to the point where I just wished everything would change. My brother, Sam, and I would move around a lot, because of my father's job. We never had any friends. It was just us two. We wouldn't allow ourselves to grow attached to anyone, because we knew that we'd end up leaving them behind in the end. I, especially, keep away from relationships. Sam, on the other hand, he found a way to have one, but after Jessica died, he stopped dating. He wouldn't allow himself to fall in love. I, on the other hand, have no idea what love feels like. I guess it would be nice to know that feeling, but I don't think it will ever happen for me. Not only do I not trust others enough to do that, I don't want to be the one to hurt someone because I know I won't be able to stick around." A part of Dean was saying this in hopes that Rachel wouldn't fall for him. He was hinting that he didn't want to hurt her... ever.

Rachel found herself smiling at his words. She was only smiling because she couldn't help but think that he was hinting that he was falling for her, despite him not wanting to. She had fallen for him also, despite not wanting to. She didn't want to fall for Dean, mostly because she wasn't sure, if she got attached, she'd be able to let go. He was the male version of her and she knew she'd never meet anyone like him again. So, she thought she might as well enjoy what little time she had left with him before had to go do whatever it is that he does again.

"So, how much time do you think you and your brother will be spending in this small town of Tree Hill?" Rachel asked, lightening up a bit after all the serious talk.

Dean cleared his throat and got back into his normal self again. All the emotion that had been there before disappeared now. He was all smug again. "That depends on how long it takes," he said, not saying anything more. He couldn't tell her why he and Sam were there. "However, I plan on spending most of my time with you, Gatina."

"Who says that I'll want your company, Winchester?" she asked, all the emotion drifting from her eyes. She settled back into her usual smug self once again.

"Everyone wants my company," he bragged.

"Oh, I'm sure," she added sarcastically as she rested her head against the back of the couch.

"So, what exactly are your plans for today, Gatina?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't planning on doing much of anything, Winchester. Why do you ask?"

Dean leaned over as far as he could until his face was about an inch away from Rachel's. Her heart rate accelerated when she thought about the distance between her and Dean right now. She wanted to kiss him, have her way with them, and then never let him go all at once. It was all so confusing and new to Rachel. The feeling made her dizzy and a little sick.

"Well," he breathed, she could feel his warm breath in her face, "I was thinking I'd take a ride around Tree Hill with my baby. Want to come along for the ride?"

"You're baby?" Rachel asked, a little dumbfounded by that statement.

Dean chuckled. "I don't have any children, Gatina. I'm talking about my precious Impala."

"You call your car a baby?" Rachel asked.

"You know about cars?" Dean asked, even more intrigued now.

"Of course.. I mean, how could I not?" Rachel asked, allowing a small grin to dance on her lips. "And to answer your question, I'd _love _to take a ride in your Impala."

"Well, then come with me, Gatina," Dean said, as he held out his hand for Rachel to take. Rachel placed her small hand in Dean's big, strong hand and allowed him to pull her up. They walked outside, hand in hand, and Rachel had to admit that it felt good... but at the same time, it felt different. They were holding hands... and Rachel had never actually _held hands _with a guy before. She hadn't even held hands with Cooper--their relationship had been strictly physical and it had also been based on her lies. For some reason, she felt the need to tell Dean about her relationship with Cooper, but she refrained from doing so. She wasn't going to allow herself to get in too deep, but she already felt as if they were.

Dean led Rachel to his Impala, all the while freaking out about the little detail that they were holding hands. _What are you doing man? _he thought, scolding himself for allowing himself to fall for Rachel. He couldn't deny that anymore. He had fallen for her. No, he wasn't in love or anything, but he had a feeling that if he and Sam didn't leave soon, his relationship(if that's what you can call it) with Rachel would turn into love. He couldn't allow that to happen. First off, he didn't want to hurt her. And second, he didn't want to hurt himself. The last thing Dean needed was to become a lovesick puppy. Still, Rachel had him in the palm of her hand and he had a feeling she knew that.

Once they reached his car, Dean removed his hand from Rachel's and opened the door for her.

"Why, thanks, sexy," she said, winking at him before climbing into the passenger side. He shut the door and then walked to the driver's side. Once inside, he fastened his seat belt and put the keys in the ignition, listening to his precious baby purr as it started up. Rachel made herself comfortable in the passenger's seat and rested her head against the back of it. Dean then drove off and while he was driving, Dean attempted to make his idea of a conversation.

"So, where to, Gatina?" Dean asked, checking her out through the rearview mirror.

"Wherever the road takes us," Rachel answered. "Oh, and Dean..?"

"Yeah, Rachel?" Dean asked.

"Stop checking me out through the rearview mirror, Winchester. It's rude," she joked.

Dean obliged and stopped checking her out, or at least to her knowledge anyway. He was still checking her out through the corner of his eye. He couldn't help himself.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Dean asked.

Rachel glanced at Dean to see if he was serious, but she couldn't read his expression. There was no emotion in his eyes. His face just had that same smug, cocky expression to it that it had held before. Rachel wished that she were able to crack through Dean's facade, just as she was sure he wished he could crack through hers. Neither showed their emotions. They had figured that out when they met after the funeral... after all, they met and jumped each other's bones all in the same day. That certainly didn't call for much emotion. Rachel found herself wanting to get past that and that thought frightened her, especially because she knew that once Dean left Tree Hill, she might never get to see him again. That thought made her sick to her stomach and her face fell momentarily, but before Dean could notice that something was wrong, she perked up and went back to wearing her normal facade.

"Sure, go ahead," Rachel answered.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Rachel was taken aback by his question. All of the sudden, her facade disappeared and Dean noticed that she looked sad. That wasn't exactly the question he had planned on asking, but it just sort of came out. Now that he had asked it, he wasn't so sure why he wanted to know. It wasn't like it mattered to him. They weren't going to date. This wasn't going to turn into a relationship. It was just a fling. _If that is true, than why do I feel this way? _he thought. He didn't understand what was going on with him and that sucked. Rachel had some sort of control over him and he loved it and hated it all at the same time.

Rachel sighed. She figured she may as well answer it, there was no use in hiding anything from Dean. It wasn't like she'd ever see him again, so he couldn't use it against her.

"_No,_" she answered, honestly. "The funny thing is, I could have been."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, ridding himself of his facade as well.

"You met Mouth, right?" Dean nodded. "He was the first person I met in Tree Hill that actually gave me the time of day. He didn't see me as a slut and he looked past my facade. He saw things that no one else could see. I didn't have to let him in, because somehow, he found a way in without me having to do or change a thing. If it weren't for us being so different, I could have loved him. I could have really loved him. Then, there was Cooper, of course. Cooper is Nathan's uncle. I lied, told him that I was older than I actually had been at the time. The truth came out and I embarrassed myself at Nathan and Haley's wedding. I still feel like a total bitch for it, but that is what 'love' does to a person... or at least, I thought it was love. Truth be told, I don't think I know what love is. I mean, how could I? I'm only twenty-two. I've experienced a lot of things in life, but none of my experiences have ever consisted of an actual relationship, let alone love."

Rachel cleared her throat and went back to hiding her emotions again.

"Why the question, Winchester?" Rachel asked, attempting to regain her cool.

Dean shrugged. He wanted to lie to her, but he couldn't. "I like you, Gatina. I don't know why, but you're different... unlike any girl I've ever met, that's for sure. Trust me, that isn't a bad thing. You're just different. Not to mention, you are most definitely the female version of me. You know cars. You love sex-- that's always a plus. You're sexy. You're confident when it comes to what you do. And you don't know what love is.... I can't say that I do, either."

"I think sometimes, we run away from love because we get scared. We always think that we'll end up hurt or that we'll end up doing the hurting, so we stray from love altogether. People do that all the time and I think it is because all their life, they have never known what a stable relationship is. When you grow up like you say you did or how I did, love is out of the question, because you put up a guard to protect yourself. And once your guard is up, it is nearly impossible to take it down."

"I'm glad I met you, Gatina," Dean said, meeting Rachel's eyes through the rearview mirror. He saw a light in Rachel's eyes that he hadn't noticed before now. She also saw a light in his eyes, but the lights quickly went out and they went back to hiding their emotions and putting on their facades. The serious talk frightened Rachel.

"Uh--- I think you should probably take me home, Winchester. I know we just left, but I forgot that I have a million things to do."

"Yeah, and uh--- I got some things to do myself, Gatina. Rain check?" Dean asked.

Rachel nodded awkwardly and whispered, "Sure, a rain check."

The ride back to Rachel's house was awkwardly quiet. Rachel didn't like it, but she wasn't used to opening up to anyone other than Mouth and Brooke. It felt strange to her and she really didn't like it right now, mostly because she knew that opening up to him would do no good. He would leave and now that she had allowed herself to fall for him, _it was going to hurt. _And after Lucas' death, Rachel wasn't so sure she could handle anymore hurt. It would just be too much.

Once they had arrived at Rachel's, Dean parked out front and Rachel got outside. Before closing the door, she grinned at him.

"Come back tonight and uh-- I might just have a little surprise for you, Winchester."

"I'll be sure to do that, Gatina," he said, winking at her before she shut the door and he drove off.

Rachel stood in the driveway and watched as Dean drove away. Her heart sank and she stopped hiding her feelings. No one was there when she ran inside, ran to her bedroom, and cried.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! I finally got this chapter finished. I had to re-write it. I ran through the typos and fixed them-- I really hope I got all of them, if not, oh well. This chapter is dedicated to Izzychase, my most loyal reviewer to this story and not to mention, the one who inspired me to actually make Dean and Rachel a couple. You should check out her Rachel/Dean fanfic, **_**Reflections Road. **_**It really is amazing. Anyway, chapter six should be up some time during Spring Break which lasts until Thursday of next week. I'm actually really proud of this story and hope to have up a strictly Peyton/Sam chapter before I have to go back to school. Keep in mind, I am a 'writer in training' if you will, so not everything will be perfect. I kind of want everyone to see just how much Rachel has changed... in my mind, anyway, and I want them to see that she can be inciteful. I made Rachel this way in my story because I think that if Mark Schwann brought Rachel back, she would be like this and she will have changed. I think after season five and the drug incident, that what Victoria said would have given her the drive to fix herself. I always viewed Rachel as one of the stronger characters just because of everything that she had to go through in life. So, I hope you like my version of Rachel and how I think she will be if she ever comes back to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Anyway, I'm off to bed. I have a long day ahead of me. Read and Review and look for a Peyton/Sam chapter soon and a scene that may just break your heart in half. **

**Peace,**

**Kara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: CONFUSION.**

Peyton found herself waking up at around one 'o' clock. Her hair was all over the place, so to speak, and she had immense amounts of sleep in her eyes. Though she had gotten to bed at a rather decent time, Peyton hadn't exactly been able to sleep very well. If she slept for too long, she had nightmares, imagining Lucas' death in her mind. She could picture gruesome images of Lucas lying on the ground, covered in blood from where he had driven off the bridge and hit his head while under water. Her heart twisted at the image in her mind. It was too much to handle. Sleep had been hell, hence the reason she had climbed out of bed at one. Peyton shuffled her feet across the hallway and into the bathroom. She didn't plan on going anywhere, therefore, she was simply going to wear her Tinkerbell pajamas. Peyton didn't feel like going out, nor did she have the energy. Peyton let her pajamas and under clothes fall to the floor as she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind her. She made sure to turn the water on semi-scorching hot before turning on the shower. Peyton found herself relaxing while she washed her hair and her body. The shower was the only place she had been able to actually relax since Lucas' death. All thoughts drifted from her mind as she allowed the warm water to trickle down her back and relax every tense muscle in her body. A shower had been exactly what she needed, but not even her lavender shampoo and coconut OLAY body wash would be able to fix her pain.. _not this time. _Peyton started to cry as she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a pink towel around her petite body. The tears poured from her eyes when she bent down to pick up her pajamas. She practically sprinted to her bedroom and changed quickly, not caring to blowdry her hair. She just brushed it and allowed it to self-dry. She was still crying as she hit her the bed and allowed her head to rest against the bed frame.

Her whole body went numb with pain. Peyton just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that right now, but that isn't exactly what she meant. Sleep is where she is most peaceful some days. In her dreams, she can picture a happy life with Lucas, the baby she never got to have, and all of her friends here in Tree Hill. There was no pain... no hate. There was just love, companionship, and peace. But that was just a fantasy world and Peyton knew it. There is no such thing as a perfect world. Peyton learned that a long time ago, even before she knew who Lucas Scott was. Peyton's eyes were still wet with tears as she climbed out of bed, but at least they were no longer falling from her eyes. Peyton sauntered down the stairs and into her living room, suddenly remembering that she hadn't exactly fallen asleep in her room last night. She had slept in the living room and she hadn't slept alone, either. Jake had been there. Once she reached the living room, she took notice of a note sitting on the floor. She picked it up and it read:

_Peyton,_

_If you're wondering how you got to your room, it is because I carried you. You seemed to be having some trouble sleeping, so I thought you would sleep more comfortable in your own bed. I'm sorry, but I had to go pick up Jenny from Nikki's place. I promise to come back to Tree Hill.. with Jenny. She'll be happy to see you. I don't want you to be alone today, Peyton, so go hang out with Brooke or even that new friend you made. I hope you sleep well, Peyton, and I promise to be back as soon as possible. Sweet dreams,_

_Jake Jagielski._

As the tears disappeared from her eyes, a smile formed on Peyton's pale, thin lips. She felt excitement at the mention of Jake bringing Jenny back with him. She really did miss that little girl and she remembered the time when Jenny had referred to her as 'mom.' That thought also made Peyton extremely upset. She didn't think she would ever get the chance to have her own children. She felt she would never feel that kind of relationship between a child and their mother. It didn't seem fair to her and that is when the questions started pouring from her mouth. Peyton fell to her knees as tears started to fall from her eyes and she stared at the cieling, imagining God, though she didn't know what he looked like.

"Why me, huh!? Why me!? I want you to answer me, _God... _if there even is a God. Why did you have to take my child from me and then take Lucas, too!? Was it not enough to take both my mothers... you had to take two more from me? It isn't fair, God. I don't deserve this. I haven't wronged you in any way. I've tried to live a good life-- sure, I've made mistakes, but every human does. Isn't that how you intended it to be? Aren't you supposed to be an all powerful mighty God? What did Lucas do to deserve to die? He did nothing but follow you. He was a good person. _You made him that way. _I just don't get it. If you love us, why do you insist on inflicting so much pain? You're supposed to love us, God... not hate us and not make us hate you. Is that how you intended it? Did you send Jesus to die just so you could kill more people? You could have saved Lucas. You could have made it better. _I hate you!_" "I--I-I," she attempted to speak, but no more words left her mouth. Her voice was no longer audible and she was trembling... that is when she heard the door open.

A tall figure emerged from the shadows and Sam Winchester appeared in her living room. Peyton felt humiliated, but she didn't care right now. She didn't care if she was making a fool out of herself. It didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered anymore. She didn't have her baby. She didn't have Lucas. "I have no one," she whispered, not thinking that Sam would hear her, but he did. Sam knelt down and pulled Peyton closer to him, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. They may have been complete strangers only days before, but she had never felt so comfortable with someone, in that moment, that she felt with Sam. His touch warmed her heart and allowed the tears to disappear, but she was still shaking. She couldn't believe what she had just said. There had been so much hate and venom in her voice. She wondered if God would ever forgive her.

"Shh, Peyton.. it is all going to be okay. I promise."

Though Peyton was skeptical of those two words, she found herself believing him. There was something so convincing about the way Sam said it that made Peyton actually have some faith that everything would be okay. And for the first time in the past week, _she felt hope._

At that thought, Peyton regained her cool. She stopped crying and Sam helped her to her feet. Sam made his way into Peyton's kitchen, finding it quite easy for a guy who had never been to her place before. Peyton sat down on the couch, not bothering to see what Sam was doing in the kitchen. He came back out a few minutes later with two cups of coffee in his hand and he handed one to Peyton and then he handed her two aspirin. Once she had taken a sip out of her glass and the aspirin, she sat the cup on the coffee table and Sam sat beside her.

"I know what you're thinking," Sam said, as he turned to look at Peyton.

Peyton raised a brow as if in question. "What am I thinking?" she asked, not so sure if she worded that correctly. She was still a little shaken from her meltdown.

"You are wondering if God will forgive you and the answer is _yes._"

Peyton smiled when she heard those words escape his mouth, but she wasn't so sure she believed them. How could she?

"I don't think he can, Sam. I said some pretty hateful things... I don't think I meant them, but I was just so angry.. and so hurt. I needed to take that anger out on someone."

"God is always the first person people go to when they are angry. Trust me, I should know."

"So, are you like some big Christian who walks around preaching the word of God at everyone's doorsteps?" Peyton asked in a joking manner.

Sam just laughed it off. "No, of course not. I've committed a lot of acts of sin in my life so far, Peyton. I figure that God has forgiven me for those acts, but only because if he wouldn't have, I'd probably be lying in a grave right now."

Peyton sighed. "I think I know what you mean, Sam. Well, actually, I know exactly what you mean. I've done a few bad things in my life. I've even resorted to drugs before, but only once. I don't know why I did it, but I guess it more or less had something to do with all the stress and the pain. I couldn't take it anymore, so I chose the stupid way out, which everyone else thinks is the easy way out. I don't know.. maybe there is an easy way out and I just haven't found it yet."

"I don't think there is an easy way out, Peyton. Life is complication after complication and hard work after hard work. If life consisted of _easy way outs, _then all of the human race would be stupid people acting as smart people and we would live in a pretty messed up world. Sure, we already live in one, but I think working hard gives you the satisfaction of knowing you accomplished something, whereas having an easy way out doesn't give you any satisfaction at all. Easy way outs are substitutes for when we think we can't do anything."

"You know, I've never met a guy as inciteful as you," Peyton said, allowing a small chuckle to escape from her lips.

"Well, maybe I'm not like any other guy," he joked, even though that is partly true.

"Well, thank you for making me coffee, and thank you for saving me from embarrassing myself even more than I already have, but you don't have to stay here and babysit me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't doubt that," Sam said, "but I'm not leaving," he added.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

"I don't want to, and though this your house, you can't make me leave."

"Fine, fine. I won't argue with you. I don't have the time or the energy." Peyton looked down, as if suddenly realizing something was out of place in this situation. She was still wearing her pajamas. "That's embarrasing," she muttered.

"I think they're cute," Sam stated before breaking into a fit of laughter. Peyton found herself laughing as well, almost as if Sam's laughter were contagious.

The two sat laughing for about ten minutes before they were finally able to control it. Peyton still found herself smiling, even after the laughing was finished.

"I don't know how you do it," she blurted without really thinking.

Sam seemed confused and all of the sudden, he became very serious. "Do what exactly?"

"This is going to sound really awkward and strange, seeing as how I've only known you for about three days tops, but not even Jake has been able to make me laugh like that. You just have this certain air about you that makes you easy to be around... it's strange, but every single time I'm around you, I find myself actually liking that about you."

"Thanks, I think...?" It was more a question than a statement.

Peyton giggled. "You're welcome, and yes, that is a compliment. If you knew how Jake and I were in high school, you would definitely take it as a compliment."

"So... is he like an ex-boyfriend or something?" Sam asked, surprised at how jealous he was feeling. It felt new and strange to him... he had never been jealous before.

Peyton grinned. "He's an old friend.. _and _an ex-boyfriend, but our relationship is one long, complicated story."

"I don't mean to pry, but I have time. I want to learn more about the Peyton in the book."

Peyton smiled at the thought of Lucas' book. Her heart felt warm at the thought of Lucas and it was the first time she actually didn't want to cry over Lucas' death. The memory was a good one and brought new memories along with it. Ones she would most definitely treasure for life.

"Jake was on the basketball team. He was being kind of secretive and whatnot, and no one knew why. I found out that he had a baby, her name is Jenny and she is the cutest thing ever. But anyway, Jake and I formed a really close bond. At the time, Lucas, Brooke, and I had been involved in a relationship triangle, and it wasn't fun. That triangle brought me closer to Jake and I loved him, I really did, but as time went on, I realized that I would always be _in love _with Lucas. For the longest time, I used Jake as a crutch to hold me up, because I was afraid I couldn't stand on my own two feet. I even went so far as to propose to Jake, but he knew that my whole heart wasn't in it. That is what I love about him-- he can read me like a book and I don't have to hide things from him. He's my confidant, nothing more and nothing less. I really wish that I could have loved him the way that I have loved Lucas, but I just couldn't. And Jake definitely deserves s that can give him her whole heart--nothing more and nothing less. I can't give him that." _I'm not sure I can ever give anyone that again, _she thought.

Sam was intrigued by Peyton. He knew that if he were to stick around, he could fall for this girl. In fact, _he already has. _That thought scared the living daylights out of him, not only because she had just lost someone that she loved dearly only a week before, but also because he knew he wouldn't be able to stick around. He wouldn't be able to have a life with her. He couldn't give her the family that she needed. He wouldn't be there to pick her up if she fell, so to speak. And Sam knew that even though he wanted to be the one to do so, he couldn't be the one to pick up the pieces of Peyton's heart.

"I know you say that you don't think you can stand on your own two feet, but even if you don't know it Peyton, you already are standing on your own two feet. The Peyton Lucas wrote about was so strong, even though she didn't know it. And I just want you to know that I think you are so strong. Not a lot of people would be able to have a conversation with a stranger after the love of their life died. That doesn't make you a bad person, Peyton--- that just means you know how to move on with your life and you know that the one you love would want you to let go. Because I don't think Lucas would want you to be unhappy and trust me, Peyton, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Peyton could feel her blood rush to her cheeks and she knew her cheeks were probably a million different shades of red at the moment. She bit down on her bottom lip and realized that she needed to escape this moment... and fast.

"Uh-- I think I'm going to go change."

"That is a good idea, because I am taking you for a walk."

"Do I have any choice in the matter?" Peyton joked.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Fine, I'll be back in a flash." Peyton took one more sip of her coffee before standing up and then heading for the stairs. Peyton's mind was racing as she sauntered into her bedroom and started rummaging through her closet. She didn't know what she was going to wear, and she didn't know why she cared so much, but she felt like she had to make herself look presentable in front of Sam. His opinion mattered to her and she couldn't figure out why. "This is stupid," she mumbled. Lucas had just died and yet, she felt herself feeling something for Sam.. something more than friendship. She felt comfortable around him-- just as comfortable as she felt around jake, but Sam gave her a different feeling than Jake did. Sam made her feel all fluttery inside and he gave her butterflies, something she had only felt with Lucas. She felt guilty for feeling this way. Lucas probably hated her or at least that is how it felt.

Peyton stopped rummaging through her closet once she came across the perfect outfit-- a black t-shirt with her 'they are not you' drawing on the front(Lucas had it made for her), faded jean mini-skirt, and a her black flip-flops. Once she was dressed, Peyton walked to her dresser and studied her reflection in the mirror. She picked up her purple brush and brushed out the tangles in her curls. Her hair had dried faster than usual, but it was still a little damp... she really didn't care. Peyton didn't even bother with make-up. She was just going for a walk and it didn't seem like Sam cared about that stuff. And she didn't even know why she cared so much about what Sam thought about her. It bothered her that she felt this way, but at the same time, she loved the feeling. Peyton shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind as she made her way downstairs and into the living room.

Sam stood up when he saw Peyton. He found himself checking her out through the corner of his eye. She had long, tan gorgeous legs and though she wasn't wearing make-up, she still had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Makeup just made girls look fake in his opinion. He noticed her shirt and realized that he had never seen anything like it before.

"They are not you," he whispered. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

Peyton smiled. "Lucas had it made for me."

"Who did the artwork?"

"I did," Peyton answered.

"You draw?" Peyton giggled. "I mean-- it's amazing, really."

Peyton grinned.

"Thanks, now what is with the twenty questions?" she asked, as she started to walk towards the door.

Sam followed and resumed the conversation once the two were outside and walking side by side.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to get to know the real Peyton."

Peyton looked at him while she walked.

"I'm really not that interesting, Sam."

"I find that hard to believe. If you are anything like Lucas described you, then you are interesting. You don't give yourself enough credit, Peyton."

"Okay, fine, you want to know about me?" Sam nodded. Peyton sighed. "Here it goes," she joked. "My name is Peyton Elizabeth Saywer. I have blonde hair and am not as stupid as half the blondes you have probably met. Music is my life--I would die without it. I've only been in love once. I once proposed to my best guy friend. I've been engaged. I've been pregnant. My best friend is Brooke Davis, _the _fashion designer. I don't get along with bitches and hoes. I hate liars. I've been friends with a bisexual before. I have been kissed by a girl and I have kissed a girl.. on a dare, anyway. I own a record label. And I guess you could say I am probably the most brooding person you'll ever meet."

Sam allowed himself to take in all that information and found himself disagreeing with that last statement.

"Actually, I think you're the most interesting person that I've ever met."

Peyton blushed and then smiled. "Now that you know about me, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. Because I just realized that I know nothing about you."

"Well, my name is Samuel Winchester, but everyone calls me Sam. I have a crazy older brother, Dean Winchester. My brother and I spend most of our time on the road, due to our line of work. I have only been in love once. I lost my mother and my father and am extremely close to my Uncle Bobby."

"Is that it?" Peyton asked after a moment of silence.

Sam laughed. "Well, yeah... what else did you want to know?"

"I told you what I do for a living... so what is it that you do for a living? I know that it requires a lot of travel, but I mean, what is the job?"

Sam panicked. He didn't want to lie to Peyton, but he knew he would have to. He couldn't just say, _"Hey, my name is Sam Winchester and my brother and I hunt spirits and demons." _That was sure to go over well. Sam sighed. He wasn't sure what to say and he felt horrible for having to lie to Peyton. He didn't know why, but he hated himself for it. Peyton just said that she hated liars and now here he was, about to lie to her. But.. maybe he didn't have to lie. Maybe he could just tell her. Who knows.. she could have an open mind and actually believe him. _Yeah, like that would actually happen,_ he thought. _If Dean has no trouble lying, then you shouldn't either. _That's the problem, though, he is nothing like Dean.

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm sworn to secrecy." Sworn to secrecy? Was that the best he could come up with? Sam felt really stupid right now and extremely lame.

Peyton bit down on her bottom lip to control her laughter, but after a few minutes, she broke into fits of laughter. Sam had to stop walking for Peyton to actually realize that she was still laughing. Peyton got about a foot away from Sam before realizing that he was no longer following her. She turned and walked back to where he was, gaining control of her laughter when she finally reached him.

"I'm sorry," she choked out inbetween giggles.

"What is so damn funny?" Sam asked, a little confused.

"Look, Sam... if you don't want to tell me about your job, I don't mind. I just thought it was funny that you felt obligated to tell me. I thought you were about to start crying because you can't tell me. I mean, seriously, you don't have to lie and say that you're sworn to secrecy. Knowing your job isn't that important. Lighten up, Sam."

Sam was speechless and not to mention, a tad taken aback by Peyton's sudden outburst.

"I don't think I should have given you that coffee," Sam stated doubtfully.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "It isn't the coffee, Sam. I'm just having _fun _and serious talk is boring, anyway. I could use some fun, you know."

"I know, Peyton. Let's just go."

"Wait... it is my turn to take you somewhere."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am inviting you to a party tonight at Tric. All of us that were close to Lucas are celebrating his life and I want you to come. You may bring Dean, too. I'm sure that Rachel will be happy to see him."

"Speaking of.. Dean is actually with Rachel right now."

"Of course," Peyton said, allowing a small laugh to escape her lips.

"Oh c'mon, they are kind of cute together.. I think. Not that Dean should be getting himself into a relationship right now, anyway. We can't exactly have relationships."

Peyton felt a ping in her heart when she heard Sam say that he and his brother couldn't have relationships. She hated that his words stung so much.

"Because of your work, right?"

Sam nodded, but just started walking again instead of answering her with words. He didn't want to talk about it, especially because the subject was hurting him. He wanted to start a relationship with someone, more specifically, he wanted to start a relationship with _Peyton. _Which is stupid when you think about it. _Her fiance just died, idiot. I am such a horrible person, _he thought. And Sam really did feel like a horrible person. He was almost positive that Lucas was condemning him right now up in Heaven or wherever people go when they first die. It took a moment for Peyton to realize that Sam was walking, but once she noticed that he had moved, Peyton ran to catch up with him. She slowed down as she attempted to keep pace with Sam, but he had such long legs that it was hard to follow suit.

"Could you please take smaller steps?" Peyton complained, breaking the silence. It was the only way she knew how.

Sam laughed. "Why?" he asked, snapping himself out of his reverie.

"Because you are extremely tall and I'm not and keeping up with you is hell."

"Oh, please, it can't be that bad. I'm not even that tall."

Peyton looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Right, and I'm the Queen of Sheeba," she added sarcastically.

"Really? It's nice to meet you," he fired back.

"I think I want to go home," Peyton blurted.

"Why? Did I say something?" Sam asked, becoming serious again.

Peyton shook her head. "No, it is just-- well..." She paused. She didn't want to lie to Sam, but what could she say? _I think I have feelings for you, so I need to go home before I act on those. _Yeah, like that would go over well. That would just make her sound like the most terrible person on the planet. Lucas had just died. She couldn't start having feelings for someone already, but there was just something about Sam that made it a little easier for her to move on. Still, like Sam said, he had no time for relationships. It just wouldn't be possible for them.

"Well, what?" Sam asked, turning around and heading back towards Peyton's. Peyton turned around and caught up with Sam after a few minutes. He really did walk just a little too fast for her. When she finally caught up with him, she figured out exactly what to say.

"Well, I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night. I haven't been able to sleep for a while now and I think I just need to take a nap."

"Okay, then, I'll walk you home."

Peyton smiled up at him. "Thanks, Sam, I appreciate that. I appreciate all of what you've done."

"I really haven't done that much."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," she said, in her mind, adding, _you've done more than enough._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OKAY, well, this chapter sucked. I apologize. I'm really tired and I just wanted to get it done and over with. I know that is certainly not the attitude to have, but I just don't have anymore energy right now. Chapter seven is sure to be a good chapter and I'm thinking chapter seven will be the chapter to break your heart in half. Someone has a little surprise and it isn't a good one. Anyway, I hope this is okay at least, if not, oh well. I will definitely give Sam and Peyton more chemistry when I write the next chapter containing them. Read and review, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: HEALING.**

Some people feel that the only way to heal a broken heart is to drink; however, Peyton feels that the only way to heal _her _broken heart is to live it up with her closest friends at her favorite hangout-- Tric. Peyton glanced at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized the face staring back at her. The face reminded her of her old self, her _happy _self.... so granted, it wasn't that old, but that Peyton still felt so far away. Her hair was curlier than usual and she had cut it to the length it had been back in high school when she first met Lucas. Only, now her curls were more voluptuous than they normally were, but that is the miracle that is shampoo from John Freida. Her attire was more "done up" than usual, meaning she was wearing unusual attire... for her, anyway. She had on a faded jean mini-skirt that reached almost to her knees, but not quite. She was wearing a fusia v-neck top and flip-flops(which she never wore) that had the same fusia color to them. Peyton had to admit that she looked good--- any person would have to say so, but at the same time, she didn't feel good. She still felt sick with grief and she still felt as if she could double over with sickness. But still, something inside of her was just screaming at her to just go out and have some fun. Maybe it would do her some good. And it helped that everyone she knew and loved would be there. Peyton isn't alone in this. She smiled at the thought and finished applying fusia eyeshadow and charcoal black mascara. She finished off with a light purple gloss that mixed in well with all the fusia she was wearing. Peyton glanced at her reflection once more before turning on her heel and making her way into the living room. She lifted her purse from the couch and walked out the door, locking the door behind her. You could never be too careful... not even in a town like Tree Hill. Peyton had learned that the hard way.

As she climbed in her car and inserted the keys in the ignition, flashbacks started hitting her like a ton of bricks. She could see _his _face... his evil face. Her heart started to race and as she looked up, she could have sworn she saw a figure pass in front of her car, but when she blinked, there was nothing there. Ian's picture in her mind made her shiver... Ian being psycho Derek, of course. Ever since high school, Peyton locked her doors for fear that he may show up again. With Ian Banks, you just never knew if he would strike again. Peyton didn't worry herself sick over it, though, but ever since Lucas' death, her screwed up past had come back to haunt her. She had made so many mistakes and in doing that, she had hurt a lot of people and hurt herself. Peyton wanted to cry, but instead, she took a deep breath and calmed herself, then she started to drive and headed to Tric, where she would meet up with her friends and everything would get better.

Peyton arrived at Tric not so long after leaving her house. She parked behind Julian's car and removed her keys from the ignition and shoved them in her purse. When Peyton stepped out of her car, she was greeted by a huge bear hug. The hug caught her by surprise, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who was squeezing her to death. Peyton giggled when she backed away and saw Brooke standing in front of her. Brooke, of course, was wearing a blue silk mini-dress that reached an inch above her knees and showed off her slim and curvy figure. Leave it to Brooke to make an unforgettable entrance.

"Brooke, you look hot!" Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke giggled. "Why thank you, miss," she joked, mocking a British accent.

"So, where's your gentleman caller?" Peyton asked, laughing at her own words.

"Gentleman caller right behind you," Julian joked while tapping Peyton on the shoulder.

Peyton rolled her eyes and turned to face Julian.

"Oh, _shut up. _Are we going to have some fun or what?"

"I vote fun."

"I second that notion," Julian exclaimed, scrunching his brow at what he had just said. Brooke and Peyton glanced at one another and giggled in unison and then they all three locked arms, making sure to have all eyes on them when they entered Tric. Just as expected, everyone was looking at them, but with pity on their faces. Peyton wanted to go over and slap the pity off everyone's faces, but she didn't have the energy to be angry. She was here to have fun, not start a brawl. Peyton, Brooke, and Julian spotted Haley and Nathan sitting at a table, so they all three joined their friends. Haley and Nathan seemed happy to see their friends.

"Thank God you three are here. I was dying without you guys. I mean, seriously, no one here is half as fun as all of you. And did anyone else get a pity glance?" Haley asked. Something about her seemed lighter tonight, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Peyton liked this version of Haley.

"So... Peyton," Haley began when no one answered her, "did you invite Sam to join us?"

Peyton nodded and furrowed her brow. "Yes, but why does it matter?"

"You two just seem close is all."

"I barely know him, Hales."

"As long as you know that," Haley said with a grin.

"I do know that and I would really appreciate it if all of you would be kind enough to quit making these notions about Sam and I that just aren't true. Lucas just died! I can't already have feelings for someone else, Haley. I've only known him for a few days and I don't even know him that well." Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Julian stared at Peyton in disbelief. They were all a little taken aback by her outburst, but thankfully, no one else seemed to notice. When Peyton spoke again, she lowered her voice. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you guys.. it's just, we've all been through a lot lately, so can we please just forget that I ever said that? I didn't mean to get angry with you guys... I mean, who knows where I'd be if it weren't for all of you, but you have to understand that it is going to take time for me to move on. I don't think I'm going to have feelings for anyone for a long time." But deep inside, Peyton knew that was a lie. _I'm sorry, Luke, _she thought, forcing back her tears. She couldn't cry now. She needed to have fun.

"Let's dance!" Peyton demanded, a little louder than intended.

Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Julian glanced at each other with confused expressions, but then they all just shrugged and agreed to dance with Peyton. _Dance, Dance _by Fall Out Boy started to play over the loud speakers and Peyton giggled. She couldn't believe that an FOB song was playing. Brooke looked at Peyton and laughed along with her. Haley and Nathan started to laugh as well, but Julian missed the memo, so he wasn't laughing.

"Is something funny!?" Julian yelled over the loud music.

"Peyton dated Pete Wentz!" Brooke yelled over the music.

"Seriously?" Julian asked, looking at Peyton. Peyton nodded. "Who haven't you dated?"

Peyton shrugged. "I've dated a musician, a rock star, _three _basketball stars, and a movie guru," she finished, laughing when Julian winced at the words 'movie guru.'

"I take offense to that, Peyton."

"Shrug it off," Peyton joked.

"Brooke... where are Mouth and Millie?" Haley asked.

Brooke sighed. "Eh, they are going on a little vacation and Mouth is going to ask Millie an important question. Let's just say, I'll be making a dress soon."

"You're making Millie's wedding dress?" Haley asked. Brooke laughed and then nodded. "Of course you are. You make everyone's wedding dresses."

Without anyone noticing, Peyton slipped away from her friends and made her way to a table in the corner. She sat down, taking in the sound of the music and scanning the room, part of her hoping that a certain someone would make an appearance. It was crazy, she knew that, but she really wanted to see Sam walk through that door and make his way to the table and just tell her that it was okay for her to have feelings for him. Peyton noticed the doors to Tric swing open just as _"Promiscuous" _by Nelly Furtado started to play. She couldn't hold back her laughter when she noticed that Dean and Rachel were the ones who had walked through the door. Dean had his arm wrapped around Rachel's waist and he was holding her extremely close. If Peyton know better, she'd think they were a couple. But as far as she knew, Rachel didn't do couples... then again, this is the new Rachel she's talking about, not high school Rachel. She gestured for them to come sit, but then her heart stopped at who was standing beside them. _Sam. _She hadn't noticed him before. All of the sudden, her heart was doing flip flops in her chest.

Rachel, Dean, and Sam made their way to the table and took a seat. Sam smiled awkwardly in Peyton's direction and then looked away. She did the same. Rachel and Dean seemed to notice the awkwardness, so they did what any other good meddlers would do and excused themselves from the table in the only way they knew how.

"So... Winchester, what do you say to a dance?" she asked, using that seductive tone that drove Dean wild.. and she used that to her advantage.

Dean winked in her direction and answered, "Why, of course, Gatina."

Dean took Rachel by the hand and led her onto the dance floor. Peyton broke out into a fit of laughter momentarily and then calmed herself when she looked at Sam, suddenly feeling all nervous again.

"So... uh-- how are you holding up?" Sam asked awkwardly.

Peyton forced a smile and shrugged. "Truth?" Sam nodded. "I could be better, but I'm doing okay. I just wish I knew of a better way to get closure."

"Well..." Sam started, but when he actually thought about what he was about to say, he couldn't allow himself to say it. After all, it is Peyton's life. Still, he felt obligated to help her... _he wants to help her._

"Well, what, Sam? I really hate it when people don't finish sentences."

The two sat in complete silence for a few moments while Sam decided whether or not it would be a good idea to finish his sentence. He wanted to tell Peyton because he wanted to help her, but he couldn't help feeling that there was another reason for his wanting her to get closure. Sam could deny that he had feelings for Peyton all he wanted, but in the end, what it came down to is that he _does _have feelings for her. And he knew that the longer he stayed in Tree Hill, the more his feelings for Peyton would grow. It was bound to happen sooner or later... which meant he had to get out before it did.

Peyton watched Sam with growing curiosity while she waited patiently for a reply. She was in no hurry to get the truth out of him, mainly because she isn't so sure that she wants the truth from Sam. Peyton could think of a few ways to get closure with Lucas, but all of them involved actually talking to him... and that just isn't possible. The more Peyton actually thought about Lucas, the more she found herself missing him, yearning for his touch. The pain was still fresh and she didn't like thinking about him. It hurt too much. Thankfully, Sam spoke before she could continue those thoughts.

"The only way for a person to _really _get closure with a loved one that has died... is to visit that loved one, meaning the only way that you'll ever be able to **let go** is to go to his grave."

Peyton gulped. She had thought of that many times, but just the same as all the other times, the thought made her heart ache and her palms sweaty. The ping in her heart was big enough to make her cry, but she couldn't cry, not here... _not now, _she thought. The last thing she needed was to embarrass herself in front of all these people and Sam being there just made it worse.

Sam could see the distress and the pain in Peyton's eyes. He felt horrible for suggesting it, but he knew that it was the only way Peyton would ever get closure. As Sam took notice of the pain in Peyton's gorgeous green eyes, he couldn't help but think about how his eyes had once held that same amount of pain. Thinking about Jessica still hurt him, but the pain was far away now, because he had moved on with his life the only way he knew how and he knew that Peyton was going to have to do that some day... whether she wanted to or not. Because holding all the pain inside can be life-threatening and hazardous to a person's health, especially to the health of a petite blonde who is still too young to think that love is just pain. Sam had to teach himself that love can be other things, too, and he felt it was his job to teach Peyton that as well. If only he had the time.

The awkward silence between the two of them was broken by a loud squeal that obviously came from a girl. Peyton and Sam immediately turned their heads so they could see what all the ruckus was about. A super skinny brunette girl, who looked to be about eighteen, was standing over the body of a cute blonde boy that looked to be a year older than her(probably her boyfriend), and then Peyton noticed that the blonde boy was bleeding. And that is when Sam noticed a tall figure standing in the corner, laughing. His eyes widened in what looked like fear, at least to Peyton anyway. She couldn't quite understand why he looked so terrified for the girl, but then she saw the big guy's eyes... they were black and Peyton felt her heart get stuck in her throat. But that is when the figure disappeared. Sam shot a distressed glance at Dean and before Sam could even say anything, Dean kissed Rachel and was out the door. Sam started to run, but then stopped long enough to glance at Peyton once more.

"Where are you going!?" Peyton shouted.

"I can't explain, I'm sorry, but I'll explain the best I can when we get back. I'll come see you before we leave," Sam promised, his heart aching at the thought of actually having to leave Peyton. But it was bound to happen.

Peyton felt as though she could cry, but she hid it well and managed to muster an, "Okay."

Sam waved goodbye to her and ran through the crowd, slamming the door to Tric behind him. Brooke, Rachel, Julian, Haley, and Nathan finally made their way back to the table and decided to join Peyton. They were all extremely confused.

"Those Winchester boys are strange," Haley murmured.

"But in a good way," Rachel said, biting down on her bottom lip.. her eyes sparkled with delight at the mention of the name 'Winchester.'

"Spare us the details," Brooke pleaded.

Peyton sighed. "This isn't exactly the get-together I had planned for us tonight."

Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Rachel, and Julian just smiled and together they whispered, "It was better."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The following morning, Peyton was awakened by a loud knock on the door... or at least to the hangover it sounded loud. Peyton didn't even know how much she had to drink last night, but it had obviously been more than her limit. Peyton's head pounced as she heard the knock again and she yelled, "Okay, okay, I'll be down in a minute!" She wrapped her pink robe around her petite body and brushed the tangles out of her hair, then she slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers and made her way downstairs and to the door. She didn't bother looking out the peephole. No one important would be here, anyway. It was probably Brooke, but when she opened the door, she suddenly remembered a promise that someone had made to her last night. Sam had told her he would come say goodbye and now here he was... _to say goodbye. _That thought made Peyton sick to the stomach. She didn't want Sam to leave. She wanted to get to know him better. They had only been friends for a few days. She wanted to be around him for longer than that. The last thing she wanted was to forget someone who could make such an impact on her life in just a few days. Sam is special to her, even if that sounds strange because they barely know each other. But he knows more of her feelings about Lucas' death than any of her friends do. That has to count for something. Peyton wasn't sure how long she stood there without saying anything before she finally gestured for Sam to come inside. Without saying a word, he walked inside and shut the door behind him, smiling once she turned to face him again.

"So..." Peyton started.

"So..." Sam repeated.

Sam was surprised at what Peyton did next. She laughed. He wasn't so sure why, but he laughed, too.

"This is stupid... isn't it?" Peyton asked.

Sam nodded, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Yeah, this is stupid. I have so much to say to you and yet, so little time to say it."

Peyton forced herself to smile, but only because she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"I have some things to say, too, but they're all going to sound really stupid."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"You first," Peyton insisted.

"No... you first," Sam retaliated.

Peyton sighed and then took a seat. Sam took a seat across from her and stared into her gorgeous, green eyes. Just by looking at Peyton, he felt himself wanting to stay a little while longer, but that would just make it harder.

"When I met you a few days ago, I took an instant liking to you, but only because I felt like you understood me... not a lot of people do, especially not just from one conversation. I feel like I've built a strong friendship with you over these past few days and even though you're leaving, I don't want that to go away. I still want to talk to you, Sam... even if it isn't in person, because I don't think I can stop talking to you. You being here has helped me start to move on. And I'm going to miss you even more if I can't talk to you." Peyton felt vulnerable telling Sam all this, but she didn't mind. He has a right to know and she knows that.

Sam found himself smiling softly at Peyton's words, but at the same time, they tugged at his heart. He wasn't so sure that he could leave. Maybe he could convince Dean to stay here for a little while longer or maybe, _just maybe, _Bobby could take care of things for them until they were finished here in Tree Hill. But at the same time, Sam knew he couldn't stay. If he stayed, he'd fall in love with Peyton and then he'd never want to leave. It was better to leave now.

"Peyton... I gave you my number. You're welcome to use it whenever you want."

"Even in the middle of the night?" she asked with a small smirk dancing on her lips.

Sam grinned when he saw the light in Peyton's eyes. He loved when her eyes did that. He nodded. "Even in the middle of the night... don't hesitate to call."

"I won't," Peyton promised. "Now, it's your turn," she said, letting a small smile spread across her pale, thin lips. Normally, sitting in front of a totally hot guy like Sam(which Peyton does think he's hot), Peyton would feel extremely self-conscious dressed the way she is now, but with Sam she didn't mind her own appearance. With Sam... it didn't seem to matter.

Sam smiled. "Peyton... when I came to Tree Hill, I thought Dean and I were just entering another rinky dink town with a bunch of not-so-nice and stuck up people, but then I met you and I was proved wrong. I don't normally think like that coming in to a town, but Dean's poor attitude has been rubbing off on me lately... _you changed that. _When I saw you crying Peyton, I realized that I was brought here to do something good, if not great. And just you saying that I've helped you begin to move on means the world to me, because at least I can leave knowing that I've helped someone that means something to me. And you do mean something to me, Peyton. I want our friendship to last... even if it is just a strictly phone conversation friendship and a drop-in every now and then."

Peyton grinned. She felt all giddy at Sam's words, but at the same time, his words tore her heart in half.

"Hey... one more thing, Sam... you know, before you go..."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, standing up when he heard a beep from outside. That was Dean. He wanted to leave so he could get his mind off Rachel. His goodbyes with Rachel had been harder than he thought it would be. He just wanted to leave, too.

"Do you think you'll ever tell me what you and Sam do for a living?"

Sam sighed. He didn't know the answer to that, so he answered as honestly as he could. "Someday..." he promised. And someday... he would.

"Goodbye, Sam."

"Bye, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Sam whispered, bending over so he could place a small kiss on her cheek before heading out the door and shutting it behind him. Peyton listened as the tires squeaked on the pavement and Dean and Sam drove off, heading to do whatever it is that they do.

Sam wasn't gone a minute before Peyton put a hand to her cheek and the tears began to fall. But at the same time, she had a thought she hadn't had before now.

_It was time to start healing._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel paced back and forth in her living room, tears racing down her pale-faced cheeks. Her heart was twisting in little knots and she hated the feeling. She knew it would happen if she got too close and unfortunately, she did get too close. Unintentionally, she had allowed herself to fall for Dean Winchester, the bad boys of all bad boys. Still, he had been different around her or so Sam had said. Sam said that Dean had never treated a girl as sweetly as he treated Rachel, and though that should make her feel better, it made her feel worse. It hurt... knowing that the guy she could possibly fall in love with may never be back to see her again. But Dean had something before he left that kept her spirits up a little. He made a promise to her that she hoped he would keep. Though it had only happened what seemed like minutes ago, Rachel felt the memory slowly slipping away and struggled to keep a hold on it. She could still remember what he had said and she hoped that she would never forget, even though it hurt like hell to remember his face, his touch... _everything._

_Dean's words hit Rachel like a ton of bricks. "I'm leaving," he had said. She had been expecting this, obviously, but not this soon. Then again, he said that they normally didn't stay in a certain place very long.. he had said that his job was fast-paced when it was easy. And apparently, this time, his job had been easy. Unfortunately, he had dragged her into his web and now she would never get out._

_"You're leaving already?" Rachel asked, surprised at the hurt in her own voice. Her guard was down at that moment and she didn't even try to fight it. She couldn't fake happiness at a time like this._

_"Rachel," Dean said, his vulnerability showing as well, "I told you that I couldn't stay when we had our first conversation."_

_"You just called me Rachel," she whispered._

_"I'm sorry, Gatina. I really don't want this to hurt you."_

_"Well, that's too bad, because it does hurt me, which sucks, because I only ever seem to get hurt."_

_"I'm not going anywhere, Gatina... we can still talk," he promised, though he wasn't sure his phone would get reception everywhere he went. It normally never let him communicate with people that were on the other side of the country._

_"It won't be the same," she complained, surprised at how whiny and heartbroken she sounded. She barely knew Dean, but at the same time, she knew that wasn't true. She does know him, maybe not as well as his brother or that Bobby guy he always talks about does, but she still knows him. He let her in and he had told her that he normally didn't do that... and though their relationship started out strictly physical, there was some emotion mixed in as well. She feels something for Dean and there is no denying that anymore. Rachel took a deep breath. She couldn't continue to be vulnerable. The vulnerability disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared._

_Dean did the same and once again, the two were just acting cocky._

_"You haven't seen the last of me, Gatina," Dean said with a wink._

_Rachel smirked seductively and blew a kiss. "And __**I promise, **__I won't call right away."_

_"Oh... no one likes a tease, Gatina," he fake complained, but something about this floor play didn't feel right to him. He knew why though and that's because this goodbye hurt like hell. Suddenly, he got serious again. But Rachel refused to drop her act._

_"I'm really going to miss you, Gatina. I won't ever forget you."  
_

_Rachel sighed, trying to keep up appearances. She couldn't cry. Not here. Not now. _

_"I'll miss you, too, Winchester, but don't be so depressing... this isn't like the end of the world," she managed to muster, though she didn't believe her own words. It felt like the end of the world to her or at least something close to it. She wasn't expecting a goodbye to hurt this much. After all, goodbyes were all she knew... guess some things never change._

_"Gatina.. would you do me a favor and just drop the act!?" Dean spat. Rachel jumped, but her composure remained. However, the facade disappeared and the tears replaced her cockiness. _

_Dean took Rachel by the hand and looked into her eyes. "I have a proposition for you, but first, you have to promise not to cry." He wiped the tears from Rachel's eyes and she nodded._

_"I promise," she managed to muster, allowing the last few tears to fall before getting all serious again. "So, what is the proposition?"_

_"I promise to not forget you and to always have you in my memory. I promise to never forget your ass," he joked and then he got all serious again, staring straight into her eyes this time, his facade completely dropped for the moment. "And I promise to never let anyone see the side of me that I've only shown you. That part of me is yours, Gatina. Always," he whispered, before placing a soft peck on her lips, which soon turned into a passionate kiss. It felt as if Rachel were holding on for dear life, but then she released him and the two caught their breath._

_Dean glanced at Rachel one more time before walking out the door. His facade was back and in a cocky tone, he said, "Catch you on the flip side, sexy." Then he walked out the door and most likely out of Rachel's life forever._

_Rachel pulled herself together and watched from the window as he left. Part of her hoped she would see him again and the other part of her was just screaming to forget him. She just didn't know which part to listen to._

Rachel felt hot tears stinging her eyes as she remembered his promise to her. He said that no one would ever get to see the side of him that only she had ever seen. Would he make do with that promise? That was probably a question that would never be answered. She just wanted to forget Dean... to forget his touch, the smell of his shirt. She wanted to forget all of it, but she knew that she wouldn't forget it for a long time. That's when Rachel realized that just a few days can alter a person's life forever and that maybe the one is out there... but he's just too far away to actually reach. Part of Rachel wishes that Dean were the one and that he would come back and stop doing whatever it is that he does so he can be with her. But as far as she knew, he was helping people and it would be selfish of her to risk other's lives just so she could be happy. Her happiness could wait. The world can't.

She could only think of one person to call right now that would understand her pain.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton wiped the tears from her eyes once she heard the phone ring. She took another sip from her coffee and sat it on the coffee table, picking up the phone. She pressed talk and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, wondering who it was that was calling her. Part of her wanted it to be Sam, but how lame would that be if he called right after he left? She figured it wasn't him, no matter how much she wanted that.

"Hey, Peyton. It's Rachel. I hope I'm not bothering you... it's just... I couldn't think of who else to call." Peyton could hear the pain in Rachel's voice and she knew that Rachel was just as sad as her.

Peyton smiled, knowing very well that Rachel couldn't see it.

"The Winchester boys really did a number on us, didn't they?" Peyton asked, knowing that she could confide in the new Rachel. If she were still in high school, Peyton probably wouldn't trust her, but Rachel has changed and Peyton knows that now.

"I don't know about you," Rachel joked, and then continued saying, "but Winchester really did a number on me."

"Ewe, spare me the deets," Peyton joked.

Rachel giggled. "Well, what about you and Sam? I mean.. was it a thing?" Rachel asked, curious now.

Peyton shook her head. "No, _of course not. _Lucas just died Rachel."

"Then why so upset?" Rachel asked.

"Sam and I became good friends over these past few days. I'm just going to miss our conversations is all." That was a blatant lie and somewhere deep inside, she could feel that.

"Whatever you say, Peyton. You may be able to fool everyone else, but you don't fool me. I know that you probably feel guilty right now for having feelings for Sam, but you can't deny the feelings that you have for him and you know that as well as I do. It's just going to eat away at your heart, Peyton... and Lord knows that you don't need anything else eating away at your heart."

"Since when did you get so inciteful, Rachel?" Peyton asked, getting irritated, though she knew that Rachel was right.

"Just part of my charm, I guess," Rachel joked half-heartedly, then she got serious again. "You know... it's okay to have feelings for someone, Peyton. You don't have to beat yourself up over it."

Peyton smiled softly, though she knew Rachel couldn't see it. "Thanks, Rachel."

"No problem," Rachel said, while Peyton was thinking, _I can still feel horrible, though._

Peyton took another sip of her coffee and made herself comfortable enough, because she realized her conversation with Rachel was going to be a long one. And maybe it would help. Who knows?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OKAY, I don't know what this was. This isn't how I planned it, but the following chapters are going to be better, this time I'll make good with that promise. I wasn't going to make them leave so soon, but then I thought of something and realized that idea was better than my first. So, for Izzychase, no worries, there will DEFINITELY be more Rachel/Dean face time coming up soon. Sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been hectic lately with prom and graduation prep. So, just sit tight and I'll try my best. Read and Review.**

**-Kara.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: THREE MONTHS AND TWO DAYS.**

Peyton awoke with the same amount of annoyance and irritation she did everyday, but this time, it was worse. The last thing she needed was someone to come knocking on her door at six in the morning. Then again, it was her fault she was so cranky-- that is what you got for staying up all hours of the night talking on the phone. She and Sam talked every time his phone worked and luckily, it had been working. When Sam had access to a web cam, the two communicated through that. It was nice seeing Sam's face every once in a while, but the pain was still fresh in her heart--- but in her mind, it seemed for away, so she tried to listen to her mind.. her heart had never done her any good, anyway. It had been three months since Lucas' death and three months since her very unhappy wedding day... or at least, what was supposed to be her wedding day. Peyton still hadn't gotten her closure. Sam's words always ran through her mind. They were like a broken record. He had been right to tell her that the only way to get closure would be to go visit Lucas' grave--- to say goodbye in person, but every single time she attempted to go, she found herself never making the full trip. She would always end up turning around just when she was about to reach her breaking point. Something inside her was always screaming to just hold on, as if some part of her believed that it had all been a dream and Lucas wasn't really dead and she had never met Sam... but she knew all those thoughts were crazy, because all of that had happened and today, she found herself accepting that.

Peyton groaned when she heard the knock again and then rolled her eyes. She supposed she should answer it. It didn't seem like this person was willing to go away until someone answered. How could she fend off someone so gosh darn persistent? Peyton laughed softly at the thought and then wrapped her robe around her body, slipped on her fuzzy slippers, and brushed the tangles out of her hair. Then she made the usual walk down the stairs and to the door, only this time, the place was completely different. Peyton had moved back into her old place, after the people who had bought it moved out. She found herself not being able to live in her and Lucas' house anymore, so Karen had taken it back since she decided to stay in Tree Hill for a while. The two visited each other frequently. They were sort of like each other's counselors and that made it a little easier... talking about Lucas' death with someone who was just as affected by it as her. Peyton pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she finally reached the door and opened it, gasping at the sight of the person standing in front of her. It was Dean Winchester... or so she thought, anyway. It was too dark to tell and not to mention, he was covered in mud.

"I won't ask to come in... but could you at least tell me where Gatina is?" the figure asked.

"Dean?" Peyton asked, squinting in the darkness so she could get a better look. The figure nodded and that's when she realized that it really was Dean. Leave it to Dean Winchester to come to Peyton's door at six in the morning covered in mud.

"May I ask what happened?"

Dean just shook his head. "Sorry, I would have to lie to you."

"Oh... let me guess.. it has to do with your mysterious job?" Peyton asked, a little annoyed that after all these months, Sam still hadn't told her what he did for a living.

Dean shrugged, a cocky smile spreading across his lips. "Sorry, toots, that is just the way we role."

"Speaking of _we..." _Peyton started, but Dean interrupted her.

His face was almost apologetic, but she could never tell with Dean. He hid his emotions well. That obviously meant he had years of practice. Peyton wished she had the same will power--- well, sort of.

"I'm sorry, Peyton..."

She didn't even let him finish that sentence. She knew what he was going to say. "You've said that three times already. Stop apologizing. I just don't understand.. why didn't he come with you?"

Dean shrugged. "Sam is determined to finish this job. It's like he has a personal vendetta against the..."

"The what?" Peyton asked, hopeful, but she knew it was no use. She couldn't get either of the Winchesters to crack, no matter how much of her gorgeous looks she attempted to use on them. It never worked and it never broke them down.

"Never mind. Anyway, where is Gatina?" Dean asked, getting irritated now. Peyton thought she saw him shiver, but it was probably her eyes playing tricks on her.

"You woke me up at six in the morning to ask me where Rachel is?" Peyton asked. He nodded. "_Unbelievable,_" she muttered.

"I never pegged you as the sensitive type," she finished after a few moments of Dean staring at her in disbelief.

"Just tell me where she is," Dean spat, obviously a little _too _irritated with her now.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. No need to get all PMS on me." She smirked and then continued on. "Rachel is most likely back in New York. If you would have called her more often, you would have known that. I'm not sure she'd be too happy to see you.. especially looking like that. In order to make her like you again, you are going to have to do some serious shopping... and some serious pleading."

"Who says I want Gatina to like me?" Dean asked, secretly hoping that Rachel wasn't actually angry with him. It had only been a couple weeks since the last time they had talked. He'd been busy hunting demons. Not that he could actually tell Rachel that.

"Oh, _please, _you can't seriously tell me that you aren't in love with her. Because you so are. It is obvious to everyone.. except you two, which I have to admit is pretty stupid. You two go together like peanut butter and jelly. It's fate, Dean, just accept that. Also, if you really want to have a _real _relationship with Rachel, you may want to take her along with you on your 'job', whatever it is. Rachel does like adventure and she always tries new things. Just because she is rich doesn't mean she is dull. Don't be so hard on Rachel and don't doubt her, either. Trust me, it'll just come back and bite you in the ass. Oh, and one more thing, if you hurt her, I swear I will..."

Dean cut her off. He didn't want to listen to this anymore. He was too tired. "I appreciate the lec.. _advice," _he corrected carefully, "but I really should get going. Thank you for telling me where Rachel is. No one else would give out the information, so I figured instead of calling you at six, I'd just show up at your doorstep. You were bound to tell me the truth sometime, toots. Thanks again and see you in.. well, who knows how long it will be? So, I'll just see you around." Dean dismissed himself rather quickly and Peyton didn't even bother to retaliate. She didn't have the energy, so she just shut her door and trudged up the stairs and crashed into bed again, but this time, when she fell asleep, she started to dream of Sam.... something she hadn't done since he left.

In her dream, she was a princess, kind of lame... right? But it was only a dream. Anyway, in the dream, there was a princess and she was standing in a tall tower, enclosed in a small room. The walls were closing in on her and the poor princess couldn't breathe. She could hear faint laughter coming from the lowest floor of the tower.. the laughter of an evil queen, hell bent on destroying the princess and making sure the princess never found true love. The Princess could hear the cries of her lover, the one she thought she was destined to be with and then she could hear his faint breathing... and then it stopped. The princess yelled his names for hours, "Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!" She yelled his name for hours on end until eventually, her voice grew tired and her throat grew sore. She had no strength left in her and she felt as if her knees were buckling. The princess leaned forward, trying to grab onto something, but realized that there was nothing there. Just white walls. The only thing she could see was a window, but when she tried to open it, the thing wouldn't budge. She couldn't open it. Only her prince could and her prince had just died. For three months and two days, the Princess stayed in the room, her breathing unsteady now from the fumes bouncing off the walls. One more day in the enclosed room and she would die... there was no doubt in the poor princess' mind. There was no escaping this nightmare... and that is when the princess heard a noise. Her heart jumped instinctively, but she could not move from the floor. It seemed that the harder she tried to move, the less progress she made. When she heard a tap on the window, she made the decision to try her plan backwards... she would give less effort to move... so she did and it worked. After a few minutes, the princess was on her feet, but they were sore and she could barely walk. But the tap came again and she fought to make her way to the window. Once she reached the window, her heart stopped in her chest. There was a person at her window and it was a prince...

The Prince was Sam Winchester.

Peyton awoke in a sweat after seeing Sam's face in her odd dream. It took a moment to calm herself, but a few deep breaths and hyperventilating later, she was relaxed... well, at least enough for her breathing to steady. Why had she had that dream? She was so obviously the Princess in that story, but why was her true prince dead and why was there another at her window? And that is when something hit Peyton... something she had never felt before now. Sam had been right all along. She was too young to give up hope... to think that all love was ruined. Still, she wasn't ready to give her heart to anyone... but she knew she was ready to _let go. _Peyton glanced at the clock. She had only been asleep for ten minutes, meaning it was only a little after six. She knew what she had to do now, so without bothering to change, Peyton slipped on her fuzzy slippers, which had fallen off her feet, and tied the robe tighter around her body and then glanced in the mirror. There were circles under her eyes and she looked tired, but for the first time in a long time.. she felt like Peyton again. And that was a good feeling.

A sigh escaped Peyton's lips as she hesitantly made her way to the graveyard. She didn't drive. She didn't want to drive. She wanted to walk. She could feel the morning's breeze sweep over her and her hair blew in the wind. She had never felt so relaxed in a really long time and it felt good. And this time, Peyton didn't feel guilty about feeling happy, because she knew now that Lucas would want her to be happy. And she had to let him know that she had gotten his message. She was ready to start her life over again. She was ready to let go, but not completely and she had to let him know that.

When Peyton finally reached the graveyard, she made a pit stop at her mother's grave and knelt down in front of it, running her index fingers over the dirty letters of her mother's name.

"Mom, I wish you were here. I get the feeling that if you were here, all of this would be easier, but I know that isn't true. Losing the love of your life is never easy, as dad told me when he lost you. I need your help, mom. I really need your help. I don't know if I can get through seeing Lucas' tomb alone. So be there with me, okay? I love you, mom," she whispered, forcing the tears to stay back until she finally reached Lucas' grave. She allowed one tear to fall as she traced the letters of his name with her index finger. Many things were written on his tombstone under his name.

**LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT**

**May 12, 1988 - April 5, 2009**

_**Beloved son**_

_**Respected athlete**_

_**Best friend**_

_**Brother **_

_**Faithful, loving fiance**_

_**A great father figure**_

_**A bestselling author(An Unkindness of Ravens)**_

_**An amazing coach and an even more amazing person.**_

_**"Your art matters, it's what got me here." -Lucas Eugene Scott**_

_**"Your art matters, Lucas, it's what got me here." -Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer**_

_**"Robert Louis Stevenson once said: 'We cannot run away from a weakness, we must fight it out or perish. And if that be so, then why not now and where we stand?'" **_

_**WE MISS YOU LUCAS! -Mom, Andy, Lilly, Peyton, Brooke, Mouth, Skills, Fergie, and Rachel.**_

Peyton's heart broke at the last words above the quote from Robert Louis Stevenson. They came from the heart and everyone had the hardest time writing their names down when asked what was to be put on the stone, but it had to be done. Looking at it now, Peyton was happy that they had written all those things about Lucas, because they had all been true. They were still true. He would go down in history as all those things and no one would ever forget him, especially not the residents of Tree Hill. Generation after generation, people would remember his book and remember the characters and Peyton would make sure that his memory lived on forever. Because in her heart, Lucas would always remain. There is a spot in her heart that has always been his and it will always be his, even after she is gone and in Heaven with him. But now that she is ready to let go, Peyton realizes that it is okay to wait for that day. The longer it takes, the better it will be. She smiled at the thought and once again ran her index finger along the words on his tombstone.

"I love you, Lucas Scott," she managed to whisper through the tears. Her words were strained, but they came from her heart. "I will always love you.. more than you could ever possibly know. From the moment we locked eyes, I knew I wanted to be with you. For the longest time, we played a game with our hearts--- we were with the wrong people. They may have seemed right at the time, but we were destined to be together. Everyone saw that, even the ones we tried to hide behind. From the moment you said, 'your art matters, it's what got me here', I knew that I wanted to be with you, but I always fought that feeling for fear of getting my heart broken. In the end, it was stupid of me... I know that now. I remember when I drew that one picture, the one that said _'I've wanted this for so long, and now we can have it.' _I changed the words to can't because when you said you wanted to be with me... as in a relationship kind of way, I got scared all over again. I just got out of a relationship with a jerk... and you have to admit, back then, Nate was a jerk... but still, that isn't my point. My point is that I love you, Lucas. I always have. I most likely always will, but that isn't why I came here today. I came here to say that I'm ready... I'm ready to let go, Lucas. I know that is what you want me to do. You want me to move on with my life.. to find love again. I'll try. I can't make any promises, Luke, but I'll try... for you and for me, like you want me to. I just don't know if I can give my heart to someone else. I don't know if I have that strength. After so many failed tries, I don't think my heart can take anymore pain. But I won't give up. I'll never forget you, Lucas Scott. I love you, always," Peyton whispered as she blew the tombstone a kiss, closing her eyes and picturing Lucas in her mind. She felt so peaceful, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She could let go now. And she was ready.

Peyton stood after a while and glanced at the tombstone one more time. "Goodbye, Lucas," she whispered and in her mind, she heard something in the wind whisper, _Goodbye, Peyton. _She shivered at the voice, but the voice was gone once she started walking. Peyton sniffled as the last of her tears trickled down her pale face and then she sniffed, taking in the fresh air and the summer breeze. It is July 5th, three months exactly following Lucas' death. And let it go down that on the third month of her fiance's death, Peyton Sawyer has finally let go.

She smiled at the thought and continued walking.

"They were right. Twenty-two years olds deserve happiness," she whispered to no one other than herself and the wind.

Peyton then grinned, thinking about how her birthday was in only seven days. July 12, 2009. She would be twenty-three and she would be Peyton again. She felt giddy all of the sudden and practically danced on her tiptoes the rest of the way _home._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel wrinkled her nose at the reflection staring back at her. The girl staring back at her had circles under her eyes. Guess what they say is true-- New York is the city that never sleeps and apparently, neither does she. Rachel rolled her eyes at the thought and threw herself on the bed, landing on her back. She was once again back at her fancy place in New York, but the place no longer felt like home. She knew now more than ever that she belonged in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Tree Hill was the only place she had ever felt at home and for the couple months that she had been back, she knew that she wanted to be there. Not to mention, she kept hoping that if she went back, she would see Dean again. Over the past couple weeks, Rachel had come to the conclusion that she had fallen in love with Dean. It was a simple fact, but the only thing that made it complicated was the fact that Dean was never around and that he hadn't spoken to Rachel in two weeks. She was pissed, to say the least, but at the same time, she was hurting. Maybe Dean had forgotten her or maybe he had simply found someone better than her. Rachel was surprised at her own insecurities, but apparently, being in love with a guy who was never around made a girl insecure. She sighed at the thought and then decided that taking a shower would get her mind off everything.

Once in the shower, Rachel did her usual routine--- the whole lather, rinse, and repeat thing. This time, the shower didn't help her relax, in fact, it just made her more tense when she thought about how Dean's body felt up against her own and how sexy he looked when the two had taken a shower together the morning after their huge talk with one another. He had come back that morning to apologize for leaving so abruptly and she apologized for being so cold-shouldered... and that's when the two admitted that an emotional connection was being made between them. They both knew then that there was no use fighting it, no matter how much their pride wanted them to. The two couldn't resist each other, physically or emotionally. It was just something Rachel had come to live with... not that she didn't like it, but still, it sucked that her 'boyfriend'(she uses that term loosely, mainly because they never became exclusive) was never around and that he was keeping secrets from her. The new Rachel hated secrets.

Rachel was pissed that the shower hadn't helped her bad mood any and she was even more pissed when her cell started to ring the second she got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and looked at the caller ID. It was Dean... she knew he would call sooner or later, but she was pissed that he called later, rather than sooner, so she didn't answer. She was just going to make him worry for a little and then she would call him, saying she was sorry she missed the call, but she had been busy. He would ask her what she had been doing and she would simply answer by saying, "stuff." She had it all planned out in her head, but part of her wasn't so sure that is how the conversation would play out. If the conversation ever happened, that is. Rachel wasn't used to making herself vulnerable and now that Dean was unknowingly breaking her heart, she wasn't going to be all sugar and spice.. not that she ever had been, but Dean had yet to see her scary mean side. Rachel knew that she had to get to work, though, so she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and blow dried her hair. Now it looked shiny and new... that is, after she brushed the tangles out of her hair. Now it was smooth and shiny. She smiled at her reflection, and then got dressed into a pink, semi-dressy, work outfit. The skirt was a light pink color and came an inch above her knees and the shirt had a pink collar. It was buttoned up and was the same color pink as her skirt. She looked sophisticated _and _sexy. A perfect match. She grinned and thought, _This is what you're missing, Winchester._

She glanced in the mirror one more time before slipping on her stilettos and heading to work at the fashion agency.

At the end of the day, Rachel was exhausted. All day, she had dealt with stuck-up, anorexic models, all of which thought they were fat. As if they had ever been fat in their entire lives. The models made Rachel bitter and extremely irritated. She couldn't believe that she had ever been that vain and stupid. Of course, her mistakes got her here today, so even though life hadn't gone as planned, she wouldn't change it for the world. Brooke Davis had told Rachel, in only the way Brooke can, that you learn from your mistakes and make them better. She grinned at the thought and decided that now would be a good time to call her best friend. It was now six in the afternoon, about twelve hours since she had left this morning. Thank goodness her shift had been cut short.

Rachel took a seat on a comfy leather couch. She was all alone in her office, not bothered by a single model or one of the model's stupid assistants. She said a quiet thank you to God before dialing Brooke's number on her cell and hitting send. She had to remember to put Brooke's number in her new phone. She still hadn't had time to mess with it. She would probably do that tonight. _Maybe._ She smiled when a voice on the other end, chirped, "Bitch!"

"Whore!" Rachel exclaimed, suddenly relieved that her walls were sound proof. No one would hear her echo through those walls.

Rachel smiled, knowing very well Brooke couldn't see it. "I am _so _happy I got a hold of you, biotch. I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up, Rachel?" Brooke asked, sounding curious now. "And don't you lie to me. You may be in New York, but I can tell when you're lying just by the tone of your voice. So don't even think about it..."

Rachel interrupted before Brooke could continue. "Sorry to interrupt your tirade, but uh-- I'm not planning on lying. So, back to my issue. You're going to think that I am totally crazy, but I think I love Dean... well, I know that I love Dean."

"Like, love, love?" Brooke asked, sounding shocked, but not too shocked.

Rachel nodded. It was just a habit. She couldn't sit still when on the phone. It made her twitch.

"Yes, like _in love,_" Rachel answered honestly.

Brooke could hear the seriousness in Rachel's voice. There was no doubt that she was telling the truth.

"I can't say that I'm surprised, because frankly, I'm just not. I mean, you and Dean were practically tied at the hip the few days he was here and every now and then, he would make random visits to you by himself, without Sam, which Peyton didn't like too much... and then, well, you know the rest. After all, it did happen to you. So, are you going to tell him or have you already told him?"

Leave it to Brooke to play the twenty questions game when someone revealed they were in love with someone who was never around. Rachel rolled her eyes, thankful for once that Brooke actually wasn't there. Still, she missed being able to communicate with her best friend like this in person. It was much more interesting than stupid phone convos.

"_No, _I haven't told him... and I haven't seen him in like weeks."

"Oh... that reminds me, he called here for you this morning," Brooke suddenly remembered.

Rachel sighed. "What do you mean? What did he want?"

"I... well-- I," she stumbled. "I don't remember." Rachel could tell that Brooke was frustrated with herself.

"That's okay, Brooke. If it was anything important, he would have called me about it. So, obviously it was nothing. What time did he call anyway?"

"A little after five."

"A.M.?" Rachel asked, disbelief filling her voice.

Brooke sighed. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I mean, _seriously, _the nerve. But it sounded pretty urgent or at least from what I can remember."

Before Rachel could answer, she heard a knock on her office door. "It better not be one of those annoying models bothering me again."

"You should probably answer it, even if it is an annoying model," Brooke said, knowingly. Rachel felt as though Brooke were hiding something from her, but she didn't question it.

"Okay, fine, fine, I'll answer it." Rachel stood up and made her way to the door. Once she had it opened, her mouth formed an 'O' shape when she recognized the person standing in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat and after a moment, she remembered she was on the phone. She tore her eyes from Dean, though it wasn't easy, and whispered, "I hate you, but thanks."

"Welcome, bitch. Come back soon," Brooke begged.

Rachel grinned and said, "Love you, whore. Bye."

"Love you, too, Rachel," Brooke said, hanging up the phone. Once Rachel heard a click, she hit the end button and threw her cell on the couch, then she carefully looked up at Dean, not meeting his gaze. She couldn't allow herself to look into eyes. She would be made vulnerable.

"Hello, sexy," Dean whispered seductively. His words sent shivers up Rachel's spine. She hated that feeling at the moment, but only because it made it harder for her to resist him.

"Don't _hello, sexy _me," Rachel spat with a tad too much venom in her voice. She regretted the words instantly, but didn't take them back.

Dean didn't seem phased. He just chuckled. "Still angry with me, Gatina?"

"What makes you think I'm angry with you, Winchester?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a two year old.

"Awe, well, isn't that just cute," Dean whispered sarcastically. But he did find her pout extremely adorable, but he hated that she was angry.

"Too bad, Winchester, because you won't be getting any of this cuteness tonight. You have some apologies to be making."

"How about I apologize by asking you to be my girl...." he started and then he stopped himself. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say until he said it. But it was too late to take his words back... and he found himself not wanting to.

Rachel cracked a smile, but it instantly faded. But she couldn't hide the grin forming on her lips, not even from Dean. "Yes," she answered simply, "but don't think that means you are off the hook." She didn't really mean those words, especially because she found herself wanting to tell him the truth.. the truth being that she is in love with him.

"Aren't you at least a little bit happy to see me?" Dean asked, tapping his foot impatiently on the tiled floor in the hallway.

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "A little bit." Truthfully? She was ecstatic, but he didn't have to know that... _yet_. "Well... what are you waiting for? Come on in already," she urged, shutting the door once Dean was inside. Dean stood about an inch away from her and Rachel found herself growing defenseless against him, but she wouldn't let herself crack. Not yet. She was one for holding grudges. That part of the old Rachel hadn't exactly disappeared.

"Why so hostile, Gatina?"

"You tell me, Winchester," she spat, with a little less venom in her voice, but she sounded angry either way.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to reach you for two weeks, Rachel," Dean said, his voice softening, but Rachel's expression was still cold. "I wanted to talk to you, I really did, but nothing was working."

"That's a lie!" she exclaimed, sounding angrier than she had intended, but she felt as though she could blow a fuse at any moment. Dean took a small step back. He knew all too well what the quote, _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, _meant. He just hoped that Rachel wasn't _that _angry.

"No it isn't, Gatina. I know that Sam was able to reach Peyton, but that is because we were in different places for two weeks. He was with his friend, Ruby..." Dean's voice got sour at the name, but then he continued. "Anyway, we were in two completely different places. I couldn't get reception and I tried calling you when I arrived in Tree Hill, but you wouldn't answer your phone, so I went to your friends and Peyton finally told me where you were. I didn't know you'd gone back to New York. I know that's my fault and again, I'm sorry. _I love you, Gatina,_" he whispered intensely, staring into her eyes.

Rachel gazed into Dean's emerald green eyes, her heart beat growing rapidly. The world around her seemed to have disappeared. All that was left was her and Dean. Rachel didn't think anyone else was in the world.

"I love you, too," Rachel whispered back, dropping her facade and pulling Dean into a passionate kiss, but before the two could go any further, Rachel pulled back, gasping for air. Dean gasped for air as well and then the two finally took a seat. Dean pulled Rachel closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. And then something jogged her memory.

"Wait..." Rachel said, sitting up swiftly, staring into Dean's eyes once again.

"What are you staring at, Gatina?" Dean asked in his usual cocky tone.

"Don't sass me, Winchester," she fired back. "You made a promise to me," she said, chuckling softly to herself. "You didn't think I would forget, did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean lied.

"Well, then let me jog your memory," she said, rolling her eyes. She knew he was lying and avoiding the subject, like he did with everything, but she ignored his idiotic attitude.

"You told me that when you said something you had never said to any other girl before.. you would tell me what it is that you and Sam do for a living. Well, now you've said it and you owe me, Winchester. Please stop lying to me," she pleaded, sounding vulnerable for a milli-second, but the vulnerability didn't last long.

Dean sighed. He felt defeated now and he couldn't lie to Rachel... not anymore. He had made a promise and he would have to make do with that promise.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but don't interrupt until I'm finished. You most likely won't believe me, but I'm begging you to keep an open mind." Rachel nodded, but said nothing. Dean sighed and began telling his story. "When I was a kid, I knew that my dad, John Winchester, was different... very different. He was good dad, but he wasn't around a lot. He did a lot of traveling, doing a thing called hunting... not animals, though. When I found out what my dad did, it was my job to protect Sammy from all the bad things in the world. But I ended up having to tell him... I had to tell him that our dad hunted demons..." He paused, noticing Rachel's reaction. She went to say something, but thought better of it, and shut her mouth. But her heart was racing and part of her was thinking that Dean may be insane.. still, she did as asked and listened quietly. "But that wasn't all... he didn't just hunt demons.. there were other things as well. Well, they were all possessed by demons, most of them, anyway, but a lot of things were possessed by evil. Sam and I once followed the trail of an Anti-Clause, who took victims up the chimney with him never to be returned or seen again. The Anti-Clause was in fact a pair of old Pagan Gods who have assimilated into society and since found a new way of getting their yearly sacrifices. It was an odd job... hunting a Santa Clause, but that's what we do... odd jobs. We don't get payed and not a lot of people know about what we do, and we like to keep it that way, because knowing the secret of a hunter can put a person's life in danger. We travel all over the world, saving lives, and there is something else, but I'm not sure you can handle it."

Rachel was stunned. She couldn't speak. Dean seemed to be telling the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to believe him and what he said next royally screwed up her train of thought. She gestured for him to continue.

"I died," he started simply. Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief and what looked to be horror. "I know that sounds crazy, but it is the truth. Sam was dead and in order to bring him back to life, I made a deal with the devil. I sold my soul to save Sam. I had a year to live, to get my life in order and over that time, I killed as many sons of bitches as I could. I won't go in to details, but it's true..."

He was interrupted by Rachel's trembling voice. "H-how are you h-here, then?" she managed to choke out, though she was trembling. Dean hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder and to his surprise, she didn't shake it off.

"I was brought back... by order of God. Castiel, an Angel, pulled me from my grave and brought me back to life. Let's just say that I am one lucky son of a bitch."

Rachel giggled at that, but it was strained and disbelief was still playing in her eyes, but her expression had softened. She was slowly warming up to the idea, but she still didn't quite understand it.

"I'm going to need time to process all of this..." She paused and once she had regained composure, she asked, "When do you leave?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't have to leave for another few days, but then I have to meet Sam in Deleware."

"Deleware?" Rachel asked, curious now. "Uh-- what will you two.. be well, you know.. hunting out there?" she managed to finally ask.

Dean shrugged. "A girl, or so we think, is going around killing innocent people for no reason. There's been a few cases like this before.. in a few other places and we're trying to find a connection."

"Oh," Rachel stated bluntly. "Good luck..?" It was more a question than a statement. "You should probably go now. I'm sorry. I wish I could believe you, but right now, I'm all confused."

"I know. I shouldn't have sprung that on you all at once, but I'm kind of relieved that you know." He stood up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and before heading out the door, he turned to look at her. "I do love you, Gatina. Keep that in mind when deciphering whether or not I'm telling the truth. I would never lie to you, _I promise._" And with those words, Dean walked out and shut the office door behind him. Rachel couldn't stand up, she just sat there, dazed and confused. This was going to be a very hard decision to make, but it would be one she'd have to make on her own. No one would believe her if she told them, she wasn't so sure she believed it herself.

But there is one thing she knows now, _Dean never breaks promises. _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton sighed as she plopped down on the living room couch. She hadn't changed all day. She just stayed in her pajamas, robe, and fuzzy slippers. She felt comfortable and relieved. She had shared her news with Brooke in person and Brooke laughed when she saw Peyton's attire, but embraced her friend and whispered that it was all going to be okay. Peyton believed that now and it felt good to be optimistic for once in all her twenty-two years, which would soon be twenty-three. Peyton knew it was going to be weird--- turning twenty-three without Lucas being there with her, but she knew it was okay. It was all going to be okay. She smiled at the thought and flipped through the channels. Peyton was horrible when it came to watching television. She was a huge channel surfer, but her surfing was interrupted by a ring. It was her phone and she recognized the ringtone.. it was playing, _Protecting Me _by Aly and AJ. Lame, right? But it was the only thing she could think of to describe her relationship with Sam.. at least for now, anyway. She grinned as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Well, hello, stranger," she joked.

She heard Sam laugh and the sound made her heart skip a beat. She was used to that feeling by now, so it no longer surprised her. "Hi, stranger to you, too," he joked. "So, how is the lovely Peyton on this day?" Sam asked.

Peyton giggled at the tone of his voice. "I feel... lighter," she said, knowing that Sam would understand. "I took your advice," she said with a smile, knowing very well that Sam couldn't see it, but she didn't care.

"Good for you, Peyton. So, what does that mean for you, exactly?"

"Uh--- I don't know really. I still have seven days to figure that out."

"Why seven days?" he asked, knowingly. Peyton didn't remember if she told him her birth date, but that didn't matter right now.

"It's my birthday," Peyton said happily.

"Ahh, the big two-three," he joked.

"It isn't that old, not compared to you," she joked.

"I'm not that much older than you," he said. She could hear the smile that was most likely forming on his lips.

"I know. I was just joking. So... when do you think you'll be coming back to Tree Hill?"

"Not for a while," he answered sadly.

Peyton sighed. She really missed him, but he knew that already. "I don't have to let you know that that really upsets me, now do I?" she asked.

Sam chuckled lightly. "No, you don't. I miss you, too, Peyton."

"Good, I'm glad," she said, cheering up again.

"So, what are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Nothing, just chillaxing."

"Did you really just say chillaxing?"

"You better believe it homeslice."

"Homeslice?" he asked, sounding a tad confused, at least to Peyton's knowledge. She really wished she could know what he was thinking.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've been watching too much MTV lately. That stuff rubs off on you. Don't watch it-- don't say that I didn't warn you."

"Awe, but now you have me curious," he fake whined.

"Oh, shut up, big baby."

"Yes, ma'am," he joked. Then he sighed, sounding saddened again.

"Let me guess.. you have to go?" she asked. She knew the difference between all his sighs. There was his thinking sigh, his annoyed sigh, and his sad sigh. That is what she picked up from all their phone conversations, which they had almost every single day.

"Yes, I have to go. Sorry, Peyton, but I'll call again as soon as I can. This is urgent."

"I believe you. Hey, Sam... have you thought more about what I asked?"

"I can't tell you... not yet, Peyton. Just wait."

She mentally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll wait. Bye, Sam."

"Goodbye, Peyton," he said, hanging up. Peyton let out a frustrated sigh as she rested her head against the arm of the couch.

_He may never tell you the truth, Peyton, _she thought, and then muttered, "Which sucks."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS CHAPTER CAME FROM! But two chapters in one day... for the same story, is like a miracle to me. And I actually liked this one. I dunno. I tried to fix all the mistakes I could.. if there is anything confusing, I apologize. After all, it is after one in the morning. Maybe that is why Dean woke them all up so early, lol. I can thank Izzy(faster to type, lol) for my Dean/Rachel tidbit. I really wanted to just have him tell her the truth. Just because she knows, doesn't mean that the story is over. I've got a long ways to go. The story will come to an end when I think that there is no where else to take it. And trust me, there are other places to take it. Like... who is still missing from this chapter? Just guess. See, I have a few things up my sleeve that I may or may not go ahead with, all depending on where I take these relationships that so obviously mean something to everyone. Read and review. Hope you enjoyed. Also, the reference about the Anti-Clause was from IMDB. I remembered the episode, but didn't know how to explain it. I give full credit to the author, duh.  
**

**-Kara.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: DON'T SPEAK.**

Rachel danced around her fancy, New York living room. Her eyes were locked on the annoying chandelier hanging on the dining room ceiling. She removed her eyes from the antique and continued dancing. "_We try to take it slow, but we're still losing control and we try to make it work, but it still ends up the worst and I'm crazy for trying to be your lady, I think I'm going crazy,_" she sang, but her singing was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. Rachel rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was nine in the morning... the morning after Dean had told her his dirty little secret. Rachel had been avoiding thinking about it, but only because she still had no clue how to take all that in. When Rachel heard the knock again, she trudged to the door and opened it. All of the sudden, she felt sick to her stomach. Before she could speak, the guy put a hand over her mouth.

She gestured for the figure to come inside and he shut the door behind him. Rachel removed his hand from her mouth and stared him down.

"_Other _Winchester, what the h-e-double-hockey-sticks are you doing here?" Before he could answer her, Rachel continued to ramble. "Why aren't you at Peyton's? I mean... you should be in Tree Hill, not New York. It really isn't fair that you aren't over there and that you aren't explaining to her what I already know... not that she would believe you. Peyton doesn't have half an open mind as I do... or at least I don't think she does. Oh, and what gives you the right..." Before Rachel could finish, Sam interrupted her.

"I hate to interrupt your little tirade there, Rachel, but I have a few questions of my own. But before I start... I have something to say to you."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Sam with nothing but hostility in her eyes. "What is that?"

"If you have such an open mind, Rachel, why the hell did you make Dean leave when he told you what we do for a living?"

Rachel's expression softened at the mention of Dean and what he had told her. That conversation started running through her mind. She couldn't argue with Sam, partly because he was right. Rachel had thought about what Dean had told her all night, tossing and turning while disturbing and gruesome images ran through her mind. She could still picture the black eyes of the man(demon, actually) that had invaded Tric only months before. Why hadn't Dean told her that night? Why had he kept a secret for so long? She sighed, suddenly realizing the answer. Dean hadn't wanted to tell her because he didn't want to get serious, which is why he made that promise to her before he left. He would only tell her if he said something he had never said to a girl before... those words being, _I love you. _And he had said those words... she could have just called it a heat of the moment thing, but Rachel knew it was more than that. Dean really meant those words when he spoke them and she meant them when she repeated them. She still means them, but the thought of dating someone whose life is in danger every second of the day scared the hell out of her. How could she live like that?

It took Rachel a moment before she remembered that she wasn't alone in the room. Thankful for Sam's presence, Rachel smiled softly and apologetically.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, Sam," she managed to choke out. Rachel wasn't a softy, so it had never been easy for her to admit when she was wrong.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're forgiven, Virginia."

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Rachel said, rolling her eyes at his stupid nickname for her. She should have never told him her middle name. She and Sam had a sort of love-hate relationship ever since she had started seeing Dean. They would talk on the phone sometimes, but mostly Sam just talked to Peyton, leaving little time for Rachel to get to know her boyfriend's brother. And that's when a thought came to her mind.

"I know what I have to do," Rachel blurted, not giving herself time to think about it, so she wouldn't chicken out.

"What do you have to do?" Sam asked, sounding a little confused.

"I can't tell you... sorry. But hey, go see Peyton. She really misses you, Sam."

"Sorry, Virginia, but I can't go see Peyton... not yet, anyway. Hey.. do you have the slightest idea what things Peyton likes?"

Rachel nodded and then she grinned when she realized what he was asking. "Get her a necklace. You can never go wrong with jewelry," she joked.

Sam scoffed at her remark, but decided to ignore it. "Talk to Dean, Rachel... and that isn't a suggestion, it's a demand."

"You aren't my boss, Sam," she protested.

"Yeah, but I am your friend and the sooner that you talk to Dean, the better, or else there is going to be two broken hearts... and that is the last thing any of us need."

Rachel let out a sigh of defeat. She couldn't argue with Sam. She would get nowhere fast and she knew that. "Fine, I'll talk to Dean... just not yet, okay? I have a plan... just trust me on this one, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Whatever you say, Virginia. I have to get going. Don't tell Peyton that I'm coming to Tree Hill. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"How romantic," Rachel joked, allowing a smirk to form on her lips.

"Haha, very funny. Bye, Virginia."

"Bye, _other _Winchester," she joked as Sam left and shut the door behind him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Humph," Peyton complained, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared down the piece of artwork in front of her. Her own artwork didn't satisfy her anymore and Mia wasn't going to be happy if her album cover didn't look 'perfecto', as the rising pop star had so quaintly put it. Peyton had spent all night working on the piece of art. She had drawn a heart, split down the middle. It went well with most of the songs on Mia's second album, but the artist needed to add something more to it... she just didn't know what. Peyton threw her pencil down and glared at the television, just now realizing what was playing. She had it on ABC Family, which was playing, _The Prince and Me. _Now, that was one fairytale she just couldn't stand. Not a lot of people lived happily ever after... but at least there were some struggles in between, that made the movie less bogus and more realistic. Peyton was basically the Anti-Cinderella. She hates everything about Cinderella and Prince Charming and all the other fairy tales parents tell their kids so their kids think that love is all rainbows and butterflies.

Peyton sighed. She couldn't believe that she was being so bitter about love, especially since she had experienced that real love feeling. But she never got her happily ever after, which explains her bitterness. Peyton sighed once again as she scanned the living room. She had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Her spirits lifted when she heard a knock on the door. Maybe it would be Sam, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up. Peyton smiled when she opened the door. It wasn't Sam, but it was Jake and he had brought Jenny with him. Peyton glared at him momentarily and then turned her attention to Jenny.

"Hey, sweetheart," Peyton whispered.

"Peyton!" the six year old exclaimed as she jumped out of her father's arms and put her hands up so Peyton could bend down and hug her. Peyton grinned and knelt down, making herself Jenny's height so she could hug the little brunette. She was still the most adorable thing Peyton had ever seen, only now she was a little taller and a little older looking, but she still had the same baby features. Seeing Jenny made Peyton's heart ache a little bit, mostly because it reminded her of how she had lost her chance at having a child. She pulled away from Jenny after a few moments and then stood up, smiling at Jake.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Jagielski," she spat harshly.

Jake felt himself jump a little and then he looked down at Jenny. "Cupcake, why don't you sit down on the couch and watch television while Peyton and I have a talk."

"Okay, daddy!" the six year old exclaimed as she obeyed and went to sit on the couch. Peyton heard _Spongebob _playing as she led Jake into the kitchen. She turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest, still glaring at him. Her voice showed no sign of giving in.

"So... go ahead, yell at me... I can take it."

Peyton rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides. "Jake, you left three months ago... you never called, not like a real friend would, and you broke your promise. You said you'd be here to help me get over Lucas' death and you _weren't here. _A complete stranger, well, someone who used to be a complete stranger, helped me move on... helped me let go. You are supposed to be my friend, Jake. A complete stranger shouldn't have been the one to get me through this, _you _should have. I know that sounds harsh, but it just sucks... I thought I could count on you, Jake."

Jake was stunned. He didn't know what to say to that. Sure, he felt horrible for not calling Peyton as much as he could have and not for coming back when he said he would, but there were reasons behind that. Reasons he couldn't tell Peyton, because that would just make things awkward between the two of them. How did you tell someone you used to love so much that you had never actually gotten over them? And the fact that Lucas was now dead didn't make it any easier for Jake to blurt out his feelings. Plus, he had Jenny to think about. Jenny loves Peyton. Peyton used to be like a mother to Jenny, more of a mother than Nikki had been in the beginning.. he couldn't take that away from his daughter. So, instead of being smart and giving into his feelings, Jake decided to take the weeny way out. He wouldn't say anything. He'd just pretend that nothing had changed and hope that it worked. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and took a deep breath. Once he exhaled, he spoke.

"Peyton," Jake started, staring into her eyes... such beautiful eyes. He shook that thought away and started again. "Peyton... I love you, you know that. You're basically my best friend. I'm really sorry that I didn't come back when I said I would, but things were bad back at home. Work became hectic and I had to stay to take care of things. I couldn't just leave, Peyton. But as I soon as I could get away, I told myself I would come and see you. I really am sorry, Peyton. I mean that." Jake hadn't known that he could be such a good liar, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. He hated lying to Peyton. It was harder than he thought it would be, but he had to do it.

Peyton sighed. She didn't like to budge, but she noticed the sincerity in Jake's voice and she couldn't stay angry with him forever. She rolled her eyes and then flashed Jake a smile, assuring him that he was forgiven.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I'm just happy that you're here now."

Jake rolled his eyes. "You are one tricky girl, Peyt."

"Just part of my charm I guess," she said, allowing a small laugh to escape her lips.

"Yes... well, do you think part of your charm includes watching Jenny for a bit while I do some shopping?"

Peyton looked at him questioningly. "Oh... may I ask what it is that you're shopping for?"

Jake shook his head. "Sorry, can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise. I'll be back in a few."

"Yeah, last time you said that... it turned out to be a few months," she joked.

Jake felt a ping in his heart. That hurt his pride, and he could still hear the sadness in her voice. He sighed and then turned to look at her.

"I promise that I'll be back in a few," he said with a small smile as he turned and walked out the door. Peyton cringed as the door slammed shut and then grinned as she ran back into the living room and sat down with Jenny. Boy, she was she glad to see Jenny, but part of her was still thinking about Sam. She just wanted him to come back already.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam grinned as he picked up the rental car that would take him from New York to North Carolina. He would be in Tree Hill, North Carolina in twelve hours flat... give or take a few hours. Sam gave the mini-van a once over. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be driving a mini-van, a shiny blue mini-van nonetheless, but it was all the stupid rental place had left and hell, he was desperate... what else could he have done? Sam rolled his eyes as he got into the car and put the keys in the ignition, not turning it on just yet. He took his cell out of his jeans and hit the speed dial button. He sat back and relaxed, waiting for the someone to pick up.

Peyton jumped when she heard her phone ring, but she smiled when she looked at the collar ID. She laughed when she looked at the name that had come up with Sam's picture above it. The words below the picture were 'big baby.'

"Hey, big baby," Peyton joked.

Sam grinned. It felt nice to hear Peyton's voice and he felt even happier when he realized that he would see her in just six days--- sure, he would be in Tree Hill the next morning, but he was going to surprise Peyton on July 12th. He could wait six days, that is, if he found something to occupy his time... and Dean had told him that there had been some strange activity over in Tree Hill, so Sam agreed to check it out by himself while Dean went to New York to confess his love for his beloved Rachel Gatina.

"Hello to you, too, Peyton. So, what are you doing?"

Peyton sighed. "Ugh-- babysitting. Such a joy," she joked. "Nah, but seriously, Jenny is a good kid."

"Jenny... that's Jake's kid, right?" Sam asked, remembering Jenny from one of his conversations with Peyton.

"Yeah, that would be her. How'd you know?"

"You told me when we had our first, real emotional conversation. She was part of your life story."

Peyton giggled on the other end of the phone. "I can't believe that you actually remembered that. I mean, I did, of course, but normally guys don't remember things like that."

"I'm not like other guys," Sam promised.

"Truth be told, I never quite thought you were."

"Then you thought correct."

He could hear Peyton's laugh and wished that he could be there to see her smile. Sam hated that he felt that way, but there was no use in denying it anymore. It was obvious to everyone except Peyton.

"This is going to sound really cheesy, Sam, but I wish you were here."

Sam found himself smiling at those words. They made him feel happy and comfortable, but also a little sad.

"I wish I were there, too," he said, grinning at his own words. He felt bad that he wasn't letting Peyton in on his secret, but he thought surprising her would make things more interesting. And he had more than one surprise.

"When do you think that you'll be coming back?" she asked.

"Soon," he answered bluntly.

"You say that every single time I ask you when you're coming back."

"I wish I could give you a better answer, Peyton, but I just can't," he lied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't have a better answer because of your job, which I still know nothing about."

"I promised that I would tell you someday and I still mean that. I don't break my promises, Peyton."

"Yeah... but just how far away is someday?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed and not to mention, irritated.

Sam sighed. He hated lying to Peyton about what he did for a living, but he couldn't tell her. Dean giving away the secret to Rachel was enough for one month.

"I can't give you an exact answer for that, Peyton... if I did, I would by lying, and I don't want to lie to you."

"Why not?" she asked, referring to the whole him not wanting to lie to her thing.

Sam sighed. He didn't know how to answer that question without letting it slip that he felt something for her... something stronger than he had felt for a really long time. He couldn't let her know that... not until he knew that she at least felt the same way, which was probably bound to never happen. His heart ached at that thought, but he ignored the feeling the best he could.

"I don't like lying to you, Peyton. The first time you asked me what my job was, I could have lied to you and told you that I was a FBI agent... instead, I told you the truth--- I told you that I couldn't tell you... and I can't, not yet, anyway. I would never lie to you, Peyton," he whispered, his voice a little raspy.

"And I'd never lie to you, either, Sam. You know that, right?"

Sam nodded. "Of course, I know that, Peyton."

"Good," she said, clearing her throat before continuing the conversation. "So... where are you right now?" Peyton asked.

"New York," he said, allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips.

When Peyton spoke, Sam could hear the disbelief in her voice. "Oh... so you'll go visit Rachel, but not me?" she half-joked.

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing very well that Peyton couldn't see it. "Oh come on, Peyton. I am not here for me. Dean and I are here for a job. But right now, I'm alone because he is off somewhere thinking about his relationship with Rachel."

"Oh, what happened?" Peyton asked, sounding curious now.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. Dean didn't tell me much." Sam felt bad for having to lie to her--- well, he was partly telling the truth, but he still felt bad for not being able to tell her _why _Dean and Rachel were thinking about their relationship. But Sam couldn't have Rachel spilling the beans to Peyton. That would ruin everything... and he didn't want anything to go wrong. He didn't want to lose Peyton.

"So, what part of New York are you in?"

"Manhattan, obviously," he joked. "But I am sitting in a mini-van."

"Why the hell are you sitting in a mini-van? I mean, I never pegged you as a mini-van kind of guy."

"You have pegged me correctly, Peyton, but I'm in a mini-van because it is the only rental car I could get here. I was just sick of Dean being my escort. And I use the term escort very loosely."

Peyton giggled at that one. "No, but seriously, Sam... what are you doing sitting in a mini-van?"

"My job," he lied, feeling bad for lying, but he didn't feel half as bad because he knew he was lying so he could surprise her with his presence. That made him feel a little better about it.

"Do you ever get breaks?"

Sam laughed. "I don't have that kind of job. I come when I get the calls, metaphorically speaking, of course. People don't actually call me, but..."

Peyton interrupted before he could continue. "I get it, Sam... no need to start rambling."

"You are so rude, Peyton," he joked.

"Yup, that's me. Mrs. Rude pants."

"Mrs. Rude Pants... really, Peyton? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Now I feel bad," Peyton joked. "Have you met your brother?"

Sam had to laugh at that one. She was right, after all. "Okay... so that isn't the stupidest thing I've ever heard, but pretty damn close."

"Not even close," Peyton protested.

"I beg to differ."

"Begging isn't attractive, Sam."

"Who said I have to beg?" he joked.

"Haha, very funny, Sam. You disgust me."

Sam chuckled. "I do not. You know you love me."

Peyton gulped when he said that. She knew that Sam didn't mean it that way, but something inside Peyton screamed that she really did mean it the way that he had said it. Peyton pushed that thought to the back of her mind and regained her composure before answering him.

"Why, of course, I do, Sam. You are one of my best guy friends."

Sam tried his best to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Good, because you are my best friend of the female sorts," he said, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Female sorts?" Peyton questioned. "Last time I checked, I am a female... all the way, buddy."

"Mind if I make sure you are telling the truth? You know... for business purposes only," he joked.

"Haha, nice try, Sam. Sorry, but you're just going to have to believe me on that one."

Sam laughed and then sighed when he heard a beep. It was Dean, which meant that this was urgent.

Peyton recognized the sigh. "Don't even say it. I know you have to go. Dean really knows how to kill the mood. Don't be a stranger."

"Bye, Peyton," Sam said, a little upset that their conversation was ending just as it was getting good. He hung up the phone and answered it.

"You really suck, dude," Sam complained.

Dean scoffed. "Whatever, Sammy. I don't have time to listen to you. Before you leave, I need your advice."

"You interrupted my phone conversation with Peyton so you could ask my advice?" Sam asked, disbelief filling his voice.

"Just help your lovesick brother for once," Dean joked, but he still sounded a tad pleading.

"What is it that you need help with?"

"I just need to know if I should go see Rachel. I'm not used to this whole relationship thing. I don't know if I should go see her even though she is probably terrified of me right now..."

"Let her come to you," Sam answered honestly. "As much as it sucks to hear this, Dean... you have to realize that this is hard for her and that it is going to be even harder for her to believe you. So, just let her come to you," Sam said, a little too knowingly, but he knew how to hide it well.

"Thanks, Sammy. Now get going and get your girl," he joked, hanging up the phone before Sam could say that Peyton wasn't his girl, all the while, thinking, _If only._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel's heels clicked as she walked through the hotel hallway on the third floor. She had rented Dean the nicest room possible... it was all she could afford given her two month leave of absence at work. Rachel turned when she finally made it to room 310. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently for her knight in shining armor to answer.

Dean groaned as he heard a knock on the door. He had just finished bellowing out a favorite song of his when he got disrupted by the annoying sound of a door. He just wanted some privacy, but part of him hoped that it was Rachel there to tell him that she believed him. He wanted that more than anything right now. Dean finally got out of his seat and trudged to the door, twisting the knob, and finally revealing the perfect red head standing in the doorway. Dean gave Rachel a once over. He never got used to her good looks. She was wearing a jean mini-skirt with a red halter top that brought out the make-up on her already perfect face. He found his eyes scanning her lips, which he yearned to kiss, but he thought better of it and stepped aside, allowing Rachel to come in. She shut the door behind her and sat down on the bed, gesturing for Dean to sit beside her. He turned to look at her, but before he could speak, Rachel put her hand up.

"Don't speak, _just listen,_" she demanded quietly.

Dean nodded and allowed Rachel to continue. She rested her hands on her lap and looked into Dean's emerald green eyes.

"Last night, you told me something that took me by surprise. At first, I was a bit skeptical and I didn't know whether or not I should believe you. I mean, it isn't everyday that a girl is told her boyfriend hunts demons and pretty much saves the world. I have to admit, I thought you were insane, but then I saw the look in your eyes... the look of determination and anger. I know that look oh too well, Winchester. I've had that look in my eyes before, or so I've been told, and when someone has a look like that one in their eyes, that means they are telling the truth. But that isn't the only thing that made me believe you... I was still skeptical, even after I saw your eyes. I think it got worse when you told me that an Angel brought you back to life. I mean... that is just really freaky, Dean, but I did as told and thought it over. When you told me that you would never lie to me, I knew you were telling the truth, because you proved that you don't break your promises by telling me what you do for a living." She stopped talking, so Dean decided to speak up, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"What are you saying, Gatina?"

Rachel sighed and the facade she had been wearing finally left her face. He could see the look on her face--- the happiness, the smile. For the first time in what felt like forever, Dean felt as if he knew everything that was going on inside Rachel's mind. And for the first time in his entire life, Dean was happy that he wasn't hiding his emotions and that he had someone to love. Sappy, right?

"I'm saying that I believe you, Winchester. I really, truly believe you," Rachel whispered, tears threatening to fall from her soft brown eyes.

Dean found himself grinning at his words. "Thank God," he whispered, letting a sigh of relief escape his lips.

"And I want to come with you," she blurted.

Dean flinched. He didn't know what she meant by that... well, he didn't want to know what she meant by that. He had a bad feeling about those few words.

"What do you mean by that, Gatina?" Dean asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what I mean, Winchester," she stated harshly.

"Actually, I don't... so why don't you tell me."

Rachel sighed, frustrated now. She enjoyed Dean's games most of the time, but sometimes they were just annoying. "I mean that when you leave, _I want to come with you._"

Dean shook his head. "No." His answer was harsh and blunt.

Rachel glared at him, disbelief shining in her eyes. "And why not?" she complained.

"Because it is too dangerous for a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" Rachel asked, getting defensive. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Rachel..." he started, but she wouldn't let him continue.

"Oh, but you did mean it like that, Dean. Just because I am rich doesn't mean I can't handle myself. I can change to be with you, Dean. I don't want to keep our relationship like this, especially not now. I want to always be with you."

Dean found himself softening up a little bit, but she wasn't exactly selling him on the idea. Still, the thought of being with Rachel forever and laying beside her, feeling her body against his... well, that made him at least consider it.

"It's not that I think you can't handle yourself, because I know you can, but I just don't want you to get hurt, Rachel. Hunting demons and all those other things is serious business and _dangerous. _People get killed everyday because of these creatures that roam this very ground that we walk on."

The tone of Dean's voice frightened Rachel, but only for a second. She wasn't going to let him talk her out of this. She had made up her mind. "I'm coming with you," she spat.

Dean shook his head in protest. "No, Gatina, you're not."

Rachel sighed, frustrated now. She didn't have the tolerance for this. "If you love me, you'll let me come with you."

"That's not fair, Gatina. You know I love you," he managed to choke out. He still found it complicated to say his emotions out loud. He wasn't used to being so open and vulnerable.

Rachel formed her jaw into a hard line and she rolled her eyes. "Then you'll let me go with you..."

"I can't, Gatina. I'm too afraid that I'll lose you and I can't risk it."

Rachel was sick of arguing now. She glared at Dean, all emotion leaving her eyes. She just looked pissed now, even though deep inside, she was hurting. And her words hurt even more.

"_Get out,_" she hissed.

Dean was taken aback by the venom in Rachel's voice. She sounded so upset and so angry with him. He wanted to take back all that he had said. He didn't want her to know anymore. It was changing everything and he didn't want that, but at the same time, he was glad that she knew... still, it sucked that she wanted to come with him. But the idea didn't sound all that bad. However, he couldn't give in. He just couldn't. Dean bent over to kiss Rachel, but she just pushed him away and stood up, suddenly remembering that this was Dean's room, not hers.

"Rachel..." Dean pleaded, as she made her way to the door.

Rachel spun her head around and glared at Dean, her true feelings still not showing on her face. "Goodbye, Dean," she whispered, though her voice was barely audible because of the tears forming in her soft brown eyes. Dean wanted to grab her arm and stop her from leaving, but he just sat there, not able to move and watched as Rachel turned on her heel and walked out the door. Part of him felt as if that would be the last time he would ever see her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This isn't how I wanted it to turn out. I don't even know if it makes sense, but I'm just trying to do fill-in chapters until I can get to Peyton's birthday. That chapter is most-likely going to be the longest chapter yet and it will definitely take some time to write. I'm still planning it out in my mind. I'm trying to figure out who I want in the chapter and what I want to happen. It may continue on into another chapter, all depending on where I want to take it. I'm sorry about the Rachel/Dean argument being so short, but I just couldn't think of where else to take it. Basically, the idea you are supposed to get out of their argument is that Rachel wants to come with Dean, because she's in love with him, and Dean wants Rachel to come with him, but because he fears for her safety, he tells her otherwise. I hope to have chapter TEN up soon... I can't believe I'm already jumping into double digits here. Thank goodness, lol. Peace and have a nice night, everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PEYTON.**

Peyton awoke a few seconds after feeling some strange movement on her bed... and then she felt a hand hit her arm and something shake her. _Okay, this was freaky_. Peyton jumped up, pressing the covers against her body, but she laughed when she saw the person sitting at the end of her bed and she broke out into a fit of laughter when she saw all the people standing in her bedroom. Her eyes drifted to the clock, which read seven 'o' clock. Had her friends really come all this way just to wake her up at six in the morning... and that is when she remembered what today is... her birthday. Peyton smiled at the thought and allowed the covers fall to the side, no longer feeling the need to protect herself. Her first thought had been that Pyscho Derek was in her room, but she didn't want to think about him right now. He wasn't important... he never had been.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all of Peyton's very loyal and best of friends yelled. The 'happy birthday' was dragged out by a very adorable six year old. Peyton grinned when she saw Jenny standing in front of Jake, who was smiling at Peyton.

"You look like shit," Brooke pointed out.

"Gee, thanks," Peyton said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"But that's okay, because we are going to fix that," Haley promised.

"Your hair looks worse than it did when we had sex for the first time," Nathan joked. Haley elbowed him in the stomach and he put his hand on his stomach, letting out a small groan of searing pain. Everyone laughed.

"That's what you get for having a foot in your mouth," Peyton joked.

"Shut up," Nathan choked out once he felt the pain disappear. Nathan was holding Jamie by the hand and Jamie was still giggling because Haley had hit Nathan.

"Mama, you showed him," Jamie said, still laughing.

Everyone smiled at the adorable little boy, who then turned his attention towards Jenny.

"You're pretty," Jamie said. "What's your name?"

"Jenny," Jenny answered happily. "What's yours?"

"James Lucas Scott," Jamie answered prouldy as he held out a hand for Jenny to take.

Everyone's eyes were on the two six year olds now. It was the most adorable thing Peyton had ever seen up close. She couldn't help but smile along with everyone else. Jenny seemed confused, not sure what to do with the hand, so she just took it and led Jamie into the living room. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Haley and Nathan.

"Jimmie Jam is a real player, Nate," Skills pointed out.

"Just like his father," Peyton joked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Shut up you two. He's only six."

"So?" Rachel asked, entering the bedroom. Brooke squealed and pulled Rachel into a hug. Peyton jumped out of bed and joined them, then everyone else joined them.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Can't--breathe," she said, gasping between each word. Everyone giggled and quickly backed away from Rachel, who was looking as adorable as ever with her fire red hair, her capri pants, and her hot pink spaghetti strap top that overlapped in the back. She looked as breathtaking as usual. It didn't surprise anyone. The only thing that bothered them was that Rachel was looking less emotional than ever. Sure, she seemed happy to see them, but she didn't look like her normal chipper self and she wasn't being cocky, which wasn't like her.

"Happy birthday, Peyton. How does it feel to be one year older?" Rachel said, laughing softly at her own question.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "It feels exactly like it did yesterday, but unlike yesterday, you guys are here, which makes this one of the best birthdays of my life."

"I'm sure Jamie is going to remember this birthday," Millie and Mouth joked in unison.

Haley and Nathan both laughed at that one. Nathan glanced at Haley and said, "Just what we need, another Nathan Scott."

"Hey," she protested. "I fell in love with Nathan Scott, so there's nothing wrong with Jimmie Jam being like you.... unless, of course, he is like old Nathan."

"He'll find a tutor that will change his life."

"Our son won't need a tutor," Haley protested.

"He's already too much like his ma," Skills interrupted.

Peyton laughed. "All right, enough of that. How did all of you get in?"

"I know how to pick a lock," Skills bragged.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I certainly hope that doesn't mean you'll be breaking in everyday."

"You can count on it, Peyton," Skills joked.

"Like that thought doesn't scare the shit out of me," Peyton joked sarcastically.

"All right, enough kidding around. Get up, get dressed, and meet us at Tric in an hour."

Peyton sighed. All of her friends were wearing smiles on their faces and she really didn't like it. It was as if they were hiding something from her, which didn't surprise her, but still. Peyton groaned and said, "Yeah, yeah, okay, but why am I going to Tric in an hour? It will only be like after eight in the morning. No one will be there."

"Exactly!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Tric is ours for the day," Haley said proudly.

"Karen will be here to pick you up in an hour. Be ready," Rachel informed her.

"I can drive myself," Peyton complained.

"Not this time you can't... now get up, get dressed, and be ready in an hour like Brooke said. We don't have time to waste," Rachel said happily, making Peyton even more suspicious of her friends, but she didn't have time to question it.

"Okay, you guys can leave now."

"Bye," everyone sang in unison as they trudged out of Peyton's bedroom and to their cars. This was sure to be an interesting day.

"The nerve," Peyton muttered tiredly as she threw the covers to the floor and slowly climbed out of bed, struggling to keep her balance. She was still extremely tired from her late night conversation with Sam the previous night. He kept saying that he had a surprise for her, but she had no clue what he meant and it really bugged her. Peyton pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she made her way into the bathroom and let her clothes fall to the floor before stepping into the shower. She turned the water on semi-scorching hot and allowed the warm water to trickle down her back. Peyton enjoyed taking hot showers because they relaxed her muscles and made her stop worrying. She didn't have time to worry right now, but she couldn't help but think about the tiny fact that Lucas wouldn't here to celebrate her birthday with her. On her twenty-second birthday, Lucas hadn't been there with her, because he hadn't been with her at the time and he wouldn't be with her now, which hurt... _a lot._ Tears threatened to pour from Peyton's green eyes, but she forced them back, not wanting to cry on her birthday. Today was going to be a happy day.. she would make sure of that. Peyton dried off once she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her petite body. She shuffled her feet across the hallway and into her bedroom and started rummaging through her closet for something nice to wear. She looked at the clock. She had thirty minutes to get ready. _Great,_ she thought.

After a few minutes, Peyton came across a really cute outfit that would go perfectly for whatever her friends had planned for her birthday. She sighed, frustrated that she didn't know what was going on. Peyton hated being out of the loop, especially when the loop revolved around her. Peyton pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on finishing up before Karen arrived, most likely with Andy and Lilly at her side. Peyton pulled on her faded jean mini-skirt which was ripped a little(they were made like that, so it wasn't like she actually ripped her skirt on purpose) and pulled her black halter top over her head, fixing it at the bottom, so it fit perfectly with her petite body. She checked herself out in the mirror and grinned at how cute she looked in the outfit, but scowled when she noticed how horrible her hair looked. Instead of blow-drying it like usual, Peyton straightened her hair, like she used to do sometimes in high school. The straightener dried her hair and she was surprised at how her hair reminded her so much of high school. It was short and straight. She actually loved it like that. Peyton decided to go all orange with her makeup---well, at least with her eyeshadow. It gave her a halloween feel, but it wasn't a bright orange color. She finished off with a touch of gloss that illuminated her lips and made them look fuller. She grinned at her reflection once more and slipped on her black flip-flops, just in time to hear a beep come from outside her house. She looked out the window and waved to Karen, gesturing that she would be down in a second.

Peyton ran down the stairs and met Karen outside, opening the door to the passenger's side.

"Where's Andy and Lilly?" Peyton asked as she shut the passenger door.

Karen laughed and started the car. "They're already at Tric, Peyton. And happy birthday, by the way."

"Why thank you very much, Karen," Peyton said, hugging Karen quickly before backing off so Karen could start driving. Peyton was actually getting excited now. She couldn't wait to get to Tric and see her friends.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton and Karen arrived at Tric not so long after leaving Peyton's house. Peyton stepped out of Karen's car once Karen parked and Karen went ahead of Peyton, claiming that Peyton would be happier if she just waited outside. Peyton leaned against the wall outside of Tric, deciding to take Karen's advice--- and that's when her phone rang. Peyton grinned as she checked the caller ID and took notice of Sam's picture.

"Hey, stranger," Peyton greeted once she answered her phone.

"Hey yourself birthday girl. So, how is twenty-three so far?"

"I don't know. I've only been awake for a little over an hour," she joked.

"A little over an hour is all you need to make yourself look great," Sam promised, grinning at his slyness.

Peyton blinked, a little confused at his words. "What the hell do you mean by that, Sam?"

"Well, I think that outfit you are wearing is totally cute," Sam said, hoping Peyton would get the hint.

Peyton scanned the parking lot for Sam, but came up empty, then she felt a presence behind her and someone put their hands over her eyes. She went to scream, but then Sam whispered, "Open your eyes."

Peyton jumped and turned around, a huge smile playing on her lips when she took notice of the tall figure standing in front of her. Her heart literally leaped with joy and so did she. She jumped into Sam's arms and he spun her around, glad that she was happy to see him and not angry with him for not telling her. He had to admit that he liked holding Peyton like that. It felt good. After a few long minutes, Sam carefully let go of Peyton and her feet hit the pavement.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming," Peyton scorned, but her voice lacked venom. She was too excited to be angry. "So, where's my present?" she joked.

"Right in front of you, birthday girl," he joked.

Peyton giggled and then got all serious. "This is by far the best present you could get me. I missed you, Sam."

"I missed you, too, Peyton," he said, in his mind, adding, _more than you could ever know_.

"Well... what are you waiting for, birthday girl? Everyone is waiting for you."

Peyton grinned and locked arms with Sam, making her way through the doors of Tric with him by her side. Peyton's mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts about Sam and the feelings that she denies all the time. Peyton bit down on her bottom lip, thinking about the closeness of her and Sam's bodies. She can't deny that he's sexy, because he is, but Peyton doesn't know if it is such a good idea for her to think those thoughts. Lucas is gone... but he has been gone for three months and seven days. Maybe it was time for her to move on... or to at least start dating again. But three months isn't enough time for her to give her heart to someone else and she knows that, but Sam already has the trusting part of her heart.

Once the two were inside, all eyes turned towards them and everyone seemed to smile when they noticed that Peyton and Sam had locked arms. Peyton immediately tore herself from Sam and scanned the room with her eyes. Tric was decorated with balloons and a huge sign that read: **HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY PEYTON**, in big, bold letters. There were even pictures of Peyton stapled to the sign... they were pictures of her throughout life... baby pictures, middle school, high school, and adulthood. She flashed all of her friends a smile.. literally everyone was there--- Karen, Andy, Lilly, Brooke, Rachel, Jake, Julian, Samantha, Haley, Nathan, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Millie, Jamie, and Jenny, oh.. and Sam. Peyton couldn't help but grin. She was amazed at how many people actually cared about her and she was even more surprised to see who was standing behind Brooke. It was Derek, her half-brother. Everyone stepped aside so Derek could step forward and Peyton pulled him into a tight, bear hug.

"Derek... what are you doing here?" Peyton asked as she finally released herself from his grip.

"You didn't really think I would miss my sister's birthday, now did you?"

Peyton laughed. "I won't dignify that with an answer."

"Good, because that was a rhetorical question, Sawyer," Derek retaliated in a joking manner.

"I'm glad you're here," Peyton said, smiling now.

"Me too, Sawyer," Derek said, joining a few of the others at the bar.

Peyton smiled at Brooke, who was now the only person standing near her.

"I'm not going to ask how you did this."

"Good, because it is still a mystery to me and I wouldn't have an honest answer for you. Happy birthday, best friend. You deserve the best 23rd birthday ever."

"I love you, B. Davis."

"Love you, too, P. Sawyer."

"Hey, Brooke..." Peyton started, but she couldn't finish speaking.

"Yeah, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, curious now.

"I need to talk to you outside for a sec."

"Then let's go," Brooke said, leading her friend outside.

Brooke leaned against the building and faced her friend, who had just finished pacing for about a minute.

"Is something wrong?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know if it's _wrong_, exactly... it's just that I don't feel right about it."

"Feel right about what, Peyton? You're going to have to be more specific."

Peyton took a deep breath and began her story. "When Lucas died, I swore to myself that I would never fall for someone ever again, but then I met Sam... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I lied to everyone about Sam and how I feel about him. I don't know what it is, exactly, but everytime that I talk to him I feel all flustered and my heart starts to race in my chest. When I talk to Sam, I feel comfortable and happy and it always feels as though we're the only two people in the world. I don't have to be anyone else around him--- I can just be Peyton. He listens to me, Brooke... and at first, I thought I was crazy for feeling this way-- but I think I like him...like really, really like him. Is that horrible or what?"

Brooke smiled a knowing smile. "I can't say I'm surprised, Peyton. I knew you were lying to everyone, but I just pretended to believe you so I wouldn't upset you. You were already hurting--- I didn't want to add on to that. And to answer your question.. liking Sam doesn't make you a horrible person. Lucas would understand, Peyton... you have to believe that."

"I don't know if I can," Peyton whispered.

"Peyton, you have got to stop protecting everyone else and start thinking about yourself for once... you deserve to be happy again, Peyton. You're only twenty-three and you have your whole life ahead of you."

Peyton sighed. "You sound exactly like Sam."

Brooke grinned. "You really like him, don't you, Peyton?"

"It's more than that, Brooke.. I trust him. But at the same time, it is really hard to like someone who is hardly ever around."

"Stop making excuses, Peyton. I think you should tell Sam how you feel."

Peyton sighed. "I can't."

"And why not?" Brooke asked, obviously a little annoyed by Peyton's reluctance to tell Sam about her feelings for him.

"He might not feel the same, Brooke... and he may just think that I am horrible person for liking him three months after Lucas' death."

"Sam would never think of you as a horrible person, P. Sawyer."

Peyton had to smile at that one. She knew Brooke was right, but she didn't know if she was ready to tell Sam her feelings for him.

"Come on, Peyton... it's now or never."

"That isn't true, Brooke. I can always tell him some other time."

"Sam seems like a really sweet guy, P. Sawyer, but I don't know if he'd be willing to wait for you forever."

"I know that, Brooke. It's just-- I'm scared."

"Good, because I'd be a little worried if you weren't, but that just makes you normal. Tell him, Peyton."

Peyton let out a sigh of defeat and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell him, but could you go get him for me?" Peyton asked. "I don't want to do this with everyone watching."

Brooke nodded. "Of course, P. Sawyer. Anything for you on your birthday."

Peyton pressed her back against Tric as Brooke made her way inside.

Brooke spotted Sam talking to Derek, Peyton's brother. She sauntered over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. Sam turned to look at her and seemed puzzled over the expression on her face.

"Something wrong, Brooke?" Sam asked, a little curious now.

Brooke shook her head. "No, nothing at all, but Peyton is waiting for you, _so go_," Brooke demanded.

Sam stared at her questioningly, but after a minute or so, he turned and walked out the door. Brooke smiled as she watched Sam walk out the door and then she tended to the guests, who were all wondering where the birthday girl disappeared to. Sam sighed as he found Peyton leaning against the building and flashed her a smile as he stood in front of her.

"So... I've been told that you were looking for me. What can I do for you, Peyton?"

Peyton bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up at Sam, avoiding his eyes the best she could. Peyton stayed quiet, searching her mind for the right words, part of her wondering whether or not there were any right words for what she was about to say. They were friends... what if this ruined everything? What if he never talked to her again? What if he didn't feel the same way? What if...? That seemed to be the only thing running through Peyton's mind. Peyton took a deep breath as she looked up more and stared straight into Sam's gorgeous, hazel eyes, suddenly losing her train of thought. She couldn't keep questioning her own feelings... she just had to say it or else she'd spend her life wondering what could have been.

"Peyton...?" Sam started after a few minutes of awkward silence, but Peyton interrupted him.

"There is something I need to tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything until I'm finished..." Sam nodded, allowing Peyton to continue. "I'm sure you're aware that I trust you with my life by now, because I mean, everyone knows that I do.... however, there is a reason why I feel that way. This reason will most likely change things between us, now whether those things are good or bad, I don't know. Anyway, when I first met you, Sam, you proved to me that you are one of the sweetest guys on the planet and I knew right then that we were going to be close. There was just something about you that I liked and that something made me want to talk to you more and more, but then you told me that you would only be in town for a little while and the amount of disappointment that I felt at those words surprised even myself. I couldn't believe that I was going to miss someone I barely knew. Everyone, including Brooke, swore up and down that it was because I felt something for you, but I told them that was bogus and kept saying that I couldn't move on because Lucas had just died. Now it is three months later and I am still trying to convince myself that I should hold on to Lucas and that I would be a horrible person if I moved on, but the other thing I've tried to convince myself of is that I don't have feelings for you..." Peyton paused momentarily because of the tears threatening to leave her eyes. Sam was looking at her intensely and he didn't remove his gaze from hers.

"I guess... what I'm trying to say is that I've been lying to myself and to you." Sam looked at her questioningly, a little confused by her words. "What I'm trying to say, Sam... is that I think I'm falling for you... and not in a friendly kind of way either, but more than that."

Sam was taken aback by Peyton's words. He hadn't been expecting her to say that, even though he had to admit that he kind of saw it coming because of the things she had been saying, but it was still a shock to him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Peyton that he felt the same... because he does, but he didn't know if that was a good idea because he knows that he can't be there for Peyton. Sam sighed, frustrated now that he didn't have a normal life and that he couldn't just have a relationship with Peyton and stay with her at all times. Part of Sam just wanted to tell her that he hunts demons and that is the reason why he is on the road all the time, but he knew that Peyton most likely wouldn't believe him. After all, Dean wasn't having much luck with Rachel... or at least that is what he gathered from the fact that Dean had been moping around lately in the only way Dean knew how--- which meant bars and tons of drinking, sulking in self-pity.

Sam took a deep breath, knowing that if he didn't say something now, he would most likely lose Peyton forever.

"Peyton... I think that you are the strongest person I have ever met and I respect you for staying so strong after all that you've been through... not just with Lucas, but with your mom, too. And I am disappointed that you think I could ever think of you as a horrible person. You are the least horrible person I have ever met, Peyton, and I mean that. As for the whole having feelings for me thing... well, I feel the same way about you."

Tears were falling now and Peyton felt her knees buckle, afraid that at any moment they could give out on her. The last thing she needed was to embarrass herself in front of Sam... _again_. Sam cupped Peyton's face in his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes with his index finger. He smiled at her and she smiled back the best she could.

"Hey, Peyton...?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Happy birthday," he whispered, his face only inches from hers now. Peyton could feel her heart racing in her chest and she could feel Sam's warm breath on her face. All feelings of doubt left Peyton's body completely as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers as the two immersed themselves in a kiss. _This was her idea of Heaven._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________­

Rachel sighed as she made her way out of Tric and passed Peyton and Sam, who were still kissing. She forced herself to smile and then stopped smiling as she continued to walk. Rachel could hear her heels clicking on the sidewalk as she continued to walk down the streets of Tree Hill, North Carolina. She felt extremely stupid for being so rude to Dean and for chasing him out of her life. Rachel regretted a lot of things in her life, but she regretted chasing Dean away even more. She realized now that she shouldn't have been so rude to him--- he had only been trying to keep her safe. Shouldn't she have been happy about that? He wanted to _protect _her and she had basically told him to go to hell for ever saying such a thing. Rachel had never felt like more of a bitch in her entire life--- she had probably just ruined the only chance at love that she was ever going to get. _Why do you have to be so stubborn? _Rachel thought, questioning her own actions, though deep inside, she knew she had done the right thing. She didn't want to live without Dean and if he wasn't willing to be in her life for the long haul... well, then maybe they just weren't meant to be. But that's where she got confused, because Dean had never said that he didn't want to be in her life for the long haul... he just said that he couldn't allow her to come with him, because he didn't want her to get hurt. _I'm a big girl, Dean, _she thought. _Why'd you screw it up? _

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted as she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was walking in the opposite direction, _towards her_. It was Dean and he was headed towards Tric, that is... until he spotted her.

Dean came to a stop in front of Rachel, not surprised to see her walking away from Tric. The two stood in silence for a few minutes, not sure what to say to each other. After all, they had left things in a horrible way, leaving both of them at a loss for words. Dean knew that he should be the one to apologize, but he wasn't even sure where to begin. He had come here to see Rachel... he just hadn't expected to see her so soon.

"Uh-- hi," he managed to muster, hiding his feelings as usual, but Rachel's feelings were written all over her face.

"I have nothing to say to you," Rachel spat, rolling her eyes as she pushed past him and continued to walk. Dean ran after her.

"Rachel.. wait!" he yelled, trying to get her to stop. Once she finally did, he turned her around so she was facing him. "Damn... you walk really fast," he said, attempting to catch his breath.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Winchester? You're wasting my time."

"I think we need to talk."

"I told you, _I have nothing to say to you_," she said, attempting to turn, but Dean just grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking from the tears welling in her eyes.

"Not until you agree to talk to me," Dean threatened.

Rachel sighed, feeling defeated. Dean was persistent and she knew she wouldn't get him to leave her alone. He was right.. they needed to talk, even though she hated admitting that she was wrong.

"Fine," Rachel breathed.

Dean released Rachel's arm and she dropped it to her side. "What do you want, Winchester? I don't want to play games, so just come out and say it."

"I--well, I---" he stuttered, searching for the right words. He was new at the whole apologizing to women thing.

"You.. what?" Rachel asked, getting annoyed by the second.

"I'm sorry," he blurted, not giving himself enough time to think about it.

Rachel's expression softened, but she still wasn't giving into him that easily. She wasn't one for letting people off the hook so easily.

"Sorry for what?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry that I left things like that and I'm sorry for not calling sooner. I'm sorry for not trying to fix things like I should have and I'm sorry for not saying anything when you walked out the door. I should have chased after you, but I didn't, and I'm sorry. I can't live without you in my life, Gatina." Dean was surprised by his own words. He wasn't used to making himself vulnerable and three months ago, he would have never thought that he couldn't live without Rachel... but he had tried and failed. He wanted her in his life now, _more than ever_, and he knew what he had to do to keep her--- he just wasn't sure if he could do it.

"I believe you," Rachel whispered and then she continued saying, "but that doesn't change anything. I meant what I said, Dean... I just can't be with someone who is on the road all the time and who is hardly ever around. _I want to come with you._"

Dean sighed and took both of Rachel's hands in his. He avoided looking into her eyes for fear that he may give in too soon.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking, Gatina?"

Rachel shook her head, suddenly realizing that she didn't know what she was asking. She didn't even know how they killed the demons or where they stayed or anything like that, but none of that mattered to her... she just wanted to be with Dean.

"I don't know, Winchester... I really don't, but what I do know is that I love you and that I want to come with you. You can teach me these things, Dean... teach me how to hunt demons."

Dean wanted to just give up and say okay, but part of him was just hell bent on getting her to change her mind. That part seemed to overrule the other part... at least for now.

"Gatina, I don't mean to sound like a total jackass, but you're a rich girl and rich girls wouldn't survive living the lifestyle I live. Sam and I go from motel to motel, killing sons of bitches, and saving people's lives, but that also involves putting our lives in danger--- and not to mention, there is a lot of blood and guts involved..."

Rachel interrupted before Dean could say anything more. She stared into his emerald green eyes, losing her train of thought momentarily, but then she started thinking about the matter at hand... suddenly knowing exactly what to say.

"I don't care if there are blood and guts involved. I can learn how to do exorcisms. I can learn how to deal with death. I can learn how to live without designer clothing and fancy hotel rooms. I don't need all that stuff, because I have you... and as far as I'm concerned, all those items don't compare to you... not in the least bit. So, I am asking you one more time to either let me come with you... or let me go," she said, her voice cracking at the words 'let me go.'

Dean stared into Rachel's soft brown eyes. He wanted to think that she was just joking and that if he said no, she wouldn't leave him, but in the months that he had been with Rachel, he had learned never to doubt her. She was a woman of her word, even if that word broke her heart in half. Part of Dean wanted to continue to argue with her, but the sane part of him knew it would be useless. He couldn't continue to argue with Rachel.. she was right and he was wrong... that's all there is to it.

Dean grinned as he said, "Congratulations, Gatina... you have earned yourself a spot as a hunter."

Rachel felt her heart start to race in her chest and then she leaped up, hugging herself to Dean. She kissed him all over.. his neck, his face, and then his lips. The last one lasted a little longer, but she eventually backed away and planted her feet on the pavement, keeping her arms wrapped around Dean's waist.

"So... when do I begin?" Rachel asked, smirking now.

"Not even close, Gatina... _first, _Sam and I are going to have to train you."

"Train me?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes at the word 'training.' "That sounds like work," she complained.

"Well, think of it this way... in hunting, working is the only way that you won't get yourself killed. I won't let you die just because you're too stubborn to work a little at hunting."

Rachel let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I agree, Winchester, but only because I know you won't let me go any other way."

"You're a smart girl, Gatina... and smart girls are sexy."

Rachel shook her head. "Uh-uh, no floor play. I want to start training today... and then floorplay," she added, as she removed her arms from his waist and let them fall to her sides.

"Okay, then we shall train now... I'll go get Sam."

Rachel sighed. "Let's start training without Sam... he's a little busy right now," Rachel said, knowing that Dean would know what she meant.

"Sam and Peyton?" Dean asked.

Rachel nodded. "They're kissing in front of Tric. Hell, we all knew it would happen sooner or later. I say it's about time."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, me too," he said, kissing Rachel one more time before taking her hand and walking with her to where they would train. They had a lot of work to do and very little time to do it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________­

Peyton led Sam to Karen's car, all the while thinking, _Karen is going to kill me. _The two made out the whole way there and then climbed into the back seat. Peyton lowered herself on top of Sam, who pulled her closer to him and planted his lips on hers, kissing her with such passion that Peyton's heart did little flip flops. She loved the feeling more than anything in the world, but when Sam's hands started to trail up her back, she stopped kissing him and slowly backed away.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked, pulling back and sitting up when Peyton did.

Peyton sighed. She felt really stupid for backing away like that. She wanted Sam, she really did, but she knew exactly what was holding her back. Peyton looked at Sam and smiled.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for this, Sam... I like you, I mean that-- it's just..."

"_Lucas_.. I know, Peyton, and I'm willing to wait. I'm not going to push you do anything that you don't want to do."

Peyton smiled and kissed Sam again, then she backed away.

"I don't deserve you. You're too sweet."

"Yeah, well, you're really going to hate me when I tell you that I have to leave tomorrow."

Peyton sighed. "I wish you didn't have to leave all the time--- it's really going to suck being here without you."

"Well... what do you say to a date tonight? I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I have to leave."

Peyton grinned. "I like that idea. But how about we do it at my place? I like being alone with you. It allows us to talk without being interrupted every so often."

Sam nodded. "I love that idea. Being alone is better than being bombarded by your friends... although, they are interesting."

Peyton smiled. "I love them and I'm sure as time goes by, you'll learn to love them, too."

"Yeah, well, I already love Brooke." Peyton laughed. "What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"_Every _guy I fall for just loves Brooke."

"I didn't mean it like that, Peyton," Sam said, getting all defensive.

Peyton giggled. "I wasn't being serious, Sam... however, speaking of Brooke... I really think we should get back to the party. My friend Brooke is going to have a hissy fit if I don't give her the details."

"What happened to 'i don't kiss and tell?'" Sam joked.

"I've never lived by that saying... at least not when it comes to Brooke."

"Ah, yes, the whole I-share-everything-with-my-best-friend thing.. I get it."

Peyton hit Sam playfully as he helped her out of the car and the two walked inside. Sam kissed her on the cheek before walking over to Derek. Those two seemed to be getting along quite well--- only now Peyton wondered what Derek was going to say now that he noticed Sam hitting on Peyton.

When Brooke spotted Peyton, she jumped from her seat and ran to her best friend, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Well, well, look who decides to show her face at her own party," Brooke joked. "It's about time. I mean, seriously. This is your party and you were only here for like five minutes before walking out the door with Sam. What is it with you two, anyway? Oh--" Brooke shut up once Peyton interrupted her.

"Oh shut up, Brooke. I was here longer than five minutes."

"Someone looks happy... so, how'd it go?" Brooke asked, ignoring Peyton's last comment.

Peyton bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She was sure her cheeks were a million shades of red at the moment.

"Nothing," she dragged out innocently.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I've just been doing _nothing _the whole time I've been in here. Now, tell me the truth P. Sawyer. I'm your best friend... you know you can trust me."

Peyton grinned. "I took your advice and it turns out that I'm not the only one who feels that way."

Brooke squealed and everyone turned to look at her. She flashed them all a dirty look and they looked away. She turned her attention back to Peyton. "So... did you two... well, you know?" Brooke asked. Peyton didn't answer. "You're not going to make me say it, are you?" Brooke whined.

Peyton laughed and said, "No, we didn't, but we did spend a good twenty minutes or so up against the wall, then we went to Karen's car, but I drew the line there. I'm just not ready for that step yet. I know Sam, but not enough for me to just give him everything."

"I know and you shouldn't do that until you are ready. I'm just happy that you know it's okay to like somebody. I was afraid you were going to be one of those cat ladies."

Peyton gasped playfully. "I would _never _be a cat lady."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Sure, you wouldn't," Brooke said, sarcastically. "So, P. Sawyer... is Sam Winchester as good a kisser as Rachel says his brother is?"

Peyton bit down on her bottom lip and answered, "Well, I don't know about Dean, but Sam is a pretty damn good kisser. I mean, my heart was racing a million times faster than it normally does.. and I seriously thought my stomach was going to explode from all the butterflies. I haven't felt this way with anyone before... other than Lucas." Her voice trailed off at the last part.

Brooke smiled sympathetically at her best friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to move on... you know that now, don't you, Peyton?"

Peyton nodded. "I know... or else I wouldn't have made out with Sam in public."

Brooke laughed. "So... are you totally going to do him tonight?"

Peyton gasped playfully and hit Brooke over the head. "Ouch," Brooke muttered. "Happy birthday, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Thank you for everything, B. Davis," she whispered, in her mind adding, _you let me have the best gift ever._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________­

When Brooke and Peyton parted, Peyton found herself running into Jake, who looked a little stressed.

"Is something wrong, Jake?" Peyton asked. "And don't lie to me. I can read you like a book.. I've always been able to do that."

"Nothing's wrong," Jake lied, in his mind adding, _please don't make me say that I love you out loud. _The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool out of himself.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You are a really bad liar, Jake. Please tell me what is wrong," she begged, trying to look into his eyes, but he seemed to be avoiding hers. Well, that was a little strange.

"Jake..." Peyton started, but Jake interrupted her.

"Nothing is wrong, Peyton!" he exclaimed, a little louder than he intended to be.

Instinctively, Peyton jumped back a little, but she continued to try to read Jake's expression. He seemed to be hiding his feelings, but she didn't know why and it really bugged her.

"Jake, you can trust me... I promise not to tell anyone else."

"I can't tell you, Peyton," Jake said, still avoiding Peyton's eyes. He knew that if he looked into Peyton's eyes, he would spill his guts to her and he just couldn't do that. Peyton was happy now and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin that for her. Maybe he had made a mistake in coming back. He should have just stayed away, but he knew better than that. He came back so Jenny could be happy. He had to think of Jenny... but if that is true, than why is it so hard?

"Why can't you tell me, Jake? You can trust me with anything... you know that." Peyton was confused as to why Jake was being so secretive. But his next words made her wish that she had never asked.

"Because it has to do with you, Peyton," he spat. Jake started to walk away after a few moments of silence, but Peyton stopped him with her hand. He glanced at her hand and then glanced at her.

"Jake... don't walk away. We should talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Peyton," he said, removing himself from her grip and staring straight into her gorgeous, green eyes. "You have Sam now. You don't need me."

Peyton could hear his voice crack at those words and she never felt more horrible in her life. She felt sick to her stomach. Why was this happening? _Can't I just be happy? _she asked none other than God. Why did Jake have to spill his feelings for her now?

"I can't let you walk away from me now, Jake. _I do need you. _I need you more than anything and you know that. It's not only that I need you here--- I want you here. You're my best friend, Jake. I don't want something like this to ruin us. It has happened once. I won't let it happen again."

Jake sighed. He knew she was right. The two had been friends long before he loved her as more than a friend, but now that he knew he was in love with her, he wasn't so sure that he could go back to that time. It would hurt too much. Just like it had hurt for him to see her with Lucas... it was going to hurt for him to see her with Sam.

"I don't know if I can do that, Peyton. I'm still in love with you--- I never stopped loving you. I tried, believe me, I tried, but I always failed. No one compares to you."

"Don't say that, Jake," Peyton said, her voice cracking with each word.

"I'm only telling you how I feel-- isn't that what you wanted?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Peyton whispered, not meaning to say that out loud.

"Do this to you? Peyton.. I'm not doing anything to you..."

Peyton interrupted Jake before he could continue. "I wasn't asking you, Jake... I was asking God. I just wish I knew why he can't let me be happy for once... without things getting complicated."

"Peyton..." Jake said, suddenly realizing how stupid all this was. Peyton was just now getting over Lucas' death. She wasn't even officially dating Sam. He shouldn't have gotten so crazy so early in all of this. Jake wanted to hit himself in the head for being so stupid. "I'm sorry. I never really thought of that. Can we just forget that this conversation ever happened?"

Peyton glanced up at Jake, staring at him with disbelief. "Do I look insane to you?" Peyton asked, not expecting him to answer.

"No," Jake answered dumbly.

"That was a rhetorical question, Jake," Peyton spat.

"What's with the attitude?"

"You can't expect me to just forget that you said you're in love with me. A girl doesn't forget things like that. I really think we should talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it, Peyton. I just want to wave a magic wand and make you forget that I said it."

"Life doesn't work like that, Jagielski. You should know that by now." Jake laughed. "What's so funny? This isn't funny!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry... it's just.. well, you sound really serious right now. Serious Peyton is funny."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Peyton retaliated, attempting to hold back her laughter. She wanted to forget what Jake had just said, but part of her found herself getting confused. Before Sam had come along, Jake had been there for her. He had spent the night with her and he had been in her life for a really long time... but Peyton liked Sam, she really did. Peyton couldn't have her cake and eat it, too... not that she wanted to, but it's just an expression.

"I'm not trying to _change _the subject, Peyton... I'm trying to **drop **the subject. Could we at least refrain from talking about this until after your party?"

Peyton sighed. She didn't want to tell Jake that she already had plans with Sam, because she didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to lie to him, either. _Choose one or the other, Peyton. You can't have it both ways, _she thought. She needed her mother and Lucas' guidance now more than ever.

"I have plans tonight, Jake, but we can talk about this tomorrow after Sam leaves, okay?"

Jake rolled his eyes at the mention of Sam. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to talk about it and that they should avoid the subject altogether. That would be the smart thing to do. But then again, Jake had never been too bright.. after all, he had gotten a girl pregnant in high school. Jake scoffed at the thought and focused his attention on Peyton once again. How could he not be in love with her? _She is beautiful, _he thought, as he gave Peyton a once over. She was wearing a faded, ripped mini-jean skirt and a black halter top that fit perfectly on her curvy body. Jake found himself wanting to kiss her... wanting to feel her body against his, like he had in high school. He wanted to take back what he had said about the proposal. He wanted to take it back and say yes and say that he didn't care that she had loved Lucas more than him... but he knew that was stupid. Peyton had been happy with Lucas and he wouldn't go back and change that for the world, even though Lucas was now dead. He knew that Peyton was still hurting over Lucas' death, but this Sam Winchester guy had gone and made her better... _not him. _Sam had been there. Jake hadn't been. That made Jake think that maybe Sam deserved Peyton more than he did, but then again, Peyton isn't exactly a prize and he and Sam weren't playing a game. Sam didn't even know that Jake was in love with Peyton... and the last thing he needed was for Sam to find out. Jake pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he finally answered Peyton, deciding to take the easy way out.

"Okay, tomorrow it is, but I'm not exactly happy about the idea of talking about this with you."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You don't want to talk about the feelings you have for me because you'll be talking to _me _about them? Would you like me to hire you a shrink?" Peyton asked, hoping he would answer the second and not the first. However, they were both rhetorical questions, so neither required an answer.

Jake thought better of it and decided not to answer her questions. Instead, he just looked at her and said, "We should get back to the party, Peyton. Your song is playing.. and well everyone knows that you love Fall Out Boy."

Peyton burst into a fit of laughter when she heard the song blasting through the speakers. It was _Thanks for the Memories _by Fall Out Boy. She never got enough of that band and every single time she heard a song from them, she thought about her little fling with Pete Wentz. Hell, he was a good kisser and an even better lover. She laughed at the thought and turned on her heels, not saying a word to Jake as she returned to the group of people on the floor and hugged herself to Sam. She liked Sam and she was going to be with him. She would clear that up with Jake tomorrow. For now, she wanted to have fun. And she was going to.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________­

**How is that for my longest chapter? I think it's my longest chapter... I would have to check, but it looks like it to me, lol. Well, actually, I think that maybe chapter 8 is longer, but whatever. I would like to thank Izzychase(again, lol) for actually making me want to continue this story. Normally I would just give up, but now, I actually have a reason to continue it. And I will. I actually like this story... something about it makes me want to write more. Izzychase, about me being only a S/P writer... I'm actually a huge fan of D/R, too, so that's why they both have a lot of face time with one another. This story does mainly revolve around S/P, but when I realized how cute D/R were, I decided to make them a couple as well. Now that I think about it, I may actually write a story(in the near future) strictly based on a R/D relationship. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 10. It only started out in the morning. So, Peyton's birthday party isn't over yet... I'm not sure where I'm going with chapter 11, so I have to plan that out. Aha, anyway, read and review. I hope you like it. **

Return to Top


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: GO ON AND CRY.**

"Okay, okay, okay," Brooke said as she made her way to the stage and grabbed the mic. When no one listened, she put her mouth to the mic and yelled, "EVERYBODY QUIET!" Brooke's voice echoed through the walls of Tric and that got everyone to calm down. "Thank you," she whispered, moving the mic away from her mouth so it wasn't so loud.

She laughed. "Now that I have everyone's attention, we're going to play some games." Brooke smirked and yelled, "Chase! The spotlight." Chase nodded and pointed the spotlight out into the crowd and it landed on Peyton. Peyton lifted her hand and put it above her eyes, trying to block out the spotlight. She moved to the front of the crowd and stood right in front of the stage.

"What the hell are you doing, Brooke?" Peyton blurted. That is when three guys made their way onto the stage. They stood behind Brooke. Peyton laughed when she noticed who they were--- Nathan, Jake, and Julian(in that order.)

Brooke laughed and said, "All right, we are going to play a game. The first game we are going to play is called, 'ex boyfriends try to remember the first song.'" Peyton seemed confused, but Brooke continued, anyway. "Okay, the object of this game is for these three guys to name the first song they ever danced to with the birthday girl, meaning Peyton, of course. The boys will guess the songs in order, starting with Julian and ending with Nathan. Whoever gets the song right gets to dance with Peyton... _to their song... _or at least, what used to be their song. If more than one boy gets the song right, that means Peyton has to dance with more than one boy. Okay, get to guessing boys. Julian... you go first."

Brooke turned her attention to Julian. All eyes were on him, but he didn't seem to care... the only thing bothering him was the hopeful look on Brooke's face, meaning that she really hoped her fiance didn't remember his first song with Peyton. Truth be told, Julian actually didn't remember the song, so he just took a wild guess.

"Uh-- _"I Swear" _by All 4 One...?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Brooke laughed and then turned to look at Peyton, who just shook her head.

"No, that's not it.. not even close," Peyton said, laughing because she was so happy that Julian had gotten it wrong. She was kind of hoping that every single one of them got it wrong. She really just wanted to dance with Sam... who was standing beside her, hoping the same thing. He didn't want anyone else dancing with her... just him, especially not any of her ex boyfriends.

"All right, well, Julian, you may step down," Brooke said, sounding giddy because Julian had gotten it wrong. Julian placed a kiss on Brooke's cheek and stepped down from the stage. "Your turn Jake."

Jake took a deep breath. He remembered the first song he and Peyton ever danced to. It was a beautiful song, one that he would most likely never forget. The song started playing in his head. _Knowing he's been on your mind, that distant look is in your eyes. I thought by now you'll realize, it's over... over. It's not the way I choose to live, but something, somewhere's got to give.. but sharing this relationship gets older, older. You know I'd fight for you, but how can I fight someone who isn't even there? 'Cause I want it all or nothing at all, there's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all or are we just friends? Is this how it ends with a single telephone call you leave me here with nothing at all... _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Brooke yelling his name. He attempted to get rid of the song and stared at Peyton, avoiding looking into her gorgeous green eyes, but that didn't last too long. He chanced a look into her eyes and ended up saying the song, though he didn't really want to.

"_'All or Nothing' _by O-Town."

Peyton's jaw dropped when she heard the words slip from Jake's mouth. Had he really just said the name of the first song they ever danced to? She quickly closed her mouth once she noticed Sam staring at her and then she noticed the look that Sam gave Jake. It was colder than ice... like really cold. Peyton felt her heart get stuck in her throat. She didn't know what to say now.

"Well... it seems to me that the song is a winner, and I only know that because I was there." Brooke laughed at the memory. "Anyway, DJ, that would be your cue to play the song, so our two ex-lovebirds can have their first dance all over again. Jake, you may step down and dance with the birthday girl."

Jake was hesitant, but Nathan pushed him... _literally_, and Jake was forced to step down from the stage and take Peyton's hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor, where the spotlight was focused on them. All eyes were on them as well, but the ones that mattered were Sam's. Peyton mouthed, "I'm sorry," in his direction and he mouthed, "it's okay. I'll get my chance." Peyton chuckled silently to that one and turned her attention back to Jake as _"All or Nothing" _started to play. Jake wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist and Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her a little closer to him and the first thought that came to his mind was that it felt like the first time all over again. That thought made him feel sick to the stomach.

Peyton leaned in closer, making Jake's heart beat grow rapidly. The feeling drove him wild... and _he loved it. _Jake mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing, but he couldn't help it. He was head over heels in love with this girl and she knew it. She had him wrapped around her finger... she always would.

"I'm sorry," Peyton whispered. "This must be awkward."

Jake smirked and whispered, "Why are we whispering?"

Peyton laughed and stopped whispering, suddenly realizing that no one would be able to hear them over the loud music.

"You aren't going to make me repeat myself, are you?"

Jake shook his head. "Not a chance... but I'm not going to answer your question."

"Why aren't you going to answer my question?" Peyton asked, unknowingly giving Jake her puppy dog face.

Jake's heart melted. He hated when Peyton looked at him like that, but he couldn't be angry with her... she had no idea she was doing it.

"I'm not going to answer your question because we can talk about this tomorrow. Isn't that what you wanted?" he snapped.

Peyton scowled. "_Don't _snap at me, Jake Jagielski. It is _not _my fault."

"Oh, but it _is _your fault, Peyton. I know you don't do it on purpose Peyton, but you drive me absolutely insane! Every single time I think I'm over you... you drag me back in."

"Get a new addiction," Peyton snapped, pulling away as the song ended.

Peyton forced herself to smile as everyone clapped. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the hurt expression on Jake's face nor the annoyed expression on Peyton's. Jake walked away as Peyton made her way to Sam and wrapped her arm around him.

"Ready to hear what Nathan has to say?" Sam whispered.

Peyton giggled and whispered, "No worries. I doubt that Nathan will actually remember the first song we danced to. We weren't exactly the ideal couple."

Sam grinned. "Good," he whispered, kissing Peyton near her ear, making her giggle, and then turning his attention back to Brooke.

Brooke walked over to Nathan and placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"All right, Nate... now it's your turn. Now, we all know that you and Peyton didn't have the most loving relationship... in fact, it was basically just sex." Everyone, except Peyton, Haley, and Sam laughed at that one. Brooke continued. "But, I'm sure that somewhere deep inside, you really cared about her. Okay... I lied, but maybe.. by some twist of fate, you remember the song." Brooke shoved the mic in front of Nathan's face and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Uh... I'm just going to take a wild guess and say _Oops, I did it again, _by Britney Spears."

Everyone laughed... that is until Brooke demanded them to be quiet. Everyone obeyed. Nobody liked to be in the company of a pissed off Brooke Davis. She wasn't a pretty sight when she was angry.

"Peyton... is that correct?"

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "Not a chance. Our first song was _Sometimes _by Britney Spears, but you were pretty damn close. Guess that means this game is over, correct?"

Before Peyton could move, Brooke yelled, "Don't even think about it, P. Sawyer! There is one more thing you have to do."

"What's that?" Peyton asked, obviously annoyed and amused all at once.

"You have to pick a gentleman caller and dance with him."

"I think I have an idea," Peyton said, turning on her heel so she could face Sam. She grinned and stared into his gorgeous hazel eyes. She could stare into those eyes all day. The thought made her smile. "May I have this dance, Sam?"

Sam laughed. "Why, of course, Peyton," he said, putting his hand out so she could take it. Peyton did just that and Sam led Peyton to the middle of the dance floor.

Peyton knew that whatever song blasted through the speakers of Tric would be she and Sam's song. She smiled at the thought and gazed into Sam's hazel eyes, filled with so much emotion that it made Peyton go weak in the knees. Sam had to support her weight to keep her from falling... even if that is cliche. When Sam and Peyton noticed that no song was playing, Peyton was extremely confused, but then they heard faint music playing and started to dance. Peyton recognized the song almost immediately and then her best friend's voice echoed through the room. Their song would always be _"Feel This" _by Haley James Scott. Peyton smiled up at Sam and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam made her feel safer than she could have ever dreamed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Sam asked.

Peyton felt the blood rush to her cheek, sure that her face was a thousand different shades of pink, but she didn't mind.

"No, you haven't," she answered simply.

"Well... you look beautiful today, Peyton Sawyer."

"Thanks, stranger," she said through giggles.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow.

"Nothing... it's just.. I'm really, _really _happy, Sam. That's all."

Sam grinned. "Good, because I like it when you're happy."

"That's a cheesy line, Sam. I really hope you don't use that on all the girls."

"What girls?" Sam asked innocently. Although, it was true. Sam didn't exactly date.

Peyton wanted to laugh at that, but she thought better of it when she realized that Sam was being serious. He really didn't date other girls-- he had told her that once already, and she certainly believed him, considering what he had been through with Jessica, his ex who had died. She didn't know exactly how Jessica died and maybe she didn't have a right to know, but it still made her feel extremely uncomfortable, especially now that she was thinking about Lucas. She couldn't help but feel that by being with Sam she had somehow _betrayed _Lucas. _He's dead, Peyton, and he'd want you to be happy, _she thought. But if that was true, then why did she feel so guilty? Peyton shook her head, unaware that she had actually made that gesture... and now Sam was looking at her strangely. She knew she must have seemed strange right now, shaking her head for no reason whatsoever didn't exactly scream sanity. Peyton sighed as she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind the best she could, though she couldn't help feeling like she was betraying Lucas.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Sam asked, looking worried now. Peyton could see the worry in his gorgeous hazel eyes and her heart skipped a beat as she gazed into them. Her gaze never left his as a smile formed on her lips. Why was she so worried? She had Sam and he was perfect--- he was everything she needed to move on with her life... he was everything she wanted. Not to mention, he was one of the kindest and gentlest guys she had ever met. He treated her with respect. He never argued or told her she was wrong. He had been there for her when she refused to talk to anyone else.

Peyton allowed a smile to form on her lips. A few months ago, that smile would have been forced, but not today... today that smile was effortless, and it held so much emotion. The emotion surprised even her.

"I'm fine, Sam. Don't worry about me. I was just having a moment," she answered lamely.

Sam chuckled. "Whatever you say," he muttered as he unexpectedly pulled Peyton closer to him. She could practically feel his abs under his shirt as she felt her petite body pressed against his strong, muscular body. Peyton couldn't believe that she was just now truly appreciating how sexy he is. And he _is _sexy, extremely sexy.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, noticing the change in Peyton's expression as the song came to a stop... yet, Peyton and Sam continued to dance in circles, as if they were the only two people in the room. They were making their own music now; however, Peyton couldn't exactly ignore the creepy feeling sifting through her body as she felt stares boring into her sides. Everyone was staring at _them. _All eyes were on her and Sam, but she didn't care. And that wasn't like Peyton at all. Sam made her different... _very different. _He made her feel confident, smart, and not to mention, he made her extremely aware of her body, but only because she was pressed extremely close to his. They may have well have been having sex on the dance floor. Suddenly, Peyton found it impossible to ignore the stares and unwillingly removed herself from Sam's grip. She felt a ping in her heart at the distance and pulled him closer to her once again, only now they were standing side by side and not dancing.

Sam glanced at Peyton, even more confused now... not to mention, he was feeling a tad self-conscious when he noticed all the people staring at him and Peyton.

"Why is everyone staring?" Sam whispered.

Peyton giggled, not so sure why she was laughing and said, "Oh, they were just watching us dance and I think they were thinking that we were about to do 'it' on the dance floor."

Sam could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, and though Peyton could tell he was fighting it, she did notice a little pink on his cheeks. She thought it was cute that she could make Sam blush and found herself laughing at that fact.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, pulling away from her. He was doing it on purpose and Peyton didn't like that. She realized that she didn't like the distance any less than she liked the idea of him going away tomorrow. As pathetic as it sounds, Peyton felt that if she could hold on to Sam forever, then maybe, _just maybe, _he wouldn't leave, but she knew that was crazy.

Peyton fake pouted, though part of it felt very real. "Nothing--- it's just, well, I didn't think guys like you could blush."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'guys like me?'" he asked curiously.

"_I mean, _a guy as sexy as yourself doesn't normally get so flustered when everyone is staring or when he hears the words 'do it.'"

"I'm not my brother, Peyton," Sam snapped jokingly, forcing back his laughter by grinding his teeth together.

Peyton also found that gesture cute. He didn't want to make her angry. Peyton smiled at the thought.

She hit him playfully and said, "Let's just get back to the party."

Sam rolled his eyes and hooked arms with her. "Yes, let's," he said, as they both walked over to the bar and started chatting with Peyton's old friends and Sam's new friends.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel grunted as she drop kicked Dean, who also groaned from the pain he felt as Rachel ground her heel into his stomach.

"Okay, enough," Dean managed to choke.

Rachel smirked as she stood over her boyfriend, not removing her foot from his stomach. She released the pressure, but left her foot and leg there for him to check out, which he was doing. She liked teasing him.

"You play a very mean game, Gatina," Dean complained.

Rachel smirked. "No one said I was fair, Winchester... nor am I easy."

Dean chuckled at that one, but his chuckle was strained. "If that's true, Gatina, then why did you sleep with me the first night we met?" He was trying to get Rachel angry... no, not just angry, but starking mad. He wanted her to be pissed... so she'd have the drive to kill someone if necessary. But that wasn't exactly the best idea, because the second he said that, Rachel's heel was grinding into his stomach again and it actually hurt, which he hadn't been expecting.

"You should wear those on all the hunts," he managed to choke out as he used what strength he had left to push her foot away. Rachel smirked while towering over him and she helped him pull himself to his feet. She thought it was cute that she had totally beaten the shit out of Dean Winchester.

"Aren't so tough now, are you, Winchester?" Rachel taunted.

Dean rolled his eyes. He actually looked angry and he was... just not with her. He hadn't been expecting her to be so strong nor had he been expecting her to be so fearless. That frightened, but also helped ease a bit of his worries at the same time. His feelings for Rachel confused him, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, now that we know you can fight, let's put it to the test."

Rachel's eyes widened in fear. Dean wasn't alarmed by this, but only because he knew it would happen.

"It's just a _test, _Gatina, and after that, you can back out if you want to. I love you, Gatina, but today, I have to treat you like one of the boys."

Rachel moved her body in a way that _proved _she wasn't one of the boys. "Good luck with that," she said a little sarcastically.

Dean gave Rachel a once over, taking in a sharp breath as he noticed her curves. Her body was so perfectly shaped and all he wanted right now was to feel her body against his--- he wanted to kiss her neck, her chest, her stomach, her lips... he wanted to kiss every part of her. Dean shook that thought from his mind before he started drooling. He hated that Rachel had that kind of power over him and the worst part is that she knew she had the power. She was the most beautiful and most dangerous type of woman... but Dean loved it that way.

"Have you ever used a gun before?" Dean asked, as he pulled his gun from his back pocket.

Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief. "Do you carry that all the time?" Rachel asked, surprised at how afraid she actually was of a gun.

Dean sighed. "I was afraid that would happen," he muttered.

"What?" Rachel asked, allowing the alarmed feeling to disappear.

Dean smirked. "Remind me to test your vulnerability more often," he stated.

Rachel seemed puzzled, but the look on her face disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Just train me, Winchester," she snapped, a little more harshly than she intended. She didn't want to be mean to Dean, but she was still Rachel Gatina, and Rachel Gatina didn't like to be tested... nor did she enjoy being doubted.

"As you wish," Dean muttered, sounding a tad bitter.

Rachel and Dean trained for another hour or so. At one point, Rachel remembered putting a wooden stake in the ground, whereas, she had been aiming for the vampire doll Dean had bought at some thrift store or another. She laughed at the thought and they continued to train, until Rachel fell flat on her back, exhausted from all the fighting.

Dean lied down beside her and she rested her head on his chest. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He wrapped his arms around her and Rachel had never felt so safe, and though she would never admit it, Rachel loved the feeling. She loved feeling safe and she loved being with Dean. He made her a different person, but at the same time, she could still be herself. He brought out a side of Rachel that only Brooke had ever been able to see... and not even Brooke had gotten her to confess some of the secrets she had told Dean. She trusted him with everything she had. She had given him her heart... and he had given her his. They were one now, and both of them had come to terms with that. They knew now that they were meant to be together and Rachel couldn't imagine her life with anyone else. It was painful to even think about.

"What are you thinking about, Gatina?" Dean asked, dropping his normal cocky facade. He actually sounded worried.

Rachel smiled softly. It wasn't forced, but it wasn't exactlty the brightest smile in the world. She was happy, but frightened, too.

Rachel tried her best to drop her facade and tell him that she was scared, but she feared that if she let him know just how terrified she is than he wouldn't let her come with him.

"I can't lose you," she whispered, more to herself than to Dean. Regardless, he heard her anyway.

"You aren't going to lose me," Dean assured her. "I'm not going anywhere. It's okay to be afraid," he cooed.

Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound of the sincerity in Dean's voice. No guy had ever spoken to her like that. _No one, _not even Mouth McFadden, had told Rachel that it was okay to be afraid. She felt her vulnerability growing stronger and as much as she wanted to remain strong and to wear her facade, she let it completely fade as she looked at him. There was so much pain and so much sadness in Rachel's brown eyes. It killed Dean to see her like that and he wasn't even sure why she was so sad.

"I don't like being afraid," Rachel answered truthfully. "But I am afraid, Dean... in fact, I'm terrified. I'm afraid that on one of these hunts, I might lose you... and I'm afraid that I may lose my life. My head is screaming for me to turn back and forget all of this ever happened..." She paused as she noticed Dean wince at these words. She hated that she had hurt him by saying that, but she had to get it all off her chest. She continued, but in a softer, more gentle voice. "I love you, Dean, and that is why I am still coming with you. My heart wants me to be with you and _I _want to be with you. I want to experience the world with you, Winchester. I know that sounds totally cliche and it probably is, but I don't care. I don't care about anything as long as I can be with you." Her voice was barely audible now and she was searching for the part of her that didn't want to be vulnerable. The last thing she needed was to cry in front of Dean. She didn't want to be vulnerable. _It's a little too late for that now, don't you think? _a voice inside her head whispered. Rachel knew the voice was right. She loved him... that made her vulnerable enough already. No need to fight it anymore.

Even Dean was breaking down, and Rachel could tell this just by the strained look on his face. He was fighting to keep his cool... he was fighting to be macho man. And she loved that about him... however, at the same time, she wished he would just let go and let things just be. She wished she could do that, too.

"You have me," Dean whispered, reassuring her that everything would be okay. "You have Sam... and I'll introduce you to Bobby on your first hunt... I promise. You also have yourself, Gatina, and trust me, you're enough of a weapon to take out a million demons."

Rachel smiled and then they both cleared their throats while regaining their cool. They regained their so called cool after a few minutes and then each of them was back to their 'facade wearing' selves again.

Rachel began tracing her fingers up and down Dean's stomach, which was covered with his jacket and a white shirt.

"You know, I seem to remember a little something about floorplay earlier..." Rachel whispered seductively in Dean's ear as she rolled over on top of him.

Dean smirked as he met Rachel's eyes and that was all it took to drag him in. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

They didn't care that they were in the middle of nowhere. They didn't care that they were outside on completely uncomfortable ground. Okay, so maybe they did, which is why Dean picked Rachel up and carried her to the back of his Impala. She squealed as he pulled her on top of him and the two lowered themselves onto the backseat. Dean started kissing Rachel's neck, just the same as the first time they had had sex... only now, they were making love.. and it felt differnet than the first time. The first time had been meaningless, but as time went on, their sex began to mean something and that just made it even sexier. Rachel moaned as Dean continued kissing her neck and she knew there was sure to be a hicky there come morning. But she didn't care. She wanted Dean and she wanted him now.

Clothes were thrown all over the car and chances are that it was going to be extremely hard to find them the next day. Rachel found Dean's lips and bit his bottom lip as he entered inside her and the two became one. She moved her lips to his ear and moaned his name in a whisper that was barely audible, but still sent shivers up his spine. Their bodies were in synch as Rachel grinded him.

"Oh, Dean," she whispered, biting her bottom lip to keep her from screaming pure ecstacy.

Once the two had hit their climax, Dean pulled out and Rachel rested her head on his bare chest. He pulled a blanket over the both of them, deciding that now was as good a time as any to get some sleep. Lord knew they had a long day ahead of them, because tomorrow would be Rachel's first day on the road. And she still hadn't figured out how to tell all her friends goodbye. It was going to be hard, but as she lay there in Dean's arms, Rachel knew that it was all worth it. Rachel Gatina had fallen in love and she wasn't going to let that slip away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam and Peyton had just said goodbye to all her friends as Sam linked arms with Peyton and led her outside. The two had decided to walk back to Peyton's, considering Dean had the Impala and was probably off somewhere making love to Rachel. Sam didn't exactly feel like walking in on that while searching for the Impala. He could only imagine what it looked like right now. He winced at the thought and turned his attention back to Peyton. The last thing he wanted was to think about his brother's sex life... if he had one that is, but Rachel hadn't come back and Dean had never showed up... so that only meant one thing. Sam didn't have to think twice about it.

Peyton smiled up at Sam and then stared at her feet. All of the sudden, she was feeling extremely self-conscious. She had never invited a guy back to her house before, not even Lucas. He had always just shown up. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sam... it was just that she was afraid to give him everything. The only person that had ever recieved all of her was Lucas and she didn't know if she could give someone else her entire heart. Lucas would always be there, somewhere in the depth of her heart, but she couldn't hurt Sam. She didn't want to hurt him and she was afraid that some day, she would do something to hurt him. _What if I can't love him? _she wondered. _What if I can't give him what he deserves? _Peyton thought. She wasn't so sure if she knew the answers to those questions.

Peyton did her best to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. She would bury them there and hopefully, she would never find herself thinking like that again.

Sam could tell it was getting quiet. Normally, Sam enjoyed silence, but this silence had just gotten awkward. He and Peyton hadn't said anything to one another since they left the party and he was beginning to think that maybe this was a bad idea. _Maybe I shouldn't go with her, _he thought, but he knew that was stupid--- he wanted to go with her and he wanted to be with her. _I'm in love with her, _he thought. Sam came to a sudden stop at his own thought. He loved her? It made sense, after all, but he knew it was stupid. _You can't love her, you idiot, _he thought, wanting to mentally slap himself for being so stupid. He was just going to have to leave again and eventually Peyton would get tired of waiting for him. She would move on with someone else--- _or worse, she'd move on with that Jake guy, _Sam thought bitterly. He didn't want to lose Peyton, but he knew he'd lose her some day if he didn't tell her what he did. He realized now that she deserved to know the truth, even if the truth was unbelievable to someone like Peyton.

It took Peyton a moment to notice that Sam wasn't walking beside her anymore. Her head was in the clouds, but after a few minutes she figured out that Sam wasn't beside her anymore. She frowned at that and then turned around, happy to see that he hadn't just run off. Peyton ran towards him and came to stop once there was only a few inches distance between them.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Peyton asked. She sounded worried... but Sam didn't exactly answer her, so that just made it worse. "Look, Sam... you don't have to come back with me." Peyton was surprised at the hurt in her voice when she said that. Peyton hadn't expected that to hurt so much.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the hurt in Peyton's voice. He didn't want to hurt her... he didn't want to lie to her anymore, either.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts," he half-lied... after all, he had gotten lost in his thoughts, but he wasn't exactly fine.

Peyton smiled at this, but she wasn't fully convinced that he was okay. "Whatever, stranger. Let's get out of here."

Sam rolled his eyes and started walking with Peyton again. It wasn't too long after that that the two finally made their way to Peyton's house. Peyton's door was painted black to signify her depression. She made herself a mental note to paint it red. She wasn't exactly depressed anymore, even though the grief was still fresh within her soul.

Peyton opened the door and allowed Sam to follow her inside. He shut the door behind him as the two made their way into the living room and sat down beside one another. They still hadn't said anything to each other and Sam wanted to break the ice. He also wanted to tell her the truth and figured that it was either now or never.

Sam sighed as he turned to look at Peyton and stared into her gorgeous green eyes. He could stare into those eyes all day. _I really do love her. _That thought dawned on him as he continued to gaze into her eyes and when he spoke, his gaze remained locked with hers.

"Peyton... there's something I need to tell you," Sam started slowly.

Peyton's heart was racing in her chest... and she knew that it was from all the nerves in her body. She had never felt so nervous in her life.

"What is it, Sam?" Peyton asked, nonchalantly, trying to keep her cool, but failing miserably.

"Do you really want to know what it is that I do for a living Peyton?" Sam asked, not so sure if this was the smartest thing to do. What if he lost her? That thought ached him, but continuing to lie to Peyton made him ache even more.

Peyton felt a smile forming on her lips. Sam was finally going to tell her what he did for a living. He was going to tell her the truth.

"Of course, I do. So... what is it?" she urged.

"Before I tell you, Peyton... you have to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm finished. This may be hard for you to believe and you might very well think that I'm insane... hell, sometimes I think..."

Peyton interrupted Sam before he could continue. "I want to know, Sam. I promise I won't interrupt you until you finish... and for the record, I don't think you're insane."

"Hold that thought," Sam half-joked. But at the same time, he knew she would think he was insane once he told her the truth. He just hoped that Peyton would take the news better than Rachel had. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with her. "When I was a kid, my dad, John Winchester, would disappear a lot and I would live with Dean in motels and stuff. I knew dad and Dean were hiding something from me... I just didn't know what, so one day, Dean finally told me what our dad did. He was a hunter... and I don't mean that he hunted animals. He hunted demons." Sam stopped speaking long enough to take notice of the expression on Peyton's face. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and disbelief and part of him thought that maybe he should just yell, 'april fools,' but he wasn't fooling her and it wasn't April anymore. When she didn't say anything, he continued to tell her the truth. "As we got older, Dean and I took on our dad's so callled 'job.' We hunted the demons and other things like them... _evil things. _Dean and I are in the face of death every single day of our lives and if it weren't for us, everyone else on the planet would be in danger of death, too. And there's one other thing..." He paused, and Peyton forced herself to nod, telling him that it was okay to continue. Sam wasn't so sure that he could, but he did anyway. "I died."

Peyton's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in disbelief. Her heart was racing rapidly in her chest. This was all too much for her.

"Y-y-you died?" Peyton managed to choke out.

Sam nodded. "I died, but then Dean made a deal with a demon. He sold his soul to save me... and Dean has died, too, but then an Angel brought him back to life on the orders of God."

Peyton closed her mouth and the disbelief left her eyes. Her eyes were now hollow and her face held no emotion whatsoever, making it very hard to determine whether or not she thought Sam was insane. Hell, she probably did.

"Peyton... are you okay?" Sam asked, knowing very well that was a stupid question.

Peyton shook her head. She didn't know if she was okay or not. She couldn't believe it, but Sam wouldn't lie to her. She knew that. He was telling the truth, even if the truth sounded absolutely insane.

"Demons? Evil? Angels? I mean, I always believed in Angels, but Angels that bring people back from the dead? How is any of that possible? I-I mean, you can't possibly hunt demons. Are you insane?" Sam winced at the word 'insane', but he had been expecting that. Before he could speak, though, Peyton continued with her tirade, which soon turned into hysterical banter. "That's cool, you know, that you hunt demons and save the world and all, but doesn't that sound a little Clark Kent to you? You may as well put on a blue cape and say you're superman... I'm not trying to be rude, but come on, Sam? Demons? For real? Like... living, breathing demons? How do you kill them? Do you do exorcisms and stuff like they do in the movies? Are vampires real, too? What about werewolves...?"

Sam interrupted before Peyton could continue. He took hold of her hands and for the first time, he noticed that Peyton was shaking.

"I've really freaked you out, haven't I, Peyton?" Sam asked, not sounding surprised, but at the same time, he sounded hurt and disappointed... not in her, but in himself.

Peyton gulped and nodded. "I'm sorry, Sam. Yes, you've really freaked me out... _a lot. _It is going to take me a while to figure this out. And it is going to take me a really long time to get used to this. But I trust you, Sam Winchester and I know that you would never lie to me." Peyton was smiling now. It was a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?" Peyton asked. "I mean--- you're going to leave and all I'm going to do is worry."

Sam's face was inches from Peyton's now. He pulled her closer to him and looked her straight in the eyes. He smiled the best he could, but he was definitely hurting inside. He had always been the more sensitive one... and he wasn't afraid to admit that leaving Peyton tomorrow was going to hurt like hell.

"Don't you worry about me, Peyton. I'll be fine, _I promise. _And I'll come back--- I swear I will. I'll come back to you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Sam paused and after taking a deep breath, he said, "I love you, Peyton."

Peyton's heart came to a stop at the words, _I love you. _"Wait--- what, rewind..." Peyton managed to mutter. "Did you just say that you love me?" she asked, surprised that she was smiling.

Sam gulped and then nodded. "Yes, I said that I love you. You don't have to say it back, Peyton... I know that it's quick and I know that it is going to be harder for you to move on. But I do love you, Peyton. I just couldn't keep that inside anymore, because it really sucks to harbor those kinds of feelings."

Peyton sighed. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm sorry that I can't say it back, Dean. I know I could fall in love with you--- I really could, but just not now."

Sam seemed a little hurt by this, but he understood. "I'd wait for you forever, Peyton," he whispered.

Peyton normally wouldn't believe a guy when he said that, but Sam spoke those words in such a sincere manner that she had no choice but to believe him.

Peyton leaned in closer and pressed her mouth to Sam's. She had never felt so in synch with someone than she did at that moment. And she knew they were going to be okay. _I am going to love this boy someday, _Peyton thought as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I finally update. Shocking, right? Okay, so, this chapter didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to. I kind of think it is the worst chapter I have written so far. The scenes between the couples were kind of lame. Chapter 12 will be better... I hope. I'm planning it as I write this. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates, but I have been extremely busy lately. I graduate on June 5, 2009, and I have a lot of things to do so I can prepare for graduation. I'll be busy for a while and won't have time to update this story as much as I normally do. I will try my best. The only reason this chapter took so long is because i had writer's block... badly. I hope I'm over that spell soon. Thanks for reading. :P Hope you enjoy. 3**

**-Kara.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: WORDS YOU CAN'T TAKE BACK.**

Peyton's eyes welled with tears as she stood in front of the window, clutching the curtain with her hands. Peyton hadn't realized that goodbyes could be so hard... nor had she realized that goodbyes could be so _painful. _Her heart ached at the thought and everything that Sam had said was still fresh in her mind. She had been standing in front of the window for a half-hour now, expecting him to come back, but he wasn't coming back. _He's never coming back, _she thought, _and it's all Jake's fault. _She wanted to blame Jake. She wanted to scream at him, yell at him, kick him where it hurt, but she couldn't. Peyton had never been that kind of person and she wasn't about to be that kind of person. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. Her hair was disheveled. Her eyes were taking on a deep red color from all the crying. And her heart was broken into a thousand pieces. This time, she knew there was no putting the pieces back together. Peyton clutched the curtain as she replayed her goodbye to Sam in her mind. It was something she would never forget... no matter how hard she tried.

_Peyton awoke with a smile on her face. Her dream had been pleasant, very pleasant.. and when she cocked her head to the side, she realized that it hadn't been a dream. Sam really was there. Her head was lying on his chest and his breathing was light. Peyton could feel Sam's heartbeat as she pressed her head down by his heart. It felt amazing to feel his heartbeat and the sound of his heart was like music to her ears. Peyton found herself blushing at this and when she tried to get up, she forced herself to be quiet, only she didn't get very far. The second she moved, strong arms wrapped around her body and pulled her back down. _

_Sam grinned at Peyton. Peyton grinned back. She felt so lightheaded, but in a good way. She was happy._

_"Good morning, beautiful," Sam whispered._

_"Don't good morning me," Peyton fake snapped. "I thought you were asleep. I hate teases."_

_Sam rolled his eyes. "I would pretend to sleep any day if it meant you laying your head on my heart."_

_Peyton bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She loved being this close to Sam. It just felt right and that was a good feeling. The last thing she needed was to get herself into something that felt wrong, but part of Peyton couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe it was just her paranoia from the night before. Part of her had tried to forget what Sam had told her last night. Only, it wasn't exactly working. A girl couldn't exactly forget being told that the guy she likes is a hunter and basically puts his life in danger every single day to save the rest of the world. Peyton couldn't help but think a little bit about Clark Kent when she thought about the fact that Sam is pretty much a hero.... whether he knows it or not. Peyton could tell that by the way he talked about his 'job', he didn't exactly feel like he should be doing it, but then again, he still kept fighting evil. He kept putting his life in danger. He truly is a hero._

_"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, running his index finger up and down Peyton's arm._

_Peyton shivered as she felt Sam's index finger moving up and down her arm, but she tried to ignore the temptation she felt and decided to answer his question._

_"Nothing," she lied. Sam gave her a look that said, 'don't lie to me.' She grinned and then sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what's the matter. It's not that I'm upset over it or anything and it isn't that I don't believe you-- it's just, well, I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you. I don't want you to die, Sam." Peyton winced at the word 'die.' She never liked talking about death and it made her think about Lucas. Lucas had died. She had lost him and she would never get him back. She didn't want to lose Sam, too. "I don't think I can stand losing another person that I hold dear to my heart. I've already lost my unborn child and Lucas-- I can't lose you, too." She wanted to say that she couldn't stand losing someone that she loved, but something was holding her back, and she didn't want to admit what._

_Sam smiled reassuringly at Peyton. "I'm not going to die, Peyton. This statement probably isn't going to make you feel any better, but everyday, we have a chance of dying. No one is safe... I just make the world a little safer when I hunt. I know what I'm doing, Peyton. I am going to get hurt, Peyton, but I will fight every single day to stay alive if it means coming back to you."_

_Peyton felt the blood rush to her cheeks and her heart started to race rapidly in her chest. She had no clue what it was about Sam that made her feel this way... that made her go so crazy and feel that like she may actually be falling in love with him. Her head was spinning. Maybe it was his smile or his eyes-- those soft, hazel eyes. Or maybe it was his muscles-- his strong, sexy muscles. And those abs--gosh, those abs. Peyton wanted to shoot herself for thinking all that, but she knew that was just being insane. She felt insane. She was falling for her guy who hunted demons and whose life was in danger every day of his life. What was wrong with her? _

_Peyton snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She turned to look at the clock. It was nearly noon. __**Oh shit, **__she thought. Jake would be coming there today and Sam still hadn't left yet. Peyton really hoped that it wasn't Jake at the door. Peyton went to get up, but Sam pulled her back._

_"Just ignore it. I want to be alone with you," he whispered._

_Peyton grinned. That sounded tempting, but she fought the temptation and unwillingly pulled herself away from Sam. She walked to the door and answered. It was Jake._

_Jake smiled when he saw Peyton. Her hair was disheveled and she was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. She must have fallen asleep in them and Jake mentally slapped himself for thinking that was cute. _

_"Hey," Jake said, still smiling, but his smile faltered as he pushed past Peyton and came inside. There Sam was, lying on the couch and Peyton's shoes were sitting in front of the couch. Immediately, Jake knew that Peyton and Sam had fallen asleep together, but at least he knew Peyton well enough to know that she hadn't slept with Sam. That thought made Jake a little calmer, but he couldn't help but feel a little hostile towards Sam. He tried his best to smile at the guy laying on the couch, but Peyton and Sam both knew it was forced._

_"Hey, Sam," Jake managed to choke out._

_Sam glared in Jake's direction and Peyton threw him a warning look. She didn't want a fight to break out in her living room._

_"Hey, Jake," Sam said, sitting up. Before Jake or Peyton could get in a word, Sam continued. "I know that you and Peyton made plans today, but I'm leaving in an hour or so and was thinking that I could spend that time with Peyton. I hope you don't mind, dude. I would just really like to spend time with my __**girlfriend.**__"_

_Peyton eyes went wide with shock at the word 'girlfriend.' Girlfriend? When the hell had they ever agreed on that? He hadn't even asked her. I mean... they had just now admitted their feelings for each other and sure, Sam loved her and Peyton was falling in love with him slowly, but they had never said anything to one another about boyfriend and girlfriend. It also didn't help that Sam could possibly only be saying that in the presence of Jake because he knew that Jake still loved Peyton. It was obvious. But Sam had never seemed like the jealous type-- then again, the two hadn't mentioned their feelings for one another before her birthday, so of course, she hadn't known whether or not he was the jealous type. She hadn't been paying attention. Peyton sighed, hoping she could keep things in tact before someone got hurt. She had a feeling that if a fight did break out, Sam would win. Then again, being with her wasn't exactly a game and she certainly hoped that Sam didn't think of it that way. _

_"Actually... I do mind," Jake said coldly, stepping a little closer towards Sam._

_Peyton's eyes widened in fear and her heart was racing. This couldn't be happening.. not here and not now. She had to do something to stop it, but all she could do was stand there. It was as if her feet were glued to the ground._

_"What do you mean by that? Dude, you're going to be able to spend time with her the whole time I'm gone and don't think I don't know that you are happy that I'm leaving. You're in love with her and I know it."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Jake lied, but he was only lying to piss Sam off. He wanted to get under this guy's skin so he would scare Peyton off. It was obvious that he wasn't thinking clearly._

_"You do know what I'm talking about, Jagielski!" Sam yelled. "Don't try to pretend that you don't. I see the way you look at Peyton. I know what love is when I see it, but Peyton doesn't look at you like that. __**She looks at me like that. **__You're going to have to get over her, dude, either that, or just go away, because I love Peyton and one of these days, she's going to love me, too. You had your chance with her in high school, Jake. It is time to just let go of her, because she has so obviously let go of you."_

_Jake was glaring now and Peyton could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Stupid tear ducts. She hated being angry. Worst of all, she hated not knowing what to do. She was also afraid that if she didn't say something now, a serious fight would break out and more than one person was going to get hurt... not just physically, either._

_"You don't know shit about the relationship Peyton and I had. I'll admit, it was pretty screwed up, but at least we had something.. and at least she returned the I love you."_

_"Yeah, well, when she says it to me-- at least she'll mean it," Sam taunted._

_Jake came at him then, throwing his fist in Sam's face. Sam caught Jake's fist with his hand and twisted Jake's arm back. Jake cringed in pain, but tried not to show it too much. _

_"Cut it out!" Peyton managed to yell, though her voice was barely audible because of her tears._

_Both Sam and Jake turned to look at Peyton, caught off guard by her sudden outburst. It was as if the two had forgotten Peyton was even there, and all of the sudden, both of them weren't feeling so great._

_"Peyton, I--" Jake started, but Peyton cut him off._

_"Don't, Jake!" Peyton snapped, forcefully wiping the tears from her eyes. Her voice was hoarse from crying, but the boys could still tell she was angry and hurt. "I want you to get out of my house and don't come back until I call you. Trust me, I will call you and it won't be pretty when you come back. But you will come back. I have a lot to say to you, Jake, and don't think that you'll get off the hook by running away. I will hunt your ass down and find you myself and I may even spring Brooke on you if you don't show up. Don't test me, Jake," Peyton snapped. Her voice was filled with such venom and Jake wouldn't dare disobey her._

_Jake hung his head, ashamed that he had hurt Peyton. He couldn't even look Peyton in the eyes. He didn't want to face up to the fact that he had hurt her. He was an idiot and he knew that. Jake walked outside and Peyton slammed the door shut behind him. She quickly turned to look at Sam, but avoided his eyes. She didn't want to fall into his trap and she knew that if she looked him in the eye, she would never be able to yell at him._

_"I don't even know where to begin with you," Peyton started, regaining her cool before she continued. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, but it was a little too late for that now. They had already made a fool out of her. "I like you, Sam... hell, like you told Jake, I could love you. But as far as I'm concerned, that is in the past now. From this day forth, I don't want anything to do with you. " Peyton felt herself going weak in the knees and she had to hold onto the arm of the couch to keep her balance. She allowed herself to look into Sam's eyes. They were filled with confusion and pain and she could tell that her words were hurting him, but she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't be with him. He had been willing to beat up her best guy friend over his feelings for her. Peyton didn't want that to happen again. But part of Peyton couldn't help but feel that she was taking the easy way out. She was letting go of him before she could lose him. That was her only way to justify it and she knew she would have to hurt him so she could let go. She thought it was the right thing. "I don't want to talk to you on the phone. If you ever come back to Tree Hill with Dean, don't visit me. I won't answer the door if you come knocking. I won't answer the phone if you call. I won't say hello if you randomly pass me on the street. I won't even give you a second glance. I thought that I could trust you, Sam. I thought that you were different, but you just proved me wrong. I don't want someone who is so willing to fight with another person. I can't be with someone like that..." __**You're lying to yourself, **__she thought, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. __**I'm doing the right thing, **__she argued... she was basically arguing with the rational part of herself. "You're a good guy, Sam... and one of these days, you are going to find a great girl and she is going to be so lucky. I'm just not that girl for you. I'm sorry." _

_Tears were falling from her eyes now and Peyton feared that the shock on Sam's face would be made permanent if he didn't get rid of it soon. She had never known Sam to be speechless, but maybe it was best that he wasn't saying anything. It was just going to make things worse. And that is exactly what happened._

_"Peyton, I--" Sam started, but his voice cracked with pain. Tears were welling in his eyes, but he was trying to be like Dean and force his emotions back. It wasn't exactly working out that way. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. I'm not normally the jealous type, but I-I don't want to lose you over this. I don't want any other girl besides you, Peyton. No one else can compare to you and I don't think that I could ever love someone the way that I love you--not again. I can't lose you, Peyton. I love you, Peyton, and I don't normally fall in love. I haven't been in love since Jessica's death and I don't want to lose you because of my stupidity. Believe me when I say that I'm not normally like that." Sam stopped speaking, hoping that he was convincing Peyton and though she started to smile, he could tell that he had lost her._

_Peyton wanted to give in. Her whole body was screaming for her to give in-- to just kiss Sam and give into him and be with him, but something was pulling her back. She was afraid. She was afraid to give her heart away._

_"I'm sorry, Sam, but we can't be together. I can't see you or talk to you ever again... at least not for a while. I am really sorry that I yelled at you like that, but I need time..."_

_"Peyton... if I can't be with you, then I don't think I can be friends with you," Sam said, though his heart was screaming for him to just shut up and at least be her friend. His head was being stubborn. "Goodbye, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Sam said, kissing Peyton once on the forehead before heading for the door. He glanced at her once more before opening the door and walking out of her life forever._

_Once the door shut behind him and he made his way outside, Peyton ran to the window and watched him walk away. _

_"Goodbye, stranger," Peyton whispered through tears._

Peyton's heart wrenched with pain when she thought about her last words to him. She could still feel his lips on her forehead. He hadn't even heard her say goodbye. She would never be able to talk to him again. She would most likely never see him again. She'd never touch him, kiss him... she'd never be able to love him, and it was her fault. She had ruined everything by being so stubborn. She had ruined everything because she couldn't let go of Lucas. She had lied to everyone. She thought she could move on. She thought that she could let go, but she couldn't... not yet, anyway. She didn't know how. She needed guidance and moving on with Sam wasn't giving her any of that. Okay, so that was a lie. Being with Sam was the happiest she had been since Lucas' death. She wasn't so sure she could be happy like that again. She wished she could erase what had happened this morning. She wanted it all to disappear.

Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She closed her eyes, hoping that whoever it was would just disappear. She didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. The person knocked again, and again, and again, and again, until Peyton finally decided to answer it. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook off the feeling of loneliness that she felt. She couldn't be vulnerable in front of anyone. She had to act like nothing was wrong. Peyton opened the door and suddenly the need to be not vulnerable disappeared. The person at the door was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Peyton snapped.

Jake flinched at the venom in Peyton's voice. "You told me to come here, Peyton."

"I said to come when I called," she spat, attempting to regain what little dignity she had left. "I am not ready to deal with you, Jake."

"Peyton, I'm sorry. Would you please just let me in? I want to explain."

Peyton rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to argue, so she just moved aside, allowing enough room for Jake to come in. She shut the door once he was in the living room and followed him. He turned to face her. Peyton had never seen Jake look so hurt. His eyes were puffy, and all of the sudden, the venom in Peyton's voice disappeared and she didn't have the energy to be angry anymore.

"Have you been crying?" Peyton asked, a little worried now.

Jake managed to smile, but it was a small one. "You shouldn't be worried about me, Peyt. I should be worried about you. I am so, terribly sorry for what I did to you. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to fight with Sam. That wasn't my intention when I came here... but then I saw the way he was looking at me and then I saw the way he looked at you and I snapped. I let my jealousy get the better of me and I just shouldn't have."

"No, Jake, _I'm sorry,_" Peyton blurted. "I shouldn't have let the fight get so out of hand. I could have prevented it, but I didn't. I wanted to, but it was almost as if my mouth had been glued shut and there was just no way for me to say anything to you two. I knew it was going to get bad if I didn't say anything, so I finally forced myself to speak. I mean-- you were about to hit somebody, Jake. As far as I know, you've never hit anyone. That isn't like you, so when I got scared enough, I was able to speak. I didn't want you to regret anything, Jake, and I certainly didn't want you getting in a fight over me. It was all just really stupid."

"Peyton, I ruined everything for you..." Jake started, but Peyton cut him off.

"No, you didn't. I ruined those things by myself. I wasn't ready for a relationship with Sam, Jake. I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone right now. I thought I could move on, and I was-- I really was moving on, but when I felt like I was falling in love, I got scared."

Jake pulled Peyton into hug and ran his fingers through her hair. "You don't have to be afraid," Jake cooed.

After a moment, Jake pulled away. "I don't want to add on to your heartache, Peyt, but I came here to tell you that I'm leaving."

Peyton felt a ping in her heart at those words, but she couldn't say that she was surprised. "I don't want you to go, Jake, but I understand why you have to leave. I have got to be the suckiest friend in the universe."

Jake found himself chuckling at that statement. "Don't say that about yourself, Peyt. You are the best friend a guy could ask for, but you're also the best friend I fell in love with. I don't want us to lose our friendship over my love for you, Peyton... so I'm going to leave and I'll come back when I'm ready. I think I'm just going to need some time is all, but if you ever need me, Peyton... or just want me here... I'm only one phone call away."

"I love you, Jake, and I am really sorry that it's not the kind of love you wish it was. But I really do love you." Peyton kissed his cheek and said, "I'm going to miss you, but don't be a stranger." Peyton felt a ping in her heart at the word 'stranger', but she ignored it.

"I won't be, Peyt. Don't think of this as goodbye... think of it as 'see you later.'"

"See you later," Peyton whispered as tears began to well in her eyes.

"See you later, Peyton, " Jake whispered as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. She had lost two guys in one morning. _That must be a new record, _she thought as she ran up the stairs and changed into her pajamas. She threw herself on her bed and pulled the blanket closer to her... and then she began to cry.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam changed once he got to the gas station and he sat on a bench, waiting impatiently for Dean to show up in the Impala. He just wanted to get out of Tree Hill. He wanted to forget Peyton. He wanted to forget that he had ever allowed himself to fall in love, but he knew that was impossible. He wouldn't be able to forget Peyton and every single day, he would be tempted to call her, and then he would remember that she never wanted to speak to him again and then the pain would be fresh in his heart and mind once again.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts once he heard the sound of Dean's Impala running. It was a hard sound to miss. A person would pretty much have to be deaf in order not to hear it. Sam looked up, forcing the sad look from his face, which wasn't too hard, because he all of the sudden got a very confused look on his face. He hadn't talked to Dean since he and Rachel had had their fight, but there she was, sitting in the back seat. She was smiling and she looked beautiful and radiant as always, no wonder Dean kept her around. Sam stood up and walked to his brother. He furrowed his brow.

"Dude... would you like to let me in on what's going on?"

Dean flashed his brother a cocky grin. He was being typical Dean. "My girl is coming with us. Do you have a problem with that?"

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief. "Well, yeah... I have a problem with that." He heard Rachel scoff and smiled at her momentarily. "I don't mean that in a bad way," he assured her, as he turned his attention back to Dean once again. "It's just that if she comes with us--- she'll be in immense danger. Does she even know how to fight?"

"I trained her, Sammy. She'll be fine. We'll train her when we're not hunting demons and we won't take her on a hunt until we're sure she's ready. I'm not going to let her get hurt." Dean whispered his last sentence, hoping that Rachel hadn't heard him. She pretended that she didn't, but smiled anyway.

"Fine, whatever you say, Dean," Sam muttered. He didn't have the energy to argue with his brother right now.

"What... that's it? No lecture about keeping her safe and all that other shit you dish out on me?" Dean asked, curious now.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just shut the hell up, Dean. We need to get out of Tree Hill... and by the way, we're never coming back here again."

Dean definitely looked worried now. He didn't like the way Sam was acting and it didn't sit right with him.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked. He felt a little uncomfortable asking Sam about his feelings, but he had always been the protective big brother and those instincts never disappeared.

"Nothing is wrong, Dean... now could we just get the hell out of here?" Sam snapped.

Dean rolled his eyes, not convinced that his brother was all right, but they could argue later. He got into the car and Sam climbed into the passenger's side. Dean drove off and Sam smiled at Rachel through the rearview mirror.

"So... Rachel, what made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean, other Winchester?" Rachel asked.

Sam laughed at her name for him and then he answered her. "I'm just curious as to what changed your mind about what we do. I know for a fact that you weren't so ecstatic about it before."

Rachel smiled at this. Sam hadn't noticed before, but Rachel's smile(as opposed to her cocky smile) was actually quite beautiful. Dean was a lucky guy, but her smile made him think of how much he wanted to see Peyton smile again. He wanted what Dean and Rachel had-- only, he and Peyton, of course, would have been a little different.

"I love Dean, that's what changed my mind. I didn't want to put my life in danger, but I also didn't want to live in fear that Dean's life was in danger. I so obviously chose the latter and decided that as long as I was with Dean, I wouldn't be in danger. I trust him and that's what changed my mind," Rachel said, smiling now.

Sam had never seen Rachel like that before, not in the whole three months that he had known her. She had never looked so beautiful nor had she ever looked so happy or so content to just be herself. He knew that Rachel and Dean didn't like to show their feelings, but when the two were around each other-- they got one another to open up. Sam was happy for his brother, but he was also a little jealous that he couldn't have that. He had screwed that up by being a total jackass.

"What about you, Sam?" Rachel asked.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and furrowed his brow. When Dean came to a stop at a red light, Sam climbed into the back seat and sat beside Rachel.

"Back off my girl," Dean joked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up and keep your eyes on the road."

Dean turned the radio on and tried to shut out the conversation between Sam and Rachel. It seemed personal and for once, he didn't want to cut in.

"What about me?" he asked, not quite understanding the question.

"What is it about Peyton that you love so much? I see the way you look at her--- I saw you kissing her, too, so don't tell me that you don't love her. I know you do and I know it must be hard keeping secrets from her, but I guess it's for the best. I see the way she looks at you, too, Sam. She's only ever looked at Lucas that way. I'm almost positive that she loves you."

Sam felt a ping in his heart at Rachel's words. He couldn't get angry with her, though, because she didn't know. She didn't know that he would never see Peyton again and that Peyton would never fall in love with him because he had screwed things up horribly. He had lost his one chance to be with the girl of his dreams.

"I don't think Peyton and I are going to work out," Sam whispered, regretfully.

This got even Dean's attention, but Dean didn't let it show. Rachel was more alert now and she sat up, listening intently to what Sam was going to say.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, curious now, but at the same time, she felt really bad for Sam. From what she had heard, he deserved happiness more than any person she knew.

"It had nothing to do with me telling her about hunting-- she accepted that, surprisingly enough... it had more to do with the fact that I almost beat the shit out of her best friend and ex-boyfriend."

Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief. "You almost fought somebody that was not possessed by a demon? Wow, Sam. You didn't fight Jake, did you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that would be the guy. He took a swing at me first, but I caught his fist before he could do anything, and Peyton stopped us before things got worse. She told me that she never wants to see me again and I don't blame her. I was an ass to not just her, but to one of her best friends, too. She has no reason to trust me anymore. I lost my chance with her, which is why I'm going to focus all my energy on every evil son-of-a-bitch that comes my way."

"Sam... take it from someone who knows, you cannot spend your life harboring your pain nor can you just bury the feelings that you have for someone. Those feelings never go away unless you do something about them. You can't let Peyton get away, Sam. You have to go to her."

"I can't," Sam said as if it were obvious to everyone minus Rachel. "In case you haven't noticed, Dean and I are kind of busy here. I can't just stop hunting demons to go chase some girl who doesn't love me and who may never love me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Seriously, it's as if you and Dean have suddenly switched roles or something. I thought you were the sweet and sensitive one. Don't tell me that I was wrong," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Sam let out a sigh of defeat. He knew that Rachel was right. She seemed to be right a lot of the time. Brains, beauty, body, and a nice smile-- now Sam knew what his brother saw in her. And thinking about brains and beauty, Sam couldn't help but let his mind drift to thoughts of Peyton. She had gorgeous blonde hair that fell not even to her shoulders. She had a curvy figure, a beautiful smile that lit up his day, gorgeous green eyes, and legs to die for. She was everything Sam wanted in a girl and yet she was so far out of reach. He couldn't get through to her, that much was obvious now.

"You weren't wrong, Rachel... it's just that I can't go back now. Maybe-- someday, I'll go back, but not now," he whispered.

"Well, if you don't do it soon, Sam, then Peyton is going to stop waiting for you. She's going to give up. And I know for a fact that Peyton is probably sitting somewhere right now wondering why she let you go. She just lost Lucas a few months ago, Sam--- she probably didn't even mean a word that she said to you... I mean, this morning.... not for the entire time that you've known her." She paused and tried to put her thoughts in order. Once they were back to normal, she sighed. "Just do what you think is right, Sam, but trust me, if you want the girl, you have to go after her. Peyton isn't the type of girl to come looking for love. Love found her, so you have to find her again."

Sam grinned. "Thanks, Rachel. You know... you are surprisngly smart. Now I know what my brother sees in you... I mean, other than your good looks."

Rachel rolled her eyes and then she grinned. "Why thank you very much, Sam. You know, I think this is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship."

Sam chuckled at that one. "So do I, Rachel, so do I."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton awoke, only to realize that it was completely dark outside and for a moment she wasn't even sure what had happened, then she glanced at the clock. It was ten at night. She had been asleep all day. Peyton rolled her eyes. "I must have cried myself to sleep," she mumbled, feeling pathetic for even doing such a thing. Peyton hated crying, but it seemed as if she had been doing that a lot lately. Only this time, it had been her fault. She was the one who made Sam leave and she was the one who said that she didn't want to see Sam again for a very long time. Still, part of her was tempted to call him. She wanted to apologize and she wanted to make things right again, but she knew that was stupid. She couldn't make things right again. Still, part of Peyton knew that that was just the stubborn part of her speaking. She knew that if she tried, she could make it right again... she just didn't know how.

All of the sudden, Peyton felt extremely lonely and she really didn't like the feeling. Peyton sat up slowly, taking it one step at a time. She was too dizzy to stand up right away... and she knew that her sleep schedule was going to be completely screwed up for the next couple days. Her first thought was to just stay in bed and go back to sleep, but she couldn't do that now. Peyton stood up and then looked down at her clothes. She was wearing black sports shorts and a white t-shirt. _I must have changed without even realizing it, _Peyton thought as she walked to her closet and grabbed her robe, tying it tightly across her stomach. Peyton quickly brushed the tangles out of her hair and slipped on her slippers. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She didn't like to be out in the dark all by her lonesome, so she called Brooke and told her to meet her at the graveyard.

Once Peyton arrived at the graveyard, she saw Brooke standing there. Brooke was wearing her robe as well, only her robe was purple, not pink like Peyton's. She walked over to Brooke and forced herself to smile the best she could.

"Hey P. Sawyer, what's wrong? And why the hell did you call me out to the graveyard so late at night? Are you planning on killing me or something?"

Peyton managed to chuckle at all of Brooke's questions, and she realized that that was the first time she had laughed since she had woken up in Sam's arm that morning.

Peyton sighed. She didn't want to lie to her best friend and she wasn't going to.

"Sam is gone and I don't think he's coming back," Peyton whispered, forcing the tears that were welling in her eyes to stay back.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked. "Did he hurt you, Peyton? I'll kill him..."

Peyton laughed. "No, Brooke--- he didn't hurt me or anything, well, not physically. He didn't mean to hurt me emotionally, either. I told him that I didn't want to see him again for a while. He and Jake almost beat the shit out of one another and it all just happened so fast after that. I yelled at Sam and I told him to leave... and then Jake left earlier today. I've been sleeping all day. I cried myself to sleep... and I--I don't know what's wrong with me, Brooke."

Brooke placed her hands on Peyton's shoulders and made Peyton face in the opposition direction to where she was looking directly at Lucas' tombstone.

"That is what's wrong with you, P. Sawyer," Brooke whispered. "You haven't let go completely."

"I don't know if I can let go completely," Peyton said, as she felt the warm tears falling down her cheeks.

"You can, P. Sawyer, I know you can. Lucas would want you to, but I think it is best that you go talk to him."

Peyton shrugged and Brooke removed her hands from Peyton's shoulders. Peyton turned to look at her best friend.

"I love you, best friend, but did you really just tell me to talk to my dead ex-fiance?" Peyton winced at her own words. They were so painful.

"You talk to your mom all the time, Peyton, I know you do. Now, go talk to Lucas. I'll be right behind you the whole time--- I promise."

Peyton nodded and Brooke followed her to Lucas' tombstone. Peyton knelt down in front of it and traced her index finger along the edges. Brooke stood behind her.

"Lucas," Peyton began in a whisper. "Last time I was here, I thought I had moved on. I thought that I could finally let go of you. I was about to... and then, I just got scared, so I used Sam's 'almost fight' with Jake as an excuse to tell Sam to never speak to me again. I don't know why, but I can't seem to let you go, Luke. Every single time that I try, some force keeps pulling me back. I know it's me-- I know that I am the one not allowing myself to move on, and you know, you'd think that if I knew that, then I could just let myself move on. _I just don't know how. _I tried, I really did. I made a promise to you that I would try and move on... and I feel like I have broken that promise. I just feel like it is too soon for me to move on from our relationship. You have only been gone for a few months, Lucas, but to me, it only feels like days. I miss you every single damn day and it hurts-- it hurts like hell. You meant the world to me, Lucas, and you still do. I don't want you to think that me nearly falling in love with Sam is going to change that. You will always have an extremely special place in my heart... which I'm sure you know already. I just wish that there was some sign that you could give me to let me know when it's okay for me to move on and when you think I'll be ready. I don't know if I can do this on my own. I love you, Luke. Always," she whispered, running her finger along his tombstone one more time before standing up and placing her hands at her sides. She forced herself to smile at Brooke, but she wasn't really feeling in the mood for smiles.

"You don't have to do this on your own, P. Sawyer," Brooke assured her. "You have me, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Millie, Skills, Fergie, Julian, Karen, Andy, Lilly, Jamie, and Sam--the girl, Sam, and I'm sure that if you would let him help you, you'd have the boy Sam, too. Lucas wouldn't want you giving up your life to mourn over him. I know that you know he would want you to be happy. It's about time you just let yourself be happy. Stop trying and _just be._"

"You know--- that actually makes a lot of sense, Brooke. Thank you for meeting me here. I know it was really strange... you know, getting a call to come meet me in the graveyard."

"I thought you were going to become like an axe murderer or something and try to kill me," Brooke joked, attempting to lighten up the mood. It worked because Peyton actually laughed at that one.

Peyton gasped playfully. "I would never do such a thing."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Sure, you wouldn't," Brooke joked.

Peyton smiled and then got all serious again. "No, but really, thanks for meeting me here, Brooke. I love you, B. Davis."

"I love you, too, P. Sawyer, now let's get the hell out of here. This place seriously gives me the creeps," she said, locking arms with her friend and leading Peyton to her car.

Peyton knew she had a lot to moving on to do and now that she had screwed up royally, she knew she had to find a way to fix it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WHOAH, yeah, bby. Chapter 12 is up. I actually liked this chapter, also. It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it still worked out pretty well if you ask me. I decided to add in a painful chapter. I was sick of the lovey dovey vibe this story was taking on. I don't want that to happen just yet, because I want this story to last a little longer than just twelve chapters... so this is far from over, I promise. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have. I'm not giving it a limit. I'm just going with the flow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks mucho for reading and don't forget to review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: ONE MISSED CALL.**

The next morning, Peyton awoke with a brand new attitude. She wasn't about to drown herself in self-pity-- she was going to find a way to fix the mess she made, but first, she had to take a shower. Peyton made her way across the hallway and into the bathroom. Peyton allowed her clothes to fall to the floor as she opened the shower curtain and got in to take a shower. The warm water trickling down her backside helped relax her muscles, but did next to nothing to rid her of the heartache she was feeling because of Sam's departure... or whatever the hell a normal person would call it. She felt like she had lost a lover to war, and _technically, _she had. He was fighting a war that he shouldn't have to fight-- a war between two completely different worlds that Peyton just now learned had somehow found each other, and it wasn't a good thing.

In storybooks that Peyton had read, the human world and the supernatural world were separate from one another, unless in the case of a broken rule or an undeclared war.

_This was an undeclared war. _

Peyton wished that Sam wouldn't fight in this war. He shouldn't have to. And he didn't _have _to, or at least, that is what she kept telling herself. She wanted to make this Sam's fault. Actually, she wanted to make this everyone's fault instead of hers, when in reality, Sam never coming back is her fault. If she hadn't told him to leave, he would be coming back. Part of her--the naïve part of her, thought about how maybe, just maybe, Sam leaving for the best. But she knew she was bullshitting herself. There was more to it than that. Sam leaving is not--and never will be, a good thing. Not ever.

As those thoughts sunk in, Peyton turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around her petite body.

She glanced at the clock on the bathroom counter. _Shit, _she thought, coming to the realization that she had less than twenty minutes to get to the recording studio or else she was going to be facing a very angry recording artist. And Mia wasn't pretty when she got angry. Or at least, her insides weren't pretty when she got angry.

Peyton chuckled softly to herself at the thought as she made her way into her bedroom and slid open the door to her closet, revealing tons of lavish clothing(no thanks to Brooke Davis) and on the other side, there was nothing but simple clothing that girls like Peyton wore.

She grabbed the most comfortable thing in her closet-- an ACDC pink t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Granted, that was not the most professional outfit to wear, but at the moment, Peyton didn't have a care in the world. She was still thinking up a plan to get Sam back in her life, and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy.

Peyton sighed, frustrated at the thought, as she removed the towel from her body and replaced it with her clothing. Peyton sauntered to her bedroom mirror and glanced at her reflection. She was horrified at the person staring back at her. After all, the Peyton staring back at her seemed to be a ghost from her past. She had circles under her eyes, which were puffy from crying herself to sleep the previous night, and her hair was disheveled, not in the sexy kind of way, either. She gripped her straightener with her right hand and began straightening out her poor excuse for hair, like she used to do in high school and had been doing a lot lately since meeting Sam. Her hair was still as short as it had been since she last cut it, only it had grown a little longer and almost reached her shoulders, still, she liked it better straightened when it was that short.

Once she had finished straightening her hair, Peyton applied light makeup to match her ACDC pink t-shirt and then turned off all the lights in her house, slipped on her pink flip-flops, slipped her leather jacket over her shoulders, and headed out the door.

She decided that walking would be good for her. It would give her some time to clear her mind, even if Mia was sure to chew her head off when she arrived at the recording studio. Peyton had dealed with Mia's yelling before, so it wouldn't be anything new to her--though it didn't exactly happen often. Peyton attempted to avoid 'Psycho Mia', as she liked to call it, as much as humanly possible. She smiled at the thought, glad that she had such great friends in her life. Peyton knew she had a lot to be thankful for. So, she wasn't in a relationship, oh well. Peyton hadn't exactly been all dependent on relationships before falling in love with Lucas, anyway.

She had her friends, who were basically the only family she had ever known. She had Brooke, who was more like a sister to her than anything else. Brooke was Peyton's shoulder to cry on, her go-to girl, her best friend, her confidant, and the only person in Peyton's life that had ever been there for Peyton(in the beginning) when she had needed that person the most. And she would always be thankful for that. Sure, they had experienced there ups and downs, but those silly fights over Lucas only seemed to make their friendship stronger in the end. They had an understanding and they stood by each other no matter what. Brooke was the only true friend Peyton had ever known. She'd most definitely be lost without her.

Peyton also had Karen, who granted, was the best mother that any person could ever ask for. Lucas had gotten a good one and she hoped that Lilly would grow up and see just how amazing her mother truly is, though Peyton was sure that Lilly knew that even now. How could she not? Though Karen would never be her mother-in-law, she was more like a mother to Peyton than anyone in the world. Hell, she was the only mother-like person she had ever gotten to know, considering both her birth mother and the mother that raised her for a little while had both passed away before she could really get to know them.

She had Marvin, or Mouth, if you will, who meant the absolute world to her. He was the geeky, best friend guy that she had grown to love ever since meeting him through Lucas. Lucas had chosen amazing friends in high school and befriending Lucas had allowed her to meet amazing people like Mouth.

She had Skills, who by all means, meant a lot to her as well. He had been there for her after Lucas had passed away and she had been there for him. Skills had known a lot about Lucas, even more than Peyton had gotten to know in the time that she had been with him, as a friend and as more than that. And she was thankful to have someone as sweet as Skills in her life.

She had Nathan, who she would have never thought could have been her best friend if it hadn't been for how Haley had changed him. Nathan and Peyton as a couple hadn't worked out so great in high school, in fact, you could barely call them a couple, but she loves the man that Nathan has turned into. He is an amazing father to Jamie and from what she can see, an amazing husband to Haley. And he is an amazing best friend to Peyton. She would basically be lost without him.

And then there's Haley--silly, tutor girl Haley that changed Peyton's life completely. In all honesty, Haley had been the reason that she had formed so many new friendships in high school. Haley had changed Brooke and turned her into a better person. Haley had also changed Peyton, though she didn't know it, but Peyton would always be thankful for that. Haley was also like a sister to her and ever since hiring Haley to help her work on the label, Haley and Peyton had grown closer. Peyton wouldn't have it any other way.

So, you see, she had amazing friends. She even had Mia, who was like a lifeline to her and who helped keep the music alive in Peyton, and hell, she even had Rachel--the devastatingly beautiful red-head who once thought everything revolved around her. Now, the two were inseperable, or at least whenever Rachel was around and not with Dean, which wasn't often nowadays.

Peyton smiled at the thought of all of her friends. They were amazing and at the moment, she was content with just having them in her life. She would find a way to get Sam back in her life, but for now, she had all the emotional support that she needed. She had her family.

* * *

Just as expected, Mia was more than a little ticked off at Peyton's tardiness.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" the rising pop/rock star yelled through the mic. "Why are you so late? You know that we're on a tight schedule here. I have one song, _one _song left to finish for this album. And you know... I am supposed to be meeting Chase, _my boyfriend_, in an hour. You remember him, don't you? I can't just stand him up. He'll never forgive me. He is already slowly slipping away from me... I can't continue to hurt him by never being around. So, please, Peyton, could we just finish this song?"

Peyton rolled her eyes as she pressed the button down.

"Yes, Mia Catalano, we can start the song now."

Mia forced herself to smile as politely as possible. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she was extremely annoyed right now.

"Thank you."

Peyton nodded, signaling that it was all right for Mia to begin her song, entitled _"Sweet Silver Lining."_

All the anger and confusion seemed to drift from her mind as Mia's beautiful singing voice erupted through the recording studio. Mia had such a unique voice and it was hard to believe that this now extremely popular singer was once a shy backup keyboardist. Peyton listened closely as the word's escaped Mia's beautiful singing voice. She became entranced in the song and forgot everything around her, as thoughts of all the things that happened to her ran through her mind.

_"Sweet Silver Lining" _was such a beautiful song and Peyton couldn't have been happier that Mia decided to record this song last. It was exactly what Peyton needed. The lyrics were reaching for her soul, pulling at it, trying to let her know that everything would be all right.

"_I may be weak, but I'm never defeated, and I'll keep believing in clouds with that sweet, silver lining,_" Mia sang and it seemed as though she was singing directly to Peyton.

Tears began to well in Peyton's devastatingly gorgeous green eyes as the song slowly came to an end. She didn't even realize that Mia was no longer singing as Mia opened the door and walked to where Peyton was standing.

Mia was concerned for Peyton. She had seen her like this before-- most of the time it had been after Lucas' death. Something had happened to make Peyton like this again and Mia could only guess what. Sam had left and Mia had a feeling that by the look in Peyton's eyes, Sam wasn't coming back. Stupid boys.

"Peyton, are you all right?" Mia asked as she looked at her boss with a concerned look shining through her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

Peyton snapped out of her thoughts as a soft voice sounded from behind her. She felt herself jump a little as she turned to face Mia. She smiled and immediately felt stupid for not realizing that Mia was no longer in the studio recording her song.

"Mia, that was great!" Peyton exclaimed, purposely ignoring Mia's concerns for her. She didn't feel like worrying about that right now. They had to celebrate. Hell, Mia had just completed her second album.

Mia rolled her eyes, pissed off by the fact that Peyton was ignoring her question. But Mia ignored it and decided that if Peyton didn't want to talk about it, then maybe it was best she left it alone... for now.

"I owe it all to you, you know? I would have never become as famous as I am now if it weren't for you knocking some sense into me."

Peyton chuckled. "That is so not true, Mia Catalano, and you know that. My bestest friend, Haley James Scott discovered you. _She _told _me _that you were the real magic behind that asses group. I listened to her, took a chance on you, and let me tell you, I am super glad that I did. Although, I did get a pain in the ass for a client."

Mia gasped playfully. "I resent that," she joked, stifling her laughter. "We should celebrate. Why don't you call the gang and have them come to Tric? We can all have a little party there. I think I deserve it."

"All right, selfish popstar," Peyton joked. "Don't get a big head," she finished, laughing softly at her own joke. Mia didn't seem phased, she just rolled her eyes. "I love that idea, actually. I think all of us could use a good party right now. I can't invite Rachel, though. I'm afraid that she won't be able to make it."

Mia flashed Peyton a confused look.

"Why? A party isn't a party without Rachel there," Mia joked, although that was partly true. Rachel always seemed to be the life of every party she had been to in Tree Hill.

Peyton sighed. "Sorry, Mia. Rachel is on the road with the Winchester's. She won't be back for a while," Peyton half-lied. Besides, it was partly the truth--the only reason it was a lie is because Peyton can't exactly tell Mia why the Winchester's are on the road and what Rachel is helping them do. She would definitely earn her place in the looney bin. Granted, she and Rachel had been able to handle the news, but it had taken a while for Rachel and the whole idea still hadn't completely processed in Peyton's mind. Yes, she believed Sam, she just didn't know how to believe in demons and all that.

Peyton let out a frustrated sigh as she felt the ping in her heart when she thought Sam's name. She absolutely hated that feeling. It was like losing someone that she loved dearly all over again, and in the moment, she realized that she had.

_I love Sam, _Peyton thought, as if suddenly having an epiphany of some kind. Peyton was in love with Sam. All the signs were there--they had been there for a while now. They had been there since the day that Sam had said those three famous words--the three words that changed everything. He had said those and at the moment, Peyton hadn't been ready to say it back. But she realized that she meant it. She loved Sam--for reasons that she couldn't explain, but she did. And it is wrong--it _is _wrong, isn't it? She isn't supposed to love someone so soon, then again, there has been time inbetween all that. Why did it have to be wrong? _It doesn't have to be, _a voice inside Peyton's head whispered. **_But it has to be wrong. Lucas is dead. I can't just move on from him, _**Peyton thought, seemingly arguing with the more rational part of herself. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately--actually, she didn't start arguing with the rational part of herself until she had met Sam. She wasn't blaming him or anything, but she always fought her subconscious when Sam was brought up. It didn't make sense to her. Couldn't she just be happy with him?

Gosh, it was so frustrating!

Peyton snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a small noise. She looked up to see Mia clearing her throat.

"Earth to Peyton," Mia said, waving her right hand in front of Peyton's face. This gesture seemed to annoy Peyton greatly.

"I'm here, Mia," Peyton stated, rolling her eyes. "I just got a little sidetracked is all. Why don't you head on down to Tric? I'll give everyone a call and we'll all meet you there in a bit. And why don't you invite Chase? I'm sure you're going to be wanting some eye-candy. Brooke will most likely bring hers, Sam will most likely bring Jack, and Mouth will bring Millie, hell, even Skills is seeing someone. I just realized that I'll be the only one there without any eye-candy."

Mia chuckled softly and said, "No worries, Peyton. You won't be the only one there without any eye-candy..." She paused momentarily and then continued saying, "Okay, so, maybe you will be, but that's okay. We'll find you some hottie to have slutty sex with. It'll totally take your mind off Sam-- who, by the way, doesn't deserve you if he just up and leaves like that. You deserve someone who will stick around and treat you right. So, don't beat yourself up for it, boss. Anywho, I'll see you at Tric." Mia stopped talking, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door, leaving Peyton alone with her thoughts, which was kind of a dangerous thing.

Peyton let out a frustrated sigh as she grabbed her purse and pulled her cell phone out. She began making calls. Today would have to be fun. She definitely needed it.

* * *

"Rachel! Dean!" Sam Winchester yelled quietly as he cautiously made his way around a brick wall in some dark alley in Charlotte, North Carolina.

He couldn't believe that they were still in North Carolina, but Rachel, out of all people, had heard about some strange activity going on in Charlotte, so Dean thought it best to check it out. Granted, it had been a long shot, considering Rachel was new at this, but she had been right. They was some spell casting witch going around and killing people, taking their souls, pretending to be God, and all that good stuff, and it was up to the three of them to stop it. Dean and Rachel had argued the entire way to Charlotte about whether or not Rachel should be allowed to hunt. Dean had finally given in when Rachel had whispered something in his ear. It didn't take Sam very long to figure out what Dean and Rachel would be doing when this was all over. He was definitely going to have to find himself a separate room tonight.

Sam grimaced at the thought as he heard a couple of voices from behind him.

"Sam, over here!" Rachel and Dean called in unison from behind a brick pole. Sam sauntered over to them, keeping his gun pointed in front of him just in case he saw anything suspicious moving around. So far, all the three had come across was a bunch of dead ends and then some.

A frustrated sigh escaped Sam's lips.

"Guys, I really don't think we're going to find anything. That witch or whatever the thing is has probably left by now," Sam complained, feeling drained because of all of his thoughts.

Rachel shook her head. She hadn't agreed with Sam on anything today. It was beginning to really tick him off, but at least now, he found himself having a newfound respect for Rachel. She was much stronger than Sam or Dean had given her credit for.

"No," Rachel whispered. "I'm positive that the stupid _daughter_ of a bitch is still here. Look, Dean and I can deal with this if you aren't feeling up to it. I understand that it must be hard for you-- you know, hunting not so long after fighting with Peyton. We can't take any chances if all that is going to distract you. We can't have you getting killed because of your emotions. So, it's either you are in this one-hundred percent or you get the hell out of here and go find us a motel."

Sam rolled his eyes. It pissed him off that Rachel had the nerve to talk to him like that. But she was right, which was something he admitted quietly to himself.

"Dean, man, your girl is right," Sam mumbled as he turned to face Dean. "I hate to admit it, but..." His talking was cut short by a flash of bright light.

All three turned their heads, alarmed by the sudden light. It wasn't the sun, that was for sure.

"Uh--guys," Rachel whispered, suddenly feeling terrified as she noticed a figure moving around in the bright light. "I think we found our demon."

"No," Dean whispered as he put a protective arm around Rachel, "she found us," he finished.

Rachel glanced at him, the fear shining through her gorgeous brown eyes. Dean had feared this, but he knew Rachel could handle it. And he also knew that Rachel knew she could handle it. They were on agreement, for once.

"All right, let's get this over with," Sam whispered as the three of them moved from their hiding place and jumped in front of the light. The witch, or demon, or whatever it was, finally took notice of them and what looked like a smirk spread across it's very creepy looking face.

The witch slash demon had ratty charcoal black hair and a face of an old woman. The only thing out of place was the body on the witch--it was that of a young woman, most definitely not an old woman.

"Okay, are all of you this freaky looking?" Rachel asked, shocking the Winchester's. They both exchanged frantic glances, but then they realized that what Rachel was distracting the old hag, or whatever it is.

"Dude, your girl is smart," Sam whispered.

"I knew that already," Dean replied, smiling as he pulled the holy water from his bag and poured the holy water in front of the bright light. The bright light disappeared the instant the holy water hit the ground and now all they could see was the witch slash demon.

"That was not smart," the _thing _threatened as it took a couple steps closer to the three hunters--two of which were trained, luckily, and one of which wasn't trained--or at least, not to the extent of being able to fight off this thing... or so they thought.

"Look, bitch, I am the _last _person you want to mess with," Rachel whispered, gathering herself into a fighting stance, while the brothers just stood by and watched like dumbstruck idiots.

The witch seemed taken aback for a second, and a second was all Rachel needed to lunge herself forward and put the daughter of a bitch in a chokehold. The witch struggled under Rachel's grip, but not long after, Rachel was the one in the witche's grip. Well, that was an unexpected turn. Shit, this wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

Rachel could feel her muscles tighten and the air go out of her lungs. Her sight was turning fuzzy and all she could feel were the tight hands holding her in a chokehold. The only conclusion she could come to was that she was going to die tonight.

The witch laughed at Rachel's weakness, but the both of them seemed to have forgotten that the Winchester's were there, giving Dean and Sam a chance to take on a surprise attack. Well, no thanks to Rachel, this was going to be the easiest kill they had ever come across.

Dean snuck up behind the demon and knocked it over the head with Sam's gun, forcing the demon to drop Rachel. Rachel fell to the ground and her eyes shut slowly, making her lids feel like a ten pound weight. She was unconscious for the time being, but at least she was safe. That thought comforted Dean as he and Sam read the exorcism they had come up with on the way up there. In an instant, the demon was nothing but ashes(no thanks to a spell they had gotten from an actual witch. Cool, right?)

Sam and Dean let out a sigh of relief as they looked at the scene around them. No one was badly injured. All they had was an unconscious Rachel, three bloody lips, and Rachel had fingerprints from the hag on her neck. But that was something they could easily take care of. All in all, Rachel's first hunt had been a piece of cake. They just hoped she wouldn't let that get to her head. They wouldn't always be this lucky.

"Let's get her out of here, dude," Dean said, bending down to take Rachel in his arms. Once he had done so, he looked at Sam, who was walking away from the Impala and not towards it. "Sam!" Dean yelled, still holding Rachel in his arms. "Where are you going?"

Sam turned to face Dean. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a bit." He knew he must of sounded like some whipped, lovesick puppy, but Dean didn't seem to mind.

"We'll be at the motel, then. Just call when you're ready and I'll give you the adress. It won't be too far from here, so you won't have far to walk. I guess I'll see you later tonight, Sammy," Dean whispered, still worried about his brother, as he walked to the car and lay Rachel safely in the backseat. After locking the doors and climbing into the driver's side, he drove off and headed for the motel.

Sam sighed as the tires to Dean's Impala squealed on the pavement and Dean drove off, leaving Sam to be alone with his thoughts. He had no right to be angry with Dean, though, after all, it had been his idea to just stay alone. He needed to be alone to gather his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about Peyton. Ever since leaving Tree Hill, something inside him felt wrong... like he was missing a piece of his heart, and he had left that part of his heart in Tree Hill with Peyton. That piece of his heart would most likely always be hers.

Sam thought about the way Peyton's body felt pressed against his when they had made out in the back of Karen's car. He thought about Peyton's gorgeous blonde locks, which his fingers had ran through more than once. He thought about her devastating and passionate green eyes and her perfect, kissable lips. He longed to touch her, to hold her, and to kiss her one more time... or maybe even more.

_You are an idiot, Sam, _he thought as he sauntered out of the dark alley and into the light. He wasn't so sure where he was going to go, all he knew was that he had to get his mind off Peyton.

And that was when he realized what he had to do.

He had to call Peyton.

Sam spotted a park not too far and decided that it would be best to sit if he was going to try and talk to Peyton. She was sure to still be pissed at him, and she had every right to be. Once he arrived, he sat down on a bench and pulled his cell out of his pocket, immediately pulling up her number. He looked at her picture. It was the one he had taken when the two had first met. Her hair was still curly and had those brunette highlights that he had found so adorable. The moment he had taken that picture, he knew that he could fall for this girl. And he had been right, because he had fallen for her.

Sam's index finger lingered in front of the 'send' button before he finally gained the courage to press 'send.' When he did, Sam pressed the phone to his ear and listened as the phone rang and rang and rang, but there was no answer. All he got was Peyton's stinking voice mail.

"Hey, Peyton," Sam whispered, his voice hoarse from the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He certainly didn't feel all that masculine right now. "I just wanted to call and ask how you were doing. I know you most likely don't want to hear from me and you have every right to be pissed at me. Once again, I apologize for being an ass to Jake and to you... I had no right. I just--well, I miss you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I miss the sound of your voice. I miss your smile. I miss every single part of you and I just want to see you again. And if you don't want to see me, then at least talk to me. I don't want to lose you over something so stupid, Peyton. I really am sorry. I love you, Peyton. I mean that. I really, really, really love you." He sighed, realizing that Peyton wasn't going to pick up any time soon. "Goodbye, Peyton," he whispered, as he hit the 'end' button and pushed the phone back into his jean pocket. As he stood up and started walking towards the motel, he attempted to push thoughts of Peyton to the back of his mind. But of course, it was no use. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

_She's impossible to forget. Just face it, _Sam thought bitterly to himself as he continued walking.

* * *

"Come on, Chase, play some music already!" Brooke yelled to Chase Adams, who was standing beside Mia, most likely talking her ear off, but the girl was twirling her hair, so Brooke guessed that she didn't mind.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She knew what it was like to be under the spell that is Chase Adams, so she wasn't going to judge.

"If you don't play the music, I'm going to..." Brooke was interrupted by the sound of loud music erupting through Tric. Brooke grinned as she looked up at Chase.

"Now, shut up, Brooke. You were beginning to get on my nerves," he said, grinning as he turned to look at Mia again.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she walked over to the gang.

"I swear--those two are absolutely adorable, but they get on my last nerve. I can't even get any attention when I'm around those two. He was once my boyfriend.." Brooke said, laughing as she noticed the look on Julian's face.

"No worries, fiance, I love you, and _only _you," Brooke whispered, pressing her lips against Julian's. The two broke away from the kiss after hearing a few of their friends clear their throats.

"And you said that Mia and Chase were the annoying couple," Peyton joked, as she began to laugh softly. "I think you and Julian fall under the same category."

"Oh yeah?" Brooke challenged.

Peyton chuckled at Brooke's words. "Uh--yeah," Peyton answered.

"Bitch," Brooke joked.

"Slut," Peyton retaliated.

"Since when did the two of you start using such profound language?" a voice sounded from behind them.

Everyone looked up, only to see Karen hovering over them. Peyton and Brooke jumped up, pulling Karen into a hug. After a few minutes, the both of them backed away and forced Karen to sit.

"Where's the husband?" Brooke asked, referring to Andy.

Karen smiled at the thought of Andy--her wonderful husband who had made her love again after she thought it wouldn't be possible.

"He's at home with Lilly."

"Home?" Peyton asked, smiling now. She looked up at Karen with hopeful eyes.

Karen nodded and then she smiled. "That's right, Peyton. Tree Hill is my home. It always has been and I don't plan on leaving. After being back here for a few months, I realize that this is where my heart is. Plus, Lucas is here and I don't want to be anywhere where he isn't."

"You know... he would be wherever you are," Peyton whispered. She glanced at all of her friends, the people who had been closest to Lucas. They were all staring at Peyton with curiosity and a little bit of confusion. Hell, she wasn't even sure she knew what she was talking about, but she was going to say it, anyway. "He'll be wherever we all are. Over the past few months, someone very important to me taught me that no matter where I go in life and no matter where life chooses to take me, Lucas will always be with me. He'll always be there to guide me and to guide all of us. Because you see, Lucas wasn't the type of person to abandon somebody and I know now that even though he isn't here in person, Lucas will always be here in spirit. He didn't abandon us when he was alive, and he isn't going to abandon us now. I still feel his presence everyday. He's our Guardian Angel."

Tears were welling in everyone's eyes now and Haley was crying, full-on. Peyton felt horrible for making her cry, but she knew Haley was crying happy tears.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Haley managed to choke out through tears as Nathan pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

Peyton groaned as the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket ruined this perfectly good moment.

"I'll be right back," Peyton said, as she cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her green eyes. Peyton walked to the ladies' room and stood in front of one of the stalls.

She realized that she had a voice mail and her heart stopped when she looked at the words staring back at her.

**_ONE MISSED CALL._**

Peyton's heart fell.

She had missed Sam's call.

* * *

**Chapter 13, FINALLY! I apologize for the wait, I really do. This most likely wasn't worth the wait, so again, I apologize. I have had killer writer's block latey, really... I have. I blame it on all this stress from graduation prep--seriously, why didn't anyone tell me that graduation was so damn stressful? I have teachers yelling at me to do this and do that and write this and watch that... gosh, it is so damn stupid. Anyway, chapter 14 will be up as soon as possible. I actually have the ENDING for this already planned.. no worries, chapter 14 isn't the last chapter, but today, I came up with the perfect way for this to end. And let me just say that if the ending goes the way I plan--there may very well be a SEQUEL to "Better In Time." I already have a name for it, but I'm not going to give it away. Let's just that as this story closely nears it's ending, the SEQUEL is in the works. I won't give away any details about the end, because that would just ruin the rest of this for you. I hope this chapter is good enough until I can finish chapter 14. I will TRY and update as much as fast as possible. I may have chapter 14 up tomorrow or by this weekend. I can't make any promises. I just want you all to know that I'm not giving up on this story. It is still in the works. **

**-Kara.**

**P.S. I SUCK at writing action scenes, which is why the fighting scene was so damn easy. The reason I put "One Tree Hill" as the main category is because I know I need to work on my supernatural fighting scenes, so there may not be anymore of those in the story.. until... well, now, that would ruin the ending, wouldn't it? **

**I know.. I'm mean.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: APOLOGIZE.**

When Peyton used to get really depressed, she would drive around in her car, which she had named Comet, and then sit in front of a red light, contemplating her life and where it had all gone wrong. She hadn't done that since the same day she had told Lucas that she was willing to let go of him if that's what he wanted. She didn't really like thinking about that time, mostly because it had been the time in her life when she hadn't been able to be close to him... physically or emotionally, and that had hurt a lot.

That's how she felt right now, only this time she wasn't feeling sad about Lucas, she was feeling sad about Sam.

Sam had most definitely done a number on Peyton, leaving behind an impression that would most certainly stay in her mind forever and make it completely impossible for her to move on to any other guy for a really long time. Peyton isn't the type of girl to fall _out _of love easily--getting over someone you love is a complicated thing to do and well, let's face it, when Peyton is _in _love, she loves that person for a very long time, even if it kills her inside.

A frustrated sigh escaped Peyton's barely parted lips as she clutched the streering wheel with her hands, staring at the non-changing red light. She closed her eyes momentarily and a million images flashed through her mind. The first was of when she first met Lucas and what he had once said to her. The second image in her mind was when she had repeated those words after he had given her the office for her recording studio.

_"Your art matters, Lucas, it's what got me here," _she had whispered.

Tears began to form in Peyton's soft green eyes as more images flashed through her mind. The next image was of Lucas' proposal... well, his third one--the one where he had given her Keith's ring. Peyton still had that ring. She kept it in a jewelery box hidden in her top dresser drawer, where Lucas told her he had once hidden the ring so he could propose to her. The tears began to pour from her eyes as the image of her crying in her white wedding dress ran through her mind. That was the moment when her whole life began to change--at the time, she was forced to move on from Lucas and pick up the pieces of her already broken heart.

However, the last image surprised Peyton, and she found herself smiling. The last image was of Sam and her talking in front of Haley and Nathan's pool. That was the moment Sam had opened up to her and told her about his girlfriend, Jessica--the one who had been murdered. Just as Sam blamed himself, Peyton blamed herself for Lucas' death, or at least she used to blame herself... she doesn't anymore. By some twist of fate, she had lost the love of her life and found someone new to love. Someone who respected her.

Peyton couldn't believe that she was still in love with Sam after a month of being apart from him. Okay, so, she could believe it, and so could every other person that knew her. It was impossible to stop loving someone after only a month apart from them. She could deny her feelings all she wanted, but they would never disappear, not until she speaks to Sam again and knows for good that whatever happened between them is over.

And with that, the light turned green and Peyton was determined to get in contact with Sam. One way or another, she would see him again...or at least speak to him.

* * *

Charlotte, North Carolina. This was the _second _time Dean, Sam, and Rachel had been in Charlotte for the past two months.

Over the past month, Rachel and Dean had been forced to keep Sam on his feet, even though they thought it would be best for him to take a break. However, Sam insisted that he was over Peyton and that he could hunt without thinking about her. They knew he was lying, obviously, but Sam didn't really care what they thought.

On this particular morning, August 26, 2009, to be exact, Dean and Rachel were snuggled closely together on Dean's motel bed and Sam was sitting at the desk, searching for any information on who the demon's host may be. One of the most dangerous demons that had escaped from hell was now on the loose and had already murdered three people in less than an hour. That was a new record for a demon and this had Rachel, Dean, and Sam worried, which was something they didn't do very often unless they were worrying about each other.

After about thirty minutes, he finally came across a lead and immediately knew that he would have to wake up the cute, and not to mention, _disgusting_, couple.

"Dean, Rachel, wake up!" Sam yelled.

Dean groaned, not so happy about being woken up so early, but Rachel, on the other hand, immediately jumped out of bed and tied her pink robe around her body. She walked over to Sam and stood over his shoulder, looking at the computer screen. Her stomach lurched and her heart rate began to race rapidly in her chest.

"Sam, why do you have that guy on your screen?" she asked, attempting to hide the panic in her voice. It was a good thing she was so skilled at hiding her emotions, or else both Sam and Dean would be freaking out right now.

"After a month or so on the road with us, Rachel, you should know that any person I show you on the computer screen is the person we're after," he said, mentally rolling his eyes at Rachel. Sometimes, she could be completely oblivious, but she was still smarter than both Sam and Dean put together--at least on her good days, anyway.

Rachel's heart sank deeper into her chest and her eyes rolled into the back of head, as she fell to the floor, fainting from pure panic. The guy on the screen was Ian Banks and Ian Banks, also known as 'Psycho Derek' would most likely overrule the demon and use the possession as a way to get to Peyton. Rachel did not have a good feeling about this.

"Rachel!" Dean exclaimed, as he knelt down on the floor beside Rachel, shaking her to wake her up, but it wasn't working. What the hell was happening? Dean could feel himself begin to panic and he really hated this feeling. Every single time Rachel fainted on the job or even got a small wound, Dean would freak out. He cared about her way too much to take any chances of her getting hurt, which is why he still didn't let her do big hunts like the one Sam was working on right now. Of course, Rachel was stubborn at times and fought Dean on it, but he would always find a way to keep her as a bystander or something, never actually allowing her to kill the demon or get anywhere near it for that matter.

"Sam, get me a damp towel!" Dean exclaimed and Sam immediately ran into the kitchen, wet a towel, and ran back to where Dean was still kneeling beside an unconscious Rachel. Dean scooped Rachel up in his arms and placed her back in his motel bed, covering her with the blanket and placing the damp towel on her forehead. He sat beside her and continued to hold the damp towel to her forehead, while glowering at Sam.

"What the hell did you show her that made her have a freak attack? The last time she had one of those, she didn't wake up for a whole twelve hours!" Dean snapped. He didn't mean to be so harsh to Sammy, but he had that over-protective boyfriend feeling, which seemed to be happening a lot lately, and when he got that feeling, he tended to snap at the first person he saw. That person just always happened to be Sammy, considering Dean didn't really know anyone else, except Bobby, and they hadn't seen Bobby since their last hunt.

"Dude, I didn't _do _anything," Sam said, sort of defensively. He hated when Dean got like this. It was so not normal Dean behavior, or at least it hadn't been until Dean had met Rachel. He liked to refer to the Old Dean as the 'post-Rachel relationship Dean' and the new Dean, as well, the 'Dean-who-is-totally-whipped', which pissed Dean off, which just amused Sam even more. Sure, Rachel had grown on Sam and he saw her as the little sister he had never wanted. Yes, he would jump in front of a bullet for her, but she was also a royal pain in the ass. Rachel always acted as though she knew everything. Granted, most of the time, if not all, she is right about what they're hunting and how to kill it, but she can be very stubborn and hardheaded, which gets annoying to be around every day. "I showed her the picture of this Ian Banks guy and then she just freaked out, which ended with her fainting... so there you have it. Happy now?" Sam asked, clearly not in the best of moods.

"We really need to get you a girlfriend," Dean snapped and Sam felt a ping in his heart. That was a low blow and apparently Dean knew it, too, because he immediately apologized after thinking about what he had just said. Probably not the best thing to say to a guy who is pining over the love of his life.

"It's okay, Dean. I deserved it. I haven't exactly been a bundle of joy to be around lately, or so that is what I assume when you and Rachel go off on me," he joked, attempting to lighten the mood, though there was really nothing funny about anything that was going on right now, what with hunting most likely one of the most dangerous, predatory demons on the prowl and dealing with an unconscious Rachel. Yeah, things were definitely not funny right now.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small groan escape someone's lips and both Dean and him whipped their heads around, only to see that Rachel's eyes were open. Still, she didn't look completely there.

"Rachel, baby," Dean cooed, "are you okay?" he asked, suddenly even more worried than he had been when she was unconscious. Something about Rachel was off and Dean didn't like it.. not one bit. Her face was a deathly pale color, and she looked like one of the living dead. Her face held no emotion whatsoever, only fear, and maybe something else that Dean couldn't quite make out.

Sam was watching from the computer chair, too freaked out to move. What the hell was up with Rachel?

"Psycho Derek... he's going to go after P-P-Peyton," Rachel said, stuttering over Peyton's name. Dean pulled Rachel closer to him and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, attempting to understand what she was saying, but not figuring anything out. He really didn't feel all that intelligent right now. Rachel continued speaking, but Dean had no clue what she was talking about. However, judging by the look on his little brother's face, Sammy knew a lot more than Dean did.

"Who is going after Peyton?" Dean asked. _And who the hell is 'Psycho Derek?' _he wanted to ask, but he knew that probably wasn't the best question to be asking his girlfriend right now. Finding out who this guy was could wait... Dean just cared about Rachel right now. She was his main focus, not this 'psycho Derek' person.

"Ian Banks," Rachel said, struggling to get away from Dean. Her mind was clearer now and the color had reappeared on her gorgeous face. Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Rachel turned to look at Dean and smiling softly at him, letting him know she was all right. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just--I know who this guy is and if we don't get to Tree Hill, North Carolina right this minute, Peyton and Brooke are going to be dead before you can say 'buttercup.'"

Rachel's attempt to lighten the mood wasn't working, especially because Sam had already jumped out of his seat and began packing for what Rachel assumed would be a trip to Tree Hill. The mention of Peyton being in any kind of danger set an alarm off inside his head and his heart, and he knew that they had to go save Peyton and Brooke. If Rachel reacted towards this Ian Banks guy that way, then he was almost positive that Peyton's reaction would be much, _much_ worse.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Sam asked, growing more annoyed and frightened, and the ticking of the clock wasn't helping him any. "Get the hell up and get dressed so we can get the hell out of here. If this guy is as dangerous as Rachel says he is, we better give this fight all we've got. Peyton's life, and Brooke's, depend on it."

"No pressure," Rachel mumbled bitterly under her breath as she began packing what little clothes she had with her and got dressed.

Dean grinned mischievously to himself as he, Rachel, and Sam made their way to his Impala. He was watching Rachel swing her hips back and forth purposely just to get him aroused, and of course, it was working. She was such a tease sometimes. It didn't help that she was wearing tight denim jeans, a purple halter top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and a leather jacket to match. So not fair at all. Dean cursed under his breath and then muttered something about how women aren't fair, which made both Rachel and Sam snicker.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself," Sam said, clearly annoyed as he climbed into the back seat, which had somehow become his rightful position in Dean's Impala over the past month. Immediately after Dean started driving towards Tree Hill, Sam began looking up more about the Ian Banks guy.

"Rachel, it says here that Ian Banks was locked up, but it doesn't say why. Do you know?" Sam asked Rachel, because judging by her reaction to his name this morning, she knew a little more than she was letting on and he needed to know the full story or else they were never going to meet the psychotic human possessed by a psychotic demon.

Rachel shuddered at the thought of Ian Banks. She swore that if he ever came around again, she would kill the guy for ever _touching _Brooke and Peyton, not to mention almost killing the both of them. She forced herself to forget her anger and focus on the matter at hand. She couldn't allow her emotions to get in the way of this hunt, especially if she wanted to convince Dean to allow her to fight.

Rachel gave Dean's hand a quick squeeze before climbing into the backseat and taking a seat beside Sam. She got as comfortable as humanly possible and turned to look at Dean, who was still looking at her questioningly. She knew he wanted answers and she was the only one who had them.

"Ian Banks, also known as 'Pyscho Derek', attempted to rape Peyton in high school and left immediately after doing so, only to come back again on prom night. Brooke discovered him and Peyton in the basement and there, he almost killed Brooke and Peyton. Ian is obsessive, controlling, and legally insane. If Ian Banks really is the guy possessed by this demon, _no one is safe. _Ian is dangerous and if he overpowers the demon inside him and uses the demon to get revenge, he won't hesitate to kill Peyton, and then Brooke... and then anyone else who gets in his way." Rachel's voice trailed off at the end and it was no more than a whisper, but Sam heard her loud and clear. They were going to have to kill Ian Banks.

Either that, or Peyton and Brooke would have to die.

Sam wasn't going to allow that to happen. He loved Peyton too much. He would to fight to save her life, even if it killed him in the process.

* * *

Peyton plopped down on her living room couch, and Brooke joined her not too long after. Earlier, after arriving home, Peyton had called Brooke and told her that she really needed to talk to someone. Brooke, of course, was happy to oblige and immediately drove over to Peyton's house.

After joining Peyton on the couch, Brooke picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.

"What do you want to watch, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she rested her head against the back of the couch and glanced at her best friend.

Peyton shrugged. "I dunno, whatever is fine with me."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I've never heard of a movie or show entitled 'whatever'. What's it about?" Brooke asked sarcastically, which annoyed Peyton to the inth degree.

"Your sarcasm is _very _unattractive," Peyton joked, though she was mostly being serious. She really didn't like sarcasm, but that's only because she doesn't understand the concept of people saying the _exact _opposite of what you really want to say. Then again, that kind of describes what went down between Peyton and Sam. When he had left before, she wanted to tell him not to go, but instead, she had told him to leave and now he was never coming back.

Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by an ear-splitting scream and she whipped her head around to glare at Brooke, who was staring at the televiosion screen, wide-eyed and mouth open.

Peyton, obviously confused, turned her head to look at the screen and her heart stopped at what she saw. It was a picture of 'Psycho Derek', or Ian Banks, if you prefer.

Peyton tore the remote from Brooke's hand, though her hands were now shaking, and turned the volume up.

"_Channel nine reporter, Suzie Litco speaking. Breaking news. Ian Banks, otherwise known as 'Psycho Derek', from nearly six years ago has escaped from the mental facility he has been kept in for the past six years after attacking Tree Hill's very own, Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. Police are on the lookout for Banks and warn everyone in Tree Hill and the surrounding areas to lock all their doors and windows. From what I have heard, Ian Banks is a dangerous man and if he gets near you, he won't hesitate to hurt you. So, please do as asked, and keep all doors and windows locked when you are not home, and even when you are home. That will be all, thank you. Back to you, Jim._"

Peyton hit the power button and the television clicked as it shut off.

Peyton was shaking profusely now and she most definitely couldn't breathe... at least not normal-like, anyway. Every breath was forced and sounded off a little. Brooke's breathing was more even then Peyton's though, so Brooke pulled Peyton closer to her and whispered, "It's all going to be okay. He can't hurt you again. I won't let him."

Peyton and Brooke were both on the verge of tears--not tears of sadness, but tears of frustration, anger, and pure fear. Peyton is terrified of Ian Banks, and she most definitely isn't afraid to admit it.

But that isn't why Peyton was so scared.

Sure, she was terrified of the guy, but she had a bad feeling about this. The reporter had said that Ian Banks is dangerous and yes, he is dangerous, but the way she said it made it sound like he was more dangerous than he had been nearly six years ago. That can only mean one thing. He is possessed by a demon, one that will most likely kill any person that tries to get in Ian's way of finding Peyton and Brooke. Ian will want his revenge and somehow, this demon may help him get it.

Peyton shuddered at the thought and wished that she could tell Brooke everything she knew, but she was sworn to secrecy, and she would never break Sam's trust--even if he weren't here for her to tell him that. He still means the world to her and maybe now, he'll find out just how much.

* * *

For the night, Sam, Dean, and Rachel had thought it best to pay for a room at another motel about an hour away from Tree Hill. Rachel was restless and had been having panic attacks ever since she found out about Ian Banks escaping from prison, which confirmed her fears that Sam is right and Ian really is the one they're after.

Sam was now lying in his motel bed, pretending to sleep while Rachel and Dean were actually sleeping. He didn't want to worry them, so he pretended to be asleep until they actually fell asleep, which thankfully didn't take too long because they were both just as exhausted as Sam, only he couldn't fall asleep.

All he could think about was Peyton.

He was almost positive that Peyton had seen the newscast about Ian Banks escaping and now that she actually knew about demons, Sam wondered if she could have possibly put two and two together and come to the conclusion that Rachel had come to--Ian Banks is possessed by a demon, making him more dangerous than he has ever been.

Sam wished that he could talk to Peyton and know what she is thinking.

And to his surprise, he got his wish. Just then he felt his cell vibrating in his pants pocket and took it out, only to see Peyton's number flashing on the caller ID. He had never been so ecstatic to see someone's number on his phone than he had at that moment.

"Hey, Peyton," Sam greeted, trying his best to sound normal, but when Peyton spoke, her voice was anything but normal. She was panicing and he could hear the newscast playing in the background. She was still watching the news, awaiting anymore news about Ian Banks and his whereabouts. Great, now she was going to worry herself sick. That was the last thing Sam wanted for Peyton. She deserved to be happy and now fate was throwing her another freaking curveball. It didn't seem fair, and he didn't like it.

Peyton wasn't even sure why she had called Sam. Maybe it was a bad idea, but she needed to talk to him. She _had _to talk to him. This wasn't about their relationship or his leaving--this was about her life and Brooke's. This was about ridding the world of Ian Banks forever.

"I _don't_ really have time for small talk right now, Sam," Peyton said, though her heart was screaming for her to just talk to him. The second that she had heard his voice, her heart began racing in her chest. She had missed his voice so much and it felt good to just hear him talk, but she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to focus. Everyone in Tree Hill and the surrounding areas were in danger and it was her job to stop that, whether Sam wanted her to help or not. She would be a part of this hunt. "I just called to ask if you had heard about Ian Banks," Peyton said, matter-of-factly.

Sam had to admit that the way Peyton was speaking to him made his heart ache just a little bit. Still, it felt good to hear his voice, even if the situation in which he was hearing her voice for wasn't really the best siatuation in the world. Still, maybe after all this was over, he could work things out with Peyton. If only it were that easy.

"Yes, we heard," Sam whispered, referring to Dean and Rachel, who he really didn't want to wake up right now. "We're in a motel about an hour away from Tree Hill and we will most definitely be in Tree Hill by ten tomorrow morning. Don't do anything stupid, either, Peyton. I want both you and Brooke to lay low for a while. We can't have either of you getting killed just because Ian Banks is possessed by a demon." Sam purposely failed to mention that the demon Ian is possessed by is one of the most powerful demons still on this earth. He didn't want to scare Peyton anymore than necessary. If he had it his way, Peyton wouldn't be frightened at all, but things just don't work like that.

Peyton knew Sam was hiding something from her, but she didn't feel like saying anything about it now. Things were awkward enough between them at the moment, and she just didn't feel like making things worse was going to help make anyone feel better. Peyton wished that she could just stay on the phone and talk to Sam all night, but she couldn't do that. She forced herself to smile, though she wasn't exactly sure why, and then whispered, "Well, goodnight, then. I guess that I'll see you in Tree Hill tomorrow morning." And though she tried to fight the feeling as much as possible, the thought of Sam being there in Tree Hill tomorrow, made her happier than she had been since the second he left.

Sam just nodded, knowing very well Peyton couldn't see it, and whispered, "See you tomorrow." He immediately hung up, not giving either of them a chance to say anything else.

Sam's mind was all over the place as he rested his head against the uncomfortable pillow on the uncomfortable motel bed. _Stop complaining, Sam, _he mentally warned himself as he shut his eyes and attempted to go to sleep, but sleep only caused him to dream. And dreams were never a good thing, especially when they involved demons, Peyton, Rachel, and Brooke.

Sam's nightmare involved Ian, Rachel, Dean, Brooke, and Peyton. Rachel, Peyton, and Brooke were all tied to chairs in an abandoned warehouse, in some place that he didn't recognize. Brooke and Rachel had bruises all over their faces, but they weren't bleeding. The dream version of Sam was staring at Peyton, wide-eyed and terrified for her. She was covered in blood from head to toe and 'Psycho Derek' was hovering over her, smiling sadistically in her direction, his black demon eyes sparkling as light began to pour in from the outside. All he gathered from that is that it was daylight, but the old warehouse was dark, explaining why it was pitch black inside except for the light shining through the crack in the door. Dream Sam frantically looked around for his brother and then his eyes landed on Dean, who was lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from the leg. Sam attempted to move to help all those he cared about, but nothing happened--it was as though his feet were planted to the ground. When he attempted to speak, he was rendered speechless by what came out of Peyton's mouth, though her words barely made sense because her breathing was uneven and her voice was raspy. _"You can't save me, Sam, so save everyone else. Do it for me. I love you," Dream Peyton whispered, _and then Sam woke up, stifling a scream so he wouldn't wake up Rachel and Dean.

He knew what he had to do now. He had to call Peyton. He had to make things right again.

* * *

Peyton was on the verge of falling asleep when her cell began ringing. Her first thought was to ignore the call, but when she chanced a look at the caller ID, she immediately sat up and answered the phone.

"Hey, Sam," she greeted, her voice lacking emotion. She did this on purpose so her feelings for him stayed hidden. Right now, she wanted everything to be strictly business between them, so what Sam said next really surprised her.

"I don't have anymore news on Ian, Peyton. I called because I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I am sorry for being a total jackass. I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for not being there, and I am sorry that sorry probably isn't good enough for you, but it's all I've got, Peyton," Sam whispered, and Peyton could tell that he was out of breath.

Peyton didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to forgive Sam for everything, she really did, but something was holding her back from saying that out loud. Why couldn't she just tell him that she loves him? Why does it have to be so hard? And that is when something clicked inside Peyton's mind. It doesn't have to be hard. _You're making it hard, _she thought, realizing that all along she had been the problem. She hadn't been allowing herself to open her heart up to someone else. When she realized that she loved Sam, she got scared, so she chased him away. Though Peyton wished she could tell him right that minute, she knew telling someone that you loved them over the phone was extremely inconsiderate and wuss-like, and she is neither.

"I forgive you, Sam," Peyton whispered, and she meant it. "I forgive you for almost beating the crap out of Jake and I forgive you for anything else that you did." She paused and then added, "I'm sorry, too."

"Sorry for what, Peyton? You didn't do anything wrong," Peyton heard Sam protest from the other end of the line.

Peyton chuckled slightly, though she wasn't sure why she was chuckling, and said, "No, you're wrong. I was wrong to tell you to leave. I was wrong to push you away from me the way that I did. I just wasn't ready to give my heart to someone then and I realize now that it wasn't because I didn't want to, it was because I wasn't allowing myself to open my heart. Because truth is, Sam, you scare me."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, sounding offended, and Peyton wanted to clarify that she didn't mean that the way it sounded.

"I don't mean it like that, Sam. What I mean is that you scare me because I could fall in love with you," she half-lied, namely because she had already fallen in love with him, he just doesn't know it yet. "You could die while on the road and I could never see you again. That scares me. What also scares me is that you know me better than I know myself. You get me. I don't know how, but you do. The fact that you know me so well after so little time scares the hell out of me. It's not you I'm afraid of, Sam. It's opening my heart up again that scares me. I don't want to lose you, too."

"Peyton, as much as I wish I could promise you that's never going to happen, I don't want to lie to you. You should know that my life is in danger every single day, but that doesn't mean that I won't fight to stay alive for the sake of you, Dean, and Rachel. You three are my life and I will always fight to come back to you. Believe that," he whispered so instensely that Peyton felt herself growing weak in the knees and she was really glad that she had decided to stay in bed instead of pace back and forth like she normally does while on the phone.

"I believe you," she whispered, though it was barely understandable because she had yawned somewhere inbetween.

"I should let you to go bed, but I'll see you in the morning and we can talk more then. Goodnight, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Sam whispered, happy that he could say her name out loud for the first time in a month and not feel pain in his chest.

Peyton smiled and whispered, "Goodnight, stranger." Then they both hung up and Peyton fell into a dreamless sleep, eagerly awaiting Sam's arrival.

* * *

**Okay, so I finally update after what feels like forever... well, it actually has been. Anywho, this chapter is really not the best that I've done--I'll admit that, but I'm going to make up for it. I have to get back into this story again. I'm slowly losing interest in it and I want to finish this story so badly because I honestly believe it will have an amazing ending and make a great trilogy, so I'm going to finish it no matter how much time it makes me. Just be patient with me and I promise not to disappoint with the final chapters of 'Better In Time.' I bet no one was expecting Ian Banks to come into the story. I mentioned him in one of the earlier chapters, which should have been a hint that he would appear in this story. And of course, I just had to have him possessed by a demon. I'm kind of interested in how that will turn out, and I'm the writer--rofl. So, anyway, read and review. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, once again.**

**-Kara.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: THE PLAN.**

Brooke tossed and turned in her sleep all night alongside Peyton, who also tossed and turned in her sleep all night.

"B. Davis, wake up," Peyton whispered, shaking her friend lightly to wake her up. Brooke had been screaming, which caused Peyton to go into a panic and she knew that she needed to wake Brooke up from whatever nightmare she was having.

Brooke shot up quickly, her breathing heavy as she whipped her head around to look at Peyton, who was now sitting on the bed beside Brooke, attempting to calm her best friend down.

"I-Ian, I saw him, Peyton. I saw him." Peyton was confused, mostly because she had absolutely no idea what Brooke was talking about, but she pretended to understand and urged Brooke to continue speaking. "We were in the basement, your basement. I was wearing a red dress and yours was white. No one could find us. It was just like high school, _exactly _like high school, only Ian wasn't the same. He was still evil, but his eyes--they weren't _normal_, Peyton."

Brooke stopped speaking as a few tears trickled down her cheek. She was terrified to death of what her dream might mean.

"What do you mean by that, Brooke? Why weren't his eyes normal?" Peyton asked, panicking now. She feared what answer Brooke may give her. Her fears were confirmed when Brooke answered her question.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke whispered, her voice hoarse, "his eyes were black," she finished.

Black? Sam had once described what a possessed person's eyes looked like. He said they were black, well, when they were possessed by a 'normal' demon, anyway. The ones possessed by Lilith, a really evil demon girl that Sam had mentioned, mostly just had white eyes, and then there was the yellow-eyed demon, the one who had given Sam some of his blood. Black-eyed demons were dangerous, but not unbeatable, as Sam had told her once.

"Brooke, I'm going to need you to go to your place and stay with Julian, _immediately. _Explain everything to him about Ian and then stay by his side every minute. I don't want you leaving Julian's sight, you got it?" Peyton asked, her voice filled with panic, but at the same time, she attempted to sound calm.

Brooke nodded frantically as tears began welling in her eyes.

"What about you, Peyton? You can't stay alone. Ian will come after you first, and you know that. If he's going to try and kill somebody, Peyton, he's going to try and kill you. He's insane, and when an insane person is obsessed with someone, they'll stop at nothing to get that person. I won't let you stay alone," Brooke urged, desperately attempting to convince Peyton to come with her. She didn't want anything to happen to her best friend, because she knew that Ian might still have a vendetta against Peyton, and if he did, Peyton was in a lot more danger than Brooke.

"I'll be fine," Peyton reassured Brooke, attempting to force herself to believe her own words. "The Winchesters and Rachel should be here in another twenty minutes or so. I won't be alone for long. I'll just stay with them until they've caught Ian," she said, half lying and half telling the truth. She was going to stay with Sam, Dean, and Rachel, but she wasn't going to allow them to work alone. Derek, the real one, had once taught her to not have fear and she wasn't about to allow fear to overpower her again. _No fear, _she thought.

"Peyton..." Brooke began, but Peyton cut her off before she could say anything more.

"Don't argue with me, Brooke. You need to leave now, Brooke, and drive as fast as humanly possible without getting pulled over, okay? Get to Julian and then stay there, got it?" Peyton demanded.

Brooke nodded. It would be pointless for her to argue with Peyton at a time like this.

"Be safe, Peyton. Remember what I said--I'll be really pissed at you if you leave this world without my permission first," Brooke whispered, chuckling softly, but the sound was strained.

Peyton nodded as tears began falling from her beautiful green eyes and she pulled Brooke into a huge bear hug. They stood like that for a few minutes, holding onto each other for dear life. Peyton was scared for Brooke.

Peyton backed away after what seemed like hours and said, "Goodbye, B. Davis. I love you."

Brooke sniffled and forced herself to smile, though she was feeling every other emotion except happiness.

"I love you, P. Sawyer. Everything will be fine," she said, attempting to convince Peyton nearly as much as she was attempting to convince herself. Brooke glanced at Peyton once more before heading out the door and shutting it quietly behind her. Once Brooke had disappeared from sight, Peyton ran to her door and locked it, then she went to the windows in the house and locked all of them. Ian wouldn't be able to get through the windows and doors if Peyton had anything to say about it.

For nearly fifteen minutes, Peyton paced back and forth in her living room, fearing for her life and the lives of the people she cares most about.

A knock on the door startled Peyton out of her thoughts and she was a little hesitant at first, but she eventually made her way to the door and looked out the peep hole. Three pairs of eyes were staring back at her. It took Peyton a moment to figure out who was at the door, but the second she did, she began unlocking the door, which took a couple seconds.

"Peyton, open up the door already!" a voice sounded from the other end of the door. It was definitely Rachel. Peyton could tell that voice anywhere.

Peyton eventually got the door open and smiled at Rachel before turning her attention to the brothers. She was still a little frightened, or nervous, to look at Sam.

"There, are you happy now? Now, get inside, all three of you, before I scream and someone calls the cops. I don't want these doors open much longer," she whispered, frantically checking behind the three of them to make sure that no one else would sneak past them. The coast was clear, so once they had all entered the living room, Peyton shut the door and locked it again. She was definitely being paranoid, but she had every right to be. After all, the guy who basically ruined a whole year of her life was on the loose. That definitely calls for some paranoia.

Peyton finally chanced a look at Sam and the two of them smiled sheepishly at each other. Rachel and Dean glanced back and forth between both Peyton and Sam and then rolled their eyes.

"If you two are done drooling over each other, could we please get some work done? I want to find this Ian Banks guy," Rachel demanded, and she sounded anything but patient.

Dean rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rachel, baby, please calm down." He glanced at Peyton. "Sorry about that, but Rachel here can be a bit _impulsive _when it comes to hunting. However, she won't be joining us on this hunt."

Dean was expecting what came next.

Rachel immediately removed Dean's hand from her shoulder and turned around so that she was facing him. She placed her hands on her hips, like she always did when she was angry, and glared at her boyfriend, who was finding her very sexy right now. However, if he told her that, she would most likely hit him. Rachel didn't like it when Dean tried to be funny while she was pissed off.

"What are you talking about!? Of course, I am joining in this hunt. I _know _Ian Banks, okay? I was here when he attacked Peyton and Brooke. Granted, I wasn't the best version of myself back then, but that doesn't mean I didn't care about Peyton and Brooke getting hurt. Brooke was my best friend when that happened and she still is my best friend, and now Peyton is, too. So, either you let me go on this hunt _with _the two of you, or I go on this hunt _alone. _I will happily kill Ian Banks by myself if I have to."

Peyton backed away a little, finding herself accidentally bumping into Sam. "Sorry," she mumbled as she felt her cheeks turn hot. She made her way to the couch and sat down, watching as the couple of the room fought. Peyton and Sam were both curious to see how this fight might turn out.

"Babe, could you please just not fight with me about a hunt? Not this time, okay? This demon that is possessing Ian Banks is _dangerous_, more so than usual. You could seriously get hurt," Dean protested, attempting to get that through Rachel's thick skull. But, of course, she wasn't going to back down without a fight. She never did.

Rachel shook her head. "No," she stated harshly. "I know that I could get hurt, but so could you, and so could Sam. This isn't about protecting me. This is about protecting the residents of Tree Hill, more specifically, Peyton and Brooke. I won't let them get hurt. Just please let me hunt with you... and don't think that you saying no is going to stop me from coming along, anyway."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Dude, just let her..."

Both Rachel and Dean whipped their heads around to look at Sam. "Shut up!" they yelled in unison, then they turned their attention back to each other.

Sam let out another frustrated sigh and then joined Peyton on the couch. Peyton looked amused, whereas Sam just looked annoyed. He was too used to Dean and Rachel arguing over whether or not Rachel could go on the hunt with him and Dean. Truth be told, those two got on his last nerve.

"Are they always like this?" Peyton whispered as she chanced a look at Sam. He was looking as gorgeous as ever with his sexy hair and hypnotic hazel eyes. Peyton attempted to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. Those thoughts could wait for later.

Sam chanced a look at Peyton and gulped when he saw her. This was the first time that he had actually really looked at Peyton since the three of them had showed up at her house. She was as beautiful as she had been a month ago, only her hair had grown out a little more so she was keeping it curly instead of straight. Sam attempted to think of something else as he answered her question.

"You have no idea," he mumbled. "I have been listening to this for the past month. If Dean doesn't want Rachel to go on a hunt, Rachel argues with him."

"Who normally wins?" Peyton asked and before Sam could answer, the both of them mumbled, "Rachel." They broke out into fits of laughter but were shushed by Rachel, who was still bickering with Dean. At this point, they were arguing about how she never gets to come when she wants to, and only gets to join them when it is convenient for Dean.

"That isn't true, Rachel!" Dean shouted. "I don't just ask you to come on hunts when it is convenient for me. I ask you to come when Sam and I need a decoy, one that can distract the demon long enough for us to dispose of it. You haven't been trained enough for me to allow you to come on a hunt as dangerous as this one."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Spare me the bullshit, Dean. I can handle myself, ask anyone who knows me. I'm hunting Ian Banks whether you like it or not, end of story."

A frustrated sigh escaped Dean's lips, and Rachel knew that he was on the verge of giving in.

"This is where Dean pretends to be considering what Rachel is saying, when really he's already been convinced, and he's going to give in," Sam whispered, making Peyton giggle at his words. Boy, he had missed that laugh.

"Fine, you can come on the hunt, _but_," he said, putting emphasis on the 'but', and then he continued with saying, "you have to listen to the directions that Sam and I give you. No questions asked, got it?" Dean didn't like being mean to Rachel, but sometimes she was too stubborn and hard-headed for her own good. It was going to get her killed someday, and that thought broke his heart.

Rachel nodded. "I got it," she mumbled, while thinking, _But if you try and tell me that I can't kill him, I'll have to disobey. _

"Thank God that is over," Peyton mumbled along with Sam. They both let out sighs of relief and Dean and Rachel just rolled their eyes.

"Now can we actually get some work done?" Rachel asked, giving Dean a small peck on the lips before walking to the computer in Peyton's living room and sitting down. She went to Google and typed in 'Ian Banks'. They would need all the information on him that the internet held.

Rachel turned her head a little to face the other three.

"Don't just sit there, get to work!" she demanded, frustrated now. "I can't do everything by myself. Sam, why don't you and Peyton go upstairs and use the other computer? You can look up some information on how to get rid of whatever demon we're hunting, and find out some more about this Ian guy."

Peyton and Sam just gave Rachel blank stares.

Rachel sighed, still frustrated and yelled, "Go!"

Peyton and Sam mock saluted Rachel, which signaled a middle finger from Rachel, and then the two of them ascended up the stairs, heading to Peyton's room. Peyton felt a little panic in her stomach when she realized that this would be the first time Sam ever entered her room. Okay, so it would be the second time. She wasn't used to bringing guys into her room, unless of course, they invited themselves in. Peyton had never even invited Lucas into her room when they were dating in high school. He had always just shown up. She was experiencing déjà vu, but it was the good kind..sort of.

Peyton began to sit down on the computer chair before she felt a strong hand grasp onto her arm one second, and then the next second, she was facing Sam and they were holding each other by the hands. Peyton gazed into his hazel eyes and lost her train of thought momentarily before grasping hold of reality and thinking straight again.

"Wait, Peyton, before we get to work on anything. I think we should talk about what's happening between us," Sam suggested. He knew they would need to get this out of the way, or they would never be able to work on this hunt together. It wasn't that he really wanted Peyton to work on this with him, but the truth of the matter is that Peyton knows Ian better than anyone else and she may be able to help them track him. That didn't mean he was going to let her fight--he was just going to let her tell them where to find Ian. Little did he know, Peyton had something else in mind.

Peyton nodded, and found herself smiling at his words. "Okay, we can talk," Peyton whispered as she took Sam by the hand and led him to her bed, sitting down beside him. Sam kept a firm grip on Peyton's hand and that gesture made Peyton feel all tingly inside. She had really missed that feeling.

"When I left, Peyton, I meant it when I said that I love you... that I'm in love with you... and I still am, Peyton. I still love you. Time apart hasn't changed that for me. If anything, the time apart has made my love for you grow all that much stronger. I'm really sor.." Sam began, but Peyton cut him off by pressing her lips to his in what had to be the most intense kiss that had ever taken place between the two of them.

"I love you, Sam Winchester," Peyton whispered against Sam's lips, shocking him speechless. "I am so head over heels in love with you," she whispered again before pulling him down onto the bed with her so that she was laying on the bottom and he was directly on top of her.

Peyton wasn't ready to have sex with Sam and Sam knew that, but that didn't mean the two of them couldn't basically play tonsil hockey while Dean and Rachel were downstairs...

Peyton jumped up immediately, accidentally bumping heads with Sam, who groaned and rolled over onto the other side of the bed.

"What was that for, Peyton?" Sam complained, pressing his hand to his forehead and rubbing it gently.

Peyton smiled sheepishly and muttered, "Sorry, I really didn't mean to do that. It's just.. well, right now isn't the best time for us to sit here and make out. We should help Rachel and Dean, after all, this is pretty important. After all, my life is in immense danger... and so is Brooke's."

"Okay, then let's get to work," Sam said, placing a reassuring hand on Peyton's shoulder before standing up and walking to the computer chair on the other side of her room. He sat down and Peyton pulled up another chair so she could sit behind him.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Peyton asked, glancing eagerly at the computer screen, awaiting anxiously for whatever information Sam was about to look up.

Sam sighed. Truth be told, he had no clue what he was supposed to be looking for. Dean hadn't exactly given him any directions, so Sam figured it would be best to talk to Peyton about Ian and find out information through her. The internet wasn't going to tell him anything.

He turned to look at Peyton and smiled softly, unsure about whether or not he should ask her questions about Ian. He had no clue about what went down between the two of them, and he wasn't so sure that Peyton would want to talk about it. But still, Sam knew that he had a job to do, and there was no other way for him to do it.

"Peyton... can I ask you what happened with Ian?" Sam hesitated before explaining what he meant. "What I mean is, like, what exactly did he do to you?"

Peyton's heart began racing in her chest at the mention of Ian Banks and what he had done to her all those years ago. Disturbing images began racing through her mind and her chest started heaving. The tears in her eyes were clouding her vision and making it complicated to see Sam. He looked sort of like a blur, and she knew it would most likely be best for her to allow the tears to fall, but she couldn't cry. She wouldn't. She had cried too many tears over what had happened with Ian. She wasn't going to cry about it anymore. Peyton composed herself before answering Sam.

"At the time, I had just found out about my brother, Derek. You met him at my birthday party last month." Sam nodded, ensuring Peyton that he remembered, and then she continued speaking. "I talked about him on my web cast and then Ian showed up in my life, claiming that he was Derek, my brother. It took me a while, but I slowly began to trust him and I thought he was a really nice person. I thought I finally had a family member that was going to stick around." Peyton paused momentarily, mostly because her voice was cracking due to the tears in her eyes. After a few moments, she took a deep breath, and then exhaled, continuing with her story. "I was wrong. Lucas didn't trust Ian, who at the time, I thought was Derek. I didn't believe Lucas when he said that 'Derek' wasn't a good guy. I should have, because I soon discovered the pictures of me in his room. My face was plastered all over his walls. I told Lucas about it, but later on, Ian found me, and then he... he tried to r-rape me. Thankfully, Lucas saved me, and so did Derek, my real brother, who just so happens to be the complete opposite of Ian."

Peyton stopped talking then, but she knew that Sam wasn't finished with his questions. She had been expecting what he asked next.

"So, what happened the second time?" Sam asked, though he really didn't want to continue this conversation with Peyton. He could see that it was hurting her, so he squeezed her hand lightly, assuring her that it was all going to be okay. Sam wasn't about to let any harm come to Peyton, Brooke, or Rachel.

"I thought it was over. I thought I could stop being afraid. Derek had trained me to have no fear... to not be afraid for my life. Prom day, I got into this huge argument with Brooke. At the time, we weren't exactly on the best of terms, nor were we the best of friends. I told Lucas I wasn't going to go to the prom with him because of what went down between me and Brooke that day, but later that night, I changed my mind. I was dressed in this gorgeous, white prom gown, and when I heard the door bell ring, I couldn't have been happier. I opened the door with a huge lovesick grin dancing on my lips, but it instantly faded when the person at the door turned to face me, and it _wasn't _Lucas. It was Ian. I slammed the door in his face, and ran. That didn't do any good, though, because he found me, and then he tied me to a chair. Brooke came to find me, which ended up with her tied to the chair beside me. He bullied us, and then Brooke and I decided that we'd had enough. We weren't going to let him ruin us, so we played with his mind. I convinced him that I was so mad at Brooke that I was willing to kill her. I made him believe that I loved him, too, only to knock him out after getting out of my chair and saving Brooke. We fought him and then kicked him down the stairs, where he would stay until the police showed up. Brooke and I fixed our friendship that night, mostly because we realized that fighting over a boy was stupid. Brooke saved my life that night, and so did Lucas. I could have died that night... Brooke could have died that night. That's why we need to find Ian, Sam. We need to find him and then we need to kill him. I don't want him hurting anyone else."

"I'm so sorry, Peyton," Sam whispered, though he knew that was probably the lamest thing to say at the moment. Still, he couldn't think of anything else to say. He was too shocked to speak. Peyton didn't deserve any of what happened to her back then, and neither did Brooke. Sam's eye twitched as he clenched his jaw. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch that had hurt Peyton. He wanted Ian Banks dead.

"We're going to find him," Sam whispered, staring intensely into Peyton's gorgeous green eyes. "We're going to find him and then he's going to wish that he had never hurt you."

Peyton could hear the hatred in Sam's voice, and she had to admit, it frightened her a little. She had never seen Sam so pissed off before, not even when he had fought Jake.

Ian was still a human being, whether he had a heart or not. The only thing she would have to remember when fighting him, and she would fight him whether Sam liked it or not, is that Ian is possessed by a demon, so he isn't really himself... he's worse.

"Sam..." Peyton began after a few moments of silence. "Do you think we could get someone to watch over Brooke? She's at home with Julian right now, but I want someone with her that is trained in fighting demons, in case Ian decides to show up there first. I don't want her to get hurt. I would never forgive myself."

Sam nodded. "Of course. I'll have Dean and Rachel look after the both of them for you."

"What about me? What am I going to do?" Peyton asked. She hadn't been expecting what Sam said next.

"You're going to stay with me, Peyton. Dean, Rachel, and I are going to need you to be a part of this hunt. Don't worry, I won't let Ian anywhere near you. It is only to get him to come to us."

Peyton gulped, but she nodded. She wasn't about to let fear engulf her. She was tired of being afraid.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," Peyton agreed. "Now, let's go inform Dean and Rachel about our little plan."'

Sam took Peyton by the hand and helped her up. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Rachel and Dean were making out.

"Ew, gross. Get a room you two," Peyton complained, averting her gaze. She really didn't want to see Dean and Rachel making out with one another in her living room.

Dean and Rachel stopped kissing and whipped their heads around to look at Peyton and Sam, who were still holding each other's hands. Peyton was too afraid to let go, convinced something horrible would happen if she did.

"Peyton and I have decided that the two of you will keep a look out at Brooke and Julian's place. Brooke and Julian are going to have to be safe, and so is anyone close to them. I'm sending Bobby to look after Samantha Walker, Brooke's adoptive daughter, who goes by Samantha Davis now, but that's irrelevant. Sam is staying with Jack, her boyfriend, right now, so we're going to have to keep him safe as well. Victoria, Brooke's mom, is renting a hotel room for now. Dean, you're going to have to call a hunter to keep an eye on the hotel and make sure that Victoria and everyone else in that hotel stays safe. We may need more than one hunter for that." Sam then turned his head and focused on Rachel. "Rachel, you are going to have to help him with this. Your job is to keep Brooke busy. Make her forget that any of this is happening. Also, you and Dean should probably put your heads together and come up with a way to explain why you are actually there. Julian will most likely say he can protect Brooke from Ian by himself, but we have to remember that Ian is possessed by a demon. However, Julian and Brooke don't know that, so say something that doesn't give any hint to why you're actually there. Got it?"

Rachel and Dean nodded and then mock saluted Sam and Peyton. "Yes, sir's," the both of them joked in unison.

Sam and Peyton rolled their eyes.

"If we're finished joking around here, you guys should probably get going. Ian will most likely be in Tree Hill in no time. We can't take any chances. Good luck, and be safe," Sam warned.

Dean and Rachel nodded. "Same to the two of you," Rachel whispered as she took Dean by the hand and the two headed to his Impala. Sam and Peyton then went back to work on finding out about the demon that is possessing Ian Banks.

* * *

"Rachel, Dean, what are you two doing here?" Brooke asked as she opened the door to her house. She had locked every door and every window in her house just as instructed, which made Julian freak out, but when she explained the situation, he helped her lock up the house. He wasn't about to let any harm come to Brooke. He loved her way too much, which Brooke appreciated. She loved him, too.

Rachel glanced at Dean out of the corner of her eye, as if looking at him might force her to come up with a lie, but of course Dean was no help whatsoever. Rachel rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Brooke.

"Dean and I were wondering if we could crash here for the night. Peyton and Sam want some alone time," she lied, winking at Brooke, which might help Brooke believe her just a little more.

Brooke giggled and then said, "Of course, as long as you two promise not to get all frisky while in my house."

Dean and Rachel nodded, though Dean absolutely hated the idea, but making love to his totally sexy girlfriend could wait.

"Fine, but I can't promise that there will be no kissing," Rachel joked as a mischievous grin spread across her bright red lips.

"Get inside," Brooke demanded, moving aside so Rachel and Dean could come in. Once Rachel and Dean were in the house, Brooke shut the door and locked up, fearing that if she didn't lock up, Ian would break in and kill them all. Brooke shuddered at the thought, but pushed it to the back of her mind as she led Rachel and Dean into the living room. Julian was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up onto the coffee table. _Legally Blonde_, the first one, was playing on the television and Julian was laughing at something Reese Witherspoon had just said. Brooke sat down beside Julian and Rachel and Dean both sat on the love seat.

"Get your feet off the coffee table," Brooke complained to Julian, which made Julian groan in protest, but he listened, anyway. He really didn't want to piss Brooke off right now.

Rachel was now cuddled up to Dean on the love seat and Brooke and Julian were cuddled close to each other, too.

"Reese Witherspoon puts on a good 'dumb blonde' act," Brooke whispered, attempting to break the silence as she glanced at Rachel. "Elle kind of reminds me of Bevin," Brooke joked, which caused both girls to burst into fits of laughter.

Julian and Dean exchanged confused glances, but then they both shrugged and turned their attentions back to the television. They didn't dare join in on a girlie conversation about 'dumb blondes'. That would be like committing some form of suicide.

"Bevin was sweet, though. You have to admit that much," Rachel said.

Brooke giggled. "Yeah, Bevin was sweet, but she acted dumb a lot of the time, even though we all knew she was pretty smart. I think she just liked the attention, kind of like this Elle girl."

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but do you remember when we had to do that assignment where we hung out with a person from our class for a whole class period?" Rachel asked, forgetting just which teacher actually told her to do that. She was almost positive that not even Brooke remembered.

"Of course I remember that. I got to know Chase better during that assignment. That was the moment I realized that I loved him," Brooke whispered, smiling at the memory. Once upon a time, she had been completely in love with Mia Catalano's boyfriend, but things change, and people change. She isn't that Brooke anymore. Now, she is head over heels in love with her fiance.

"Bevin totally kissed me," Rachel said, laughing slightly.

Both Dean and Julian whipped their heads around to look at their girlfriends, who they were still cuddling.

"Who kissed a girl?" Dean asked, grinning now.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch," Brooke joked, laughing hysterically now along with Rachel and Julian. Dean glared at Julian.

"Dude, you were thinking the same thing," Dean said defensively.

"No, I wasn't," Julian lied. "I only care about Brooke here," he said, leaning down to kiss Brooke, but she put up her hand to keep him from kissing her.

"Nice try, babe, but you were totally thinking the same thing," Brooke said, fighting to control her laughter. The laughter was winning, of course.

"If I admit to it, will you drop the subject?" Julian asked, growing annoyed with this conversation already. All four of them knew that tonight was going to be an interesting night.

"Sure, and you can just watch slut and I make out," Rachel joked, referring to Brooke and her making out. The boys rolled their eyes.

"No one likes a tease, Gatina," Dean snapped, and for a moment, he experienced déjà vu.

"That isn't the first time you've said that, Winchester," Rachel joked, which caused Brooke and Julian to chuckle.

"In all seriousness guys, what are we going to do while Rachel and I are stuck here?" Dean asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "We're doing it. If you don't want to be here, Dean, you don't have to be. Just leave Rachel to those who actually don't complain about talking instead of doing something _else,_" Brooke joked, referring to sex, of course.

Dean scoffed. "Whatever, Davis."

"What is with you referring to everyone by their last names? Do you even remember my first name?" Brooke snapped.

"Of course I remember your first name, _Brooke_," Dean said, playing along in whatever game Brooke was playing.

Brooke giggled. "Maybe we should put in a better movie. Reese Witherspoon can get pretty boring to watch after a while."

"Let's watch something gruesome and terrifying," Dean suggested, which made Rachel and Brooke grimace.

"I'm not like terrified of scary movies or anything, but right now is not the best time for me to be having nightmares," Brooke said, and she sounded a little sad. "I'm going to have enough as it is."

Julian pulled Brooke closer to him and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Brooke," Julian whispered. "I promise." He then looked at Dean and Rachel. "And I know that Dean and Rachel are going to protect you, too."

Brooke smiled, as she looked at the three people sitting in her living room. Truth to be told, she had never felt more safe in her entire life.

"I say we watch _Clue. _It's a funny movie, and Steve Martin is like my all time favorite actor... or at least, he's one of them," Rachel said, deciding to change the subject. Sam and Peyton had told her and Dean to take Brooke's mind off Ian Banks and that is exactly what she was trying to do.

"I love that idea!" Brooke exclaimed. "Julian, why don't you go upstairs and get the movie? Rachel and I will be in the kitchen making popcorn."

"What about me?" Dean asked, as Rachel removed herself from his grip and stood up along with Brooke. Julian was already on his way upstairs.

"Julian may need help finding the movie, so go help him," Brooke demanded, as she locked arms with Rachel and they made their way into Brooke's kitchen.

"Where's the popcorn?" Rachel asked as she removed her arm from Brooke's and took a bowl out of the dish washer.

"The popcorn is in the cabinet above the refrigerator," Brooke answered as she opened the microwave so Rachel could put the popcorn in. Brooke leaned against the counter as Rachel put the popcorn in the microwave and pressed the popcorn button.

"Hey, Brooke, can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked as she leaned against the counter on the other side of the kitchen. She was now facing Brooke.

"Shoot."

"Is Ian Banks as dangerous as Lucas always said he is?" Rachel asked. Sure, she had gone to school when Ian was claiming to be Derek, but at the time, she and Peyton weren't the best of friends, and she really didn't have any idea of what went down on prom night. Brooke never liked talking about it and though some may find it hard to believe, Rachel wasn't the type of person to push someone to talk about something like almost being killed by a psycho stalker.

Brooke gulped. She didn't like thinking about Ian, but Rachel had a right to know. Peyton and Brooke weren't the only ones in danger--the ones that are close to them are in danger, too.

"Lucas didn't exaggerate when he told you that Ian Banks is dangerous. He's pretty messed up in the head, Rachel. He was completely obsessed with Peyton, and in turn, Peyton had to fight to stay alive. Prom night, the both of us had to fight to stay alive. That isn't easy when someone is holding a knife to your throat and threatening to slice your neck," Brooke whispered, fighting back the tears threatening to leave her eyes. "I hope the police can stop him, because until they do stop him, no one is safe."

Rachel went to say something, but the microwave beeped and both she and Brooke jumped, causing the both of them to break out into fits of laughter.

"Come on," Rachel managed to choke out, as she tried to keep herself from doubling over. She poured the popcorn in the bowl and then Brooke carried it into the living room, where Julian and Dean were now sitting. Julian had already put the movie in. They all moved the coffee table out of the way and sat in the middle of the floor.

Rachel gave Brooke a reassuring smile and Brooke smiled back, then all four turned their attention to the movie.

Rachel wasn't going to let Ian hurt Brooke, not if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

_Why haven't you killed anyone? I chose a pretty stupid host,_ the demon inside Ian spat. Ian had yet to kill anyone, and the demon was growing impatient. Normally when a demon picks a host from a psych ward, the host is more than willing to kill someone, but not this Ian guy. Still, he could hear the thoughts of this guy and he had intense hatred towards two humans in particular: Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis.

"Shut up, stupid voice," Ian mumbled. "I'm going to kill when I feel like it. I'm not the type of guy who kills any random person. I'm going to kill everyone close to Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis, and then I'm going to kill those two bitches, and make them wish that they had never put me in a psych ward."

_I'm the demon, not you, _the demon complained. This demon was seriously thinking about finding a new host, but maybe staying with this Ian guy wouldn't be that horrible. It sounded like the whole town of Tree Hill was pretty close to these two ladies that Ian hated so much. Maybe that would do the demon some good with the devil. Plus, the demon could sense that Ian is evil, which helps.

"Demon? I always knew I had demons inside me, I just didn't know they could be so damn annoying. Could you just shut the hell up so I can think?" Ian spat, clearly not grasping the concept that he was possessed by a very powerful demon and that the demons he is thinking of are Angels compared to this demon.

_You really are an idiot. I should just go find another host, but you have enough evil in you for the both of us. Maybe you are actually worth something, _the demon's voice mumbled inside Ian's head. Ian twitched, but he ignored it, and continued walking down the streets of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Neither Ian or the demon were stupid. They both knew that if anyone recognized Ian, they would get caught. Granted, the demon could kill every single one of them, but for some reason, the demon hadn't been able to kill anybody. He had a feeling it had to do with his host, who was oddly controlling, which the demon wasn't used to.

Ian had dyed his hair walnut brown and dyed his eyebrows back to brown as well. Brown is actually his original hair color, but Peyton didn't have to know that, and neither did any of her buddies. Ian really wanted to kill Lucas, but the fates had taken care of that for him. Ian chuckled menacingly to himself at the thought.

_You are one sick son of a bitch, _the demon said, though Ian just thought it was his subconscious trying to talk him out of this. Still, Ian doesn't have a conscious, or at least, he forces himself to believe that he doesn't have one.

"If that's what you think, then just get the hell out of my head. I don't need your help to kill these people," Ian mumbled as he came to a stop outside Tric. He placed sunglasses over his eyes and placed a hat on his head. Just because he had dyed his hair didn't mean that anyone wouldn't recognize him. He was going to have to be extra careful to get past the intelligent residents of Tree Hill. He may be crazy, but he isn't stupid, that's for sure.

Ian hesitantly opened the doors to Tric. Once he had done so, he stepped inside, taking in the aroma of alcohol and some other smell that he couldn't recognize. Ian's eyes scanned the club, searching for any of the people he was after, but of course, none of them were there. They are smart, he had to give them that much, but that didn't mean he wouldn't find them. For all he knew, Peyton still lived in her old house. A little birdy may have tipped him off, or rather, a very stupid old man that didn't recognize Ian. For that, Ian spared the old man his life. Ian wasn't about to kill anyone who hadn't wronged him--he had no reason to. Like he said before, he is only after two people in particular, and of course any people who are close to them.

He had heard and read much about Brooke Penelope Davis. For instance, he knew that she had adopted a daughter, Samantha Walker, and that she is engaged to Julian Baker, a director. He had never pegged Brooke as the marrying type, then again, people change.. or at least, _some _people change.

He had heard about Peyton's poor little ex-fiance, Lucas Scott. Lucas deserved everything that happened to him, or at least, that is what Ian believed. The son of a bitch never deserved someone as beautiful and pitiful as Peyton Sawyer, anyway. She had made a _huge _mistake in ever loving that fool, and Ian was going to make her regret ever choosing Lucas over him. Everyone who had ever wronged him was going to regret it.

_Why don't you stop thinking about killing these people and just act on it already? _the demon inside his head snapped. _I'm not a very patient demon, Ian Banks. If we don't get to them soon, the Winchesters will be sure to get to us._

"Who the hell are these Winchester brothers you keep talking about? Just shut the hell up and let me do things my way. I don't need you. If you want to leave my head, you can," Ian snapped. The so called 'demon' inside his head was really beginning to piss him off.

_Trust me, you're going to need me, _the demon warned, mentally smirking, which made Ian grin devilishly.

"We make a great team, don't you think?" Ian asked the demon that he had been so ready to get rid of only minutes before. Maybe they could help each other.

_Let's just say that the people who wronged you are never going to know what hit them, _the demon whispered, laughing menacingly, which echoed through Ian's head, forcing him to laugh menacingly as well before making his way to the bar and ordering himself a drink.

"To us," he mumbled to himself and the demon as he raised his glass and then put it to his mouth.

* * *

**Kayso, I do not have any idea how to write like a demon. I am not an evil person, contrary to popular belief(that's an inside joke, no one would get it, lol.) I actually liked this chapter, though, so I'm not going to get too bummed out about it. Izzychase has asked me to write another Rachel/Dean chapter, which I may or may not do. I really want to write another scene between just the two of them before this story ends, but I'm not sure how I can fit it in to the story, now that my main focus is Ian and what he is going to do to everyone. If anyone has any ideas, I am open to suggestions, but I don't know if I will end up fitting in another R/D chapter. However, that does not mean there won't be any R/D 'moments', because there will be. **

**No worries, though. If I can't get the R/D chapters in for this story, they will come with 'Stop and Stare', which will be the sequel to 'Better In Time.' I have decided to go through with the idea of making 'Better In Time' a trilogy. I love this story way to much to just let it end with this one. So, I will be doing that, and the second and third stories may hold more R/D time. I can't make any promises, though.**

**Read and review, and I'd like to thank Izzy for being so patient. I know I've been slow lately, but I haven't necessarily given up on this story.**

**-Kara.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: SNEAKY.**

"Dean, let's go to Tric," Rachel whined as she shook Dean, attempting to wake him up. Dean and Rachel had fallen asleep on the living room couch, which ended up with Rachel waking up only to find herself sprawled out on the living room floor. Dean is basically a cover hog, which is something she has learned in the time that she has been on the road with him and Sam.

Dean groaned out of frustration and then mumbled something that Rachel couldn't quite make out. Rachel rolled her eyes and shook him once more, and when that didn't work, she decided to use a different tactic.

Rachel pressed her pale lips to Dean's ears and whispered, "If you don't wake up, I'm never going to sleep with you again."

Dean's eyes quickly fluttered open and he jumped up, accidentally bumping heads with Rachel, which made Rachel fall back onto the floor and burst into a fit of laughter. Dean sat up and rubbed his forehead, sighing deeply as he noticed Rachel laying on the floor, laughing. Her laughter was absolutely adorable, but right now, he was clearly not amused.

"For the sake of not experiencing déjà vu all over again, I won't say that you're a tease, but I will say that you are very, very mean," Dean mumbled bitterly as he carefully stood up, revealing himself wearing only his ACDC black t-shirt and his boxers.

Rachel inhaled deeply as she took notice of Dean in his black ACDC t-shirt and his boxers. His hair was disheveled and his eyes held circles under them from lack of sleep, but he still looked as sexy as ever. She seriously had to fight to keep herself from making love to him right in the middle of Brooke and Julian's living room. Brooke would most likely kill Rachel is she ever had sex on her living room floor. Rachel chuckled quietly to herself at the thought and then pressed her hands to Dean's rock hard chest, which was covered with the fabric that she so desperately wanted to remove from his perfect body. However, she pushed the temptation to the farthest corners of her mind and thought about the matter at hand.

Rachel began slowly shoving Dean and he carefully began walking backwards, until his back was against the wall on the left side of the living room.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Dean asked, getting turned on, which ticked him off even more, because he knew they couldn't do anything.

"Get upstairs, get dressed, and stop complaining!" Rachel demanded. "We have to get started. Sam and Peyton are upstairs right now, keeping Brooke and Julian company. Sam put the hunt in our hands. He doesn't want anything happening to Peyton or Brooke."

"Are you sure he put the hunt in _our _hands and not just _mine_?" Dean snapped, attempting to force Rachel to change her mind about coming along. He didn't want anything happening to her and he preferred that she just stay with Sam, Peyton, Brooke, and Julian. She would be so much safer here than she would be out there looking for an ex-psycho stalker who is now possessed by a demon, and for all Dean knows, this Ian guy could still be psychotic, which made matters all that much worse. He would find a way to convince Rachel to stay out of it.

Rachel sighed. She hated lying to Dean, but she knew that if he knew the truth, there was no way he would agree to let her come on the hunt with him. It isn't that Rachel is stupid or that she has a death wish, but she has a vendetta against this guy and she wants to be there when his life is ruined. Plus, it isn't like Sam said she _couldn't _come, but he also didn't say that she could, so she was basically stuck between a rock and a hard place. Rachel could either tell Dean the truth and risk not being allowed to join him on the hunt, or she could lie to him and risk him finding out the truth, anyway.

High school Rachel would have gone with the second choice without another thought, but she is no longer high school Rachel. Still, mature Rachel was even more stupid, because the twenty second pause between Dean's question and her answer made Dean realize the truth, anyway.

"You aren't coming with me if Sam didn't say you could," Dean snapped, putting his foot down. Rachel was clearly debating on whether or not to lie to him only moments ago, which is why he had figured out that she was lying. Well, not techinically, but she had sort of been lying, and Dean didn't like it when she lied to him. She was going to get herself killed. Dean's heart broke at the thought.

Rachel rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, signaling that she was about to protest. Dean mentally prepared himself for anything that Rachel spat his way.

"Fine, if you don't want me to come with you, I won't," Rachel lied, praying that Dean would believe her. Rachel used to be a very convincing liar, and though she hasn't lied in a very long time, she knows that part of high school Rachel is still inside her, and though she hates to act like her old self, she knows that Dean will never give in and this is the only way she'll get to hunt. Rachel understands that Dean is more experienced at hunting, and though she's only been hunting for a month, Rachel believes that she has the strength to take down Ian Banks, even if he is possessed by a very powerful and very dangerous demon. After all, she has more of a reason to hunt Ian Banks than Sam and Dean do. Ian tried to kill Peyton and Brooke, and therefore, he must pay.

Dean was a bit skeptical, and he knew that he would have to have Sam keep a close eye on Rachel, but for the time being, he believed her. Not to mention, Dean didn't really feel like arguing with Rachel this morning. She was right, they, or rather, _he _had a lot of work to do.

"Just promise me something before you go, Dean, okay..." Rachel began, deciding to play the 'worried girlfriend' card. That isn't so hard considering she really is worried, but the only reason why she's using it on him now is so that he'll get it in his head that she isn't coming along. Then, when Dean was gone, Rachel would get dressed, undercover, of course, and then head to Tric.

Unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, a fellow hunter, Rashel Dawkins, called Rachel last night saying that she had spotted someone who _looked _liked Ian Banks at Tric last night, but there were too many people around for her to make a move and kill him. Rachel was going to ask around and see if any of the bartenders remembered spotting a guy who resembled Ian Banks at the club last night. The workers from last night would most likely still be there, because most of them ended up crashing at Tric after a long night.

"What is it?" Dean asked, staring intently into Rachel's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Rachel felt horrible as she shifted her gaze to meet Dean's and got lost in his emerald green eyes. How the hell was she going to lie to him now? _Get a hold of yourself, Rachel, _she mentally warned herself as she prepared herself to lie straight to Dean's face... again.

Tears were now welling in Rachel's chocolate brown eyes, and despite what some may believe, they weren't forced. She actually felt really horrible for lying to Dean and she really is worried about him. What if he found Ian first and then Ian killed him? Rachel wouldn't be able to live with herself if that ever happened, which is why she had to find Ian first, even though she knew she was crazy to worry because Dean had been doing this for years. Still, she couldn't help but be worried, after all, she is his girlfriend. She has every right to worry.

"Be careful, Dean," Rachel managed to choke out, though her voice was cracking from the tears in her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you. So, please, don't be stupid."

A small smile formed on Dean's lips. After four months of being with Rachel, Dean was used to Rachel breaking down every now and then. It was still a little strange for the both of them, seeing as how before they met each other, all they did was have one night stands and not allow emotions to get in the way. Rachel had changed Dean in more than one way and he would forever be thankful. He hated seeing her so upset and all he wanted to do was hold her close and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be all right. Still, he knew he couldn't make that promise. He would be lying.

If there is one thing that Dean has learned in all his years as a hunter, it is that there are no guarantees that the hunter is going to make it out alive.

"I can't make that promise, Rachel, but I promise to be as careful as humanly possible," Dean whispered, still staring intently into Rachel's soft, chocolate brown eyes. "But I have to get dressed now, so I can hunt. Go upstairs with the others, they are all up there watching some movie or another. I love you, Gatina," Dean said, brushing his lips ever so lightly against Rachel's before grabbing his clothes off the couch and making his way into the bathroom.

A single tear ran down Rachel's cheek as she took a deep breath and headed up the stairs.

She took a detour, and instead of making her way into Brooke and Julian's room, she went straight into the guest room where all her clothes from her previous life were. Brooke had agreed to keep all of Rachel's things for her for whenever she felt like dressing lavishly again.

Rachel sniffled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She could not cry right now, especially if she wanted to win this fight. Rachel knew that wearing something expensive on this hunt would be absolutely stupid and irresponsible. Though the thought scared the shit out of her, she was bound to bleed on whatever clothes she wore, and the last thing she wanted was to ruin the very few expensive clothing she still owned. Now that she didn't work at the modeling agency anymore, she couldn't afford the lavish clothing she could afford before, not that it mattered. She wouldn't change her decision for the world, not if it meant not having Dean in her life.

Rachel sighed at the thought of Dean as she pulled a red halter top over her head and fitted it perfectly on her curvy body. She hated lying to him, she really did, and she knew that she was betraying his trust, but she had to hunt Ian Banks, or at least, that is what she has tried convincing herself of. Maybe she didn't have to do this. Maybe Dean was right. He and Sam could take care of this, couldn't they?

Rachel shook her head. No, she had to fight.

After pulling on her faded blue jeans and placing her leather jacket on her shoulders, Rachel quickly brushed her hair and decided against doing her makeup. She didn't have to look sexy for this hunt. She wasn't going as a decoy this time. She wasn't even going as 'bait.' She was going by herself, and she was going to kill Ian Banks... or at least, that is what she kept telling herself. Part of Rachel, the insecure little girl she used to be, kept screaming that this was a horrible idea and that something was bound to go wrong. She ignored that thought as she glanced out the window, only to notice that Dean's Impala had disappeared from the driveway, meaning that Dean was no longer at the house.

"It's time to hunt," she whispered to herself as she slipped on her plain white tennis shoes(they were way more comfortable than stilettos) and quietly made her way downstairs and out the door. She was going to have to walk to Tric, but she didn't mind. It wasn't like Tric was too far away from Brooke's.

* * *

_It's eleven 'o' clock, you idiot. Don't you think the residents of Tree Hill are going to be a little suspicious as to why we're in a club at eleven in the morning? _the demon inside Ian's head asked as Ian broke into Tric. No one was there, not at this time of day. All the employees had gone home around nine, which gave Ian enough time to plan his revenge, which he would finally be recieving tonight. The demon was getting beyond annoyed with Ian, and well, the feelings were definitely mutual on Ian's part. He couldn't wait to be un-possessed by this demon so he could just get on with his life... his _new _life.

"Shut up. You aren't running the game here, demon, I am. Remember that," Ian snapped as he made his way behind the bar and stood there, trying to remain as normal looking as possible. He didn't know which hunter would show up, but he was positive that one hunter would figure out that he was in town and that he would go to Tric.

_Maybe it'll be the red-headed one. She wouldn't be able to hurt you, _the demon whispered. As if on cue, the door to Tric swung open, revealing Rachel Gatina in all her glory, for lack of a better cliché.

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat as she took notice of a brunette standing behind the bar in Tric. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the brunette was Ian Banks, only he had died his hair. How clever of him.

"This ends now, _Ian Banks,_" Rachel threatened, enclosing the space between herself and "Psycho Derek." That was his nickname for all instensive purposes.

Ian smirked as Rachel enclosed the space between them. His eyes flashed onyx, a color that had become all too familiar to Rachel over the past month. Still, she couldn't help but be frightened. After all, she was standing in front of what Sam and Dean had referred to as one of the most dangerous demons.

"No, this isn't ending now, Rachel Gatina," Ian Banks threatened, catching Rachel off guard by twisting her hands behind her back and squeezing onto her wrists. Rachel attempted to fight him off, but a moment later, one of his hands slipped from her wrists to grab a vile from his pocket, and then there was a searing pain in her neck as she felt a needle stab her and then she was knocked unconscious.

"This is only the beginning," Ian Banks mumbled mischievously as he hoisted Rachel into his arms and cradled her like a small child. No one would be suspicious. After all, Rachel had a reputation in Tree Hill as the drunk, party girl from high school, and well, not everyone knew that Rachel had changed.

_Good work, psycho idiot, _the demon whispered happily as Ian placed Rachel in the back of a black mercedes he had 'borrowed' from a very nice old man. No worries, he didn't kill the old man, he simply put the old man to 'sleep' for a while.

He was going to take Rachel to a place where she wouldn't be able to sass him with sarcastic comments and empty threats. He was going to win this fight, not the hunters.

* * *

Brooke sighed deeply as she looked at Julian, Peyton, and Sam. She noticed that Rachel still hadn't woken up, or at least, that's what it looked like to her considering Rachel still hadn't come to hang out with the other three. Dean had already left and he had said that Rachel was going to stay here while he went out.

"Hey, do you guys know where Rachel is?" Brooke asked suddenly, growing worried. Normally, she wouldn't worry, but circumstances called for a little worrying.

Sam and Peyton exchanged frantic glances and then turned their attention to Brooke. Julian was too busy attempting to fix the closet to pay attention to anyone else.

"No, why?" Sam asked, the worry clear in his voice as well. He had a feeling, and it wasn't a good one. Dean had already told Sam that no matter what Rachel tried to pull on him this morning, he wasn't going to cave, and when Dean made up his mind, there was no changing it--not even when it came to Rachel.

"I don't know. It's just, well, your brother said that she wasn't going with him to wherever he is going, so I just supposed that meant she was staying here, and well, it isn't like Rachel to keep to herself." Brooke noticed the looks on Sam and Peyton's faces and immediately knew there was something they weren't telling her. She wasn't going to worry about that right now, though. She was already worried about Rachel. No need to add stress on top of stress.

"I'm going to go check and see if she's in her room," Peyton said, squeezing Sam's hand before standing up and making her way out of the room. Peyton was still in her favorite Tinkerbell pajamas and her hair was disheveled and falling all over the place, but she didn't mind.

"Rachel!" Peyton exclaimed, searching the house high and low, metaphorically speaking, to find Rachel, but all she came up with was nothing. Rachel was nowhere in sight, which meant she had disobeyed Dean and gone to hunt for the demon herself. There was no other plausible explanation as to why Rachel had disappeared.

"Sam, come downstairs!" Peyton demanded, her voice cracking with fear and worry for one of her best friends.

Sam immediately made his way downstairs and when he saw Peyton's face, he instantly knew something wasn't right. In fact, something was terribly wrong. His fears were confirmed with what Peyton said next.

"I need you to call Dean," Peyton said, attempting to hide the tears that were already welling in her soft green eyes. "If Rachel isn't with him, then Rachel has gone searching for Ian by herself."

Sam's heart started racing rapidly in his chest. _Stupid Virginia, _he thought. Sam always used Rachel's middle name when he was angry with her, and he sometimes called her that to piss her off. Sam wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to Rachel, so he grabbed his phone off the dining room table and immediately dialed Dean's cell number. Dean answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Dean's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Is Rachel with you?" Sam asked, deciding not to beat around the bush.

Sam expected what came next.

"No, why? Is she not there?" Sam could hear the fear in Dean's voice and he knew his answer was going to make Dean go hysterical.

An exasperated sigh escaped Sam's lips. "No, Dean," Sam started, his voice cracking slightly, "Rachel isn't here," he finished.

There was silence on the other end of the line. If this were a movie, it would be the perfect time to cue in the birds.

"Dean? Dean? Are you still there?" Sam asked. The silence had lasted too long and he just wanted to make sure that Dean wasn't doing anything stupid.

"Take Brooke, Julian, and Peyton to Bobby. Explain everything to him. I don't want them leaving his sight, you got it, Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice hysterical, just as Sam had expected. Things were going to get ugly...in fact, they already had gotten ugly.

"I got it, Dean, but what are you going to do?" Sam asked, not sure he liked where this was going.

"I'm going to find the son of a bitch and then I'm going to kill him," Dean snapped, and before Sam could get a word in, he hung up.

Sam stood in the living room, shocked speechless, but after a moment of silence he turned to look at Peyton.

"Go upstairs and get dressed. Tell Julian and Brooke to get dressed as well. Don't ask questions, Peyton, just do it. Tell them they have fifteen minutes, and so do you. We have to get out of here now," Sam said, attempting to regain his cool, but his eyes betrayed his tone of voice. He was anything but 'cool' right now.

Peyton sighed, frustrated that she couldn't ask questions, but she wasn't going to let Sam know that. She rushed up the stairs, as told, and told Brooke and Julian to get dressed and ready to leave. Peyton threw on a plain white tank and faded jeans and put on her jean jacket.

Brooke and Julian asked Peyton questions, but she didn't answer them. She simply said, "I'll explain later, I promise." And she would explain later, only she would have to bend the truth a little, which she didn't feel guilty about right now, because she would only be lying to protect Brooke and Julian.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Peyton, Sam, Brooke, and Julian were all standing outside the front door, preparing for whatever demands came next. Sam was standing in front of Brooke and Julian, and Peyton was clutching Sam's hand, afraid to let go. She didn't want him to go hunting for Dean and Rachel by himself. He would most likely get hurt. There had to be a way to convince Sam to let her come along with him. If Rachel could convince Dean... she could convince Sam, couldn't she? Peyton didn't really think it waas going to be that easy, though she wished it could be. But you know what they say, you can't always get what you wish for.

"Look, Sam, I know you told Peyton to tell us not to ask questions, but I'm not exactly the silent type. Ask anyone who knows me." Peyton and Julian both nodded which resulted in death glares from Brooke to the both of them, which made them quit nodding and get serious again. "I want to know where you are taking us," Brooke continued. "I am not going to some stranger's house if that is what you are thinking. I've dealed with enough strangers in my lifetime, thank you very much." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, signifying that she wasn't going to back down without a fight. She refused to go stay with some stranger while Sam, Dean, and Rachel did who knows what.

An exasperated sigh escaped Sam's lips. He couldn't deal with this right now. Dean was searching for Rachel, who was hunting for Ian, and now he had to go hunt down the both of them. The last thing he needed was attitude from Brooke Davis, the fashion designer.

"I am taking the three of you to my Uncle Bobby, who will watch after the three of you. I can't have any of you getting hurt while I search for Rachel and Dean. Don't be alarmed or anything, I'm sure they are both fine," he warned, though he felt horrible for lying to them. Sam knew that Dean and Rachel were probably anything but fine, except Dean might be okay... _for now._

Peyton decided that now would be as good a time as any to tell Sam she was coming with him.

"I'm coming with you," Peyton blurted, though she expected what came next.

Sam instantly whipped his head around to look at Peyton after hearing her say that she was coming with him. He was putting his foot down this time. No way was she coming with him on this hunt.

"I'm not letting you come with me, Peyton. I really don't think it is a good idea," Sam warned, staring intently into Peyton's soft green eyes.

Peyton blinked when she saw the way Sam was looking at her, and momentarily, she lost her train of thought, which she was sure is what Sam wanted the whole time. Peyton blinked again, erasing those thoughts from her mind. She had to think straight if she wanted to convince Sam to allow her to come along. It wasn't like she planned on fighting or anything--she just didn't want him to go searching for Ian alone.

"Yes, you are, Sam," Peyton snapped, staring directly into his eyes just the same as he had done seconds before. "I want to come with you," she whispered.

Brooke and Julian glanced at each other and without saying anything, walked back inside to leave Peyton and Sam to talk this out. The last thing they wanted to do was get in the middle of the new couple's first dispute.

Once Brooke and Julian had disappeared inside of the house, Sam spoke again.

"Peyton, are you crazy?" Sam asked harshly, which made Peyton grimace. He smiled apologetically and this time, he spoke much softer. "I didn't mean it that way, Peyton," he whispered, grasping both of Peyton's hands and holding them in his own. "I love you, Peyton, you know that. I want to be with you, and allowing you to come with me would make that nearly impossible. Sure, Rachel comes on hunts with us, but she's had _training. _Sure, she hasn't had a lot of training, but she's at least had some, whereas, you've had none. You could seriously get hurt and I would never forgive myself because I would always live with the guilt of knowing that I let you come with me today. I can't risk losing you Peyton," Sam whispered, his voice beginning to crack slowly from the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Dean may not show his emotions, but Sam isn't very good at holding his inside. "I won't risk it," he continued, this time staring intently into Peyton's eyes, attempting to convince her that her staying behind is the best thing possible.

Peyton's bottom lip was quivering as she stared into Sam's eyes. She wanted desperately to convince him to let her come, but at the same time, she knew this was hard for him. After all, he had already lost Jessica to a demon... did she really want him to have to lose her, too? Peyton swore up and down that just backing off would be the best thing to do, but her heart told her something else. Her heart was screaming for her to go... to save Rachel before something happened to her. Peyton knew what she had to do.

"Sam, do you trust me?" Peyton asked, her voice shaky from the tears that were now pouring from her eyes.

Sam didn't know what to think of that question, but he knew that he didn't have to think to find the answer. He already knew the answer.

"Of course, I trust you, Peyton," Sam whispered, his expression changing from worry to confusion in less than a second.

Peyton found herself smiling at those words, but she remained focused on her point. She couldn't lose her train of thought. That would only result with her not going and Sam going alone.

"Then just listen to me and let me talk, okay?" Peyton asked, and Sam nodded, agreeing to let her talk before he interrupted her. "I know that you are more experienced than me at hunting, in fact, I have never hunted before in my entire life, not even when it comes to animals. Still, that doesn't mean I won't be able to handle myself. I _know _Ian. I know what makes him tick. One of you said that Ian will most likely control the demon, right?" Sam nodded, allowing Peyton to continue by keeping his mouth shut, though he desperately wanted to protest. "If that's the case, then that means Ian is still deep inside somewhere. If he can control the demon, then that means the demon will know that Ian is obsessed with me and claims that he loves me. I can trick him, Sam. I've done it before. It's going to be hard, like really hard, but I can do it, Sam. You said that you trust me, so prove it," Peyton challenged. Peyton despised challenging people, but if that is what it took to get Sam to agree, then she would have to challenge him.

"What am I going to do if he tries to attack you, Peyton, and I can't stop him? What am I supposed to do then, huh? I would really like to know," Sam stated, sounding absolutely hysterical, and truth be told, he felt a little hysterical. He didn't want to give in, but he knew that Peyton wasn't going to give up without a fight. That was one of the reasons he had grown to love her.

"Sam, look at me," she whispered. Sam didn't listen. He looked away. He couldn't look Peyton in the eyes, because it would be all too easy for her to force him to give in. He couldn't give in. He wouldn't... right? "_Look at me,_" Peyton repeated, this time with more passion and sincerity.

Sam couldn't help but look, mainly because of the tone in Peyton's voice. He couldn't deny her... not when she spoke to him with such passion and pureness.

"If he attacks me, I know you can help me. Plus, I know a little about boxing," Peyton joked, attempting to lighten the mood, but Sam didn't laugh. She expected that, but only because right now wasn't exactly the right time to be making jokes. "Seriously, Sam, I'll be fine as long as you and Dean are there with me. And from what I hear, Rachel can kick ass. Together, we'll be like the fantastic four, only much, much smarter."

Sam couldn't help but smile at Peyton's joke. A frustrated sigh escaped Sam's lips. He didn't want to argue with Peyton anymore.

"Fine, you can come with me," Sam stated, but before Peyton could say anything or even act excited, Sam continued speaking. "Before you get too excited, I have a few conditions. First, you aren't allowed anywhere near Ian unless I give you the go and tell you that it is okay to go near him. Second, if you get hurt, don't hesitate to scream. I'll be there in a flash, I promise. And third, stay close to me and slash or Dean at all times. I don't want you getting hurt. I won't let you, I promise. Understand?"

Peyton nodded and mumbled, "Yes." All the while, she was thinking about how much she hated being treated like a child. Peyton was so convinced that she could take care of herself, but at the same time, she was terrified to death of coming face to face with Ian Banks for the first time in six years, and the fact that he is possessed by a dangerous demon isn't really helping the fear subside much.

Sam smiled as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Peyton's. "Go get Brooke and Julian," Sam mumbled against Peyton's lips before moving out of the way so Peyton could get Brooke and Julian. Once they were all out of the house, Sam called Bobby and they all waited for Bobby to show up.

It took approximately thirty minutes before Bobby actually arrived, which wasn't that bad, but still, Sam didn't feel like sitting there forever. By this time, Dean and Rachel were probably in tons of danger, and there wasn't a thing Peyton or Sam could do about it until they made sure that Brooke and Julian were safe.

"Thanks for doing this, Bobby," Sam whispered as he poked his head through the window of Bobby's car. "Make sure you keep them safe. Are the others still keeping an eye on Samantha, Jack, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Skills, Karen, Andy, Lilly, and Victoria?" He would have mentioned Mouth and Millie, but they were off celebrating their engagement, which had taken place when they left before Peyton's birthday. Everyone missed them, even Sam did, but he was thankful that they weren't here right now. They were safe, and it gave Sam, Dean, Rachel, and Peyton two less people to worry about.

Bobby nodded. "They're all safe, Sammy. Now, get going before your bonehead brother pulls some stupid shit and puts all of us in danger. He loves Rachel, we all do, and I know that Dean is going to do something stupid if she's in danger. And keep Peyton safe, Sam. We don't need anyone else getting killed."

Sam gulped at the thought of Peyton getting killed. That was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. Truth be told, he didn't want to think about Peyton dying... _ever._

"I promise to keep her safe, Bobby. I love her. I won't let this Ian Banks guy hurt her again."

"I just hope you and your brother know what you're getting yourselves into, Sam. This isn't about you two anymore. With love comes responsibility. This is in your hands now, Sammy," Bobby whispered, and Sam let out a frustrated sigh as he backed away from Bobby's car, and Bobby took off, leaving Peyton and Sam behind.

Sam made his way over to Peyton who was shivering a little... and he didn't think it had anything to do with the cold. Sam pulled Peyton closer to him and whispered, "They're going to be okay, Peyton. Bobby won't let anyone hurt them."

He kissed the top of Peyton's forehead and then took her by the hand while walking alongside her. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this together. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Sam was determined to keep Peyton safe, and if that meant staying by her side every second of the hunt, then he would do just that.

Peyton wouldn't die, but hopefully, Ian _would._

* * *

**As you can tell, I'm just buying myself some time with this chapter. I still haven't figured out how to write the scene where Ian actually has Rachel captured. Like I said, I'm not the best at writing dangerous scenes, which is why I made this mainly One Tree Hill based. I just kind of added the Ian thing in as last minute. I thought it would fit, and well, I had to add Supernatural in sometime, right? Anyways, this chapter isn't one of my best, in fact, I think I'm losing the sight of why I started this story in the first place, and what I wanted to do with the characters. As for Peyton and Sam, I know exactly where I'm going with their 'relationship', though it isn't exactly official yet, and there's a reason for that. As for Dean and Rachel, I'm still attempting to regain the writing of their chemistry that I had picked up earlier on in the story. I might have to resume this story when I'm not so stressed from everything. Graduation is this coming Friday, and well, I'm a little nervous and stressed out from that, so I can't exactly think straight. **

**I'll try my best to update, and once again, I would really like to thank Izzy for supporting this story and sticking with me as long as she had. This story wouldn't still be going if it weren't for you. Also, thanks for helping me with the idea for Dean and Rachel. It helped me get over my writer's block for the both of them and I hope that their next love scene will be as heated as I want it to be. Thanks again.**

**-Kara.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: LET THE GAMES BEGIN.**

Rachel's eyes fluttered open slowly, only for her to find that she was in an unfamiliar building where there were no lights, considering it was pitch black inside. As she attempted to move from her spot, she realized that there was something around her legs and wrists that was holding her back. Rachel glanced down at her feet and on her feet was rope covered with ducktape, so she couldn't escape. Her hands were tied the same way, only the rope was tied even tighter on her wrists and there was more ducktape, signaling that there was no way in hell that she would be able to escape without some help. Where was Dean when she needed him?

Rachel wasn't even sure how long she had been tied up. All she remembered was finding the evil and psychotic Ian Banks disguised as a bartender in Tric and then everything went black from there. Ian had given her something, or injected something in her. She couldn't remember which. Either way, it didn't matter. All that matters is that she is basically helpless and can't move to save her life.

A sigh of frustration escaped Rachel's barely parted lips and that's when she realized that he hadn't taped her mouth. She could scream, but what good would that do? Chances are that he's brought her to some place where no one will ever find them. That's the plan, right? Kill anyone close to Peyton and Brooke, and then kill the both of them.

Rachel felt frustrated with herself when she came to the realization that she had made it all too easy for Ian Banks to go along with his sick and twisted little plan. Her cheerleading experience certainly wasn't going to help her this time, unless, miraculously, she remembered a time when Brooke had ever taught her how to get out of being tied up. That was never going to happen, since Brooke had never done such a thing. Rachel was stuck, and she could only guess that Dean and Sam were out looking for her, which would result with their lives being put in danger as well.

"Why didn't you just listen to Dean?" she mumbled quietly to herself.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching, which made the floor of the building creak and shake underneath her. Rachel shivered as the figure came closer to her and she recognized Ian Banks. Great, so this wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare, a nightmare come true.

"You really should have listened to your boyfriend, Rachel. It would have made things much easier for you. You can still get out alive, you know? I just need a favor," Ian whispered, smiling sadistically in Rachel's direction, which made Rachel shiver again, and it wasn't because of the weather.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Rachel snapped.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Miss Gatina. Remember this, I can kill you," he spat, pulling a knife out of his pocket and running it along the sides of Rachel's cheeks. This action caused Rachel to tense up and she whimpered, attempting to clutch onto the chair, but then she remembered that she couldn't move her hands. _Damn, _Rachel thought as her heart rate increased.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Rachel mumbled, mentally rolling her eyes, for fear that if she actually rolled her eyes, Ian would cut her with the knife that was still grazing her right cheek.

"Good," Ian whispered, the satisfaction clear in his voice. He carefully grazed the side of Rachel's cheek once more before placing the knife in his pocket once again. "Now, here's the deal. If I promise to let you go, you'll bring Peyton to me. You don't even have to bring Brooke... just adorable, _fuckable _Peyton Sawyer. Sound all right to you?"

Rachel scoffed, disgusted by the mere idea of him ever having sex with Peyton. Rachel wasn't going to let anything happen to Peyton, but she figured that if Peyton and Brooke were able to fool this sucker in high school, she could fool him now. She was going to have to if she ever wanted to get out of this hell hole alive.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip in a teasing way and forced herself to smile sadistically. _Just act like high school Rachel, _Rachel mentally whispered to herself. If she acted like she had in high school, then she would be able to fool Ian. She may not be that Rachel anymore, but she still knows how to be like that Rachel.

"I'd _love _to help bring Peyton to you. I hate the bitch anyway," Rachel lied, making fake venom clear in her voice, and by the look in Ian's demon eyes, he seemed to believe her. Gosh, he really is gullable. She winked at him. "But instead of killing Peyton, why don't we just have a threesome?" she whispered seductively, feeling disgusted with herself for even speaking those words. She would have to wash her mouth out with soap when this was all over. "It will be sexy, like you," Rachel purred, and when she chanced a look at Ian's jeans, she could tell that someone was _excited. _Rachel tried not to shudder at how gross that was. She _so _did not enjoy making Ian Banks excited.

_She's playing you for a fool, Ian. Don't listen to her, _the demon snapped, but Ian ignored the demon.

"What do you know?" Ian snapped. "Like I said, I control you, not the other way around."

Rachel flashed Ian a confused glance, but immediately recovered when he turned to look at her again. He was probably arguing with the demon inside his head.

"Thank Heavens...or maybe Hell, whichever you prefer," Ian muttered to the demon inside his head that had finally shut up for the first time since it had entered his head. Ian pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he once again pulled the knife from his pocket. Rachel stiffened in her seat as Ian moved closer to her, walking with caution in each step, which was kind of strange for Rachel, but she had never expected Ian Banks to be normal.

Every muscle in Rachel's body grew tense as Ian's hand traveled up the side of her body and finally rested on her cheek. Rachel attempted to keep her cool, though she felt as if at any moment she could crack. So, maybe she wasn't the best actress in the world, but she could at least try, right? Her life depended on it.

Just when she thought that her plan wasn't working, Ian surprised her and sliced through the ducktape on her wrists with the knife, which also caused the ropes to split in half as well. Her hands were finally free, now all she had to do was wait for her legs to be free. Sure, she could attempt to knock the knife out of his hand and then jump up and hop while both her feet were tied, but she preferred to be in tact when fighting, which meant her legs, feet, arms, and hands had to be working.

Ian removed his hand from Rachel's cheek and she forced herself to hide just how happy that made her as he cut through the ducktape and rope that were keeping her feet tied together. It took a second of wiggling her toes and fingers before Rachel could actually move again. She had to make sure that all her body parts were still there, after all, she wasn't sure how long she had been knocked out. Rachel tried not to think of what possibly could have happened to her while she was asleep. Considering Ian had shown up as soon as she woke up, she had a feeling that he had been watching her from somewhere else, and she'd have to find that place, but not right this minute. She had to make him even more gullable than he already is. _Let the games begin, _Rachel thought, forcing herself to grin seductively as she glanced at Ian and finally stood up.

The first thing Rachel noticed was that it felt really strange to be on her feet again. They were still sore from being tied up and then covered with ducktape. She attempted to push those thoughts to the deepest corners of her mind until this game was over. She couldn't get distracted, not if she wanted to win and get out alive.

_Forgive me, Dean. I love you, _Rachel whispered as she reluctantly stepped forward and forcefully grabbed onto the collar of Ian's shirt, pulling him forward until his body was pressed against hers. She had never felt more uncomfortable and disgusting in her life. She would never forgive herself for this, but she had to do it.

"Do you enjoy dirty?" Rachel purred as she began nibbling on Ian's left earlobe.

Ian moaned quietly as Rachel's experienced lips nibbled on his earlobe. He pressed his lips to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth, and Rachel had to force herself to keep from gagging. She felt as though she could puke at any moment. As Ian forced his tongue down her throat, so to speak, Rachel maneuvered her way to the knife he was holding firmly in his hand. Ian was too distracted to notice when the knife slipped from his hand and landed in Rachel's. She smirked against his lips as she quickly pulled away from him, pressing her index finger to his lips.

"There will be enough of that," Rachel whispered. "We wouldn't want to make Peyton jealous, now would we?" she mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from bursting into tears because of the fact that she had just been kissed by a psycho stalker. She was upset that she had kissed anyone other than Dean. Though Rachel knew Dean wouldn't be angry with her for kissing Ian to save herself, she still couldn't help but feel a tad guilty, and more than a little disgusted. Rachel hid her emotions like she was used to, and then held up the knife, which caused Ian to stiffen in front of her.

"Now, if I were you, I would run, because I'm the one with the weapon now... and the training," she threatened, now glaring at him.

Ian grinned sadistically in Rachel's direction as his eyes flashed onyx, an evil black color that Rachel had grown a little used to, but those eyes still frightened her every time she looked into them. Rachel kept herself from losing control as she just grinned back, challenging Ian with her eyes.

"Run, run, as fast as you can," Rachel started, confusing Ian enough for her to get past him. She knew she wasn't going to be able to kill him by herself, but she knew she would be able to get away. He would still be here when she got back with some reinforcements, meaning Dean and every other hunter stationed in Tree Hill at the moment. "You can't catch me, I'm a badass woman," she finished, grinning devilshly in his direction before bolting towards the door. She could hear the wooden floorboards creaking underneath her, but she ignored the sound as she continued to run.

_What are you waiting for, you idiot!? Go after her, _the demon demanded as Ian finally snapped himself out of his reverie and began chasing Rachel, who already had a few seconds start over him.

"I can catch you, you bitch!" Ian spat. He could feel the anger rising throughout his body as his eyes flashed between his original baby blue eye color and demon onyx eye color.

Rachel found herself tripping over her feet more than once as she continued to run through the building, finally making her way outside after what felt like years rather than a few minutes. Rachel slammed the door to the building shut and locked it from the outside as best she could, buying herself some time as she continued to run. It was still daylight outside, which meant that even if Ian found her, he wouldn't be trying anything. He was stuck until she came back, and she would come back, but not until she had Dean by her side.

Now that Rachel was actually out of Psycho Derek's reach, she came to a stop at the river court, which was about a gagillion miles from where she had been nearly twenty to twenty-five minutes earlier. Rachel felt around in her jeans for her cell phone, but she realized that it wasn't there. She was going to have to use someone else's cell to get a hold of Dean, but first, she had to sit down. Rachel took a few deep breaths as she reflected on what she had just done. She had allowed Ian Banks, the psychotic stalker, to _kiss _her, and not just that, but completely shove his tongue down her throat. Rachel could feel her breakfast coming up, but she held it in and took a few more deep breaths, finally relaxing herself as she sat on the bench overlooking the river.

A voice interrupted Rachel's train of thought, and when she recognized the voice, she had never felt happier in her life.

"Virginia!" the voice exclaimed, and Rachel whipped her head around, breathing her first sigh of relief for the entire day.

* * *

"Sam, I am so happy that you are here," Rachel yelled as she ran towards Sam with open arms and held onto him with all the strength she had left. After backing away, Rachel took notice of the harsh slash concerned expression playing on Sam's face, and then she realized that he wasn't there alone. Peyton was with him. Rachel smiled upon seeing Peyton, and Peyton smiled back, wiping the tears that had started falling from her eyes. Rachel felt her heart get stuck in her throat. She hadn't meant to scare so many people.

"Where's Dean, you guys?" Rachel asked, frantically searching the river court for Dean, but he was nowhere to be seen. Her heart sank deeper into her chest as she realized what had happened. Dean had gone after her by himself, which meant he would more than likely find Ian, and she had left Ian alone, which meant that Dean had no backup.

"Dean went looking for you," Sam snapped. "How could you do that to him, Rachel? Dean is worried sick about you, and now he's off searching for you by himself. Don't get me wrong, Dean is tough, but he isn't invincible, even though he sometimes likes to think that he is. You should have just listened to him and stayed with us." Sam stopped shouting once he realized that tears were beginning to fall from Rachel's eyes. The last thing Sam wanted to do was hurt Rachel, namely because he loved Rachel like the little sister he had never wanted.

Sam and Peyton both pulled Rachel into a hug and she cried on their shoulders, wearing her heart on her sleeve in public for the first time in her entire life. She had never felt so vulnerable, but it didn't matter to her right now that she was crying at the rivercourt with two of her closest friends by her side. What mattered to her then was finding Dean and killing Ian... that's all that mattered.

After fifteen seconds or so, Rachel backed away and wiped the remaining tears from her chocolate brown eyes. A small smile formed on her pale lips as she looked up at Sam and Peyton, who were now looking at Rachel, the worry clear on their faces.

"Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine, I promise," Rachel whispered, forcing herself to believe her own words as well. She had to be fine in order to fight and she hoped that Sam would allow her to come along. She didn't come this far just to give up. That isn't her style... never has been, and never will be. "I know where Ian is, and I'm pretty sure that Dean will find him in no time. Dean is smart when it comes to tracking demons, you know that better than I do, Sam, which means we have to go back together. He won't even know we're there."

"How is that possible, Virginia?" Sam asked, once again using his nickname for Rachel. He enjoyed calling her that, plus it helped lighten the mood a little, which he was sure all of them needed.

Rachel sighed, frustrated that Sam was calling her Virginia again, but she decided to ignore it and just answer her question. They didn't have time for any games. This is life or death they are talking about here.

"Once I escaped, I discovered that Ian must have been watching me from outside. I found this little place set up outside and was proved right. Ian was watching me, which means that we can just watch him. I locked him in from the outside, which means he can't get out until someone lets him out or someone comes in. We just have to get there before Dean does, or else there's no hope." Rachel's voice trailed off as she spoke the last few words. She didn't want to think about what could happen to Dean if he got to Ian first. The thought hurt her too much, and she had to be strong in order to win.

"We better get going," Peyton whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen over them after a few seconds. Peyton had never been one to enjoy silences and she hated being the one to break them, but she knew that once Sam and Rachel got quiet, neither of them would talk again. So, she had taken over the part of breaking silences.

Sam grasped Peyton's hand gently and placed his free hand on Rachel's shoulder, assuring her that everything would be okay, so long as she got them there on time. However, he wasn't going to tell her that. Sam knew Rachel wouldn't be able to concentrate if she thought Dean's life were in too much danger. It would distract her, but at the same time, Sam knew that Rachel would most likely fight harder to get to Ian if it meant anything happening to Dean, the love of her life. Neither Sam, Peyton, or Rachel wanted anything happening to Dean, so the three of them immediately took off, heading out to finish the undeclared war that had fallen amongst the three of them.

They were in this together and there was no backing out... not this time. It's do or die.

* * *

Thankfully, when Rachel, Sam, and Peyton arrived at the abandoned building Ian was locked in, Dean still hadn't shown up, which meant that they would be able to save him if he did. Rachel groaned as she took a seat on the damp grass outside the building, hiding behind some kind of tree that had massive leaves hanging from the branches. She had never seen anything like it before, but Sam and Peyton were hiding behind the one right next to hers. Rachel attempted not to listen in on the conversation they were having, especially when she realized that it was about their relationship, which happened to be none of her business.

Peyton faced Sam as she took a seat on the damp grass behind one of the gigantic trees surrounding the building. Sam sat down across from her and took her by the hands, gazing into her beautiful and passionate green eyes. Gosh, he had missed her so much, and it was time that she knew that.

"Peyton," Sam started, smiling softly in her direction to ensure that he wasn't going to say anything bad, "have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen?" he finished.

Peyton found herself blushing at Sam's words as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"No, you haven't," Peyton whispered, managing a soft giggle before going completely quiet at the look on Sam's face. His normally passionate and intense hazel eyes were now distant, which made her worry. "What are you thinking about?" Peyton asked as she gently squeezed his hand, attempting to comfort him.

Sam smiled at Peyton's gesture, and then smiled at her, though he knew his eyes still looked distant. He had a lot on his mind and he didn't exactly know how to say it all out loud, for fear that it may come out all wrong and force Peyton to push him away again. That was the last thing he wanted. He couldn't live without her again. It would be too much.

"This is going to make me sound like such a girl," Sam started, chuckling softly before continuing, "but I was just thinking about us, and where we stand on a relationship level."

Peyton flashed Sam a look of complete and utter disbelief. How could he not know where they stand right now? She had basically poured her heart and soul out to him. What more was there for them to do?

"I don't what else you want me to say, Sam. I've already told you how I feel. I love you, you know that. I am one hundred and fifty percent head over heels in love with you," Peyton whispered, the love clear in her voice and her eyes. "What else do you want me to say that I haven't already said?"

Sam sighed. "That isn't what I mean, Peyton. I know that you love me. I am so completely in love with you, too, but this has to do with more than that. Sure, we love each other, but where do we go from there? We skipped the vital part of the relationship--the dating part. Do you want us to skip the other part as well?"

Peyton's heart began racing rapidly in her chest at Sam's words. What the hell was he talking about by 'vital parts' of relationships?

"Sam," Peyton managed to choke out, "we did do the dating part, sort of," she continued. "Granted, we didn't go out on normal dates and we barely saw each other, but we still got to know one another. We talked every single day for a little over three months before you finally told me how you felt, and then another month passed before I told you that I felt the same... that I _feel _the same," she corrected. "We're nowhere near ready for engagements or weddings or anything, if that's what you're getting at," Peyton whispered, knowing very well that Sam wasn't referring to that, but still, she wanted to make it clear that she wasn't ready for that. She loves him, but all that stuff is too soon for them.. way too soon.

Sam chuckled quietly under his breath at Peyton's words and shook his head lightly. "No, no engagements or anything. It's just--well, I-- I haven't really asked anyone this since... well..."

Sam was interrupted by Rachel yelling, "Just ask her already!" Sam flashed her a warning glance and she smiled apologetically before going back to minding her own business. Sam turned his attention back to Peyton and smiled, taking both her hands in his.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Sam whispered, staring intensely into Peyton's devastatingly beautiful green eyes. "I think I've made that clear, haven't I?" Peyton nodded, though Sam only meant for that to be a rhetorical question. Still, it was nice to know that he had gotten his point across. Sam pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on how to phrase what he was about to say next. He hadn't asked this question since he had been with Jessica, and he wasn't sure how to ask it a second time around. Sam decided to just stop thinking about it and let the words roll off his tongue.

"I want to make you my girl, Peyton," Sam whispered, attempting to act all smug like Dean, but failing miserably. "What I mean is... well, will you be my girlfriend?" he finally asked, feeling relieved that he had gotten that off his chest. It took him forever to say it, but he wanted to make their relationship official, just in case anything bad happened tonight. He didn't want to think about that, but at the same time, he wanted to spend every second of today and the rest of his life with Peyton by his side.

Peyton bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She had never been asked that question, at least, not straight out like that. Not even Lucas had asked her to be his girlfriend. They had gotten together when he said that she was the one he saw himself standing beside when his dreams came true. Peyton's heart sank a little at the thought of Lucas, but when she looked into Sam's eyes, she was happy again. She had Sam and he was all that mattered right now. Lucas would always be in her heart, but Sam is here now and she loves him.

"Yes, Sam. I would _love _to be your girlfriend," she answered as a small smile began playing on her lips. Sam grinned and pulled Peyton closer to him, pressing her lips to his in what had to be the sweetest and most gentle kiss the two had ever shared. She loved moments like these--the moments when she could just be with Sam and the two could act like everything was normal and not have a care in the world. However, once the two broke apart, Peyton realized that it wasn't going to be that easy. Sam wouldn't always be there for her. He would be on the road and Peyton didn't know if she would be able to give up her life like Rachel did. Tree Hill is her home, and though she wants to be with Sam, she doesn't know if she can give up everything to hunt demons and risk her live every day. Peyton isn't so sure she's that strong.

"What's the matter, Peyton?" Sam asked as he noticed the change in expression on Peyton's face.

Peyton immediately perked up when she heard Sam's voice, purposely hiding her emotions. She hated keeping things from Sam, but she really didn't want to think about her problems right now. They had enough to worry about without her adding onto the worry with her petty emotions.

"It's nothing, Sam.. at least, it's nothing compared to what we have to deal with right now. What I'm thinking about can wait. How long do you think it will be before Dean shows up?" Peyton asked, purposely changing the subject so Sam would forget his question about her thoughts for the time being, and hopefully, forever. She wants to be with Sam, even if her being with him causes her a million sleepless nights and endless circles under her eyes. She'd rather worry about Sam and have him come back to her, than not have Sam be with her at all.

Sam was frustrated that Peyton wasn't sharing her thoughts with him, but he wasn't going to pry, at least not now. He didn't want to make matters worse. Like she said, her thoughts can wait, killing Ian can't. Okay, so those weren't her exact words, but translated, that is exactly what she meant.

"You're right, Peyton. We should all focus on finding Dean. Speaking of, maybe one of us should call him." Sam whipped his head around to look at Rachel, who was picking at the grass. Sam chuckled quietly at this and then got all serious. Now wasn't the time to piss Rachel off, and he knew that. "Do you have your phone with you, Rachel?" Sam asked knowingly.

Rachel quit picking at the grass long enough to glance at Sam. She smiled apologetically and shook her head. "No, I kind of forgot it," she admitted, ashamed that she had actually forgotten to take her phone with her on a hunt.

"I can't believe you forgot your phone," Sam snapped, taking one phone out of his right jean pocket and another phone out of his other jean pocket. Rachel smiled happily when she saw her phone and silently thanked Sam for bringing it with him, though Sam still didn't look too happy with Rachel. "One of the first things Dean and I taught you was to always bring your phone with you on a hunt," Sam scolded, definitely feeling like Rachel's older brother. Sam felt like it was his job to look after her on a hunt, especially when Dean was too busy worrying about killing the son of a bitch. Sam always had to reassure Dean that he would take care of Rachel while the three of them hunted. He felt more like her babysitter during those times than he did anything else, but he didn't mind. Sam wants Rachel safe just as much as Dean wants her safe, which is why Sam thought it was a horrible idea to bring Rachel along in the first place, but there was no changing Dean's mind once it was made up... unless you're Rachel, of course, which Sam isn't, obviously.

Sam held out the phone for Rachel to take and once she had it in her hand, Sam whispered, "Call Dean. We really need to know where he is. I also think you should let him know that we're all okay, considering he is most likely experiencing something simliar to your freak attacks right now."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but decided against protesting. She really didn't want to tick Sam off right now, who knows what would happen then. Dean, of course, is number one on Rachel's contact list, so all she had to do was press send. Thankfully, Dean answered on the first ring.

"Rachel, dammit, where are you?" Dean asked, his voice as frantic as Rachel had feared it would be. That is when Dean started throwing the questions at her. "Are you okay? Did Ian hurt you? I'll kill the son of a bitch," he mumbled, most likely losing his train of thought. Dean seemed to be doing that a lot lately, or so, Rachel had noticed.

"Dean--Dean!" Rachel shouted, which got him to shut up after throwing a few more questions her way. Once Dean had quit speaking, Rachel continued. "I'm fine, okay? Ian caught me, but I escaped. We're where Ian is right now, only we're outside and he's inside. We've got him trapped. He can't try anything, so you don't have to worry about us."

"Who is this 'we' you're talking about? Who all is there with you?" Dean asked.

"Just Peyton and Sam," Rachel whispered, attempting to make sure that Ian didn't hear her conversation. She tended to be loud at times, and she couldn't risk Ian hearing her. That would ruin everything. She was sure of it.

"Peyton's with you? Is Sam crazy!?" Dean exclaimed loudly, which made Rachel jump a little, but after a moment, she calmed down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just--I hope Sam realizes that he is putting Peyton's life at risk. Ian is crazy, _crazy _because he is _obsessed _with Peyton. She's in the most danger here. Doesn't Sam realize that?"

A frustrated sigh escaped Rachel's lips. She was not about to get involved in a brotherly argument. This was Sam and Dean's argument, not hers.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Rachel snapped, clearly not in the mood to continue this conversation. She should have known that Dean would overreact, okay, so maybe he wasn't overreacting, but that didn't mean he wasn't being a tad dramatic. Peyton could take care of herself, Rachel knew that, but she didn't think that Dean did.

"Fine, let me ask him by myself," Dean snapped, which made Rachel roll her eyes as she crawled on her knees to sit beside Peyton and Sam, who were sitting behind the tree that was beside the tree she had been sitting behind.

"It's your brother," Rachel mumbled bitterly as she handed the phone to Sam, who took it without asking any questions. He tried to mind his own business when it came to Rachel and Dean's arguments. However, the second he put the phone to his ear and muttered 'hello', Sam knew exactly why Rachel was so bitter.

"What the hell are you thinking bringing Peyton along with you!?" Dean snapped. "This Ian dude is psychotic, and I figured you, out of all people, would want to keep Peyton safe. I really don't think bringing her along with you is keeping her safe, do you?" Sam didn't answer. "No, I didn't think so. Take Rachel and Peyton back to Bobby. We'll deal with Ian on our own."

Sam interrupted Dean before he could say anything else. He may be the older brother, but he is not Sam's boss.

"No, Dean," Sam protested. "I am not taking Rachel and Peyton back to Bobby. Peyton was right when she told me that she could distract Ian better than anyone else. Rachel and Peyton will make for good bait, and give us enough time to take Ian down. I won't let anyone hurt Peyton, just like I know you won't let anyone hurt Rachel. I know what I'm doing, Dean. I may be your little brother, but you're just going to have to trust me."

Sam heard Dean sigh on the other end of the line, and he instantly smiled, knowing that Dean's sigh meant he was agreeing to let Peyton and Rachel come along.

"Fine, but if anything happens to them, I'll kill you," Dean threatened.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Sam said, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

Sam hung up, not giving Dean enough time to say anything else as he turned to look at Peyton and Rachel.

"Dean should be here soon, and that's when this all ends," Sam promised as he squeezed Peyton's hand gently.

Rachel grinned, satisfied. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**YAY, this chapter is finally finished. It took me forever, or at least, that's what it felt like. I was sitting here attempting to figure out how to lengthen the chapter and it just wasn't working. I finally hit my 100, 000 word mark... or at least, I hope I did, aha, or I'm going to feel really stupid for typing that. That was my goal and hopefully, by the time this is finished, I'll have more words than I ever thought possible...for me, anyway. This story is coming to an end, like seriously, I don't even know if this story will make it to a chapter twenty. I don't want to give this story a limit, but I'm just running out of ideas and am eager to start work on the sequel, which will hopefully be more fast-paced than this story, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the sucky action, aha. I still need to work on that, but at least I'm trying... riiiighhhtt? **

**Read and Review.**

**Much love, Kara.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: FIXING WHAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BROKEN.  
**Willian Shakespeare once wrote, "_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken."_

"Sam, how much longer is Dean going to make us wait?" Peyton complained, yawning as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

It was getting dark outside and Dean still hadn't shown up. Rachel had already fallen asleep in the grass and was resting her head against one of the trees, while her feet were sprawled out in front of her. Peyton could feel herself growing tired and she didn't know how much longer she could keep her eyes open.

They had called Dean what felt like hours ago, and hell, it probably had been. Ian still hadn't been able to find his way out of the abandoned warehouse, though the three of them had heard him attempting to escape. Rachel must have locked him in there pretty well, because Sam and Dean would have already figured out how to get out had it been them. Obviously Ian plus the demon didn't make a very good team, no matter how much they probably wanted to believe they were.

"I don't know how long Dean is going to make us wait, Peyton," Sam grumbled before placing a kissing on the top of Peyton's forehead.

Both Sam and Peyton chanced a look at Rachel, who was still sleeping, and for the first time since they had found her earlier that day, Rachel actually looked peaceful and not so distressed.

"Poor Rachel," Peyton whispered as she turned to look at Sam. "I feel so bad for her, you know? She's so worried about Dean, and him taking forever to get here isn't helping that any." Peyton sighed, suddenly growing worried about Dean as well. Sure, he had way more experience in this than both her and Rachel, but that didn't mean he was invincible. "Where is he, anyway? Does he always take this long to get..."

Peyton was interrupted by the sound of someone's footsteps approaching.

Sam clasped his hand over Peyton's mouth and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his free arm around her protectively so she couldn't move and chase after whoever was coming. Peyton didn't struggle under Sam's grip, namely because she knows that he's just trying to keep her safe.

"Who's there?" Sam asked cautiously, scanning the outside of the warehouse for any trespassers. A sigh of relief escaped Sam's lips when he realized that the 'tresspasser' was just Dean. He removed his hand from Peyton's mouth and loosened his grip on her, but he still held her close, which made Peyton feel safer than she had felt in a long time.

"You know, you three could have just killed the son of a bitch without me instead of just staying out here and sleeping," Dean snapped, being his usual cocky self, as he joined the three of them on the ground behind the trees.

"We can't just run in there and kill him, Dean. Ian is dangerous, more dangerous than we'll be able to handle without some planning ahead of time. I say that we head to the motel not too far from here, that way Ian won't be able to find us. He won't look for us if we're staying at a motel. We'll start planning tomorrow morning, since it's getting late, and by the end of this week, Ian Banks will be dead," Sam said, the hate for Ian obvious in his voice.

"This is stupid. What if Ian escapes?" Dean snapped. He really didn't enjoy the idea of leaving Ian there to figure out a way to escape.

"If he escapes, he won't leave. He won't leave until he gets what he wants, and that's Peyton. So, if he escapes, we set a trap. That simple," Sam mumbled bitterly, though he knew it wouldn't be that easy to set a trap. Still, if they planned the trap out ahead of time, nothing would stand in there way, especially not Ian and his new demon.

"I'm with Sam," Rachel whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She had been awake for the past ten minutes and had heard every word that had escaped their mouths up until that point. Rachel sat up and looked up at Dean. "Dean, Sam has the right idea. We find a motel, we set a trap, and Ian is toast. Sure, it won't be easy, but it can be done. Trust your little brother on this one, Dean. You aren't always the one who has to be right."

Dean couldn't believe that Rachel was agreeing with Sam, but he couldn't deny that Sam was right, and though he wanted to, he knew he couldn't because they had to do this. They had to get rid of Ian Banks, even if going along with Sam's plan hurt his pride just a little. He could deal with it.

"Fine, then let's get the hell out of here. All of you, get up and let's go. We don't have that much time," Dean snapped as he began walking away, soon to be followed by Sam, Peyton, and Rachel.

* * *

"Baby, I don't understand why the hell you have to be so damn rude to Sam," Rachel snapped as she slammed their motel room door shut and plopped down on the bed. "You know that he's only trying to do what's best for all of us and the rest of the world, and that's ridding the world of Ian Banks _his _way. Sam's way is the best way right now, Dean, and I know it hurts your pride to go along with someone else's plans for once, but ease up a little, would you? He's your brother, after all."

A slight groan escaped Dean's lips as he paced back and forth in his motel room. He heard what Rachel was saying, but he pretended to not be listening. He understands. It's just that his boyish pride has been bruised just a little, and well, as a man, that isn't something he enjoys experiencing, especially not when it means that his little brother is right and he's wrong.

"Dean Winchester, you better talk to me right this minute or else I'm just going to go sleep with Sam and Peyton. Lord knows they aren't doing anything but talking right now, anyway," Rachel said, mumbling the last part to make sure Dean didn't hear it, and he didn't.

Dean quit pacing and whipped his head around to face his beautiful, red-headed girlfriend that he loved so much. He knew that he shouldn't be so mean to her, but he couldn't help it. He tended to be a jerk when he was wrong. Force of habit. Guess that means he should get a new one.

"Put your money where your mouth is, Gatina," Dean snapped, not in the mood for any of Rachel's lectures.

Rachel's mouth formed a hard line as she glared at Dean, sending icy glares his way.

Dean grimaced when he took notice of the way Rachel was staring at him. Her eyes were like daggers piercing his soul and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He hated when Rachel glared at him and he knew that meant he was in trouble. A frustrated sigh escaped Dean's barely parted lips as he hesitantly took a seat beside the pissed off Rachel. The last thing he wanted to do was face the wrath of Rachel Virginia Gatina, but he had caused this, so it was only right that he faced it alone, and fixed it.

Still, it wasn't going to be easy, he was sure of that.

"Look, babe," Dean started as he turned his head so he was facing Rachel, who was still looking away from him and staring blankly at the wall. "I didn't mean to be so rude," Dean began again. "I'm just really stressed out, in fact, I think everyone is. Not to mention, I was worried sick about you earlier. I think it's easier to just be angry with you for leaving after me telling you not to, then face up to the fact that I actually worried myself sick when thinking about how badly hurt you could be. I'm still getting used to caring about someone other than my family." Dean sighed once he realized that Rachel still wasn't looking at him, but he could tell that the anger had disappeared from her face. Now, it was replaced with something along the lines of sadness. Now, Dean felt horrible. He really wanted to slap himself for hurting Rachel with his incoherent babble. "Rachel, please look at me," Dean begged, and to his surprise, Rachel did look at him.

Her face was vulnerable, just like it had been when she first opened up to him and just like it always was when he hurt her or they opened up to one another. They had been together for four months and were still learning how to let their guards down, but when one hurt the other, someone ended up opening the other one's heart. Their relationship needed some help, but when it comes down to it, they're perfect for each other.

"If you feel that way, then why do you insist on telling me that you love me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear when no one's looking? If you honestly feel that I'm not part of this," she mumbled, gesturing between herself and Dean, "then tell me why the hell I'm still here."

Dean cupped Rachel's face in his hands, albeit a bit reluctantly, and gazed into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes as she gazed into his emerald green's.

"Rachel, you _are _part of my family now. There's no denying that and that isn't what I was talking about. What I mean is that I'm not used to being open with anyone other than Sammy and Bobby. I love you, more than you could possibly ever know, and you have no idea how _amazing _it feels to be able to tell you how much I love you. Rachel, when I'm with you, I'm not the person everyone I've ever met is convinced that I am. You changed me, Rachel, for the good, and every single day that I'm with you, you continue to change me. So, when you left to go fight Ian, I wasn't pissed at you, I was pissed at myself because I couldn't keep a better eye on you. I would have never forgiven myself if anything ever happened to you. I can't picture my life without you in it, Rachel. I tried that when we weren't together after I told you the truth about what it is that Sam and I do, and when I did, it felt as if a huge piece of me was missing. I don't want to be away from you, Rachel. I _can't _be. I know that makes me sound very Sam-like, but I don't give a damn, because I'll scream it to the world." Dean paused long enough to let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and then he continued.

"I love you, Rachel Virginia Gatina, and you are part of this family whether you like it or not," Dean finished, relieved to see that Rachel was no longer angry or sad, and he was even happier when he saw the corners of her mouth turn up, forming a slight smile. It was a beautiful smile, one that he would always live for.

"I love you, too, Dean, and I'm sorry that I scared you, but you should know that I can take care of myself. I think I proved that tonight. Granted, I didn't go about it the smoothest way," Rachel added, suddenly feeling guilty for having not told Dean the whole story. She wasn't ready to tell Dean that she had forced herself to kiss Ian Banks. The thought still disgusted her and right now, she just wanted to focus on her relationship with Dean, which seemed to be getting stronger with every passing day. "I know that you're _way _more experienced at hunting than I am, but I'm learning, and you have to trust that what you're teaching me is helping me. We all have a chance of dying, and every day we get closer. The same could be said even if we weren't hunters, and you know that. I promise to never go on another hunt without you ever again, not if it means worrying you and putting your life in danger, and well, it'd be nice if I were kept safe, too." Dean and Rachel chuckled softly at that and then grew serious again.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered, not so sure what she was thanking him for, though she could feel the answer deep in her soul.

"For what?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes a little. That was a random statement and Dean had no clue what Rachel was thanking him for. He hadn't done anything.

"For saving me," Rachel mumbled sincerly, and she knew the words were true.

Dean could hear the love, the longing, and the passion in Rachel's voice when she said those words. Suddenly, Dean could no longer resist. It had been far too long since he had felt Rachel's body pressed against his own and now was the perfect moment. Sure, they were in a shitty motel room, but at the moment, they were feeling their love for one another almost as if it were as new and as fresh as it had started. Dean loved that feeling and all he wanted to do now was make love to the woman that has changed his life for the better.

Without another thought or another word, Dean pressed his lips roughly against Rachel's, causing her to lower herself onto the bed and causing him to hover over Rachel's perfect body. As Rachel deepened the kiss, Dean's eyes scanned Rachel's body--her perfect lips, her perfect curves, her perfect legs, her perfect face. She had a perfect everything and that was just one of the many reasons that he loved her. He loved that she could look as good as she does and still be _real_, and that doesn't happen often, believe it or not.

Dean manuevered his hands so that they were placed on either side of the bed, trapping Rachel underneath him, which neither found to be a problem.

When the two realized they needed to breathe, Dean removed his lips from Rachel's and slowly reached his hands up her shirt, undoing the clasp on her bra. He slid the bra off her body and threw it on the floor, and soon Rachel's bra was joined by her shirt, his jeans, her jacket, and her jeans.

That left Rachel in nothing but her underwear while Dean still had on his shirt and boxers.

"You have far too much clothing on," Rachel whispered seductively as her lips caught Dean's once more and she bit his bottom lip, asking for permission for her tongue to enter his mouth. Dean granted said access and while their tongues were battling for dominance, Rachel began fiddling with the waistband of Dean's boxers.

Dean moaned against Rachel's lips causing her to arch her back, as Rachel once again bit down on Dean's bottom lip.

"Rachel," Dean mumbled breathlessly as he pulled away. He couldn't take it anymore. They were both so close and neither of them were even naked yet.

Rachel immediately removed Dean's shirt from his head and threw it on the floor with the other discarded clothing.

Rachel was still in her panties and now the only thing keeping her from Dean was her panties and his boxers.

"Make love to me," Rachel demanded as she reached her hand over and grabbed the condom as Dean pulled his boxers off. Rachel's eyes widened at the sight. Dean was just so sexy and she couldn't wait to feel him in her once again. It had been far too long for either of them's liking. Once they were safe, Rachel slid her panties off and Dean carefully placed himself inside her as the two entered a world of pure ecstacy.

And even after all this time, it wasn't about just sex for them. Now, it was so much more, just like it had been the first time, though neither had admitted it back then.

"Oh, God, Dean," Rachel moaned as her hands roamed the bed, frantically searching for something to clutch onto. She was so close and the pleasure was too much, making it complicated for her to muffle her screams.

"Rachel, I love you," Dean mumbled against Rachel's neck, making her moan even louder.

"I love you, Dean," Rachel managed to choke out through ragged breaths.

When the both of them reached their climax, Rachel collapsed in Dean's arms. After taking a few deep breaths, Dean pulled Rachel closer to him and kissed her forehead. Rachel fell asleep before Dean and Dean just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking about how much he loved the girl lying next to him.

* * *

"You know, I'm kind of glad that we chose to stay in a room _away _from Dean and Rachel. They're probably having hot angry sex right now," Peyton joked, and she couldn't help but laugh when she noticed Sam grimace.

"Thanks for the images I _didn't _want, and still _don't _want, Peyton," Sam mumbled, groaning in mock frustration as he plopped down on his motel bed, which was on the left side of the room. He knew that Rachel and Dean had gotten a room with one bed, and though him and Peyton had admitted their feelings for one another, he still didn't want to make things awkward for her by having just one bed in the room. He knew Peyton was nowhere near ready for sex, she'd made that clear, and he was going to respect that. Sam had never been the type of guy to force the girl he loves, or any girl, for that matter, to sleep with him.

Peyton took a seat next to Sam on his motel bed and smiled at him. She couldn't stop her heart from racing rapidly in her chest as Sam whipped his head around and smiled at her. His gorgeous hazel eyes were glistening because of the lighting in the room and it _so _is not helping that he's not wearing a shirt.

In the time that Peyton had known Sam, this was the first time that she had seen him with his shirt off, and she had to admit, he is _sexy. _He's tan and has a chiseled chest, meaning he has abs that Peyton would just love to kiss, and she couldn't help the thoughts running through her mind. She _wants _Sam. She wants him so badly it _hurts, _and she hasn't felt that way since Lucas.

While the two sat there in silence, gazing into each other's eyes, Peyton couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, it was finally time for her to give her _everything _to Sam. He already had her mind and her heart, but she had yet to give him her body. In all honesty, she's afraid. She's afraid that it won't be everything Sam wants it to be, and that he'll leave her because of the fact.

Most importantly, she's afraid that she won't be able to satisfy him. She's afraid that she can't give him everything he deserves, and that scares her.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked, interrupting Peyton's train of thought, which she was thankful for. Still, she wasn't sure that she should tell him what had been on her mind, but she decided that she should. Peyton wanted an open and honest relationship with Sam, because if they couldn't have that, than what could they have?

"Do you hate me?" Peyton blurted, not exactly sure that was the best way to start the conversation. And though she knew deep down that Sam wasn't the kind of guy to hate a girl for not sleeping with him, she knew she had to ask just so she could hear him say it. Just so she could be reassured, you know?

Sam narrowed his eyes and raised a brow.

"What in the world makes you think that I hate you?" Sam asked, obviously confused by Peyton's question and the bluntness with which she asked.

"Because I haven't slept with you," Peyton admitted sheepishly, feeling like such a total fool for even asking the question. She really hoped that Sam wasn't offended, and when she chanced a look at him, she knew that he wasn't. He looked more confused than anything else.

"Peyton, what on Earth would ever make you think that I could hate you because you haven't slept with me? I'm not that kind of guy. Have I ever given you any reason to believe that?" Sam asked, thinking that maybe he had done or said something once in their relationship that would make her think that. He had come up with nothing, but maybe she had interpreted something wrong. After all, he hadn't been expecting her to ask that question, and he knew there had to be a reason behind it.

A small smile formed on Peyton's lips as she shook her head.

"No, Sam. You have never said anything to make me think that, it's just... well, I don't want you to think that we're not having sex because you repulse me or something. It's just, I'm not exactly ready and I just want you to know that it has nothing to do with you," Peyton whispered, suddenly feeling embarrassed for ever starting this stupid conversation.

Sam placed a reassuring hand on Peyton's right hand. "I know that you're not ready, and I know it's going to take time for you to be with me like that. I understand what it's like to be scared, Peyton. I may be a guy and all, but after I lost Jessica, I didn't want to be like _that _with anyone else. And sure, I want to, but not until you're ready. I want you, Peyton, but more than anything, I just want to _be _with you, like this. That's good enough for me," Sam admitted, though he knew he must have sounded like a total chick at the moment. After all, he had always been more open about his feelings than Dean, so it really was nothing new for him.

"I'm sorry that I asked that. I just wanted you to know that is has nothing to do with you, because don't get a big head when I say this, but you make it really hard to resist you," Peyton admitted, looking away sheepishly once she felt her cheeks turn hot, before turning to look at him again after calming herself down a tad.

Sam was smirking now, which made Peyton laugh. He really did live for her laugh. It was the most soothing sound in the world to him.

"Really, you think?" he asked, flexing his muscles purposely so Peyton could get a better look.

Peyton gulped as she felt the shivers coursing throughout her entire body. This was so not fair. Peyton stood up and walked to the suitcases that were sitting on the dresser. She took a shirt out of Sam's and threw it at him.

"Put this on before you give me a heart attack," Peyton joked, and Sam obliged, not wanting to stay in the same room with a pissed off Peyton Sawyer.

Sam grinned as Peyton walked passed him and headed to the bathroom so she could change. When she came out, Peyton was in a white tank and pink pajama pants. She really didn't feel like bringing anything else with her considering they wouldn't be there very long, anyway. Still, she knew that there was a long day ahead of them, namely because they had to start planning their trap for Ian.

"So.." Peyton began as she plopped down on her bed, which was positioned straight across from Sam's. "I'm sorry for the awkwardness of our last conversation. We should probably move pass that."

"Already forgotten," Sam assured her as he rested his head against the wall. "What do you think we should do about Ian?" Sam asked randomly. He knew that now was as good a time as any to ask Peyton what her thoughts on the situation were. In all honesty, Sam knew that there would never really be a good time to bring up Ian Banks.

A small sigh escaped Peyton's lips as she rested her head against the wall and looked at Sam.

"Truth?" Peyton asked. Sam nodded. "I have no idea what we should do about Ian, and that frustrates me. I know that I should know what to do, mostly because I've had to deal with him twice before. Granted, the first time it happened, I hadn't been expecting it, nor had I been expecting it the second time, but at least I knew how to take care of myself when it happened at prom. I wish I knew what to do about him or how to erase him from the planet completely so he can't hurt anyone else, but I don't. I'm sorry," Peyton said, feeling ashamed at her admission.

"Don't apologize, Peyton. I wasn't telling you that you have to know, I was just asking what you wanted to about him." Sam smiled, reasurring Peyton that it was okay to be scared and that it was okay for her to not know what to do with Ian. Hell, so far, no one knows what to do about him. The only thing Sam does know is that once he gets his hands on Ian, the son of a bitch is going to wish he'd never laid a hand on Peyton or Brooke, or any other person that he's ever hurt.

"Thank you, Sam," Peyton whispered, catching Sam off guard.

"For what?" Sam asked, obviously confused.

"For not giving up on me when I gave you every reason to. You can't deny that I treated you like shit after what happened between you and Jake. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I know that I already apologized for what happened, but I still feel horrible about it. I had no right to yell at you. I should have yelled at Jake, too, but I didn't. It was partly his fault and I just let him get away with it, but I yelled at you. I told you to leave. I kicked you out of my life because I was scared. I was afraid of feeling something for you, when in all honesty, I already did feel something for you. I was just too scared to admit it." Peyton couldn't believe that she was apologizing again, but she felt like she had to. She just wanted Sam to know that she was really, truly sorry, namely because they hadn't had much of a chance to talk about it since he had arrived in Tree Hill that day.

"Peyton..." Sam started, but he was interrupted by the sound of Peyton's cell phone ringing. She recognized the ringtone immediately. It was Jake.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear, metaphorically speaking, of course," Peyton mumbled jokingly as she stood up and walked to the dresser. "Just give me a second," Peyton whispered and Sam just nodded as Peyton walked out of the motel room and headed outside. She knew she'd be safe, but only because Ian was most likely still locked in that warehouse. Not to mention, a few hunters were standing outside with her, just as they were told every single time Peyton left the room. She hated that she had to be followed, but she appreciated that Sam cared so much.

"Hey, Jake," Peyton whispered into the phone as she pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Peyton, I just heard about Ian, and I called as soon as I could. How are you holding up? Are you safe? Did he hurt you? Have they found him? Has he found you? I am so sorry that I'm not there, Peyton. I wish I could be. I'm coming to town..."

Peyton interrupted Jake before he could throw anymore questions her way.

"Jake, you don't need to worry about me. Ian hasn't found me yet and yes, he's here. The police are taking care of it," she whispered, feeling horrible for lying to Jake about the police thing, but she couldn't just tell Jake about Sam and Dean, no matter how badly she wanted to. They would tell the people they wanted to tell. Peyton didn't control that. They did. "He hasn't hurt me, okay? He's not going to either," she promised, though she was having trouble making herself believe those words. It didn't seem fair to make Jake believe something that she, herself, didn't believe.

Peyton heard Jake let out a small sigh of what sounded like relief. She smiled at that, glad that she had convinced him, though she still felt horrible for lying to him. None of her friends deserved to be lied to, but they do deserve to be protected.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Peyton, and I'm sorry that I just fired all those questions at you. I'm just a little pissed at myself is all. I wasn't there last time that Ian Banks guy hurt you and I'm not there this time, either. I'm detecting a cycle here, and well, I don't enjoy the fact that it is a cycle that means you're in danger. I'm sorry, Peyton. I'm sorry for leaving you behind," Jake apologized, and Peyton felt even worse than she had a second ago.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Peyton assured him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Jake. I mean, sure, you could have held off on getting into a fight with Sam, but other than that, you did nothing wrong. And for the sake of your safety, Jake, please don't come into town... not yet. Keep Jenny and yourself safe. Ian is going to hurt anyone close to me, and that's mean you and Jenny, too. I'll call you when they've caught him and he can't hurt us anymore. Just promise me that you'll stay away until then. Please," Peyton begged. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to my friends, who are basically my family, because of me."

"I promise, Peyton, I promise," Jake repeated. "I love you, Peyt. You're my best friend, and I would never do anything to worry you. I'll stay away until you tell me it's okay to come back. Just know that I will come back. I know I was being childish before and I know that it's wrong. I'll be your friend, Peyt, if that's what you want. I will be your friend. I can't live a life without you in it, that much is clear."

Peyton smiled, very well aware that Jake couldn't see it, but she didn't care. She was just happy to have her best friend back.

"I would love that, Jake, and I love you, too. I love Jenny, too, let her know that."

"She knows that, Peyton. We both do. However, speaking of the little Angel slash Devil, I have to go. Jenny needs to go to sleep and she hasn't exactly been listening to me. I'll see you soon, Peyt," Jake whispered.

Peyton smiled and nodded. "See you soon, Jagielski," Peyton mumbled and then she hung up, walking back into the motel room with a smile on her face.

"I assume the conversation went swell," Sam said, laughing at the way he said 'swell.'

Peyton nodded. "Everything is fine. All's right with the world," Peyton muttered, yawning as she threw herself onto the motel bed.

"Goodnight, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Sam whispered, smiling at Peyton once more before adding, "I love you, blondie."

Peyton giggled at the familiar nickname and smiled at Sam.

"I love you, too, stranger," Peyton said, yawning as she rested her head against the pillow and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The first of many. A small smile formed on her lips for the first time in what felt like forever and for the night, she forgot about Ian Banks and just decided to be happy.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Chapter eighteen is up, finally. I told you that AFTER graduation, things would speed up a tad and well, I graduated Friday and just started working on this chapter again last night. I'm going to be babysitting my cousins for a while, so I'll be able to get a lot done... hopefully. I think this story will most likely be finished by the end of the month... if everything goes as planned, that is. I'm hoping to at least pull two or three more chapters out of this before it comes to an end. I fit in a really crappy, in my opinion, Rachel/Dean love scene. I know that it was long overdue, and well, I thought them having hot angry sex would be, well... HOT. I know, right? I was about to have Sam and Peyton FINALLY sleep together, but when I actually took the time to think about it, they haven't been together that long and I don't want to push Peyton and Sam into that yet, namely because if this were a real Peyton situation and Lucas really had died in the show, Peyton wouldn't sleep with another guy so soon, even if she really loved that guy. **

**I know Peyton's character better than any other character on One Tree Hill, which is why her character is the easiest character for me to write. To tell you the truth, she's the reason I started this story in the first place. I really wanted to do something with Peyton as the main focus and I really didn't want to write another LEYTON story, though I do love them. I just wanted to write something where Peyton had to learn how to let go and move on from what she's always known, and I thought killing Lucas off was the perfect way to show just how strong Peyton can be when it comes down to it. I think that's why she's the best character I've written in this story. I know Rachel's character a tad, but I've always focused more on Haley and Peyton than I have anyone else, namely because I relate to their characters more. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to say that that's why I don't have Peyton and Sam sleeping together yet, and since it won't ruin anything, I'm just going to say that they won't be sleeping together in 'Better In Time' at all, seeing as how the rest of the story will sum up in just another couple chapters. **

**Aha, so I hope you enjoyed chapter 18 and expect chapter 19 up soon.**

**-Kara.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: THE TRAP.  
**Robert Louis Stevenson once wrote, "_You cannot run away from a weakness, you must fight it out or perish. And if that be so, then why not now and where you stand?_"

Peyton jumped out of bed quickly the next morning after hearing a loud bang on the door.

A frustrated sigh escaped Sam's lips as he sat up slowly and watched Peyton walk to the door.

"Look out the peephole first," Sam warned, and Peyton obliged. She isn't _that _stupid. Once Peyton looked out the peephole, she let out a slight sigh of relief and turned to look at Sam again. "It's just Rachel."

"_Just _Rachel? Where the hell is Dean?" Sam asked, not surprised that Dean wasn't there yet. Hell, he probably hadn't even dragged his ass out of bed. After all, it is only nine 'o' clock in the morning and Dean hasn't really been an early riser... ever, actually.

Peyton simply rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know, Sam, let me ask Rachel." Peyton unlocked the door and then moved aside so as to allow enough room for Rachel to come in. Once Rachel was inside, Peyton shut the door and locked it again, that is, after checking to see if Dean was behind Rachel, which surprise, he wasn't.

"Rachel, where the hell is my brother?" Sam asked after standing up and heading for the bathroom. He leaned against the bathroom door, awaiting Rachel's answer so he could take a shower and stop worrying about Dean. What Sam didn't notice was that Rachel had been crying, and fresh tears were still welling in her chocolate brown eyes. Once this realization hit him, Sam fell into a panic, and when Peyton saw it, too, the same panic fell upon her.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened to Dean?" Peyton asked. Call it woman's intuition, but she knew something was out of place here. Rachel _never _cried in front of people, and right now, she was bawling her eyes out.

"I-I d-don't k-know. I w-woke up a-and D-d-dean... he was... g-g-gone," Rachel stammered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Rachel, just sit down and calm yourself a little. We can't have you fainting right now," Sam whispered, causing Peyton to look at him with complete and utter confusion.

"What do you mean? You make it sound like she faints a lot," Peyton said, fearing for Rachel now more than she had when Rachel walked in the room. Rachel listened to Sam and carefully sat down on one of the beds, resting her head against the bed frame.

Sam lightly grabbed Peyton's arm and walked with her to the other side of the room. He removed his hand from Peyton's arm when they were standing in the corner and smiled slightly at her, though he knew right now was not a good time to be smiling.

"Rachel faints a lot on hunts. Dean and I like to call her fainting 'freak attacks', because that's normally what they are. The last time she had one was when we just discovered that Ian was the guy we'd been hunting. Before that, she fainted and remained unconscious for twelve hours. Rachel can't handle anymore stress. I don't think any of us can. I have to get out of here and find Dean."

Peyton shook her head. "No," Peyton protested. "You can't go after Ian by yourself. If Dean hasn't gotten to him yet, Ian will kill you. I know that you two are strong, but I think you underestimate Ian and how dangerous he is, plus, this whole thing about him being possessed by a demon just makes everything a hell of a lot worse. If you let us go with you, we can help."

"_Us_?" Sam questioned. He shook his head. "No, Peyton. I won't let you come with me, and you're going to need someone to protect you. Rachel can do that. Just stay in hiding."

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips into a hard line.

"Samuel Winchester!" Peyton snapped. "You are letting me come with you!" she exclaimed.

Sam was taken aback by the sound in Peyton's voice. He had never known that her voice could hit that high of an octave. "Peyton, take it down an octave or five, okay," Sam murmured. "You can come with me, just promise to stay quiet."

Peyton grinned mischievously, glad that she had won Sam over. He was so whipped.

"Fine, but don't think that you can protect me the whole time, Sam. If something happens and you _have _to leave me behind, I want you to go. My life is important to me, but not _as _important to me as Brooke's," Peyton informed Sam, gazing intently into his hypnotic hazel eyes.

Concern flickered across Sam's features, but he said nothing. He wanted to protest. He wanted to scream at Peyton and _force _her to stay behind, but he couldn't do that. He knew it would do no good, no good whatsoever. Rachel and Peyton were alike in some ways. Granted, they had opposite personalities, but when it came down to it, they were both stubborn in the face of danger. Samuel had learned in the past four months that Rachel never backed down from a challenge. He had come to terms with that, Dean hadn't. With Peyton, though, it was different. He _loves _her and it's harder to allow the ones you love to put themselves in danger than it is to allow the ones you don't love. It isn't that Sam doesn't love Rachel, because he does--he loves Rachel like the little sister he never had. Sam knows how Rachel fights though, and he knows that Rachel can protect herself when it comes down to it. Dean, on the other hand, is always the one to never allow Rachel to do anything on the hunts. Sam understands where Dean is coming from now. It's complicated to allow the woman you're in love with to put themselves in danger. Well, there goes another thing he can't tease Dean about. That would make him an obvious hypocrite.

And though Sam knew he would never allow any harm to come to Peyton, there were no guarantees that he could save her if anything happened today. He would just have to take that chance. He had to trust himself and Peyton, the woman he loves. It's not as easy as it sounds.

Peyton studied the look on Sam's face. She couldn't understand it. All she could see was concern, but there was something else. Peyton wasn't going to ask him about it, but only because she knows better. Sam doesn't answer a question unless he's the one to bring the topic up. Peyton learned that the hard way. Trust is a complicated thing on both sides of their relationship, but if there is one thing Peyton knows, it's that she trusts Sam.

"G-g-guys," Rachel stammered, snapping Peyton and Sam out of their thoughts for the time being. "C-c-can we go now?" she stuttered, her voice still shaky from the tears she had cried and was still crying.

Sam's expression changed from concerned to serious in the blink of an eye. Peyton blinked furiously, attempting to control her own tears from falling from her eyes. She hated seeing her friends cry and it isn't helping that she's worried sick about Brooke and the others, of course.

"Yes, Rachel, we can go now," Sam answered in a monotone voice.

Rachel sniffled as she stood up from the bed. She clutched onto the door handle, which was the closest thing to the bed, because her knees were shaky and she could barely stand up straight. She felt another one of her 'freak attacks' coming on, but she fought it as best she could. She couldn't faint right now. She had to be strong for Dean-- _her _Dean. She couldn't let him down. Why did the stupid idiot have to sneak away, anyway? Didn't he know that she'd come looking for him? God, why do men have to be such idiots?

"Sam, I think we should help Rachel," Peyton whispered once Rachel had made her way out the door.

Sam nodded. "We can try, but Rachel is stubborn," he murmured.

Peyton believed that. Rachel had always been stubborn, _especially _in high school. And much to Peyton's surprise, when she and Sam were outside and standing beside Rachel, Rachel was no longer crying. Had they really been inside _that _long? That's a rhetorical question, by the way. Of course, they haven't been inside that long.

"Rachel?" Peyton asked, the concern clear in her voice. She had no clue what was going on.

Rachel turned around and forced herself to smile. She's a great actress, and she knows it.

"Let's get the hell out of here. We have to save Dean," Rachel demanded.

Sam and Peyton glanced at each other before shrugging and following Rachel.

They were going to find Dean and kill Ian Banks, ridding him from this earth forever.

* * *

Dean was laughing hysterically. Did Ian Banks really think he could scare the shit out of Dean _Winchester_? Clearly, the demon possessing Ian is too weak for it's own good. Oh well, that should just make things easier. Dean was currently staring down the demon in front of him, otherwise known as Ian Banks a.k.a Psycho Derek.

"Winchester, it's about time you showed up," Ian teased, grinning mischievously. Dean isn't the one that he wants, but he may as well kill Dean to get to Peyton. "I think it's really cute that you're getting a soft side," Ian murmured, though it wasn't Ian who was saying it, it was the demon. The demon had somehow learned how to project his thoughts out of Ian's mouth. Ian hated it, but he still had full control over what he and the demon did... that much hadn't changed in the time that he had been locked up. Ian held up the knife he had hidden in his jeans.

"You're going to die, and then so will Peyton," Ian threatened.

Dean laughed bitterly. "No such luck, demon," he spat. Dean pointed his glock at Ian. Ian froze in place, but not because he was scared. That much Dean knew. Ian wasn't the type of person/demon to get scared.

Ian laughed bitterly as he took one step to the right. Dean mimicked this action, still pointing the gun at Ian's head. The demon inside Ian laughed, causing Ian to laugh.

"Go ahead and shoot," the demon inside Ian challenged. "It's not going to kill us," Ian added with no help from the annoying demon possessing his mind.

"Dean!" Dean heard a shrill, girlish voice exclaim. His eyes widened in alarm. "Rachel," he mumbled. Dean cursed under his breath, pissed that she had come looking for him. He could have guessed as much, but he never suspected that she'd come looking for him.

"Dean!" another female voice exclaimed. This one, he recognized as Peyton. Ah, shit. Not her, too.

"Peyton," Ian whispered, a small, sadistic smile forming on his lips. "I told you that she'd come, Dean," Ian taunted as he turned his attention back to Dean, who now had panic written across his features.

"Dean!" another voice exclaimed. He instantly recognized this voice as Sam's. At least _someone _who was just as experienced as him decided to show up. Dean could hear another set of footsteps, but he wasn't sure who they belonged to since the other person had yet to say anything.

Before Dean even had a clue about what was going on, the doors to the warehouse swung open and Dean found himself flat on the ground. His head hit off something solid and his eyes closed immediately, leaving him in nothing but darkness. He could hear voices around him, but he had no clue what was going on.

When Dean's eyes eventually fluttered open, he took in his surroundings. He was still in the warehouse, that much he knew, but he could hear the breathing of more than just one person. He turned his head to the right and there, tied up to the chair next to him, was Rachel. Her eyes were closed and her lip was bleeding, but other than that, she seemed fine. Dean wanted to kill the son of a bitch that had done that to her. He then turned his head to the left, only to see Sam tied up to a chair. Dean knew that Sam was awake because he could see Sam's eye twitching, which meant Sam was thinking of a way to get himself out of the chair so he could chase after Ian.

Dean noticed another thing as well. Peyton wasn't with them.

* * *

_I'm in a warehouse, my lip is bleeding, my eyes are all wet, and I can't see anything because it's so damn dark,_ Peyton thought, and even her mental voice was shaky. She was cold, _extremely _cold and though she knew she was in a warehouse, she knew she wasn't in the same part as the other three. Where _are _they? She desperately needed to know what happened to her friends. _My life doesn't matter_, she thought. _I want Sam, Rachel, and Dean to be safe. God, please let them be safe_, she begged.

"Ah, finally, my sleeping beauty awakes," a sardonic, evil voice murmured, snapping Peyton out of her thoughts. Peyton's breath hitched in her throat as she moved her eyes upward and stared into the face of her kidnapper. Her heart started racing uncontrollably in her chest as fear engulfed her. She hadn't been this afraid since the last time she had seen Ian Banks. He looked the same, only his hair was now brown instead of blonde.

"Speechless in my presence, eh?" Ian teased.

Peyton took a deep breath and then exhaled. She wasn't going to allow her fear to take over. This wasn't going to be like last time... this time would be different.

"What? Are you Canadian now?" Peyton snapped.

Ian scowled and tore the knife from his jeans. He walked over to Peyton and pressed the knife to her neck, allowing it to touch the sensitive skin.

Peyton went rigid in her seat at the sudden contact between her and the knife Ian was holding. Tears began to well in her eyes, but she forced them to stay hidden. She couldn't make herself vulnerable, not if she wanted to get out of this alive.

"Don't get snippy with me, my sleeping beauty. I wouldn't want to slice your throat. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Ian taunted.

Peyton bit down on her now quivering lip as she squeezed her eyes shut, causing a few stray tears to fall from her eyes. "N-n-n-no," she stammered before opening her eyes and allowing more tears to spill from them. She couldn't hold them back anymore. It was inevitable, namely because she was scared out of her mind.

"I love you, Peyton. I have since the first time I saw you. My love for you gives a whole new meaning to love at first sight. I _know _you feel the same," Ian started, "or at least you _will _if you want your precious best friend to live," he finished, smiling sadistically at the startled girl sitting in front of him.

"L-l-leave Br-Brooke out of t-this," Peyton stammered. "I-I'm the one you w-want," she managed to choke out, though she was still terrified because Ian had yet to remove the knife from her throat.

Ian pressed his lips to Peyton's forehead, still keeping a firm grip on the knife that he was holding against her throat.

Peyton desperately fought _not _to squirm under Ian's touch. She didn't want him to touch her, so imagine her disgust when his lips found hers. He forcefully pressed his lips against Peyton's and forced his tongue into her mouth. Peyton decided that she could do one of two things--she could squirm away and risk her life, or she could play along and get out alive. Neither idea was one-hundred percent appealing, but at least the latter meant she would be safe and so would her friends--they mattered; not her.

Peyton allowed Ian to kiss her, albeit a tad reluctantly, and as he cradled Peyton's head in his hands, Peyton noticed that the knife had hit the floor with a loud 'clunk.'

Ian shoved his tongue into Peyton's mouth and Peyton tried so hard not to gag. His lips felt like poison against hers. She would much rather be Snow White with the red apple than be poisoned by the lips of a demon, and she doesn't mean the demon inside of Ian, either--she means Ian himself. Ian _is _a demon with or without being possessed by a real one.

Peyton probed her mind for _something_--_anything _to get her out of this situation. She could use some old cheer leading tricks on Ian, but what good would that do? Her cheer leading tricks worked in the past, sure, but Ian _is _stronger now and the fact that he has a demon inside of him isn't making anything easier. Peyton sighed against Ian's lips.

Ian was convinced that the sigh was because Peyton _enjoyed _kissing him, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Peyton sighed because she was frustrated--frustrated that she had no clue how to save herself and to save the others.

So, until then, she was stuck making out with the source of all things evil. Melodramatic? Yes. Completely untrue? No.

* * *

"We have to get out of here and find Peyton," Sam murmured while pacing back and forth in the warehouse. Dean had somehow managed to untie him and the others. Rachel was now asleep on some tarp thing that Dean found in the back and Dean was leaning against the wall.

"I don't know how we're going to do that, Sammy, seeing as how there is no door!" Dean exclaimed, his voice reaching a few octaves higher than normal...or necessary.

"Take a chill pill, Cinderella," Sam mumbled sarcastically, laughing slightly when Dean scowled at him for calling him 'Cinderella'.

"Sam, I don't want to have to kill you, but I'm feeling slightly murderous right about now, so don't push my buttons," Dean snapped. Both Dean and Sam knew Dean wasn't serious about killing Sam, but he was being serious about the murderous feeling he was currently experiencing. He wanted to find and strangle Ian Banks with his own two hands.

"Well, you better use that feeling, because I just opened the door," Sam murmured.

Dean's head snapped up and he noticed that Sam had found a door, but it just led into another part of the warehouse.

Sam grinned when he realized that there were no other doors in the warehouse. He could hear voices coming from somewhere, and the voices belonged to Ian and Peyton. He just had to figure out _where _the voices were coming from.

"Sammy, I want you to stay in here and keep a look out," Dean said, though it was more like an order. Sam knew that meant Dean had found Peyton and Ian, and things were about to get ugly.

"Uh--Sam, you better get yourself in here!" Sam heard Dean yell.

"What do you want now Dean?" Sam complained, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw what Dean was seeing.

Peyton was lying on the ground, most likely unconscious, and Ian was nowhere in sight.

"That doesn't make any sense, Dean. A demon wouldn't just leave someone behind, unless, of course, Ian had something to do with it," Sam said, trying to make sense of what exactly he was seeing.

"Ian wouldn't just leave Peyton behind, either," a female voice noted. Dean whirled around and found himself facing none other than Rachel Gatina.

"Rachel," Dean drawled, "you were supposed to be with Bobby, not here. So, get the hell out of here."

Rachel placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side a little, signaling that she wasn't about to go anywhere.

Dean heaved a frustrated sigh. "Rachel." Dean's tone was impatient.

"Ian's gone, Dean," Rachel started, "so I've got nothing to fear. Bobby was chasing the bastard across the field and he just disappeared. He's on the run and I guarantee you that you aren't going to find him anytime soon. I'm fine, but Peyton _isn't_. Her condition requires hospital attention, so we're going to have to take her to a hospital."

"You need attention to," Dean informed Rachel. "Just look at you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks," she mumbled, albeit sarcastically.

Sam scooped Peyton into his arms bridal style and made his way to the bickering couple. "Shut up, the both of you," Sam snapped. "If this son of a bitch ever shows up again, I'm going to murder him myself."

Dean and Rachel exchanged glances, but shrugged anyway. "Whatever," the both of them murmured before heading out the door with Sam, who was still carrying an unconscious Peyton.

All Sam could think was that this thing with Ian was far from over.

* * *

"Peyton, I'm sorry," Sam whispered as he stared blankly at the lifeless Peyton before him. Dean, Rachel, and Bobby had brought Peyton to the hospital, where she was now hooked up to a machine, because she was unconscious and the doctors were unsure of when she would wake up. The three were forced to lie about what happened to Peyton, and they told the doctors that they found her like that on her living room floor. The doctor said it was unlikely Peyton would remember much of anything when she woke up, and for that, Sam was thankful, though he knew it would come back eventually.

Sam squeezed Peyton's hand before continuing. "I should have never let you come with us. It was stupid of me, and I'm never going to let that bastard hurt you again. So please Peyton, _please _wake up."

Sam jumped a little when he noticed Peyton's eyes fluttering open.

A week - five days - had passed since Peyton was admitted to the hospital. Sam had stayed there with her while Rachel and Dean had gone off on hunts. Sam vowed that he wouldn't leave Peyton's side, and he had yet to break that promise. A smile graced Sam's lips as he stared at the person before him. Peyton smiled when she saw Sam.

"Where am I?" Peyton asked once she realized she wasn't at home, and that she was lying in a bed.

"Ian," was Sam's response.

Peyton gulped as memories of what had previously happened flashed through her mind. Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes, but she forced them to stay back. Sure, she had kissed Ian, but she had done what she had to do to keep the ones she loved safe, and hopefully, she had done that. "Brooke," Peyton choked out. "Are they okay?" Her voice was hoarse from not being used for so long.

Sam nodded his head to the person lying in a chair. He kissed Peyton's forehead before releasing her hand and shaking Brooke awake.

"Do you want any water or coffee?" Sam asked as he glanced between both girls.

"I'll have a water," Peyton answered.

"I'll have a coffee," was Brooke's answer.

"I'll go tell the doctor you're awake, and get that water and coffee," Sam informed them before exiting the room, leaving the two girl's alone.

"P. Sawyer, you scared the hell out of me," Brooke murmured as she squeezed her best friend's hand. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Peyton bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the tears escaping her eyes. She noticed that there were tears in Brooke's as well.

"I promise that I won't ever go after Ian again, B. Davis," Peyton promised, and she truly meant it. She wasn't sure how Rachel did it, but Peyton knew that no matter how much she loved Sam, she couldn't go on the road with him. She wasn't meant to be a hunter like Rachel--she didn't have the strength, or the courage. She just wanted to forget everything that happened that fateful night.

"Peyton!" a unison of voices exclaimed. Peyton and Brooke looked up, only to see the entire gang, and a nurse. The nurse took care of Peyton before telling the others they had thirty minutes before they had to leave. Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Skills, Karen, Andy, Rachel, Dean, Millie, and Mouth were gathered in the room, along with two other people--Jenny and Jake. A brilliant smile graced Peyton's lips at the sight of Jake and Jenny, but Sam tensed, seeing as how his last encounter with Jake wasn't exactly a pleasant one.

Jake walked over to Sam and held out his hand. "Truce?" Sam hesitated, but Jake added, "For Peyton?" Sam glanced at Peyton and Peyton nodded her head. Sam chuckled quietly and shook hands with Jake.

"Truce, Jagielski," Sam whispered.

Sam would put his petty dislike towards Jake behind him if it meant making Peyton happy.

"I hear you guys saved her," Jake started as he glanced between Rachel, Sam, and Dean, "so thank you."

"It's our job," the three said in unison before bursting out into fits of laughter.

The whole gang was here, and suddenly, nothing else seemed to matter.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Peyton asked Sam. She had just been released from the hospital, and Sam had told her that it was now time for him, Dean, and Rachel to hit the road again.

Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he leaned against Dean's Impala. Dean and Rachel were saying goodbye to the others, whereas Sam had already done so the previous night. It was awkward for Sam, being able to say goodbye to people. He wasn't necessarily used to it, seeing as how this was the first time he'd ever come to town and made permanent friends that he would never forget, and be sure to visit from time to time. It helped that Rachel could take his place when he wanted to come visit Peyton, and that he could take Dean's if Dean ever wanted to visit someone.

Sam sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately, I have to go, but I _promise _that I'll be back soon."

Peyton stood on her tippytoes and snaked her arms around Sam's neck. "I love you," Peyton whispered as Sam pulled her body closer to his.

It was no longer complicated for Peyton to express her feelings for Sam. She would forever love Lucas, and he would always remain in her heart, but she had Sam now. Sam could help her through anything, even if he was far away. Peyton never thought she'd ever be in a long distance relationship, but she was willing to endure the pain of one if it meant having Sam come back to her every now and then. Sure, she would worry. How could she not? After all, he hunts things that are much stronger than humans are, but Sam has a strength all of his own, and she knows that, too. She didn't want to lose him, and now, she knew she'd go to the ends of the earth to make him happy. They'd been through a lot together, and no matter what, Peyton knew she'd love him forever.

"I love you, too," Sam whispered as he enclosed the space between their faces, meeting her lips with his own.

After a moment, Sam reluctantly pulled away, as did Peyton.

"I'll call you next time I have cell service," Sam said, smiling when Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You better," she mock threatened, hitting him playfully when he winked at her.

"Let's go you damn slowpoke!" Dean yelled, impatiently tapping his foot when Sam continued to just stare at Peyton. Sam blinked and then moved away.

The three waved out the windows before driving off, leaving nothing but dust in their path.

"I love you, you idiot," Rachel murmured as she placed her hand on Dean's thigh. She turned her head to look at Sam, who was now sitting in the back with his head resting against the seat. "And I love you, too, other Winchester... just not in the same way I love Dean."

"You already know that I love you," Dean whispered as he drove off.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Love you, too, Rachel, now stop being so damn mushy," Sam complained before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep for the first time in a week.

He was worried that Ian would find Peyton again, but when Ian did, Sam would be there, and so would Rachel, and so would Dean.

They were a team now.

-

Peyton watched as they disappeared out of sight, and she knew something to be true.

Things did, in fact, get better in time.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Lame ending, I know, but uh--guess what? It's over, and this chapter was torture to write, but after like a month or so, it's finished... and extremely short. I hope to have Stop and Stare up soon, but it's going to be really complicated. I won't be able to do it for another few days or so. I was going to have another chapter, but then decided against it, because this ending seemed like a good one for me--with them leaving, and everyone being happy, and all that. There _will _be a sequel, but I might change the title to something else... not sure yet.

'Till then, thanks to Izzychase for all the support, and uh--be back soon.

-Kara.


End file.
